The Plus One of RWBY
by ProAJ13
Summary: What happens when a young man from our world enters the world of RWBY and gains incredible power? Awesome... awesome happens. And some yelling, and laughing, and fighting, list goes on. But will this boy that lived such a boring life be able to survive the violence of the Grimm, Teachers, and school life? Maybe RWBY helps him out? Or he might kill Weiss for being stupid. Either or.
1. Chapter 1

**My first ever story! Probably the only one but still. Be patient with me here, I'm still figuring out how this site works. I'm warning you now, my OC will be overpowered. You know how there are classes in some video games where the character can be fast, or strong, or have magic, well my OC has all 3 so ya... overpowered. Also I'm sorry if I randomly switch between third and first person.**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own RWBY, or any songs and video games mentioned in my fanfic.**

CH.1 The Beginning of an interesting life

A boy, correction, "young man" is playing Destiny while listening to Hero by Pegboard Nerds. He closes his eyes for a moment. "When the bass drops I'll jump out and get the final shot on the Nexus." He thought. He was gonna stop the song to listen to the games music but he decided to let the bass drop first.

_"Hero. Hero. I wanna be a hero. Hero." _The music picks up. Indicating the bass is about to drop.

_"Hero...Hero...Hero. Hero... I wanna be a-"_

His eyes shot open, ready to jump out and shoot the boss that could be dead already but with his boring life he likes to make things dramatic for himself, hence the dramatic pause. But his eyes opened to green grass in a green forest in the middle of the night while he is lying on his right side. He felt like he had just woken up. He could hear a faint echo in the forest.

_"Hero. Hero… Hero. Hero… Hero. Hero…" _and then it was gone.

"What?" He spoke out loud. He always spoke to himself. People thought it was weird and he didn't understand why they thought that. He wanted to just close his eyes and go back to sleep now. Maybe this was a dream? He would rather wake up really early then stay in a dream. Dreams could become nightmares at any point. But he felt the cool breeze on his face and his long, soft, brown hair waving around. So he opened his eyes and enjoyed the cold. His eyes were green, but such a dull green that they kinda looked grey. "This is real." he thought, and pinched himself for good measure. Then he slapped himself twice to wake up. He could wake up quickly if he had to, but he wouldn't be a happy camper.

"So I'm just here now? That it?" He spoke into the sky hoping someone was listening. "So did I randomly travel through time or am I in another world?" He looked for the full moon that was helping him see so well, and found his answer. "Holy shit! What happened to the moon!?" He quickly looked around in case a wolf or a bear heard that. He would rather find a quick way to die and not get eaten by a predator unless he is already dead. Seeing nothing he looked back up at the moon. It was shattered, mostly in one piece but it had pieces of itself floating around it. It looked like something massive had hit the moon. "Definitely another world." He spoke quietly. "There better be civilization nearby or I should just find a cliff to jump off of. I won't be able to hunt and survive like Survivorman. I know that much about myself." With these thoughts in mind he walked in a random direction.

30 minutes later he finds himself at the edge of the forest. There is a small ruin in the shape of a half circle in the middle of the field/clearing. He walked into it and found small pedestals that had nothing on them. The place might have had a roof, but he knew it didn't now. Moss growing on it suggested this civilization is gone but another might still be around. He saw a cliff in the distance, and larger ruins at the base of the large cliff. With nothing else to do he sat in the middle of the half circle and looked at the clothes he wore. A tight, black, long sleeve that reminded him of something a knight would wear under his metal armor. He never owned this before so he didn't understand why he wore it now. If an intelligence sent him here, why did it change his shirt, but let him keep his light blue jeans, and his brown steel-toed boots? If it wasn't an intelligence, then why did his clothes change at all?

Speaking of intelligence, is there one in this world still? What does it look like? Are they friendly? What about the language barrier? "I'm so screwed…" But like last time, his questions were answered. A man in white armor that literally glowed approached him. He was bald, he had a sheath but no sword. He stood at the entrance to the ruins and you could see right through him.

"Hello." The man spoke with a peaceful and friendly voice. The smile matched his voice.

"H-Hello… Are you a spirit? The bo-young man, wasn't normally good at talking with new people, but the man seemed so friendly.

"Yes, I am. I was slain at these very ruins." He motioned to the ruins we were in. Then pointed behind me. "That's my sword over there." I turned around to see a sword stabbed in the wall of the ruins. I went over and pulled it out, examining it. It was a simple short sword, but it was very reflective and you could easily see your reflection in it. I could see my grey-green eyes. The sword was still sharp. The handle was dark purple with gold highlights.

"Wow." I said. "It's a beautiful sword. Sorry for what happened to you…"

The man didn't even give the awkward silence a chance to exist. "It's alright. I went down fighting."

"Who killed you?"

"No person killed me, it was a Grimm."

"A what?"

The man was surprised the boy didn't know. But was he a boy? He seemed to act like one but being that he's 6'3" makes the spirit question if he isn't really a young man. How doesn't he know of the Grimm? He figured he wouldn't ask yet but instead answer the young man's question. "The creatures of Grimm are terrible monsters of darkness that lack a soul. They hunt mankind and destroy our creations. They live only to do this. How do you not know?"

"My world doesn't have anything like the Grimm. I'm pretty sure I'm in another world." I'm surprised I remember that. Normally when someone goes to another world in some crazy story, the character wouldn't remember much, but I'm pretty sure I remember everything… "Are there any people left in this world?"

"Wow, incredible. But yes, there are still civilizations in the world. The Grimm haven't gotten us all yet… May I try something?" He wanted this young man to be able to survive in this world.

"If it doesn't hurt too much then I suppose you may." He seemed to mean well so I suppose it won't be too bad. Right? The man walked up to me and put his index and middle finger against my forehead and I felt something flow through me. Both our eyes were closed throughout this transfer of power. He spoke as I felt some sort of power consume me. "I have been here for a few years, wondering why I couldn't go to the next life. When you came here I felt like you were the reason I hadn't moved on. I will give you my knowledge of the sword so you may defend yourself, and you may keep my sword. I became a huntsman at Beacon Academy, that's the light some distance past the cliff, you must go there, the staff at the academy will take care of you and train you. They can tell you all about our world and the Grimm." I suddenly felt like I knew how to use the sword I held in my right hand. "Thank you, for all of this." "I'm not finished yet, Aura is a manifestation of our soul, it protects us from harm, heals our wounds, your Aura isn't unlocked, I will unlock it now." Sometimes every once in a great long while, a powerful person unlocks their Aura. When that happens, it isn't a glow that appears over them, it's an explosion of energy. The spirit had no idea that someone from another world could be one of these select few, but this was much greater than even those few.

His Aura came bursting out in a massive explosion that somehow DIDN'T affect the ruins. But the young man stepped away before it could. His Aura wasn't a light, it was a white mist that was flowing off his body. Waves of white energy running through the clearing. It was a bright and beautiful sight. No point in being quiet anymore. "HOLY SHIT THIS IS AWESOME! HAHAHAHAH!" The power he felt flowing through him was indescribable. The spirit was in shock.

"I've never seen anything like this! You must have at least 5 times as much Aura as the average Beacon Student! No, 10! How is this even possible!?" The young man was enjoying his power so much that he hadn't noticed the pitch black werewolf that was now towering over him with large spikes of bone sticking out of its arms and back, with a bone mask and strange red markings on the mask. "A Beowolf Alpha!? Move!" The spirit commanded. He wasn't sure where the rest of the pack was but he didn't want to see the young man die now.

It's now known that the Aura explosion isn't what their Aura level stays at. It eventually settles down but whatever amount was coming out at the time is their real maximum, they rarely ever figure out how to bring that power back out though.

I looked up at the werewolf in front of me. I think the man said Beowolf. This must be a Grimm. Surely with this power I can wipe the floor with it. I jumped up at the mask of the Grimm to slash at its face. Yep, I definitely know how to use the sword now if I'm trying to swing it while in the air. Oh, hello floor. I was just talking about you… The Grimm brought its right paw down to cut me down, I jumped out of the way but it still nicked me on the way. I'm not any faster at all! I didn't even see the first hit! What kind of crappy power is this "Aura"!? I suddenly felt something throughout my whole body, especially my legs.

At this point the young man loses his excited face and it's replaced by a serious one, almost angry. "What is happening?" The spirit thought, he can only watch now as the brown haired bo- young man, fights for his life. "I guess this will be his test. But why did his Aura drop? It shouldn't normalize this fast! But the bright glow all around him is a bit dimmer. There is a bit less of the mist of his Aura flowing off of him. Why is it at 7.5 times instead of 10? Did the hit take that much out of him? No it couldn't. Wait… did his Aura… Change him?" The spirit humored the crazy thought process and went with it. "Did his Aura see that he isn't fast enough and permanently dissolve into all factors of speed? That would suggest there is an intelligence in his Aura… Is that possible?

The Grimm swung with its left, I suddenly found myself behind the Grimm. I swung the sword at his left leg to slow it down. It howled in pain before it swung its right and almost backhanded me but I quickly ran behind it again before it even finished its swing. Stabbed it in the left side and jumped back from another swing. No blood, strange. It charged at me, tried to bring its right arm straight down on my head, I brought up the sword vertically and the claws slid down the sword leaving sparks and the sound of metal hitting metal despite it being metal hitting bone claws. Its right was diverted to the ground and it swung its left at my face, I parried the blow away from me again. I jumped away from an attempt to bite my head off. "Okay, I'm moving REALLY fast right now! Just a moment ago I couldn't move anywhere near that fast." (At the moment he moved as fast as Ruby but settles down to just faster that Blake at this point.)

"Wait, he wasn't a Faunus a minute ago!" The spirit thought. Then he saw it clearly, a pair of cat ears that had so much fur you could almost mistake them for wolf ears, but the tail is obviously feline. Both ears and tail were glowing white, and the fur was white. "Cats ARE agile, I guess that's why he moves so fast now. But to think his Aura made him a Faunus out of necessity!" The young man left white feathers in his wake as he dashed around at impossible speeds.

He charged me again, I got ready to continue using my new speed to parry attacks. But the Grimm must have realized I was moving fast and decided to give it his all to kill me. Still nowhere near as fast as me. I parried all the strikes easily at first but wasn't sure what would happen if he got a swing in that I couldn't parry. Then it happened, he swung both claws at ALMOST the same time, I wouldn't be able parry one right after another so I braced for a hit. I wasn't strong enough to take it and was sent flying a good distance onto my back. I couldn't even hold onto my sword. But I used the momentum to finish the fall on my feet. I wasn't strong enough…

"It happened again!? It's at 5 times now. Still a constant mist flowing off of him. Where did the Aura go this time?" The young man got up, without a weapon, hands balled into fists. "He wouldn't…" But he did. He charged the Grimm determined to punch it. With Speed, his arms were blurs as he blocked clawed arms by pushing them away and, with Strength, striking with the force of a freight train. After a couple disabling hits in the side and gut he punched the Grimm in the jaw with a solid uppercut that sent it into the air and he jumped up the 15 feet to meet the defenseless Grimm. With the broken full moon behind him and angel wings made of Aura, he brought both hands together above his head for one downward strike and he let out a power filled "HAAAAAAAAAAA!" and struck the Grimm. It flew towards the ground as a comet of white energy. "That… wasn't his Aura…" The spirit thought in disbelief. The comet slammed into the ground leaving a Beowolf in a decent sized crater and the bone mask was cracked. It started to dissolve but instead of black mist it dissolved into white feathers, like the feathers on the young man's Aura wings or the ones he left as he dashed around, but the wings were see through and made of Aura, they probably hadn't actually functioned as wings. It was just a side effect of his Aura stabilizing, right? The wings were gone now, but a symbol now existed on the back of the boy's black shirt. The symbol was a simple white circle with angel wings inside the circle. The entire symbol was glowing from just being formed. The boy would be fine in this world, and it seems someone saw the whole fight. But wait, I need to tell him what I could figure out about his Aura and this… other energy. "I have some things to tell you still, be safe." The spirit said when the boy turned around breathing heavily from the power he just used. Then he disappeared. "What?" The young man asked. Barely conscious but clearly seeing the spirit leave. He turned to see a large man approaching him, then everything went dark.

_ **Enemy tactical Author's note inbound:**_

**I hope you find my story interesting enough to follow! Don't worry, my OC has a name, there just isn't any reason for a spirit to know his name and vice versa. My OC's name will be known in the next chapter. If, nothing goes wrong, the next chapter will be here in 6-7 days. I don't plan on becoming famous, I just read a LOT of RWBY fanfictions and got an idea for one that I didn't want to just stay in my head. I am easily pleased when it comes to stories. I don't complain about "character/plot development" or "drama" so I'm sorry if you think the story doesn't have certain things you want in a story. I just thought of something and now I'm putting it out there for you all. So I will gladly take compliments and CONSTURCTIVE criticism. Now, how my story goes.**

**I have one human OC planned, all the way through vol. 2 of the show, could add more after that. He comes from our world but RWBY doesn't exist. "Hey! I know you from an anime!" Would be kinda weird so that isn't gonna happen. If you're looking for an evil corporation to come with my OC, sorry. No plans on that. I do plan on adding another villain by the end of vol.2 or in vol. 3. I will follow the Canon story for as long as it goes on. I will add in extra fight scenes and I plan on adding a love for my character, but I will never completely divert from Canon. The love also won't take priority, this isn't a romance. I hope none of that stops you from reading my story. I only want to add a story to all the ones that I love (Like Black Fuego and his fanfic. My favorite story ever… of all time…) and that you might love it as well!**

**Again, hope you enjoy, follow, or see me fighting the darkness in Destiny. Have a great week! 3000 words. Not bad… Now to post this and hope the format isn't screwed up...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! I'm back with the next chapter of my fanfic! Time to learn names, find out what time we are at as opposed to the canon story, and what my OC hates the most! Will this lazy American gamer survive in the world of RWBY? Let me address a review and then we'll find out!**

**UNIVERSAL MASTER:**** My first and currently only, review! Let me just start this off with, YOU ARE AWESOME! Useful stuff AND a sense of humor? Couldn't ask for more in a review! Yes, flaws, I get it, my character has flaws, don't worry. Jaune would probably get along with him, but not because of being on the "Same level". My OC has super strength and speed, a.k.a. not on same level, but lack of experience will ensure my OC loses at first against other students. I don't know what to do about backstory to make it interesting, he comes from our world, not like his parents were killed by Grimm when he was little… Don't worry about pairings. About a "final limit", my OC hit this limit when his Aura was unlocked, but he was using little of it by the time the Beowolf came out. It will take a long time to unlock that power, season 3 will probably be when my OC starts to get really OP. And about the word amount. I have 2 days at most a week to write a chapter, or I used to. I have a flash drive now and now I can write in my spare time, so I might post earlier, or I might make the chapters longer. I personally prefer getting more chapters more often instead of waiting almost a month for a single chapter. But I don't know how much free time I have now, so I don't know how much longer my chapters will be yet. I promised I would post in a week, so this chapter will be short as well but after this, my longer/more frequent chapters will begin. Chapters look longer if you read them from an IPhone or something. Now, we continue…**

_Chapter 2: What I hate the most_

I woke up to infinite white. I felt the floor, but couldn't see it besides my shadow being on the floor. I still wore the clothes I woke up with in the forest, I look clean despite the fight with that Beowolf thing… "Where I am I?" I called out. Surprised to hear my voice echo everywhere around me. Even more surprised to have it answered.

"In your mind." A familiar voice responded. I turned to see the spirit again. Friendly smile and all. He was holding out the sheathe of his sword, I remembered I didn't have a sheathe with the sword so I took it, and hooked it to my left side. The sheathe is pure white.

"I never stop thinking, how is my mind this calm and quiet?" I'm always daydreaming, this is really MY mind?

"You're unconscious. Think about it. Why would thoughts be flowing around if you aren't conscious to make them?" It makes sense really.

"I assume you brought me here for a reason?"

"Yes. I want to tell you what happened when you fought. Your Aura is complicated, without knowledge, you will probably never figure out how to fight. Let me give you what I understand, it's easier than talking." He approached me and once again, put two fingers to my forehead, and I took what he figured out from watching me fight. But he clarified it all in case my mind missed some of what it was given.

"So my Aura is different?"

"Yes, it isn't stable like other Auras. Yours is free flowing, that's why it took the form of a mist. You have so much of it though, that your Aura actually ends up stronger than others." Seems simple enough.

"How do I control it if it flows on its own?" I suddenly had the feeling that this is going to be complicated and/or take a lot of work and focus. Then again, I easily understand what others find hard to grasp so maybe I'm ok?

"That's the interesting part. You have something else besides Aura." "What?" (Now give me some credit here, I had to get creative to make this make sense.) "I'm not sure what to call it, so I'm simply calling it Energy. It flows as easily as your Aura, but only by your command. It will look the same as your white Aura, but you can feel the difference. It keeps your Aura from flowing out through the canals your Aura would leave your body through. If you violently release any amount of Energy, the Aura can follow it. With a lot less practice than others, you could make an object with your Aura, you just have the outer layer of the object be made of Energy. I don't know that it won't rapidly tire you out though. There is a clear relationship between your Aura and this Energy. Your Energy is a powerful offensive force, its behavior suggests it cannot be defensive, so your Aura took the full responsibility of being defensive. While anyone else would have their Aura doing both, your Aura can focus on being the best at defense, and the Energy on offense. But your Aura is still free flowing, and at the release of Energy, it will work just as well at whatever the Energy is trying to get it to do. I also noticed the Energy you used regenerated REALLY fast, so you basically won't run out, and just unlike if you used all your Aura, you won't die if you run out of Energy, it just comes back so fast!"

"Wow, that's really important, I'm glad you elaborated on all that." He explained it all very well. It made sense to me.

"Glad you understand that. But my time is up. I'm sure a smart young man like you will figure out anything I missed." He held his hand out. I reached for it expecting to go right through it, but I actually touched his hand, shook it, then he left. Then it went dark again.

I felt my eyes were closed and tried to open them. My eyelids were heavy, yep, still not a morning person. I eventually opened them, everything was white again. No, I'm in a white bed this time, white curtains, lights above my head. Seems like a hospital room. I looked at my body, still wearing the same clothes, this time there are some tears in them. Large claw marks, no bandages though, I thought that thing actually hit me but maybe not, or maybe Aura heals you! That would be so cool! I don't feel any pain at least. I looked to my left side and saw a small grey box with a button on it that said "press when you wake up." Or I could go back to sleep. No, I should hit the button, man I'm not ready to talk yet… "Ugh" I grunted at the force required to actually turn on my left side and hit the stupid button. The curtain opened only a minute later and I saw not a doctor, but a large man with a grey mustache that made it look like he didn't have a mouth. Too tired to look at anything else.

Third person POV (There! A warning this time!)

"Was expecting a doctor…" The boy spoke spoke slowly. Peter was told by the doctor how old he was, he looked like a young man, especially with how tall he is, but he's just tall for his age.

"Were you now? Well sorry if I disappoint you, but you're perfectly fine so the doctors were simply waiting for you to wake up, but they are on break right now so here I am! You've been out for 2 days and I have been checking on you between classes."

"You have school?" The boy asked. "Wait, why did you check on me?"

"Of course I have school! I'm a professor!" The man was a bit loud for the sleepy boy but he figured he was just a loud and happy man. Probably a fun teacher. It helped him wake up at least. "And I've been checking on you because I saw you fight that Alpha Beowolf all by yourself! Seeing as you have no records you couldn't have been to an academy yet so that fight is no small feat! I could do it blindfolded with nothing but my bare hands mind you but I'm a fully trained Huntsman! You should expect nothing less!

"Ok, where am I?"

"You, my dear boy, are in the infirmary at the one and only BEACON ACADEMY!" He through out his arms to emphasize the point. Knocking over the curtains and showing the rest of the empty infirmary and the other closed curtains. He looked behind him at the curtains, embarrassed for a moment, then regained his composure. "Can you walk?"

The boy stood up from the bed and found no problem with standing, then walking, then tried jogging around the infirmary. "I feel better than ever Mr.?"

"Port, Peter Port." He held out his hand to the boy who was actually taller than him being that he was only 5'8". The boy gave a firm handshake which was two reasons now that made Peter respect this boy. "Hello Peter." The boy said at the end of the handshake.

"So um, I seem to have lost a bit of my memory. Remind me, what is Beacon Academy again?" The boy knew Peter wouldn't believe he came from another world so he would play the "I lost my memory" card and hope.

"Follow me and I will tell you on the way." Peter gave the boy the sword that he had used against the Grimm and the boy put it in the sheathe. They began walking through the halls of the academy. The boy noticed some windows as they walked and when he looked out of them he saw they were a few stories up and the academy itself was a massive facility of many buildings and there was a large tower at the center with a bright light at the top. Likely the name of the academy came from that light. "Beacon Academy is the greatest academy in the world for training future Huntsman and Huntresses to protect Human and Faunus kind from the Grimm. I am the main professor on Grimm and my class consists of lectures and my grand adventures as a huntsman!"

"Faunus?" The boy asked. Wondering what interesting non-humans this world might have.

"Look behind you, my boy." He seemed to be looking at the boy's right side so he turned around to his right and saw a tail.

"Whoa!" The boy shouted and jumped backwards towards Peter who simply sidestepped out of the way. "Yep! I definitely forgot about that!" 'I'm part animal!?' The boy thought. Then felt something twitch on his head. He felt for it and found he had animal ears on his head. He was shocked for a moment but then realized how soft they were and continued feeling them. 'Wait I'm petting myself this is stupid, but it feels so good! No, stop!' He finally stopped and looked to Peter who had cleared his throat for his attention.

"Yes, it seems you are a cat Faunus. In case you forgot you should know that Faunus are looked down on and you may not want to show off what you just now remembered."

The boy was disappointed that he was looked down on for something he thought was so cool but noticed a serious irony here. 'I always made a joke about being part cat to explain how quick I was to react to things. I guess the jokes on me now. Then again I love cats so this isn't bad in anyway besides racists. It's as stupid as racists in my world. Skin color or having extra animal parts, neither should matter.' He came out of his thoughts to find Peter speaking already.

"…strides to make sure Faunus are treated fairly but racists never learn it seems. Don't worry about the other professors though, none of us are racists." "That's good." The boy responded. Peter never knew he wasn't listening at one point.

By this time they had gone through many a staircase and made it to an elevator. "Right this way." Peter ushered the boy in and hit the button to take them to the top floor. When they arrived at the top the boy realized they must be in that large center tower. He went down a short hall and went to the one door available. Peter opened it and the boy followed him in. Then he heard a large clock above him and looked up to see the clockwork going on above them. There was a woman to his right. She was blond, wore glasses, and had this strict, analyzing look on her face that the boy instantly took a disliking to. She wore a strange looking cape that was purple on the inside, black on the outside. She was standing next to a large dark table that was the centerpiece of the large room, it sat opposite of the door. A man sat in a chair behind the table. He had grey hair, wore dark spectacles, there was a fancy looking cane off to the side and he had a mug in front him that he drank from before he spoke.

"Hello there. Please, have a seat." He pointed at the seat in front of the boy and he sat down, across the table from this man who had a light but friendly smile. "My name is Ozpin. I'm the headmaster at this academy." He then motioned to the mean looking woman. "This is Glynda Goodwitch." "Hello." Her voice was friendlier than the boy had expected. "I hope my friend treated you well."

"Hello Ozpin. Hello Glynda. Yes, Peter treated me well, reminded me about the school and was all in all, friendly. "Thank you my boy, I try." Peter spoke. Thankful for the compliment. "Peter I believe you still have work to prepare for the next year of students." Ozpin said. "You should probably take care of that. I'll take care of our guest. By the way, what is your name? If you remember that is."

"My name is… oh crap I don't remember… um…" 'I thought I remembered it all! No one asked my name so I didn't think about it! How come I remember everything else except my name!?' "Wait! I remember… I remember I go by… AJ… Yes! I go by AJ!" He sounded sure of himself at the end, so Ozpin assumed this was true and that it was the best they were gonna get for now. "Ya, I remember clearly now that I always went by AJ."

"Alright then, AJ. Do you know where you live? Do you have anywhere to go?" Ozpin asked.

"Um, I don't think so no. I don't remember anywhere I could go." AJ said. 'I could say my parents died but I'd rather not push my luck when I lie.' He thought.

"Refer to me again." Glynda spoke up suddenly. No, ordered suddenly. AJ didn't like her tone but responded anyway. "You're Glynda Goodwitch, right?" He said hoping this would go well, it didn't.

"Yes and you referred to me as Glynda when you should refer to me as Ms. Goodwitch! You do not call an adult by their first name only! It's disrespectful!" She was clearly angry at him. AJ looked at her with a neutral expression. "Glynda…" Ozpin started disapprovingly. When AJ interrupted. "That's only disrespectful if you chose it to be." Then he looked away from her like she wasn't there. He looked at Ozpin now, but the friendly smile on the boy was gone and he looked at Ozpin with anger in his eyes and a deep frown. "Excuse me!?" Glynda shouted. Ozpin realized this was his chance to talk to the boy alone. "Glynda, you are excused." She wanted to revolt but saw this look on Ozpin that told her not to and she left in frustration.

"Now that we are alone," Ozpin started. "I know you aren't telling the truth so please, don't leave anything out." 'He knows!? Well crap.' "Not that you will believe me, but I'm not from this world. AJ started figuring Ozpin wouldn't believe it but if he saw he was lying, maybe now he will see he isn't right? "I was playing games in my world and I woke up in a forest in your world. A spirit found me and unlocked my Aura, then I fought a Grimm. I woke up in the infirmary."

"Yes, Peter showed me the footage of your fight with the Alpha Beowolf. So by "I don't remember anywhere to go," you mean you don't know anywhere in this world?" AJ nodded. "Well we have dorms that are meant for one person. You can use one of them, and we will train you at our academy. Even help you find your way back home if we can." AJ's smile returned. "Wow, thank you very much Ozpin. But um, am I gonna have to do homework?" He asked hoping but knowing the answer already. The world is so cruel…

Ozpin chuckled before answering. "No, I think it's unfair for you to be thrown into our world and then have to do homework. If you have good memory we will simply teach you what you need to know in our world and how to fight. Like all students, taking notes is a choice." "Thank you so much again! And I like to think I have good memory, sir. I'm sure I'll be fine in that regard."

Ozpin tilted his head in curiosity, maybe a bit of confusion. Or maybe it was the other way around. "You just called me sir, why?"

"I feel like you earned enough of my respect to be called sir when it's appropriate."

"Fair enough, but, I'm gonna need to get to know you a bit, let's start with why Glynda made you so angry." Ozpin ended up learning a lot from that single question. They never got to any other questions before AJ yawned and that reminded Ozpin to give him a room and a list of rules for the school. "I highlighted the most important rules in green, Peter will guide you to your room." "Alright, just one problem." "Yes?" "That looks like orange to me." AJ Chuckled then headed to the door. Goodnight young man." AJ stopped at the door and turned back. "Goodnight Ozpin." Then left and headed to the elevator where Peter waited. Passing an irate Glynda on the way. She then headed back into Ozpin's office.

"That boy is very smart." Ozpin said to Glynda. "Oh is he now?" She responded sarcastically.

"Yes, and I can tell you why he acted the way he did if you're willing to listen." "Fine." Glynda pouted.

"Let me start this by saying he has a problem with authority. He had no problem admitting that. But his problem with you was respect. You are demanding respect that he believes you haven't earned.

"I worked to get this job! I worked to become a Huntress! How have I not earned respect!?"

"Respect is earned, not given. He hates authority because all authority figures he sees demand his respect. You, like them, demanded he give you respect, and respect is earned, not given. He believes in common curtesy to strangers, you treat them as equals. Only when you have met someone can you judge them, and he judges based on morals more than anything. You demanded his respect almost immediately, respect you haven't earned FROM HIM. To him earning a position is not earning respect. You need to earn everyone's respect separately. He sees you as someone who, and you know it's true, gets respect through fear, and he says that that isn't respect at all. He doesn't think that because you're older, because you are his parents, because you are an authority figure, he should respect them. Everyone is a human being, and morals are the only thing that make you "better" than someone, the only thing that would make you deserve respect. Why would he think that, you ask? Because he notices a strong lack of morals in everyone but him. He thinks he deserves respect but he doesn't demand it, he lets people see it for themselves. They rarely do though because he pissed those people off by "not being stupid." He told me he is rarely biased, as opposed to everyone else who always are. He always thinks about how things are as a fact, he hates when people say a movie or video game is bad when really it's just that they don't like it. He hates it when people hate you because you don't share their beliefs. He feels he is the only person that will let someone have an opinion. He hates it when people say their opinion as if it is a fact. He will never say he is certain about something because "no matter how sure you are about something, you always could be wrong." He is the kind of person to say things you don't want to hear. Like how you took his addressing you as an insult and he said you didn't have to? That's because when you think like him, that isn't an insult. "We are both human beings, so don't act like you are above me." He thinks everything through logically. He really is a smart young man. At the end of all this, I wasn't really surprised to find him say that "The thing I hate more than anything else in the world, is stupidity." Glynda had nothing to say, and a lot to think about, so she simply walked out without a word. She would definitely have to act differently around this boy. 'Actually I think Ozpin referred to him as a young man.' She thought.

**Authors note:**

**So, that was a thing. Hope you enjoyed it. We know his name now, sort of, we know the next year of students will be here at some point, so my OC is early to the canon party! I think I'm just gonna post next week like last time, the chapter should be longer though. Not sure how much longer. If I am satisfied with a chapter however, I WILL post early. I truly hope all of you readers, rather you like what I wrote or not, have a great week!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome back to another exciting (or maybe not) chapter of my fanfic! Episodes 1-3, go watch them again for a good visual. I will not be describing people's clothing because I am terrible at that. So don't ask. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I own my OC and nothing else. I do not own RWBY or any video games or songs referenced. All other copyright mumbo jumbo.**

Chapter 3: Enter, Team RWBY

'It's been what? Two months now?' AJ thought while sitting in a airship heading back to Beacon. 'I feel like there is something important I forgot right now. Ozpin said to look for changes after two months. Maybe that will have to do with what I'm forgetting? Ok, have I changed at all?' He turned and looked out the window and was able to see the city of Vale below. He focused his eyes to see his reflection in the window. 'Alright… hair is still brown. Down to my eyebrows but parted down the middle so it doesn't look like I don't have a forehead. Clothes… same, added guards to my wrists and shins, any blade will be stopped as if it hit another blade, sparks and all. It's just premium Dust sown into it though, still can't get over how useful Dust is in this world. It's sown into all my clothes if I remember correctly, removes the need for armor and helps me channel my Aura and Energy. I DID add this brown cloak so no one see's that I'm a Faunus, and I have black fingerless gloves also lined with clear dust for channeling Aura. Black shirt, black gloves, would look really bland if it wasn't for the cloak. Eyes… yes, vibrant green with flecks of gold. Wait, they just turned back to dull grey-green, which means…'

"Hello Neko," AJ said, still looking at his reflection. "What are you doing out?" He finally turned to his left to see an average size house cat with brown fur the exact same color as his hair, the cat's eyes were vibrant green with flecks of gold, staring at AJ intently. Then it meowed in response to the question. The moment it finished its meow he heard a voice of a boy about his age by the sound of it. "Keeping an eye on the groceries you got, you just started staring at your reflection and I realized some fool might try to take them for no good reason." AJ was the only one who could hear the voice, sometimes he would only hear the voice and not the meow, and it wasn't because he was a cat Faunus. He looked behind the cat and saw two bags of groceries and looked to his right and saw the other two bags.

"Right sorry, I don't think it will help me remember anyway." AJ sat back down in his seat and Neko laid down in his lap.

"Been an interesting few weeks so far huh?" Neko meowed. "Ya, Glynda kicked my ass repeatedly, put the training bots at higher levels than she said she would." "Why don't you ever say we?" Neko asked, sounding depressed. "Because I'm the one that feels it! Anyway, what else? Got made fun of for being a Faunus." "Don't remind me." Neko growled. "But then again," Neko started, sounding much happier now. "That also is the reason I'm around to cheer you up whenever you need me." Neko finished with a smile. "Yep." AJ said as he remembered how Neko came to be.

_One month since entering the world_

"…and they kept hitting me and hitting me! I tried to hit back but I was weak and I couldn't!" AJ screamed while he was on a large, secluded rooftop that him and Glynda had been training on for a month. But instead of training, he came to the roof furious, and Glynda tried to comfort him but he was to angry to listen. "And they kept calling me an ANIMAL! WHAT THE FUCK DID I DO TO THEM!" His Aura had begun radiating out in it's usual mist form as his anger grew. But at this point it exploded. His Faunus ears and tail changed from brown like his hair, to white and began glowing white. "I am DONE being LAUGHED AT! I am DONE being a FAUNUS!" He focused all the Aura he released (Which little did they know was a very small amount of his potential) and tried to purge the Faunus out him.

"AJ STOP! You don't have to do this! You don't have to give in to the bullies!" Glynda tried to yell over his Aura but if he heard he didn't listen. Then the large mist around him rushed back into him giving a split second of silence before there was another large explosion but this time the Aura mist that blasted out was light green, and formed into a basketball sized mass. Then AJ went to destroy the Faunus Aura but passed out before he could. He no longer had his Faunus ears or tail.

When he unlocked his Aura, everything was in overdrive, his body probably healed itself so fast that it never tired out till his Aura calmed down. Now there was no overdrive, if his body was gonna make use of larger amounts of Aura, it would have to get used to these large releases. But the mass of Faunus Aura didn't stay, Glynda watched in amazement as it fell to ground and turned into a brown cat that was as unconscious as AJ was.

AJ eventually woke up in the infirmary, again. The staff there knew him from his few trips before and felt bad for how much Glynda pushed the boy. But they knew that this time wasn't from Glynda. Proof of Glynda's crazy story was in the form of the brown cat that slept in the same bed as the boy. Which AJ only noticed when he sat up and the cat fell off the bed with the classic cat cry of panic and desperate clawing at the edge of the bed before finally falling. AJ also heard "Oh god! What are you, No WAIT!" *Thud* "Ow, damn it."

"Did I just hear that right?" AJ asked dumfounded as he looked down at the cat who, evidently, had NOT landed on it's feet.

The cat meowed up at him angrily and AJ heard "Yes, yes you did AJ!"

Neko then calmed down and explained how AJ had tried to get rid of the Faunus part of him and failed because there is still a tether that connects them. That intelligence that the spirit thought might have been in his Aura took the form of the cat, which being that AJ is creative until it comes to names, decided to name him Neko. Neko said he isn't mad about trying to get rid of him because despite being its own intelligence, he also shares a lot of AJ's intelligence and understood why he tried to purge him. It also meant the intelligence has a definitive form now! Neko can disappear into AJ's body at any point and gets the more vibrant eye color and Faunus traits back. But then AJ has no one to talk to because Neko doesn't become a voice in his head when he does this. So ya, THAT'S how he can hear the voice! Neko is a part of him.

_Present Day_

"I'm very glad you aren't mad about that, cause you have a right to be." AJ said looking down at the cat lying in his lap.

"I said its fine! I'm as understanding as you are so you'll get no trouble about that from me!" Neko said while enjoying being pet by AJ.

They enjoyed the next few minutes while AJ looked around at the other people in the airship, they all look different for some reason. He noticed he had never seen these people before and felt like it had to do with that thing he was forgetting. Then the relative silence was broken by an overexcited voice.

"Oh I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day EVER!" AJ looked straight ahead and saw a blond girl with the rest of her clothing being mainly yellow, squeezing the life out of a oddly familiar girl in red. Who tried her best to speak while being crushed by her older sister. "Please stoooop…." The girl in yellow finally released her. "But I'm so proud of YOOOOUUUU!" "Sis, it was nothing." The girl in red responded. AJ remembered the girl and thought 'I'd beg to differ, that was not NOTHING.' The yellow girl continued to talk loudly and remind AJ of Peter.

"What do you mean!? It was INCREDIBLE! Everyone at Beacon is gonna think you're the bees knees!" 'Did she really just say that?' AJ mentally and physically face palmed. The girl in red seemed distressed about this.

"I don't wanna BE the bees knees! I don't wanna be any kinda knees! I just wanna be a normal girl, with normal knees. 'Well that's one way to put it. Don't blame her though, probably hates the spotlight as much as I do.'

"What's wrong with you? Aren't you excited!?" Yellow asked.

"Of course I'm excited! I just, ugh." Red looked down at her feet in depression. Looking up through her black and red hair at her sister. "I got moved ahead two, years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything." Yellow walked up and put her arm around her sister and AJ guessed at what she would almost certainly say at this point.

"But you ARE special." 'Freaking CALLED IT! But wait, she can actually have a soft and calm voice!? THAT I did not expect!' A few holoscreens popped up in front of the windows to show mug shots of an orange haired man with a few bandages and bruises on his face and still holding his smug smile despite that. It was a news report on Roman Torchwick. The quick alert ended on the note of "…Who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you Lisa." At this point AJ stopped listening because a certain cat decided to hop on his shoulder, he had no problem with this it just caught him off guard. Yellow and Red must have seen the motion out of the corner of their eyes because they were now talking towards him and he heard Red speaking to Yellow as they approached.

"Ya, this guy was there when he fought him, he was all. Woosh! Woosh! Blam! Blam!" They finally stopped in front of them and he realized this wasn't just so they could pet the cat.

"Hello there." AJ spoke to the sisters. "Hi there!" Yellow responded with a wave. "So my sis says you were there when she fought that Torchwick guy. That true?"

"Ya, your sister here did well against him but Glynda seemed to think otherwise didn't she?" He asked Red.

"Ya," Red responded sheepishly. "She didn't seem happy at all about what I did. Which isn't fair! What? Should I have let them get away or something!?" She clearly was mad at Glynda but it reminded AJ of a tantrum, she just seemed too young to be fighting.

"She made it seem like it was bad for the sole reason that you aren't a "professional." But remember she said she would send you with a pat on the back? When you are around her for long enough you see how she shows she cares and that was one time she actually made it obvious." AJ tried to cheer her up and it seemed to work. With Red smiling again Yellow spoke up.

"Oh, I'm Yang by the way!" "And I'm Ruby!" "Alright, Yang, Ruby, Yang, Ruby. I'm bad at names but I'll try my best to remember." Yellow now Yang, couldn't help but notice this brown cloaked boy with a cat on his shoulders forgot something. "Um, and your name?" "Oh, right! Sorry, I go by AJ." He finally said embarrassed. He didn't have to say his name much so he would forget that part of the introductions.

"AJ huh?" Yang spoke, clearly thinking of something. "Is that your first and last name?"

AJ didn't remember if it was his first and last initial but decided to make it interesting for no real reason. "First and middle initial actually." 'I could have just agreed with her but ok.' Neko had actually been hiding behind his head from Ruby, Neko could tell she would freak so he made himself visible to Yang and not Ruby. Then he slipped. Revealing a tail behind the boy's head to Ruby.

*Gasp* "What's the kitty's name!? Can I pet him!?" Ruby REALLY wanted to pet the cat. "His name is Neko and yes you can pet him." He said with a smile from how childish she was acting. She reached out quickly to touch the cat which caused the cat to flinch and AJ to quickly stop her. "If you don't calm down you will not get to pet him." Neko meowed at AJ, who looked at the cat and nodded his head like he understood, then looked at the girl who he still had a firm grip on her wrist. "And he would like it if you didn't call him 'kitty'." Then released her wrist, which she rubbed a moment before going to pet the cat much slower this time. This time Neko seemed perfectly fine with it and even started to purr eventually.

"Neko? Really?" Yang asked teasingly. "I'm bad with names ok!" AJ spoke annoyed that she just HAD to point out the name. The news was suddenly cut off by the holoscreens disappearing and then reappearing with a hologram of a certain caped blond with an unusually welcoming look on her face. It kinda creeped AJ out. "Hello and welcome to Beacon." The hologram spoke.

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"That's-" AJ started but shut up when the hologram began speaking again.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"You are among a privileged few who have had the honor of being selected to join this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for the task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and training to protect our world." With her speech finished the hologram disappeared, showing everyone the view outside again, Ruby wow'd and looked out the window at the city below. "Look! You can see Signal from up here!" This got everyone looking out the windows and pointing at the small academy below us. Some of them were also saying "Look, I can see my house from here!"

"I guess home isn't too far after all." Yang put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "Beacon is our home now sis." Yang saw that AJ was in his seat and not looking out the window with them, he clearly wanted to stay where he was, and Yang just couldn't let him have his way and sit with his cat. "Come here you!" She grabbed the boy, who was much taller than her, in a headlock and dragged him over to Ruby before putting her in a headlock as well. Both of them now yelling at her.

"Sis! Let go of me! You're ruining the moment!"

"Ya but I'm making a new one!" Yang responded.

"Yang let go of me I am not your little brother!" AJ yelled.

"You are not little by any means big man how tall are you?" Yang asked. Not letting go. Noticing the boy was strong and actually about to get out of her grip, she tried to keep him from being able to say he got out of the headlock on his own. "I'll let you go if you tell me!"

"Fine! Last I checked I'm 6 foot 3! Now let me go!" She released him and he jumped/glided backwards to the other side of the ship to his seat. "Damn son, you're tall. How old are you if you're that tall?" Yang asked while still holding her Ruby in a headlock effortlessly. "I'm 16." She suddenly let go of Ruby. "What!? No way! You're pulling my leg!" He shook his head to show he wasn't lying. "There is no way you are younger than me and still that freakin' tall!" She walked back up to him and Neko realized he needed to hide from both girls and hid behind AJ's cloak. Then while out of sight, morphed into his body by becoming a white mist of Aura that faded into his body, no one saw anything. But they are probably going to see his eyes change color. The tail will be wrapped around his waist like a belt and he kept his hood on so they won't see his ears. "Well I didn't really ask to be this tall. I just am. It's the truth rather you believe it or not." He shrugged. Yang realized he was telling the truth and went on to other matters. "So what happened with Torchwick?" AJ and Ruby both started to tell what happened so they decided to work together to tell the story. Yang throughout the story noticed how AJ was smiling while they talked, he had barely smiled since Ruby pointed him out. 'It's nice seeing him smile, he seemed like he wasn't the type to smile. Why did he smile though? Did he like telling stories? Maybe Ruby's smile is just contagious even for him? Maybe he likes Ruby? Oh no, he better not, he will be in a WORLD of pain if he tries anything with my little sis!'

_A few days ago…_

Ruby was excited, but focused at the same time. Having beat up a couple robbers at a dust shop she was in, then chased the leader of the group up a building after he shot at her then ran. He didn't expect her to follow but figured he would deal with her easily. His escape jet hovered up to the building and he climbed in, it was known criminal, Roman Torchwick, same orange hair and bowler hat but missing his smug grin for once. He called out to Ruby. "End of the line Red!" And threw a red, fire dust crystal at the girl and, when it landed at her feet, pulled out his cane and fired a shot from it, a large explosion appeared where the girl was and he laughed in triumph. Then glared down at the spot to see Glynda Goodwitch with a large purple glyph floating in from of her as she stood in front of Ruby. He retreated to the cockpit where the pilot was piloting the jet and warned her. "We got a Huntress." She understood what he was asking and set the ship to hover and went to assist Roman.

The woman stepped over to the opening at the ship so she had a view of her opponent, Roman at her side. Only her legs and the lower portion of her dress were visible with a shadow cast over her, but her eyes glowed through the darkness. Glynda realized this woman was dangerous and prepared. The woman focused her fiery Aura around her hands and palm-striked the air in front of her firing a shot of Aura and possibly dust at the Huntress, who placed a Glyph to block the shot. The shot was easily blocked but the woman suddenly thrusted her hand upward palm-up, the floor heated below Glynda and she back flipped, a pillar of fire shot out where she stood and disappeared quickly after. Landing on her hand, she finished the flip and took the debris from the shot and, using her semblence, formed the debris into a spear and shot it at the ship. Roman joined the woman in firing rounds at the tip of the spear until there wasn't a spear left. Then they both began firing at her, the woman fired her attacks much faster than Roman fired his. Glynda's purple glyphs couldn't take this many hits for much longer. Ruby saw this and switched her large scythe into its gun form and began firing at the woman, figuring she should stop the faster firing threat. The woman stopped firing and simply put her hand out in front of her and vaporized each shot that met her hand. Roman didn't stop shooting and the Glyph had large cracks in it and was about to shatter when a white blur shot out in front of her, leaving white feathers behind it, as it placed a slightly smaller white glyph that was simply a white circle with angle wings inside the circle. The tips of the wings touch the edge of the circle. She knew that symbol and wasn't happy about it. Even if it WAS blocking Roman's attacks. "You were supposed to stay out of this fight!" Glynda yelled at the brown cloaked figure, who was holding his right arm out in front of him with his index and middle finger pointed out. "You aren't ready!" She yelled.

The cloaked figure turned his head and she saw the vibrant green eyes but she wasn't close enough to see the flecks of reflective gold they apparently had. "You needed help, I'm not about to do nothing when someone needs help." AJ turned towards the ship and focused on his Glyph. Glynda knew you couldn't argue with him or he will show you how wrong you really are, so she focused on the ship and shot multiple purple magic missiles at it. The ship shook with each hit and Roman realized he needed to go keep the ship stable and went to the pilot's seat. The woman looked at this new opponent with little interest until he let his Glyph fall and shot his left hand out in front of him in a palm strike. He had no Aura build up on his hand like she did when she fired her attacks so she was surprised to see a white blast of Aura shoot out at her. She began copying the action, both of them switching between their left and right hand with each strike, and their attacks collided in the air but he fired his attacks much slower than her. (Imagine her fires as fast as Yang does with her gauntlets) Eventually one of her shots broke through and hit him in the chest and sent him back a few meters. She waved her arm in front of her in an arc and the floor below Glynda and Ruby heated up. With a wave of her wand/riding crop Glynda threw Ruby out of the way and jumped out of the way her self and when she looked up she saw the ship was leaving. Nothing could be done now so she looked at the red hooded girl before her and was surprised to see AJ standing next to her like he wasn't just hit with a powerful attack. 'He's getting better.' She thought, knowing that his Aura would minimize the hit but his standing up and walking back calmly he did on his own. She just hit him a lot so he got used to it, she supposed. "You're a huntress." The cloaked girl spoke. Then got really excited. "Can I have your autograph!?" 'Oh god,' AJ thought. 'She's fangirling.' Glynda just glared at her, grabbed her by the wrist, and started dragging her to the police station. If she didn't know AJ well, she would have grabbed him too.

_Present Day cause I'm lazy…_

Ruby told the part of her being in the station and getting yelled at by Glynda and questioned by Ozpin before being asked if she wanted to go to Beacon and she was like "Ya." and he was like "Well ok." But, AJ had other problems, he remembered what he had forgotten. 'Oh shit Ozpin is gonna be so disappointed in me…' He thought in terror. Then brought out his Scroll, a small black rectangle with a yellow diamond in the middle, which he pressed and the rectangle split in half and the halves slid away from each other showing the screen. He found Ozpin on the contact list and typed a message to him.

_Hey Ozpin?_

_Yes AJ?_

_Did you say to get back on the ship BEFORE the new first years?_

_Yes._

_Well I'm on a ship and I spoke with that Ruby girl which reminded me… I'm on a ship with the first years… sorry._

_I suppose it isn't the end of the world, just head to my office as soon as you get back._

_Alright, thank you Ozpin._

'Well he took that fairly well. At least he appeared too through the text. Which isn't saying much.' Story time had ended and Yang brought him out of his thoughts. "Hey you look distressed. What's up?" She asked.

"Oh nothing much I just realized I was supposed to be on a ship before the first years arrived."

"So are you a Beacon student that is really late right now?" Yang asked.

"Instead of going with that, no, I'm not. I don't have a home anymore, I woke up in a forest and Beacon staff found me and took me in so I live in Beacon now, I'm not a student at all." He looked down, depressed that he didn't get to hang out with these new friends he has.

"Really?" Ruby spoke with concern in her eyes. "That's terrible! No one should ever have that happen to them!" Her overly friendly nature mixed with feeling bad for the tall boy had her hugging him suddenly trying to comfort him, not realizing he wasn't sad because it 'hurt to remember.'

The boy blushed slightly at the sudden hug and Yang laughed at his embarrassment. When Ruby finally pulled away Yang stopped laughing and spoke. "You sound like you weren't that bad of a fighter for someone who isn't a student at an academy." "Yang, I live in an academy designed to train warriors, of course I can fight." Yang scratched the back her head and smiled sheepishly realizing he had a point. He didn't hide the tone in his voice that made her feel even stupider.

AJ looked to his right, his eyes widened and he suddenly grabbed Yang by the arm and pulled her towards him. "Whoa, AJ not so fast." She teased. "You're not my type anyway. You are kinda cute though." AJ tried his best to ignore her and pointed at the blond boy who had wallked past. "He looked like he was gonna throw up so I pulled you out of the way. There is a bit of puke where you were standing. That would have gotten on your shoe." "Oh, well thanks then. I can't help but notice how strong and fast you are. You seemed like a normal kid but clearly I underestimated you. Use that to your advantage in a fight." "Well, thanks for the advice Yang. I'll be sure to do that." 'She freakin sounded like Glynda.' He thought. Ruby wow'd again and he looked to see her looking out the window on his side now.

AJ and Yang joined her in looking out the window at the large lake they and the other airships were flying over. At the end of the lake opposite the city, there is a very tall cliff, at the top of the cliff was a few waterfalls falling down into the lake and large round platforms sticking out the edge for the ships to land. A large path went out from the landing pads to Beacon Academy, in all its glory, it looked like a massive complex even from here. AJ had taken this trip a few times so he wasn't as mesmerized as they were. "Oh I can't wait!" Ruby squealed. They looked out at Beacon as it got closer and closer. Then Ruby wow'd again. AJ turned towards the girl.

"What is it this time?!" He saw that she was looking straight at him. "Um…" She was just staring at him like he was some wondrous thing.

"You have really cool eyes!" She yelled. "They're really bright and there are these spots that reflect like gold or something! Why don't I get really bright green eyes like you!?" 'That's what she's staring at?' "How are my eyes cool!? You have SILVER eyes! That is MUCH cooler!" He argued. "No, my eyes are just one color, you have GOLD in your EYES! That's much cooler!" This was turning into a really stupid argument. "She has you there." "Shut up Yang you're not helping me here!" The argument ended just before the ship landed with the sisters having him look in a pocket mirror Yang had and he realized how reflective the gold flecks in his eyes really were. He had seen real gold, and this looked like REAL gold. So he gave in and agreed his eyes were cooler but not without saying that silver eyes deserve second place which Ruby happily agreed with. 'They never noticed the color change of my eyes. Good.'

They walked out of the ship now with everyone else except the sick blond boy who went to a garbage can to hurl. AJ stopped by and patted him on the back and said "Get well soon." Before continuing with the sisters out of the ship and looked at the wonder that was Beacon with the sisters wowing and AJ, standing between them, simply smiling at their reaction. He had almost forgot the groceries he had. The groceries were in his arms despite the sisters offering to help.

Yang finally calmed down. "The view from Vale's got nothing on this." She said crossing her arms. Ruby however was less… calm. "Ooh! Ooh! Guys!" She starts pointing at people walking by and turns into chibi form. 'Oh god she's fangirling again…' AJ thought facepalming. "That kid's got a collapsible staff! Ooh! And she's got a fire sword!" She started floating over to the other students before AJ appeared in front of her with white feathers appearing around him. He crossed his arms and looked at her with a raised eyebrow, he looked very disappointed with her. In fact, this was "The Look" that a mother gives when her child is out of line. Despite being a guy, he was REALLY good at "The Look" and Ruby felt like she was in a lot of trouble right now. Yang used the opportunity to grab her and pull her back, taking her out of chibi form. "Easy there little sis, they're just weapons."

"Just weapons!" Ruby shouted back. "They're an extension of our selves! They're a part of us! Ooh! They're so cool!" "Still fangirling.' AJ thought. Then figured he should help get her out of fan girl mode.

"Well why don't you swoon over your own weapon?" He said. "Aren't you happy with your massive scythe-gun?" Ruby brought out her weapon in the scythe form he mentioned. She was hugging it…

"Over course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones! It's like meeting new people! But better…" Yang laughed a bit and pulled Ruby's hood over her face. "Come on sis, why don't you try to make some friends of your own?"

Ruby pulled her hood back. "Why would I have friends when I have you and AJ?" She pointed at said boy who was standing at her left side, he looked at Yang wondering what her answer would be, and her answer definitely caught him off guard. "Well… actuallymyfriendsarerightheregottacatchupkseeyoutwobye!" And she dashed by the two with her friends who came out of nowhere, in tow. Leaving Ruby stunned and spinning at how fast they went by and AJ watched unbelieving as Yang just… left…

Ruby called out hopelessly as she spun. "Wait are we supposed to go to our dorms!? Where are our dorms!? Do we have dorms!? I don't know what I'm doing…" 'I live at the school just ask me! Oh, wait, I don't really know either…' AJ thought. Then heard a thud, then a few more thuds, and turned to see Ruby had fallen on a cart full of luggage, a bunch of white briefcases. "What are you doing!?" a unknown and bratty voice called out and AJ looked to his right to see some girl with a white and light blue dress, white hair in a ponytail off to the side, a snowflake symbol on her back, a pissed off look on her face as she looked at Ruby, she had a grey rapier on her left side, and AJ got the feeling she was some Princess, a bratty one. "Oh, I'm sorry!" Ruby called up to the girl from the floor. The girl clearly did not care that she was sorry.

"Sorry!? Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused!?" She yelled at Ruby as she got up and gave the girl one of her briefcases back. She suddenly lunged and took the briefcase from her anyway, ignoring any generosity. "Give me that!" She opened the case showing multiple glass jars neatly placed in the case, each filled with a color of some powder, or rather dust. "This is Dust! Mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!" 'Wait, Schnee? Sounds familiar.' AJ thought. Ruby was given a half second to respond. "Uhh." "What are you, brain-dead!?" The girl yelled again. "Dust! Fire! Water! Lightning! Energy!" She had picked up a jar filled with red fire Dust and shook it around as she spoke, the cap wasn't attached very well cause the Dust was leaking into the air and it was in Ruby's face, she was gonna sneeze at this rate! "Are you even listening to me!? Is any of this sinking in!? What do you have to say for yourself!?" AJ had enough of this AND he needed to make sure Ruby didn't sneeze. AJ thrust his hand through the dangerous cloud and grabbed the girl's arm that was holding the jar. She looked at him with disgust, probably wondering 'why anyone would dare touch me' or some stupid shit like that. "Look, brat! Do you not see that cloud of Dust! If she sneezes it's gonna create a fireball and it WON'T be her fault!" Turns out there was a bit of irony here, AJ didn't see something either, the Dust he touched had turned white and it was spreading through the cloud. "Ah, crap." "What did you do!?" "I may have neutralized your Du- *ACHOO* The sneeze turned the dust cloud into fire, but the moment the fire hit the Dust that had turned white, it went from a fireball to an actual explosion that sent the three flying in different directions.

The jar the girl was holding was sent flying at another girl, she was reading a book while walking (Don't try this at home kids) but her attention was pulled to the loud BOOM and the gust of wind that hit her and she saw something fly at her at high speeds, she closed the book and used it to block the jar and she caught it before it fell. She looked at the jar, which was cracked, and saw the Dust that was in it, she looked up at the large smoke cloud and saw it clear, showing three distinct figures on the ground, and there was large patches of fire, ice and there was lightning sparking throughout that made everyone present's hair stand on end. The first one to stand quickly had his back to her, a tall boy with brown hair and cat ears the same color- 'Wait what!?' the boy quickly, and I mean QUICKLY, pulled the hood of his brown cloak back on before anyone saw his heritage. 'Someone else who doesn't want some things known.' She thought. The next to stand at a normal pace was a girl in a white and light blue dress who she recognized immediately, she looked VERY angry. The last to slowly stand was a girl in a red cloak. They all looked like they just went through a serious fight, only the boy's clothes weren't damaged in any way, probably lined with protective dust. She walked over to the group and it looked like the girl in white was scolding the one in red and the boy but the boy seemed unafraid of her and was instead very angry at her, the girl in red was very afraid.

"Unbelievable! This is even worse than what I was talking about!" Ruby was pressing her index fingers together sheepishly. "I'm really, really sorry." "You complete DOLT! What are you even doing here!? Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" "Don't apologize to her Ruby. She clearly doesn't deserve it." AJ said, plenty loud enough for the girl to hear. 'This is also my fault not yours.' he thought. "And YOU!" She pointed at him and he didn't flinch. "You are too dangerous to be here! So why are you here!?" "You ask that like I have to answer to you or something." He then leaned very close to her and towered over the girl who was an inch taller than Ruby. "I'm afraid you are so, very wrong princess." He said in a very threatening tone.

"It's heiress, actually." An unknown voice said from behind Ruby and AJ, Ruby turned around to see a girl with raven black hair, a black bow on her head, and bright amber eyes with a bit of purple eye shadow. "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world." AJ had stopped leaning over the girl now known as Weiss but didn't bother turning to the newcomer, he kept glaring daggers at Weiss. He was saying her voice repeatedly in his head. Weiss TRIED to pretend he wasn't there. She smiled at the new girl. "Finally, some recognition." She then glared at AJ to get him to fear her power but instead he glared even harder and his eyes started to glow white (for future reference, when I say the eyes are glowing, I mean just the iris, and it glows white but you can still see the real color of the iris behind the glow, just helping with visuals here!) and she felt fear overcome her and she was forced to look away and settle for glaring at Ruby. 'That was new, since when could I do that?' AJ thought as he felt his eyes glow and saw fear come over Weiss's face. Then the black haired girl spoke again. "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners." Ruby began to giggle, AJ began to laugh, and Weiss didn't know what to say.

"What- how dare- the nerve of-" 'Oh! I don't think the Ice Queen can handle that burn! I hope she melts!' AJ thoughts turned violent without warning, probably because the cat part of him was usually more… excited, about things. Weiss glared at the girl, took her jar from the girl's hands and left in a huff. At this point AJ had actually turned to look at the new girl who got Ice Queen to leave. Ruby called out to the Heiress. "I promise I'll make this up to you!" She never even looked back and Ruby sighed. "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day…" She then remembered the new girl that had joined them and turned to her. "So, what's…" She saw AJ and the girl were just staring at each other, they weren't blinking or anything, they looked shocked about something, then after a few seconds the girl looked at his hood and AJ looked at her bow, they both looked back at each other and nodded in understanding before she turned and walked away and AJ looked back at Ruby. "So… that was a thing." He said to her as if he wasn't just in a daze a moment ago.

Before she could ask what happened AJ's scroll vibrated, he pulled it out, looked at it for a few seconds and then sighed. "Sorry, Ozpin is getting impatient, I've been gone long enough and need to hurry, see ya later." He started to jog towards the school, then picked up the pace and disappeared in a trail of white feathers. 'Hey, just like my roses.' she thought. Then realized she was alone and sank until she lied down on her back and looked into the sky. "Welcome to Beacon…" She said depressed. Then saw a hand reach out to her. "Hey." A friendly voice called out to her and she saw a blond boy holding out his hand. "I'm Jaune." "Ruby." She said as she took his hand and he pulled her up. "Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

Now AJ was simply walking with Ozpin and Glynda as he was supposed to. They were heading towards the ceremony the first years must go through before they can explore the campus. AJ was walking to Ozpin's left and Glynda was to AJ's left. Glynda was, as usual, pissed off, but this time it was because AJ was late and not because of it being… well… Glynda. Ozpin didn't mind that he was late but reminded AJ what he already knew, that he isn't a student and he doesn't need to make friends with any, Ozpin has tried to find out how to get AJ back to his world but that isn't exactly something you figure out easily. Who do you even ask to help figure that out? As far as AJ knows, he just appeared here, he doesn't know that anyone or anything willingly brought him here. With all the strange, magical artifacts found on Remnant, maybe another unknown one did this? They really just don't know. AJ hated that he couldn't be friends with anyone, but he wanted to get home and there was no point in making friends here, that didn't stop him from wanting, and he had a plan for how he could be friends with the students and hang out with them, Glynda wouldn't like it, and Ozpin probably won't either.

They walked up to the stage and AJ pulled his hood down further so no one could see his face, he saw all the first year students below the stage and got stage fright despite not having to do anything but follow the two professors for protection, that includes when they are on this stage. He knew the sisters had to be here somewhere and he eventually found them in the middle in terms of distance from the stage, Yang really stood out after all. But someone else stood out, and that someone was next to the sisters with her usual scolding face and holding some sort of pamphlet. They had just started walking on the stage and he could already hear the conversation with his cat ears.

"Read this, and don't ever speak to me again." 'That bitch! Now I really hope she melts!'

"Look, uh, sounds like you two just got off on the wrong foot." Yang said, trying to calm down Ice Queen. "Why don't you start over, and try to be friends, ok?"

"Ya! Great idea sis!" Ruby holds out her hand to the clearly unimpressed Weiss. "Hello Weiss, I'm Ruby. Wanna hang out? We could go shopping for school supplies." 'She is way too naïve for her own good. This will never work.' AJ thought. Weiss suddenly sported a very creepily happy smile on her face.

"Ya! And we can paint our nails! And try on clothes! And talk about cute boys like tall, blond and, scraggily over there." She pointed over her shoulder at the blond boy that had been sick on the ship, who went "hmm?" in response to being mentioned. AJ's ears and tail were glowing at the point when the sarcasm started, it was so blatant and it made him just want to tear her apart. They were standing at the front of the stage now with Ozpin about to begin his speech. Glynda grabbed AJ's left arm to stop him. "AJ do not go down there. You have to calm down. Ozpin! Start before things escalate!" She ordered. "Before I escalate…" AJ spoke through his gritting teeth. Ruby had believed Weiss was telling the truth and she responded with a very stern no. AJ didn't hold it against Weiss that time, Ruby is just SO naïve! He still wanted to tear her apart. He also could have sworn he heard a large, metal chain being yanked on but didn't see any chains around so he decided to think about it later.

Ozpin turned on the mic and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the room. Everyone looked up at the stage to see the headmaster in his suit of various greens and his cane, behind him to his left was a figure with a brown cloak, hood on and hiding his face in a shadow, the figure seemed to wear a black shirt under his cloak, he had black fingerless gloves on, wore light blue jeans and had brown boots, behind the figure and to his left, Glynda with her odd purple and black cape. The sisters and Weiss recognized the cloaked figure immediately, Weiss and Yang wondering what he was doing up there and Ruby was less surprised since he said he had to go find Ozpin, but still wondered why he was there. Ozpin began his speech.

"I'll… keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft, and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far… It is up to you, to take the first step." Ozpin turned and started to walk away from the mic and off the stage. The cloaked figure looked at Ozpin, then back at Glynda who walked up to the mic for her own little 'speech'. The figure continued to look between the two as if he was making a decision, maybe if he should follow or wait? Glynda spoke now.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight after exploring for the day. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready, try not to interrupt any ongoing classes, you are dismissed." When she finished the cloaked figure suddenly ran in the direction Ozpin went.

AJ finally caught up with Ozpin as he walked down one of the many halls of Beacon. "Ozpin!" He called as he caught up to the headmaster, who continued to walk but turned his head slightly towards the boy. "What was that? You seemed like you were on autopilot. You were saying the speech but you must have practiced it a lot because you were thinking about something else entirely while you spoke. Care to tell me what was so grabbing for your mind that you had to think about it during a speech?" Ozpin seemed to think about this for a minute while they walked, then finally spoke. "You are very observant aren't you? Well, if you must know, I was thinking about your new friends. You seemed to get along with them, you wanted to protect them from people you didn't trust even if everyone would see it. I feel bad keeping you from them." AJ was surprised by this answer. He did really get along with Ruby and Yang, even if Yang liked to tease, and he hadn't known them very long. That was really what he was so focused on? "And I suppose I was still thinking about the initiation. Let's talk about my thoughts so far on it." AJ and Ozpin went up the elevator to his office all the while talking about the initiation and once AJ knew what it was, put in his thoughts on what they could do to make it interesting. After deciding finally on what the initiation would be, AJ realized this was the time to suggest his idea to Ozpin, Glynda wasn't back yet, she was part of the patrols to make sure the first years behaved.

"Ozpin?"

"Yes young man?"

"I have been thinking about my friends and how I can't hang out with them and I had an idea for how I could hang out with them."

"How? There is no time free in your training with Glynda to hang out. Besides, you aren't a student, they have things to do as students, they have teams that they are a part of, they… AJ no. Glynda would kill us both if I allowed that!" There was only one way, and Ozpin had figured it out.

"The initiation is tomorrow! This is my chance! I go through the initiation and I can become a student! I can be on teams, I can-" "**WHAT!?**" 'Oh no.' they both thought as Glynda slammed the door open. "YOU ARE NOT GOING THROUGH THE INITIATION! YOU AREN'T READY!" Glynda yelled.

"I AM READY!" AJ yelled back. "If you let me go through I can prove it. I'm better than you think. I'm fast, I'm strong, I'm smart, and I can easily beat a Grimm." Glynda believed he could probably make it, but she was not going to let him get killed by a Grimm if he wasn't ready.

"Ozpin you cannot allow this!" She yelled at the visually terrified headmaster.

"I can't allow AJ to just stay with us and never know anyone well in the school." He spoke in as calm a voice as he could, he actually sounded relatively fear free. "I am no closer to getting him home that I used to be. He should get to have friends at his age, hang out, he isn't an adult yet, none of them are Glynda. He could end up being in our world for YEARS, do you want him to be lonely for years when he could go through with this and be happy for those years instead?" Glynda realized Ozpin was right. She needed to let this happen, it was AJ's decision and he is very smart. His logical mind would say no to this if he thought he couldn't do it. She had to allow him, as much as she hated it. "Fine. He may go through initiation. But our supervisors will not pull you out unless your life is truly in danger. We must treat you like the rest of the students." AJ nodded in understanding. He knows the danger he's in.

AJ decided to head over to the training area and fight the training bots for as long as he could today, he needed to be ready. His enemies tomorrow will try to kill him, he can't hold back. 'Time to put practice into the many fighting styles I have, well, many is relative, more than others, how about that?' He stepped into the large arena, there were seats above the arena for people to watch, but no one is here right now, too busy exploring the rest of the school. The humanoid bot stepped out, "Suggested fighting level and fighting style." The robotic voice asked. "Level 8. One-Handed Sword." AJ responded and pulled out his sword from his sheathe. The sword had been changed slightly by his Aura, the blade was incredibly thin for fast swings, but wide to block easily. The handle hadn't changed, it was still dark purple with gold highlights. (Picture the glass sword in Skyrim but slightly wider, really thin, and has the color handle I pointed out already) He could only hold the sword one handed. The bot advised caution with such a high level then pulled out a simple sword. AJ had been given the sword skill of a real Huntsman, he could handle this. "On your move." The bot said.

AJ charged at the bot with a simple upward slash that the bot parried away and struck at the boy's chest. He dashed away from the swing but the moment he landed he jumped back at high speed and stabbed at the bots chest. The bot blocked it but found the boy on his left, opposite the bot's sword hand, and the bot spun quickly and blocked. AJ swung with his left fist and the bot leaned away before striking at his left wrist, right where his wrist guard was. Sparks flew as the sword hit and did nothing. AJ pushed the sword out of the way and sliced the bots left arm off. The bot jumped back to reposition before taking a lunge at AJ, who parried. The bot stayed on the offensive and struck fast. AJ easily blocked with his sword as the bot continued its assault. The bot at one point tried striking low and AJ just raised he left knee and his shin/ankle guard blocked the hit, sparks never stopped flying this fight. AJ switched legs, setting his left foot down as he spun and raised his right knee till he had his back towards the bot, his sword arm (right) went behind his back and held the sword flat against his back to block another stab, before leaning forward and extending his right leg back and kicking the bot, sending it flying onto it's back, it stood up quick as it could with one arm, but found a sword in its chest. AJ thought the bots stopped working when stabbed this way, he was wrong. The bot grabbed the sword, pulled it out, and threw it away. AJ now had to fight defensively till he had his sword back. The bot took advantage and attacked again. AJ blocked hits with his black wrist and shin guards or dodged entirely, if he was desperate enough he could move really fast and get his sword but used this as his chance to practice dodging. The bot may have moved fast but AJ was a blur with his movements. Eventually he saw an opening and blocked an overhead swing with both guards, grabbed the bot's wrist and threw it over his head into the ground, then ran and got his sword. He let a pulse of Energy leave his body and his Aura reacted, a white mist began flowing out. He needed to move fast for such a high level bot. He now took the offensive and charged at the wounded bot that didn't know how to slow down. He struck front, then there were only feathers as he appeared on the right, then behind, then left, he kept dashing circles around the bot, which kept blocking but couldn't keep up much longer, then the Aura mist dissipated, he really couldn't do that for long yet. The bot was easily able to block now and follow AJ's attacks. AJ jumped back seeing his advantage was lost and waited for the bot. The bot charged again, another overhead slice, he forced one more pulse of Energy, and therefore Aura, to flow out. The sword came down and hit air and a few feathers as the boy was next to the bot already spinning for momentum with his swing. The bot had swung hard and fell forward as a result and could do nothing as its head was taken off. "Alright. Next one." AJ said after slowing his breathing. Another bot stepped out.

"Fighting level and fighting style." "Level 4 Hands-only." The bot raised its fists to prepare. AJ did the same. He showed how tired he was after the last fight, body wasn't ready still. "On your go."

AJ dashed forward as he did the last. He looks like he never leaves the ground but he had just learned how to push off the ground while staying close to it, it's what really helps him move fast. He struck at the bot 3 times and the bot redirected each and socked him in the face, knocking him on his back. The bot looked down at the boy. "Move faster." Before slamming his foot where his face was at. AJ got one quick strike on the bot and knocked it down. He hit hard, but his style wasn't that great yet. He jumped on the bot while it was down and just missed it as the bot rolled out of the way, and hit AJ in the left side. He responded with a wide swing of his right and the bot ducked before grabbing his arm and throwing him into a wall. AJ stood up and began to charge the bot before stopping suddenly and palm striking, firing a shot of pure Energy into the bots chest. The bot fell when the shot exploded on contact. The boy and the bot met and exchanged a few blows before the bot got one, then another, then another on AJ and knocked him down again. "You're leaving yourself open." AJ sighed and got up again. 'This is gonna take a while isn't it?' He thought as training continued for the rest of the day.

AJ was tired, really tired, no point in stopping now though right? Pain attacked his face as he met the floor again… 'Okay maybe this should be my last match…' He got up and attacked the level 5 Hands only bot that was kicking his ass, it's probably because of how tired he is, he hoped at least that was the reason. The bot had its lower left arm ripped off, large dents in its chest from punches as well. The bot easily knocked him back again, but he refused to fall. He forced his Aura to flow out again, and he dashed at the bot, suddenly moving faster and hitting even harder at a cost. He was now easily able to block the bot, uppercut it in the jaw sending it into the air, then grab it by the ankle and slam it into the ground as hard as he could creating a small crater, then picking it up and kneeing it in the chest sending it upward again and taking his anger out on the thing by jumping up and hitting it back down, turning it into a comet of Energy, then landing again. He looked up to see the tour group that Glynda was apparently leading had seen his fight and were cheering and clapping, his Aura mist went away, and he passed out.

He woke up in a sleeping bag in the ballroom. He should have been out longer but it looked to be just getting to 'bed time' as first years were still walking around. His Aura must have helped him recover, which is odd seeing as it is what made him pass out in the first place. He should NOT have used it so much when he was just fighting bots, but it's what made him move so fast and frankly, speed was key to his fighting styles, which he only got to do 2 of… oh well. The more he used his Aura the more his body would be able to handle it next time. He looked around and saw that Yang and Ruby were next to him. They looked up at him and smiled at him, Yang spoke up.

"Hey! You're awake! You okay? Glynda had carried you in here while you were out. We saw your fight, you have some powerful Aura!"

"Oh, that what happened? Huh. Well, I'm okay, I haven't gotten to use my Aura like that very much and I pass out if I use it as much I did, and thanks, I know my Aura is awesome." He finished with a small smile. "So, since I just woke up here, where am I and what's going on?"

"This is the ballroom where all us first years sleep for the night." She said as she went over to her sleeping bag between AJ and Ruby's sleeping bags and fell down. "It's like a BIIIIG slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would appreciate of all the boy's though." Ruby spoke up while writing on something.

"I know I do." Yang purred and looked at all the guys in the room who were showing off by flexing or putting each other in headlocks while not wearing a shirt. Then Jaune walked by in a onesie… Yang looked away and looked at what Ruby was writing. "So what's that you're writing?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going." Ruby explained. Which Yang found the need to tease.

"Aww that's so cuuuute!" A pillow to the face was her response from Ruby.

"Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends to school." Ruby said slightly angry. "It's weird not knowing anyone here."

"Why Ruby, I'm offended that you would say that!" AJ said with a fake accent. "Me and Yang are right here!" He said more seriously.

"Ya!" Yang said. "And what about Jaune? He's… nice…" "Who's Jaune?" AJ asked. Yang pointed in Jaune's direction. "Onesie." "Ah." AJ said. "Anyway, that's a 200% increase in friends!" Yang said.

Ruby rolled over and was looking at the ceiling. "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend."

"Ruby, there is no such thing as a negative friend…" AJ spoke up. Yang felt she had to finish. "Ya! That would just be an enemy!" *Earns another pillow to the face* "Look it's just been one day."

"Ya, I mean, everyone around you could be your friend, you just haven't met their friendly side yet! Use me as an example. I was just chilling out in a random seat in the airship, then you two came along! Now we're friends!" Satisfied that he helped he looked around and began staring at one point in the room, a light suddenly appeared in that area and the two sisters looked at that point and saw the girl with the black bow had lit a candle to read a book.

"That girl…" Ruby said.

"You know her? Yang asked.

"Not really. She saw the explosion me and AJ were in but left before I could say anything to her… and she and AJ were staring at each other at one point. Hey AJ? What was up with you and that girl?"

"What? I have no idea what you are talking about." He said avoiding looking the sisters in the eyes. Yang had a feeling, but wasn't sure what it was yet. But figured she could get Ruby to meet more people now, 'this is her chance!' So she grabbed Ruby despite her protest and struggle and dragged her over to the girl who noticed them approaching. Yang saw the girl take notice of her and called out. "Hellooo~" she sang. Now that she seemed to have the girl's attention, Ruby stopped struggling. "I believe you two may know each other!"

"Aren't you… that girl that exploded?" The girl asked. 'Off to a great start… Hey I was there too…' AJ thought and got up from his sleeping bag to join them. In a room full of people, he wanted to be near people he knew.

"Uh, ya!" Ruby said. Holding her hand out to the girl. "M-my name is Ruby." The girl did not shake her hand and instead went back to reading her book. 'I get that you want to be alone but at least shake her hand, or acknowledge her at all.' "But you can call me crater… uh… actually you can just call me Ruby." 'Oh god I wish I stopped her now…' AJ thought as he finally joined the sisters. He decided to speak up.

"So miss, what's your name?" He said. The bow wearing girl seemed shocked at the new voice and looked up and saw AJ. She went wide eyed for a moment before her face went neutral again. Seemed she practiced being neutral. "Blake."

"Well Blake, I'm Yang! Ruby's older sister!"

"And I go by AJ. I'm a friend of theirs." He pointed at the sisters.

There was silence for a minute while Blake and AJ, the quiet ones, waited for the sisters to speak. The sisters were trying to figure out what to say. Meanwhile, AJ and Blake were both staring at each other. Ruby finally had an idea to break the silence and went with it.

"Oh! Hey, Blake. Why were you and AJ staring at each other this morning? After the explosion." Blake suddenly avoided their eyes like AJ had done from the same question.

"What? What are you talking about? I don't know what you're talking about…" It hit Yang like a freight train.

"Wait a minute… ALREADY! You two like each other don't you!?" Yang teased. Blake looked at her like she was crazy and AJ turned to her.

"What!? NO! Of course not! What the hell Yang!?" AJ yelled, blushing slightly. Blake was now blushing as well, and for some, unknown reason, Ruby didn't notice the teasing as she was caught up in some crazy thought which she just HAD to say out loud!

"Oh! That would be so cool! You both have bright and pretty eyes! Your kid would have the most beautiful eyes!" AJ and Blake were both clearly blushing now.

"Ruby! Are you kidding me!?" AJ and Blake both yelled, AT THE SAME TIME. This wasn't helping combat Yang's crazy theory, and now Yang broke out in loud, obnoxious laughter. And where there is fiery fun, there must be an icy fun hater.

"What in the world is going on over here? Can't you see some of us are trying to sleep!?" Weiss (Ice Queen) Schnee had appeared. Her white hair straight down now instead of the sideways ponytail. Yang stopped laughing and saw Weiss, Weiss saw AJ and Ruby, and AJ saw Weiss. This led to AJ, Yang, and Weiss all yelling "OH, NOT YOU AGAIN!" simultaneously. Yet somehow this ended with everyone going back to their sleeping bags and no one was injured. AJ was very disappointed but Ruby was insistent everyone just stop arguing and go to bed. The initiation tomorrow is important for everyone here, they needed their rest.

**Author note:**

**Suddenly, 11559 words! Don't get used to that! It will definitely be less next time. So, Canon story has begun! How will AJ survive the initiation? Will he kill Weiss in the process? Will I get good at fight scenes? Tune in next time, on Dragon Ba- wait nope, not going there. Anyway, have a great week everyone!**

**PS: I finished this even though I was sick and threw up so, you're welcome. I also had this weird idea where my OC fights Sera from Dragon Age inquisition while 'Sera Was Never' plays in the background but probably copyright there so that will have to just stay in my mind.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you for the support you all have given. Support being people following and favoriting and 1 PM saying they like my story but the point is, I realized I never thanked you guys for any of that. It is a real confidence booster just seeing someone follow my little fanfic. So any positive words would be appreciated, I will continue once a week either way. I think I'm just gonna post what I have every Friday but try to give a decent ending to each chapter. (Or cliffhanger. Trollololol) so expect consistent posting, just not consistent length of chapters. I really don't like waiting a month or two for a chapter, even if it ends up being a long chapter. Even my great memory will still forget things by the next chapter so I'm not gonna post like that. Anyway, enjoy! Also, language warning. It IS what the fic's rated for!**

**Disclaimer: I still own just my OC, that won't change anytime soon, or ever. I don't own RWBY or any songs or videogames referenced or mentioned in my fic. I AM following ten different RWBY fanfics and NONE OF THEM have updated in 2+ weeks… kinda annoying. **

**Episodes 4-8! Watch that shit again! Visuals people! Visuals!**

**The "I'm done editing, last words before I post" note: It ended up 11000 words anyway… well then…**

Chapter 4: Initiation

"AJ, get up." A familiar voice called out. AJ opened his strangely not tired eyes to see he was in a forest, a calm, quiet forest that made no sound, no insects of any kind were nearby, no wind was blowing, and there was a mist everywhere that kept him from seeing out of the clearing he was in. He sat up and saw Neko was next to him. "Good, you're up. I had to get you while you were dreaming to show you this." Neko turned to the other side of the clearing and AJ saw two wolves, one had white fur, the other, had red fur. Not red like Ruby's cloak, blood red, a very dark red, it was snarling at the other wolf. The white wolf was lying just out of reach of the red wolf, which was held down by pure white chains that were wrapped around its neck, and stuck into the ground. AJ stood up and observed the two wolves. "Where am I? Do these wolves mean something? Do they represent something?" AJ asked Neko.

"You are in your mind, again, and the wolves don't represent something, they ARE something. The red wolf is pure instinct and hatred, chained down by your choice of logic over instinct. I needed you in here because you needed to see and understand this, when you heard chains, this is what it was. The other wolf is friendly and logical. There used to be four animals, Friendliness, a grey wolf that behaved much like a dog, Logic , an owl, watching the three land animals bicker from above, Anger, changed between an angry bear and a rapid dog, and Instinct, a red wolf, red like Ruby's cloak. When I came to be, I saw them like this, just two wolves, the white wolf told me what happened in your mind a few years ago. Anger fused with instinct, turning into a blood red wolf. Logic used this chance to chain them both down but wasn't strong enough. So Logic fused with the grey wolf and became friendly logic. Your choice of logic and natural friendliness either came about because they won, or was what made them win. When you unlocked your Aura though, the blood red wolf didn't have to be repeatedly beaten anymore, the white wolf pinned him down with chains, but this meant that anger could effect you again, but was still held down by the chain. Logic knows better than to completely remove anger and instinct, you may still need them someday. Did you ever have a point when you weren't easily angered?" Neko asked.

"Yes, a couple years ago I realized nothing really angered me much anymore just frustration when playing online or something like that."

"That moment was around the time that things stopped being hectic in your mind, it went from four different animals, to two. Then Logic and Friendliness, now The White Wolf, beat The Blood Red Wolf that once was Instinct and Anger. Things really are much calmer in here. But again, unlocking your Aura created chains that would keep The Blood Red Wolf pinned down, but actually gave it more freedom than when it was beat down, just not enough to ever hurt The White Wolf."

AJ approached the two wolves, White Wolf looked up at him and seemed happy with his presence. AJ sat down and White Wolf sat next to him and the boy pet the wolf which had beautiful white fur that was really soft, kinda made him wish he was part wolf and that he could have a wolf friend to pet when he was lonely, but Neko was easier to hide and make up reasons for why he isn't here, so it was better in the end, but he wanted to just use this wolf as a pillow she was so soft! Looking at the Red Wolf it clearly resented his presence, and especially hated seeing AJ and the White Wolf happy together. AJ could understand why the wolf hated him, being ignored and neglected. But it wasn't what he wanted to be, so it had to be ignored. "So, now that I have met 'The wolves of light and dark' can I wake up?" AJ asked Neko.

"Well, you two are getting along well, I suppose it's about time to get ready for that initiation huh?" Neko asked rhetorically and AJ found his eyes were hard to keep open so he let his eyes close and rested his head on the White Wolf, 'the softest pillow ever, of all time.' He thought.

Among the early risers, AJ woke up, still in his sleeping bag, the sisters were still asleep but that Blake girl wasn't in the room as far as he could tell. He got up, did a few stretches, went back to his own room, went into the bathroom he had, saw his hair was black, took a shower, looked in the mirror again and with the grease gone his hair was brown again, checked the time and found that he had really taken his time showering and headed to the cafeteria. He was eating a stack of pancakes and saw some orange haired girl and a black haired guy with a streak of pink in his hair were also eating stacks of pancakes. The ginger girl was talking fast and loud.

"Right, what was I thinking? But still, I hope we end up on the same team together!" She said while there was still a pancake in her mouth. 'With my idea of partners you will be lucky if you end up with your friend there girl.' AJ thought wanting to see everyone's reactions to how partners work. "OOOH!" She said when she finally ate (inhaled) the pancake. "We should come up with some sort of plan! To make sure we end up on the same team together! What if we bribe the headmaster!? No, that won't work, he has a school…" 'No really?' AJ thought as he finished his pancakes and headed for the locker room like everyone else was. He was given his own locker even though he figured he wouldn't use it, and seeing as his sword is missing, Glynda probably put in in his locker.

He finally reached his locker that was only a few lockers away from the sisters, 'Probably Ozpin's doing.' and found his sword and sheathe were in fact, in his locker. He attached the sheathe to his left hip and sheathed the sword. The sisters had just arrived and were getting their things so he said hi and sat on the bench next to them, walking by the ginger girl and her friend. The friend was still getting his weapons out of his locker. He seemed the exact opposite of this girl, he was very calm and quiet, but must have been very patient to deal with this girl, they probably have been friends for years, they gave that kind of vibe. The girl, for the hundredth time said "I KNOW!"

"We'll have some sort of signal! Like a distress signal! OOH! A SECRET signal so we can find each other in the forest!" 'I suppose that would help them make eye contact first.' "Can you imitate a sloth?" 'Do those things even make noise?!'

"Nora." The boy suddenly spoke. 'Nora is her name? Gonna forget that in a couple seconds…'

"Yes Ren?" Nora asked. 'I guess he kind of looks like a Ren.'

Ren pulled out two pistols/SMG's with long blades under the barrels, and they disappeared in his sleeves. "I don't think sloth's make a lot of noise." Ren said quietly. Nora looked like she realized she would have to think of something else, but no, that would have been too easy…

"That's why it's PERFECT! No one will suspect we're working together!" 'Except anyone that hears you, like I am right now.' Ren simply smiled and closed his locker. "Come on Nora, let's go." "But not together, together." *Giggles* 'That giggle REALLY suggests otherwise Nora.' AJ thought, saying their names as many times in his head as he can so he doesn't forget that interesting duo's names. Now that they have left.

"Wonder what those two were so worked up about." Ruby asked without looking at us.

"Oh who knows?" Yang responded. "I do." AJ said quickly. "So, you seem awfully chipper (I think that's what she said… *shrugs*) this morning." Yang said to Ruby, who was just getting her weapon out of her locker.

"Yep! No more awkward small talk or getting-to-know-you stuff." *cuddles weapon* "Today I get to let my sweetheart do the talking."

"Ruby, there are others in the initiation just like you, you're gonna have to learn to talk to, and work with, others." AJ said. "Couldn't have said it better myself little bro." Yang said and slapped him on the back. "You're going with that now?" He asked. "Yep."

Ruby groaned. "Ugh, you sound like Dad… First of all, what does talking to people have to do with fighting? And secondly, I don't need people to help me, I. Drink. Milk." She said folding her arms. AJ burst out laughing. His laugh being gasping for air and that gasping being the only sound he makes. Ruby blushed in anger that she and her milk drinking were being laughed at. So she shoved him as hard as she could and he only just slightly moved, still sat on the bench, not even realizing he was being pushed. Yang saw this and laughed a bit as well. Ruby grunted in exertion and her feet began to slide and she decided to give up while she was ahead. Being that AJ was still laughing/gasping Yang to up the argument.

"What about when we form teams?"

"I don't know," Ruby said sheepishly, clearly realizing she was being backed into a corner. "I'll just be on your team, or something." AJ recovered from his fit and found he was leaning slightly further back than he was and suddenly flailed and fell off the bench. The sisters looked at the source of the thud and saw AJ with his legs up and the back of his head on the floor. "If I fell on any other floor my cloak would be dirty." He said without moving. Yang held back a laugh and helped him up.

"Maybe… you should try being on someone else's team." Yang said, worried how Ruby would react.

Ruby got in her face and pointed an accusing finger at her. "My dearest sister Yang, are you implying you don't want to be on the same team as me!?" She said angrily. AJ got between them.

"Ruby, you can't hide with your sister forever, you NEED to break out of your shell and meet people. I still need to break out of the same shell frankly…"

"WHAT!? I DON'T NEED TO BREAK OUT OF MY SHELL," AJ stepped away from Ruby to let her yell at her sister and not him. "THAT IS ABSOLUTELY" "RIDICULOUS!" A blond boy yelled as he walked between the arguing sisters without acknowledging them. AJ knew he was told the name by Yang but couldn't remember. AJ listened to this boy instead of the sisters, Yang can probably handle her little sis, right?

"There is no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday… I would remember having to count that high… oh why did this have to happen today?…" 'Well he's depressed… poor guy, so much for getting well soon… seems things just got worse for him.' He would have gone to help him but found he walked by a red head girl in red and gold Spartan armor. 'Or maybe it's orange for all I know!' And next to this girl was… Weiss… *clink* *clink*(whatever sound a chain makes) 'No, calm down, she isn't doing anything right now… calm down…'

"So, Pyrrha," Weiss said to the Spartan girl. "Have you given any thought to which team you would like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well known individual, such as yourself." 'Then how come I have no clue who she is?'

"I'm not quite sure." The Spartan girl Pyrrha said. "I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may." 'Might as well, I mean come on, unless your Nora, you haven't much a choice on who you make eye contact with.'

"Well, I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

"Well that sounds grand!" 'She was quick to except that… still, not their choice.'

"Oh this will be perfect!" Weiss said to herself and a dark Aura surrounded her. AJ felt something in his Aura, like It wanted out and wanted to get rid of the dark Aura. So he waved his hand calmly in front of him and let his Aura flow out without any Energy to control it. A white mist went through the air and surrounded the dark Aura and collapsed in on it, removing the Aura. Weiss suddenly found it hard to think on her 'plans' any longer. 'Oh, blond guy's back, he doesn't look depressed anymore.'

"You know what else is perfect?" 'Wait… that sounds like… is he?…' "Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." 'Jaune! Alright, remember that. Wait… oh god he's flirting with Ice Queen!?'

"You again?" Weiss said annoyed. 'Guess those two have met.' Pyrrha cut in. "Nice to meet you, Jaune." Jaune pushed her out of the way. "Ya, ya." 'Wait, he just rejected the nice girl for the mean one? Idiot! What the hell Jaune?…' "So, Weiss, couldn't help but notice your fondness of me the other day." Weiss face palmed, so did AJ. "Oh, you've GOT to be kidding me!" 'Agreed, for once.' "No need to be embarrassed. So, been hearing rumors about teams, thinking you and me would be a great one, what do ya say? 'Alright, wasn't gonna tell anyone but I need to stop him now. YOU DON'T DECIDE TEAMS.' AJ began to walk over to them but Pyrrha spoke up. "Actually I think the teams are comprised of four students each so-" "You don't say?" Jaune interrupted. "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join the winning team." 'I suppose that works, if it makes him STOP.' Weiss got between them.

"Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking too?" Weiss asked.

"Not in the slightest, Snow Angel."

"This, is Pyrrha." "Hello again!" Pyrrha waved. "Pyrrha graduated top of her class in Sanctum."

"Never heard of it."

"She's won the Mystral Regional Tournaments four years in a row. A new record." 'Winning four years in a row has to be quite an accomplishment.'

"The wa?" Weiss lost it at this point.

"She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" *GASP* 'Wait, he recognizes her now!?" AJ began laughing his usual gasping laugh, both at Jaune's stupidity and Weiss's anger.

"That's you! They only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!"

"Ya, it was pretty cool. Sadly the cereal isn't very good for you." Pyrrha said.

"So, after hearing all this, do you really think… WHAT IS SO FUNNY!?" Weiss yelled and looked behind her and Pyrrha and saw a brown cloaked boy laughing his head off. "You! What do YOU want!?" Weiss yelled. AJ stopped laughing. He approached her with an evil smile.

"Oh, Ice Queen. I want nothing more than to be there whenever you're angry or feeling down." He lost his evil smile to a normal smile. "It's just too funny!"

"Ice Queen…" Jaune said seeming to be thinking about the name. "Not bad, but Snow Angel is better!" AJ stopped smiling and glared at Jaune.

"It wasn't a compliment…" "Oh…" Jaune said.

"Hey Pyrrha, get this jerk away from me!" Weiss said. AJ's cat ears and tail turned white and glowed, indicating his 'fight mode' and turned to Pyrrha who threw a spear at him. In a flash, like literally, an actually white flash from AJ letting his Aura flow, the spear was deflected and instead pinned Jaune to a wall be his hood. Pyrrha found a sword pointed towards her throat with no weapon in her own hand. This guy was strong, she respected him for that, but didn't appreciate the threat. "Pyrrha, you seem like a really nice girl who had done great things if what Weiss says is true." The brown haired boy sounded friendly for some reason. "So don't listen to Weiss, she doesn't deserve someone as great as you to even be in her presence." He sheathed his sword, Pyrrha let out the breathe she didn't know she was holding, and went over to Jaune, saying she was sorry. Now that she had time to think, the guy was nice, he just defended himself, very well, and told her that Weiss wasn't worth being around. He clearly meant no harm to her. As odd as it was to say, he wasn't bad at all from what she had seen. Just does things bluntly, which he seems to feel is necessary.

Weiss was absolutely shocked. She just stood frozen at what this disrespectful guy had done. He just turned around and beat Pyrrha! Pyrrha of all people! She began to realize that maybe you shouldn't piss this guy off. "Test me, and you will fail Weiss." She realized she had been subconsciously grabbing for her sword and stopped. She didn't want to test him right now to be honest, she still hated him. "Thank you." He bowed his head slightly and smiled, 'why?' And walked away to the sisters whose jaws had dropped.

AJ couldn't believe he just did that. One: He never thought he would make that reference and be serious about it. Two: that Pyrrha girl was supposed to be, like, the best of all the students here pretty much, yet he just turned her spear away in an instant! 'Normally I would have thought that through, but I guess while instinct is chained it actually can do something, unlike before when instinct had no spot in my life. But I moved even faster than I thought I could! I wish I could control that speed and reflexes, but I already move faster and smoother that many so I shouldn't complain.' He really did have high reflexes and reaction time but even THAT was less than what he had just done. Ruby and Yang understandably were shocked but before questions could be asked.

"Would all first year students please report to Beacon cliffs for initiation. Again, all first year students report to Beacon cliffs, immediately." Glynda said through the intercom. AJ quickly left to get away from asking questions and joined Glynda and Ozpin, standing between them at the cliffs, the Emerald forest below them. The other students eventually reached the cliffs and stood on the metal pads laid out for them. Ozpin had another speech for us.

"For years, you have trained to become warriors." 'Or two months with Aura speeding up the process on its own.' "Today your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Glynda took over.

"Now, I'm sure many of you heard rumors about the assignment of teams." 'Or made them up like Jaune. Man, I'm getting good with names!' "Well allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates, today." Ruby looked distressed about this and AJ couldn't help but smile, and feel bad, but mostly smile, she needs to break out of her shell, this will help anyone else who has people problems anyway. Ozpin continued.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at this school, so it is in your best interests to be paired with someone whom you can work well with." Ozpin smiled. "That being said, the one that gave me the idea can tell you. AJ!" 'You son of a-' "Tell them how they will meet their partners!" AJ's heart was racing with the spotlight on him now. Throwing him under the bus is what Ozpin is doing, the smile gives it away, but if he can just calm down, 'I could consider this being given the punch line.'

AJ cleared his throat and tried to stop visibly shaking. "The first person you m-make eye contact with will be your partner for the next four years." "WHAT!" Ruby yelled, and reminded AJ why he did this, so he could laugh. Which he did at first from Ruby's reaction.

"AJ!? HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME!?" AJ stopped laughing for one second.

"Because your reaction!" Was all he could say before he started laughing again. With AJ no longer with them, Ozpin had to continue.

"After you have partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest." Glynda was glaring at AJ who wouldn't stop. "You will meet opposition along the way." Glynda waved her wand and threw AJ to Ozpin's left away from the group. AJ stood up, and was barely laughing now. "Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path…" Glynda waved her wand straight at AJ using her semblance to push him back, but he had been shoved by Glynda many times, and he let out his Aura towards Glynda and the Aura stopped the invisible force, making it visible as something the mist pushed against. Both AJ and Glynda seemed to be pushing as hard as they could despite not touching anything. The white mist wasn't gaining or losing ground, suggesting him and Glynda were at a stalemate. "Or you will die." Ozpin finished, then saw that everyone was looking to his left and saw Glynda and AJ fighting again. "Children!" Ozpin said scoldingly. AJ looked at Ozpin and Glynda looked over her shoulder, there was a pause, then Glynda spun around and looked at Ozpin as if she was a child that was caught. Giving a smile that clearly showed she was scared. AJ shoved something to his right as hard as he could and an invisible force tore a nearby tree off the ground, and he spun at the same time Glynda did, sporting the same smile. They looked like siblings that fight until their parents look at them and then they stand with their hands behind their backs with fake smiles until the parents turn away, but instead of continuing the fight, Glynda and AJ just stick their tongues out at each other in the most childish way that Ozpin would have been shocked if he saw it. (Would you believe that that entire 'tussle' wasn't thought up until I got to his speech, literally I started his speech and then started the 'fight' in my head, then typed it up.) Ozpin went back to his speech.

"You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple" The image of the ruin AJ found when he met the spirit forced its way into his mind. "at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair chooses one relic, then you must return to the top of the cliff. You will guard that item, as well as yourselves, along the way and be graded appropriately. Are there any questions?" Jaune had looked worried since the mention of death and clearly had a question. "Ya, um, Sir?" "Good!" Ozpin cut Jaune off. "Now, take your positions. Whatever your landing strategy may be, you will need it." Everyone but Jaune got ready to be sent into the forest via the pads they were on launching them in. Jaune was still raising his hand.

"Um… Sir… I got a-uh… um… a question…" 'Spit it out already!' "So um this, Landing strategy thing. Um, what is it? You're like, dropping us off or, something?" 'Well… he's dead.'

"No, you will be falling." Ozpin said as students are being launched off and the launchings are getting closer and closer to Jaune the last one soon-to-be-off.

"Oh… I see…" Jaune said he scratched the back of his head. "Did you, like hand out parachutes?"

"Jaune… look to your left." AJ said. "Do you see any parachutes?" Jaune saw the next student, Nora, get sent flying. He gulped in nervousness. (I'm sorry but as I'm watching the episode and copying the show right now and I have to point out that I paused when Glynda blinked and her eyelashes disappeared so she just didn't have eyes! XD) "You have to use your own landing strategy." AJ said.

"Uh huh…" AJ realized the only ones left besides Jaune were the sisters and Yang put on some black aviators before she went flying, Ruby confidently looked at Jaune before launching off as well, then there was an oddly long pause before Jaune went.

"So, what exactly is a landing strateGEYYYYYYYYYY! Jaune was finally launched as well. With all the students now flying away AJ looked at Ozpin and saw him sip his mug and smile. 'He enjoys their suffering as well.' AJ thought.

Now Ozpin, AJ, and Glynda all got out their scrolls and began looking through cameras. AJ looked at the number of different cameras. "H-how many thousand!?" He turned to Ozpin.

"It's a large forest." "How do we even manually go through all of these!?" "We don't. Just press the name of one of the students. The system finds the cameras with the best view and shows them to you so you may choose which one to view. Don't bother doing it yet though, they haven't landed yet." Another minute passes and the three begin walking around mindlessly as they view the students through the scrolls. Ozpin has all students on multiple little screens at times and sometimes zooms in on one student slightly and sometimes has a student take up the whole screen. AJ always has one student take up the whole screen and switches between students. Glynda maintains a view of all students at all times, rarely even zooming in slightly on one student, never giving one full focus like the other two would do.

AJ watches Pyrrha throw her spear at Jaune as he flies by. Later hearing a "thank you!" in the distance. 'I guess he ISN'T dead.' He looks to his left and sees Ozpin has slightly enlarged Ruby's screen and decides to turn to Glynda. "So, you never actually told me. When am I going in with them?" He asked Glynda.

"If you end up passing by someone you'll end up their partner, and seeing as you being here creates an extra student, you will have to wait until everyone has found their partner. We don't want a fairly enrolled student without a partner." Glynda finished.

"Hmm… smart. Fair enough then, I'll wait." AJ said and went back to his Scroll. He saw on Ozpin's Scroll that Ruby had run into Weiss who turned and walked away from her. He prayed for her safety and found Jaune on his own Scroll. 'Oh, hey, Weiss found him in a tree. Oh, and she walked away, right back to Ruby. THERE'S Pyrrha!'

"So," Pyrrha said, looking up at Jaune who is pinned by her weapon again. "Any spots left on your team?" "Very funny." Jaune said looking away from her, before dropping the act and smiling back down to her. 'Alright love birds, I'll find another group.' "That's two groups already. At this rate I'll be down there pretty soon." He said out loud in case either professors didn't know, which they probably did, they are using the same cameras. He pressed Yang's name to see what she was doing, which was walking blindly through the forest calling out.

"Hellooooo!? Is anyone out there!? Hellooooo!? I'm getting bored here!" 'Keep yelling and you won't be bored for much longer.' Rustling in the bushes got her attention. "Is someone there? Ruby is that you?" She parted the bushes, then looked up. "Nope." She said before jumping away from an Ursa. Just like the Beowolf. Pitch black, bone spikes, the weird bone mask, but it's a big bear instead of a werewolf. Yang activated her Gauntlets. Another Ursa jumped out at her and she jumped out of the way, now the Ursa were side by side preparing to attack her.

The first jumped at her and she punched it in the gut, then her gauntlets fired and shot the Ursa away and a shotgun shell came out of her gauntlets. 'Interesting weapons.' The second charged. She uppercuted it in the jaw, firing another shot. Then firing a shot from her other hand away from her opponent putting more momentum into her kick, which sent the Ursa back to its partner.

"You guys wouldn't have happened to see a girl in a red hood would you?" Yang asked the Ursa, who both roared at her. "You could have just said no." Yang said before jumping back from two swipes. "Jeez! You guys couldn't hit the broad side of a b-" She stopped and saw one single yellow hair fall in front of her. "You…" She closed her blue eyes. 'Oh she's pissed.' She opened her eyes again and they were light red. The two Grimm actually looked at each other and made a confused sound. "YOU MONSTER!" Fire exploded around her and she charged one of the Grimm and smashed into it, hitting it with punch after fire-and-shotgun-filled punch. Until one final strike sent it barreling away in a trail of fire. The other Ursa approached and stopped in front of her, red eyes meeting angry red eyes. "WHAT!? YOU WANT SOME TOO!?" Yang yelled at the Ursa. 'All this over one hair? So…..DUMB….' The Grimm suddenly fell dead revealing Blake behind it, her weapon, attached to a ribbon wrapped around her arm stabbed into the Grimm's back. She pulled her weapon back and sheathed it behind her. She smiled at Yang who was back to her blue eyes. "I could have taken em'." Yang said.

AJ saw Ozpin was watching Weiss fighting a pack Beowolfs and he decided to go back to Jaune and see if Pyrrha kept him from dying yet. He caught Pyrrha moving a branch out of her way which flung back and hit Jaune in the face. 'Glad I switched just in time for that moment.'

"Jaune! Sorry." Pyrrha said to the boy as she helped him up.

"Ah, its ok. Just a scratch!" Jaune said.

"Why didn't you activate your Aura?" My what?" "Aura." "Bless you." (Couldn't find how to spell the word he actually said) "Jaune… Do you, know what Aura is?" Pyrrha asked.

"Of course! Do YOU know what Aura is?" Jaune was clearly lying.

"Aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our hearts. Did you ever feel like you were being watched when you didn't know anyone was there?"

"Uh, ya." Oddly enough. AJ saw Glynda watching Ren on her Scroll and he seemed to just realize something was there. The black head of a King Taijitu snake appeared behind him and he fought it while Pyrrha explained Aura.

"With practice, Aura can be our shield. Everyone has Aura, even animals."

"What about monsters?"

"No. The creatures we fight lack a soul. They are creatures of Grimm." Ren took a strong head butt from the black head but landed easily. "The manifestations of aninimity." The black head of the snake surrounded Ren and he pulled out his dual SMG's and jumped out of the coil, firing at the snake. "They are the darkness and we are the light." Ren kicked the black snake in the head before knocking it down again. Then it lunged to bite him again. He dodged and stabbed it in the head.

"Right. That's why we fight them." Jaune said.

"It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding the dark and light is what helps manifest our Aura. Everyone has some of both." The white head of the snake revealed itself and the black head got back up again. "By barring your soul outward as a force, you can deflect harm." Ren was sliding along the snakes body and firing at it. The white head hit him in mid-air and he lost his weapons. "All of our tools and equipment are conduits for Aura. You project yourself and your soul when fighting." Ren got up just in time to see the black head lunge to bite him. "NO!" He yelled.

"It's like a force field!" Jaune yelled.

"Yes, If you want to look at it that way." Ren had blocked the fangs of the head with his hands pulsing with Aura. He snapped the fangs off and stabbed it in the eye with one. He used the Aura in his hands for a powerful strike that drove the fang further in and the head exploded from the force. He then charged at the white head.

Pyrrha walked up to Jaune. "Close your eyes and concentrate." "Uh… Ok…" He closed his eyes. Pyrrha began glowing lightly from her Aura and Jaune began glowing brightly with his white Aura.

"For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we become a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distant and unbound by death. I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee." 'I didn't get a cool speech when I unlocked me Aura…' Pyrrha almost fell from exhaustion.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said, concerned.

"It's alright. I used my Aura to unlock yours but the energy that protects you now is your own. You have a lot of it." Jaune looked to see the glow around him fade away. "Wow…." He said. AJ was so focused on this that when he looked back to Glynda and her Scroll Ren was standing on the King Taijitu's corpse. He had won. Good for him. A sound that somewhat resembled a bird in AJ's opinion was heard. Ren looked and saw Nora appear from a tree upside down.

"I still don't think that's what a sloth sounds like." Ren said. His response was Nora poking him in the nose and saying "Boop!" which got Ren to smile.

Glynda and AJ approached Ozpin, who was at the edge of the cliff still looking at his Scroll. "The last pair has been formed." AJ said, excitement evident in his voice. "Yes, Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Poor boy, I can't possibly imagine those two getting along." "I wouldn't think so either." AJ said. "But it clearly seams that they are old friends." "True. He is still probably better off that Miss Nikos." "I agree." AJ said. This alone shocked Glynda and Ozpin but only Glynda showed it. AJ continued. "He clearly isn't cut out for this yet. He seems to have very little training." Glynda nodded in agreement. "Well AJ, I believe it is time for you to get ready to head in. At their current pace they will reach the temple in just a few minutes, so you have some catching up to do." "Alright Glynda! I'll catch up in no time I'm sure!" AJ said with confidence.

"Speaking of the temple, what did you use for relics this year?….. Professor Ozpin?" Glynda asked. Ozpin wasn't even listening, he was still looking at his Scroll. AJ stopped getting ready to see what was so interesting. It was Weiss and Ruby. Every time he checked on Ozpin he was looking at Ruby and Weiss. 'What is so special about Ruby anyway? She's nice and clearly capable of this level of combat but why?' Ruby was sitting cross-legged messing with a leaf and Weiss was walking around behind her. The look on Ruby's face said "I'm so done with this."

"It's this way" Weiss walked away, then came back. "No, it's this way, definitely this way." She walked up to Ruby who stood up. "Alright, it's official… We passed it." Weiss said.

"Why can't you just admit that you have no idea where we're going?" Ruby asked.

"Because I know EXACTLY where we're going. We're…. going…. To the forest temple!" Ruby groaned in annoyance. "Oh stop it! You don't know where we are either!" Weiss yelled.

"Well, at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!" Ruby yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" 'Oh no, you heard her right Ice Queen.'

"It means you're a big, stupid, JERK and I HATE YOU!" 'Wow, she finally got to Ruby.'

"Just keep moving."

Ruby did a mock princess voice. "Wah, just keep moving. Hurry uuuup! Waah waah wah. Watch where you're going!" She goes back to her own voice. "Why are you so bossy!?"

"I'm not bossy! Don't say things like that!"

"Stop treating me like a kid!" "Stop acting like a kid!" "Well stop acting like your PERFECT!"

"I'm. Not. Perfect!" 'At least she recognizes that.' "Not yet…" 'YOU WHAT MATE!?'

AJ walked away from Ozpin and stood at the very edge of the cliff. Aura was leaking out. He was visually shaking with rage. His hands were bleeding because of his nails stabbing his hands, he had them in very tight fists. What Weiss said kept repeating in his head. 'She actually thinks she can be perfect!? That bitch! That Bitch!' "THAT BITCH!" AJ exploded a massive amount of Aura, a lot more than usual. Knocking Ozpin and Glynda a large distance away. Glynda got up and went to stop him.

"IM GONNA GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND THAT ASSHOLE! FUCKING BRAT! **AAAAAAGGGHHHHH!" **Despite the amount of Aura he had just let out, he exploded even more Aura, knocking Glynda down again. He couldn't stop violently shaking with rage. In this state he wanted nothing more than to **kill **Weiss. He could hear the chains being pulled on repeatedly in his head, but then he heard something else, a click. Like something just unlocked. He saw a bow made of Aura appear in front of him, it shouldn't be able to stay in such a stable form when it's just made of Aura, but it was, no outer layer of Energy holding its shape. He grabbed the bow and an arrow made of Aura appeared as well. He tried to pull the arrow back but it seemed to require a lot of force, so he focused a large portion of the Aura that is flying everywhere into pulling the thing back. "AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" He yelled in exertion, now the Aura flowed form him just a bit more than normal. He suddenly felt like it was easy to make this motion again, as if the string was simply stiff from never being pulled and next time it will be as easy as any other bow. Now he pointed the bow in the direction of the pillar of smoke in the distance, and released.

All Ozpin and Glynda saw was AJ disappear. All AJ saw was he was suddenly in the air over the pillar of smoke and he was holding his sword. 'I never pulled out my sword. Why am I in the air. OH GOD IM FALLING!' "I WASN'T READY TO FLY APPARENTLY!" He yelled as he fell into the forest.

What actually happened? The arrow flew perfectly straight at the speed of light, and popped where he wanted the arrow to go. Not that he knew the arrow would teleport him when it 'popped'. He automagically pulls out his sword when he does this. Even he doesn't see the arrow fly, all anyone sees is him disappear and reappear in another area.

He realized now that he had no landing strategy, and actually wished for a parachute. Then he remembered the bow and willed it to appear, again, a pure white bow made of Aura. He pulled back the Aura arrow and released. He found himself crouched in the middle of an area that had just burned, flames were still common in the area, oh, and he's in the middle of a pack of Beowolfs. The ones Ruby and Weiss fought. Not that he knows that. They all stood surprised at the sudden appearance for a moment, then prepared to attack. AJ could take these guys no problem with his sword, and he still has Aura flowing out right now so this is just too easy. His thoughts about killing Weiss are a bit over the top so he could just take his anger out on this pack. No one has to die. He got his best German accent, and got a very scary/evil smile.

"Oh hello everyone! I… Am Za Docta! IT'S TIME TO** RUUUUN!**" A white blur went through the group and cut them all down, some in half, some missing heads, all of them missing at least a leg or arm. Some had their heads and were missing all their arms and legs. The Alpha? Oh a REALLY powerful Energy blast made him cease to exist…ya…. Breathing slightly worse than at rest, satisfied but still angry, he decided to head towards the temple in the direction everyone else went. Losing the smile he had the moment he started walking. He ended up making himself really angry again by thinking about what Weiss said, resulting in a once again, large explosion of Aura and needing to kill something.

Ozpin and Glynda saw the whole thing through their Scrolls. Speechless at how he just cut down the whole pack in MAYBE two seconds. MAYBE. With nothing else to do but observe, they went back to their Scrolls. Looking at every student BUT AJ. They don't really WANT to see what he's doing right now. They saw Blake and Yang arrive at the temple.

There were pedestals surrounding them in a circle. The relics were on each pedestal.

"Chess…Pieces?" Blake asked.

"Some of them are missing… Looks like we weren't the first ones here." Yang said.

"I guess we should pick one."

"How about a cute little pony!?" Yang asked. Picking up one of the chess pieces.

"Sure." Blake said rolling her eyes but smiling.

"That wasn't too hard!" Yang said.

"Well it's not like this place is very difficult to find." There was a loud scream in the distance.

"You hear that Blake? Some girl's in trouble!" Blake was too busy looking up at something in the sky with worry.

"Blake did you hear that? What should we do?" Yang asked finally turning to see Blake was looking up and she did as well. Just to see her sister falling from the sky.

"HEADS UUUUUUUUP!" Ruby screamed before being hit midair by Jaune, who had also been sent flying, and they both went into a nearby tree.

"Did your sister just fall from the sky?" Blake asked disbelievingly. "I" was all Yang got to say.

A few trees at one end of the clearing fell showing an Ursa Major on its hind legs flailing. A pink explosion went off behind it and it fell, dead, showing Nora had been riding the thing with a "YEEEEHAAAAHHH!" She slid off the back of the Grimm and looked at it. "Aww. It's broken." Ren appeared from behind, breathing heavily from running.

"Nora!….. Please….. Don't ever do that again…." He finally looked up and saw Nora was gone, she was now at the temple picking up a random piece singing "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!" "NORA!" "Coming Ren!"

"Did that girl just ride in here on an Ursa Major?" Blake asked Yang. "I uh-"

The trees in a further away part of the clearing revealed a pack of Beowolfs running away from something. That something, was AJ with Aura not just leaking, but blasting out from his body. He was slowly walking towards the Grimm that were all stumbling as they ran they were so scared. "OH NO YOU DON'T!" He screamed as he charged up and literally threw a large ball of Energy (to everyone else it seems like Aura) and created a crater that went from his side of the clearing to the middle of the clearing. The Aura that was flowing off him was down to normal levels again.

"Did AJ just chase a pack of Beowolfs out of the forest by scaring them? Grimm can fear? What the heck did he do to cause that?" Yang didn't even respond anymore.

A REALLY BIG Ursa Major ran by AJ as fast as it could into the clearing. **"GET THE FUCK OVER HERE!"** AJ yelled in a way familiar to a certain video game character as he created chains out of Aura and an outer layer of Energy and threw them at the Ursa and wrapped around its neck, he yanked hard and sent the thing flying towards him, he didn't realize he had actually snapped its neck with that pull, and punched it with all the Aura he had left that was leaking off him and vaporized it instantly.

"Did he just create chains out of Aura?"

He stood for a moment breathing heavily, then collapsed onto his hands and knees from using the amount of Aura he had used. He figured he wouldn't be able to use this amount of Aura for months but apparently anger is a good motivator. He waited a few minutes for his breathing to slow and eventually looked up and saw Blake's bright yellow eyes looking at him with concern.

"Are you ok? You just used an ungodly amount of Aura." Blake said.

"Ya….Totally fine…just tell me…if Weiss comes by….. So I know not to look…." AJ was breathing heavily still and it didn't help Blake's worry. It was a few more minutes before he finally stood up with her help, and they walked over to Yang. Yang looked like she was holding in quite a bit of anger.

AJ couldn't help but notice that this was the temple where he met the spirit, though back then it was a half circle. His Aura unlock must have cleared away the dirt. Or maybe he was at another ruin similar to this one. Either or. "Wait, AJ? You're doing the initiation? Since when?" "Since I decided to Yang." AJ responded. Clearly not caring to give a good answer to the question.

Trees parted again as Pyrrha Nikos ran through with a VERY large scorpion on her tail. A Deathstalker, a scorpion Grimm. Large plates cover its body, it has moss growing on it and there are large slash marks on the armor. It's a very old Grimm. Pyrrha dodged some swings of its pincers and kept running. "Did she just run all the way over here with a Deathstalker on her tail?" Yang was about to lose it.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha called out.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune responded still stuck in a tree. Ruby saw the Grimm and jumped out of the tree. "Ruby!" Jaune called to no avail, he's still stuck.

"Ruby!" Yang said seeing her sister and starting to calm down.

"Yang!" Ruby said seeing her sister.

"NORA!" Nora said as she jumped up between the two before they could hug.

"AJ?" Blake asked seeing AJ was backing away from Yang.

"Blake…" He said pointing at Yang whose anger had been reignited.

"I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Yang yelled as her eyes were red again and flames flew around her. "Could everyone just chill out for two seconds before something CRAZY happens again!?"

One…

Two…

DING!

"Uh… Yang." Ruby asked. Yang just gave up. Her eyes were blue again and she just sank.

Everyone was looking up and saw Weiss hanging onto the talon of a bird Grimm, a Nevermore.

"How could you leave me!?" Weiss yelled.

"I said jump!" Ruby said.

"She's gonna fall" Blake said.

"Please…" AJ said out loud.

"She'll be fine." Ruby said, she seemed pretty sure of that for some reason.

"She's falling." Ren deadpanned.

"Yes!" AJ whispered. Then looked up and saw the sisters and Blake were glaring at him.

As Weiss was falling, Jaune jumped out from a tree and caught her. "Just dropping in." He said. Then realized they were still gonna fall and did just that. Blake saw AJ was already mostly back to normal and walked just a bit slower than normal and it was clear he was heading towards Weiss. 'Oh no.' Blake thought and tried to stop him but he dodged her grabs and kept walking, she couldn't see his face as she was always behind him and his hood had been pulled further down so it cast a shadow. He finally reached Jaune and Weiss who had just stood up. Weiss looked at him and froze, Blake feared what was about to happen. Then he walked by her and looked at Jaune…

"JUST DROPPING IN!? ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?" Everyone but Jaune breathed a sigh of relief. AJ didn't actually say anymore, he just walked back to the group and Weiss, Blake, and Jaune joined him. Just in time to see Pyrrha get knocked over to the temple as a gift from the Deathstalker, not really, but she did get hit.

"Great! The gangs all here! Now we can die together!" Yang said.

"Not if I can help it." Ruby said before charging the Deathstalker.

"Ruby wait!" Yang yelled. "Ruby don't!" AJ yelled

Ruby shot her scythe and charged only to be knocked back by the Grimm's pincers. "D-don't worry! Totally fine!" Ruby yelled towards the group before firing her scythe, the bullets bouncing harmlessly off, and running away.

"Hey, AJ don't suppose you can use those awesome powers on that thing!?" Yang asked.

"No I did that in a blind rage I have no control over those powers." AJ said regretting that he can't help. Yang, seeing Ruby running towards them, ran to help her. "Ruby!" She yelled. The nevermore that Weiss and Ruby had used for a ride, flew by again and, with a screech, flapped its wings once hard and a hail of giant feathers rained down and one pinned Ruby be her cloak and a few others stopped in front of Yang, stopping her in her tracks. She called out to Ruby again.

"Ruby! Get out of there!"

"I'm trying!" Ruby yelled as she pulled hopelessly on her cloak, then looked up and saw the stinger of the Deathstalker about to hit her.

'NO!' AJ thought and his bow appeared again. Unlike anything else he created, this bow was really easy to form, the chains however, that tired him out like nothing else could. He can't just create things at will, well actually he can, but it really weakens him if he does. He let loose the arrow and he appeared between Ruby and the stinger but since he was in midair he had no leverage to block and was knocked down next to Ruby and the stinger struck again. They both closed their eyes and waited but instead heard Weiss. "You are so childish!"

They both opened their eyes and saw a wall of ice trapping the stinger and the Deathstalker. "And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style Ruby! And I suppose, I can be a bit…" Ruby braced and AJ raised an eyebrow. "Difficult. But if we are going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, I'll be… nicer." AJ found great relief in this. Weiss is capable of being nice! Knowing this, he can safely say 'she doesn't need to die! Still is a brat but not just a brat. What was the phrase? Tsundere or something like that? She's probably like that!'

"I'm not trying to show off. I want you to know I can do this." Ruby said.

"You're fine." Weiss said before walking back to the group. 'Really? You think she is? Alright, she is definitely bearable now!' AJ looked at Ruby to see how she felt about this. "Normal knees…" Ruby whispered to herself. 'Yep! She's fine.' "Come on Ruby, your sister is worried." AJ motioned for her to follow.

They turned to walk over and saw Yang already running to them and she gave Ruby a tight hug. "I'm so happy you're ok!" She said. Then looked at AJ and gave him a crushing hug as well. "Thank you for saving my little sis!" "No….problem….air though…..would be nice…" he said unable to breathe. Yang released him. They joined up with the group at the temple.

"Guys," Jaune said pointing at the sky. "That thing is circling back. What are we gonna do?"

"Look, there's no sense in dillydallying. Our objective is right in front of us." Weiss said pointing at the temple and the chess pieces.

"She's right." Ruby said. "Our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs. There's no point in fighting these things."

"Run and live. That's an idea I can get behind." Jaune said. He, Ruby, and AJ all went up to get a chess piece. 'Is there even a piece for me? Ozpin would have thought about this and left a piece for me right?' AJ eventually found a King piece that was painted grey. 'Odd, but probably what I'm supposed to grab.' He took the piece and joined the others. Ren saw the ice was cracking because of the Deathstalker's struggle. "Time we left!" "Let's go!" Ruby said and took the lead.

They eventually made it to the ruins in front of the cliff. There was a large drop between the group of nine and the cliff. Part of the ruins was a large bridge that allowed them to cross, their only way to cross. When you make it across the bridge there is a large spire, the Nevermore landed on said spire, blocking off the group from crossing the bridge. It cawed down at the group which took cover in the ruins.

"Well THAT'S great!" Yang said sarcastically. The group heard noise behind them and saw the Deathstalker slam through the trees, now forcing them towards the Nevermore.

"Oh man run!" Jaune called out. "It's our only choice! Forward! Towards the Nevermore!" AJ called out as well. "Nora distract it!" Ren said, pointing at the Nevermore before joining everyone else in running away from the Deathstalker.

Nora ran out in the middle of the field and the Nevermore took flight, firing a barrage of feathers at Nora who easily jumped through before pulling out a grenade launcher and firing off her grenades which hit the bird Grimm in the face before it could fire another volley, forcing it to leave and circle back. The Deathstalker was right on top of Nora but Ren and Blake came in and blocked the attack while Weiss used a glyph to get her and Nora away.

Everyone was now running across the bridge. "Nice! The Deathstalker is too big to cross!" AJ called looking over his shoulder at said Grimm. He looked forward again just in time to see the Nevermore slam into the bridge destroying it. The group was now separated. Weiss, Ruby, Yang, Jaune, AJ, and Nora had been sent across. Blake, Ren, and Pyrrha were sent back to the Deathstalker, leaving one direction to go that didn't include falling, the big scorpion. The forward group was shooting at the Nevermore, except for Jaune, AJ, and Nora, who were looking at the back group.

"Six on this side, three on the other, not good." AJ said. "Ya! They need our help!" Jaune said. "Let's do this!" Nora said. "Uh, ya. I can't make that jump…" Jaune said concerned. "I could throw you." AJ suggested but was cut off by Nora mecha-shifting her weapon into a war hammer and knocking Jaune back. She jumped forward and spun around, facing them. AJ realized she was giving them a catapult like throw with Nora slamming the end of the bridge down causing their side to go flying up. AJ jumped up just as the ground him and Jaune stood on suddenly shot up, launching Jaune towards the back group, Nora fired a shot from her hammer which sent her flying with Jaune, but much more gracefully. She went right over Ren and hit the Deathstalker right on the head, it wasn't fazed, so she fired a shot from her hammer, which actually effected it and knocked it's head into the ground, didn't effect it enough because it still struck out with its stinger at Nora, who blocked it with her hammer but it knocked her into Blake and Blake fell off. AJ looked at her as she fell but saw her use her ribbon-attached weapon to get back and she landed on the Nevermore so he went and joined Weiss, Ruby, and Yang on the spire.

"It's tougher than it looks." Blake said when she finally landed next to them.

"Then let's hit it with everything we got!" Yang said reloading her gauntlets.

Weiss began firing white magic missiles, Blake fired her little pistol, Yang fired gauntlets, AJ fired Energy blasts and Ruby fired her Scythe-Gun. The Nevermore continued to fly right at them, many of their shots missed with how far away it was and the few that hit weren't strong enough. It eventually reached them and slammed into the spire destroying it. AJ pulled out his bow and shot it upward and landed on what was left of the tower, Yang joined him, and the others were at the foot of the broken spire.

"None of this is working!" Weiss said. Ruby was looking around and saw Blake using her ribbon and finally land nearby, Yang and AJ were on the broken spike firing at the Nevermore, oddly their shots were the same in fire rate, in size, the only difference you could really see was the way they fired, and the color of the shot. "I have an idea! Cover me!" Ruby said.

AJ and Yang clearly did nothing as they fired and tried to figure out a way to hurt this thing, Yang kept shooting at it. He thought he was hearing music and it was hard to focus, he heard Nora yell "REN!" and he turned and saw Ren get thrown away from the Deathstalker and hit a wall hard. It appeared Pyrrha's weapon was in one of the eyes of the Grimm and the stinger seemed only partly attached. Jaune apparently noticed this and called it out. Pyrrha threw her shield and it cut off the stinger which fell on the Grimm's head and stabbed it, its thick armor kept it from going in deep and he saw Nora jump on Pyrrha's shield which had somehow bounced back to her. She fired a shot from her hammer into the shield and Pyrrha jumped, sending Nora high into the air and she shot her hammer to go flying back down and drive the stinger deep into the Deathstalker, for good measure she fired off another shot and the force broke the bridge and sent Jaune and Pyrrha over the Grimm and Nora landed next to them, Ren walked back over to them and then passed out.

_Couldn't take it couldn't stand another minute_

'Now there are voices along with the music, great.'

_Couldn't bear another day without you in it_

_All the joy that I had known for all my life_

_Was stripped away from me the minute that you died._

AJ looked back at Yang and saw the Nevermore charging again and him and Yang jumped up to meet it.

_To have you in my life was all I ever wanted_

_But now without you I'm a soul forever haunted_

_Can't help but feel that I had taken you for granted _

_There's no way in hell that I could ever comprehend this _

Yang kept the beak open and fired into it, while AJ was hit by the wing and was send flying all the way to Jaune's group.

_I wasn't dreaming when they told me you were gone_

_I was wide awake and feeling that they had to be wrong_

AJ landed and stood up quickly, he saw the Nevermore slam into the cliff. The song made it hard to focus.

_How could you leave me when you swore that you would stay?_

_Now I'm trapped inside a nightmare every single f-ing day_

AJ found that he was now quietly singing the song out loud and he put his right hand to his head because it hurt. Jaune was talking to him and asking if he was ok but he couldn't hear it.

_It's like a movie but there's not a happy ending _

_Every scene fades black and there no pretending_

The nevermore tried to take off but Weiss used ice and pinned it by its tail.

_This little fairy tale doesn't seem to end well_

_There's no Knight in shining armor that will wake me from my spell_

_I know you didn't plan this_

Weiss went back to the group.

_You tried to do what's right_

_But in the middle of this madness_

_I'm the one _

_I'm the one_

_I'm the one_

_You left to win this fight_

AJ put both hands to his head and fell to his knees. He suddenly found he was on a cliff, there was snow everywhere and there was what appeared to be some gravestone. The name was covered in snow but he could see the quote under it. "_Thus kindly I scatter."_ Then everything went black. He eventually got back up and was actively singing the song. Not quietly at all and Jaune's group wondered what was wrong with him.

_Red Like Roses_

Blake got on one pillar and threw her ribbon to another. AJ jumped across the gap to the group and kept running.

_Fills my head with dreams_

Yang at the other pillar, caught the ribbon and tied it around her pillar. AJ ran between the two pillars.

_And finds me_

Ruby jumped on her scythe and used the ribbon as a slingshot that Weiss pulled back with a Glyph.

_Always closer_

Ruby looked to her left and saw AJ just standing there looking at the Nevermore and singing a song she knew all too well.

The nevermore broke out of the ice and began to take off so Weiss shot the slingshot and Ruby went flying towards it.

_To the emptiness and sadness _AJ created eight glyphs in Ruby's path.

_That _ she hit the first glyph and it shattered and she sped up.

_Has _ same with the second

_Come _ the third, even faster

_To _the forth

_Take _fifth

_The _ sixth

_Place _seventh, little more than a red blur

_Of _the last, she almost disappears from sight.

_YOU! _ Her scythe goes through the neck like butter.

She slows down, becoming visible again on the other side of the Grimm who just lost its head.

Weiss creates glyphs for Ruby to come back down and when Ruby finally joins them they see

AJ pass out.

**How do you like THAT!? Huh? Anyway. Hope you enjoyed. Thank you again for any **

**follows, favorites, etc. and leave some more of those will ya? Have a great week!**

**PS: The fanfics I'm following still haven't updated what the hell?**

**PPS: Alright, ONE updated! Yay….**


	5. Chapter 5

**This is a half chapter. I will post the another half chapter on Friday because I always post on Friday. The following note was made last week: **(I'm really dizzy right now and I just finished Chapter 4, so instead of trying to deal with that, I'm gonna type this before it slips my mind! Too dizzy to do homework, but not too dizzy to TYPE!)

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my OC, as usual. Movies, video games, songs, anything else referenced, is not my own and I don't claim for it to be my own, I write this last part in depression… if you don't know why… you will soon.**

**Chapter 5: Remembrance **

AJ woke up in the infirmary again. Oh well, at least the doc is a nice guy. He stood up and found he was REALLY dizzy. Like his eyes kept looking to the left against his will and his head was pulling him left as well, he would have fallen but his face landed in Yang's chest instead. He then fell off again without anytime to say hi and Blake caught him.

"Ah! AJ are you ok?" Blake asked.

"Too dizzy…. Head pulling left…." He said before falling away from her despite her tight hold and fell face first. He rolled onto his side and was holding his head with both hands as he rolled slightly, he looked really out of it and was looking in every direction and never stared at anything, basically his eyes were spinning, and the room as far as he was concerned. "Neko…..get out here…." AJ said and a white light appeared on the bed he was using and a brown cat that was familiar to the sisters appeared. It was clear as day now that the cat had his eyes and AJ had dull grey-green eyes that they hadn't seen before. The cat was stumbling everywhere like AJ and wasn't looking straight and Ruby had to block the cat from falling off the bed. The cat meowed lazily.

"I don't care if they see I'm so done with you right now…." AJ just sounded drunk now and it was comical to say the least as the cat kept stumbling and AJ kept lightly rolling. Team RWBY had been formed and came to see him and see if he woke up yet, he did, then this happened and here they are.

"Well you're sense of humor is intact as usual." The doc looked down at AJ and laughed a little. AJ lazily swiped at the doc's face.

"Get over here… so I can claw your eyes out…." AJ drunkly said.

"AJ, Neko is out right now, you don't have claws." The doc said. Team RWBY really had questions now but it was pointless to ask them with him in this condition, even Weiss knew that.

"Oh ya…..Neko!…..Get back in so I can….. claw his eyes out!…" AJ said as he tried to lean in the direction of the bed he was in. The cat meowed in response and leaned away from him even though Neko was still on the bed and AJ couldn't reach him.

"What… do you mean… you WON'T!?" AJ tried to yell. (bear with me here I'm dizzy so its hard to come up with anything) AJ actually managed to stand up before falling face first again. Weiss face palmed.

"Dizziness doesn't go away easily for him so you girls might as well go back to you're new dorm." The doc said, picking AJ up and avoiding the lazy swipes at his face, he set AJ in another bed since Neko now had the previous one. He strapped AJ to the bed so he wouldn't fall.

"Are you kidding? This is too dang funny." Yang said with a smile.

"No! I need to make sure the kitty doesn't fall…" Ruby said. Neko growled at her while still stumbling. "Right, Neko, sorry!" She got the message.

"I have questions for him." Weiss said.

"We all do." Blake responded.

"Alright you can stick around but bear with me here." Doc said and save AJ a pill to help him recover. Yang saw an opportunity here, maybe he IS drunk, she could ask questions and get honest answers! "So, AJ, have a crush on anyone here? Maybe Blake?" She teased. Blake glared at her. "Shut up… Yang…" AJ said. Guess he isn't drunk. It was a good half an hour before AJ wasn't dizzy. Team JNPR had shown up in that time. Apparently Jaune is the leader.

"Alright, that was the opposite of fun." AJ said having recovered. He was sitting on the side of his bed. Neko meowed. He was sitting in his lap now. "No kidding, that sucked." Was what Neko said.

"Alright, so what's up with the cat?" Yang asked pointing at the cat in his lap.

"I… I'm a Faunus…" AJ said handing his head down and simply looking at Neko. There was silence for a minute, not any immediate hate, good sign. "I don't suppose you all are actually good people?" He asked.

"Of course we are silly!" Nora and Yang said. AJ looked up at them surprised.

"What? You actually thought we were racists?" Jaune asked.

"Ya… everyone hates me for being a Faunus…. Its stupid…" AJ said depressed again. He felt a sense of Déjà vu as Ruby hugged him in an attempt to comfort him.

"It's alright AJ! We think it's stupid too!" Ruby said as she hugged him. This time AJ returned the hug.

"You'll get no trouble from us." Pyrrha said.

"Wow, thanks guys. I knew you all were awesome people when I saw you!" AJ said actually almost shedding a tear of joy.

"Ya! We're AWESOME!" Yang and Nora both yelled and fist pumped. Everyone laughed at their enthusiasm, except Weiss of course. Suddenly AJ had gone from zero friends around his age to eight. Back in his own world he was used to little more than one good friend, and he was ok with that.

"So where are you're ears or you're tail or whatever?" Ruby asked.

"Oh that's what makes me special, I don't have any right now!" AJ said, they all looked a bit surprised and were waiting for an explanation. He flipped his hood down to show his brown hair with no animal traits. "Neko, if you will." Neko meowed and disappeared in a white light that took up his body and when the light went away he was gone.

"Ya, he did that when you told him to 'come out'. Where is he now?" Blake asked. The question was somewhat answered when two large cat ears that were almost the size of Blake's bow came out of his head, and a brown tail appeared behind him. Shock was evident on everyone's faces, even Ren's, and AJ couldn't help but smile.

"That answer the question?" He asked with a smug smile.

"Ya, and bring more questions!" Weiss yelled.

"I can't explain to you how but Neko IS the Faunus part of me, and I can lose the Faunus traits, and gain a friend by having Neko take his own form. You also should notice I have my bright green eyes again." He pointed at his eyes and everyone squinted to see his vibrant green eyes with gold flecks in them. "He has those eyes when he takes his own form and I get my dull grey-green eyes again."

"That is SO COOL!" Ruby squeed.

"I've never known a Faunus to be able to do that." Pyrrha said.

"I'm unique in that sense. So now that that is out of the way and you all are going to tell no one about it, someone recap what happened while I was out!"

_Some time later _

"…So ya you were out while we were put into our teams." Blake finished.

"Oh, darn. Would have liked to be there. Oh well." AJ said.

"But you don't have a team! What are we gonna do about that!?" Ruby asked and everyone agreed that needed to be answered.

"I can help with that." Ozpin said as he walked into the infirmary. "I see you have shown them." Ozpin was referring to the fact that AJ's hood was down and you could see his ears and his tail resting at his side on the bed. AJ and a few others nodded.

"I had to think quickly when AJ said he wanted to be in the initiation. So I put a unique piece in and painted it grey." AJ remembered the piece he had and pulled it out from one of his jeans pockets. A grey king piece. "Quite simply, you will be a fifth member in a team of your choosing. It won't be official. You will more or less be a "Plus One" for the team."

"What's a plus one?" Ruby asked Yang.

"When you get invited to a party that says you can bring a plus one it means you can bring a friend." "Oh."

"Do we really even need to ask? AJ seems to get along with Yang and Ruby pretty well." Jaune pointed out. Yang put AJ in a headlock again, it was as easy as last time because he wasn't standing.

"Ya! This big guy would obviously choose his friends right!?" Yang asked.

"Ya….obviously… You didn't have to put me in a headlock for that… Wasn't gonna make this into some crazy plot twist!" AJ said struggling to get out of the lock.

"Good!" Yang shouted as she released him. "Then it's decided."

"Yep! The Plus One of RWBY it is!" Ruby shouted and shot her fist into the air. AJ and Yang threw their fists up as well.

"YA!" They both yelled. Weiss face palmed again and Blake just smiled.

"Alright then. If that's your decision." Ozpin said. AJ nodded. "Well if you're feeling well then I believe you students can all go back to you're dorms." Ozpin motioned for everyone to leave.

They eventually made it to their dorms and Ozpin wished both teams a good night. But before they went into their rooms…

"Wait, where did AJ go?" Blake asked. Everyone looked around and briefly looked in their own dorms and saw he wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"He has his own private dorm somewhere else and wishes that you don't know where it is so he has his own private place away from everyone. And no I'm not going to tell you." Ozpin finished with a smile.

"Fair enough." Blake said, understanding wanting peace and quiet.

AJ wasn't actually that far away, when you step out of RWBY's dorm just go right, take the first left and half way down the hall is AJ's room. Just kidding, take a right and the first door to your right, the door literally next to RWBY's room, ya that's AJ's. 'Obviously they will find it at some point but I'll just let them figure it out.' He thought as he stepped into his room after ditching the two teams and running ahead without them noticing. The room was the same size as the other dorms. A large TV on the right wall. A bed in the middle of the room but opposite the door. A bed large enough for someone who is 6 foot 3. Bathroom to the left. He fell into his bed and went to sleep. For him "going to sleep" means lying there for 2 hours thinking a lot before finally deciding to stop thinking and try to go to sleep, which takes up to another hour.

Unbeknownst to either, Weiss and AJ both woke up at the same time, and both sat up in their beds for their first day as official beacon students, both of them also had their eardrums blown out by a whistle and fell on their faces. Cat ears are sensitive in the morning and he heard the whistle about as loud as Weiss did. Didn't help that a only wall separated them but still. 'Oh, god Blake must be in as much pain as me.' He thought, not knowing that Blake was awake a bit before the whistle and was ready for it, unlike him. "GOOD MORNING TEAM RWBY!" Ruby yelled. AJ got up, quietly opened his door, went to the room next door, and knocked.

"We still have to unpack… and clean." Blake said before everyone turned to the knocking at the door. Blake ignored her mess of stuff she had just dropped and opened it and a smile appeared looking up to her fellow Faunus before she quickly dropped it, he looked really tired, and really unhappy with them. Blake felt bad for him but also was kinda scared that he was mad at them.

"Here's you're first clue," He said pointing at them. "I heard that, and it hurt." He then slammed the door shut and walked back to his room, using the door quietly so they wouldn't hear. Ruby's head went down for having hurt and angered her first friend at Beacon.

"It's ok sis. You had no way of knowing AJ would hear that." Yang said putting a reassuring hand on Ruby's shoulder.

"Seriously, what kind of name is AJ!?" Weiss said annoyed.

"He didn't like it when we asked so we just don't ask. Besides, he said he goes by AJ, not his name is AJ." Yang said.

The teams, now awake, set up their pictures, books, pillows, etc. In their now dorms. AJ, unfortunately now awake, went and found Ozpin in his office since he doesn't know what his classes are yet. His first class for his first day, was with Peter. The first living human he met in this world. 'He always tells odd stories that are massively overblown but in a funny way. Should be an interesting class.' He thought as he walked casually through the halls following Ozpin. Now he just wished he didn't have to wear his hood anymore, his friends understand but no one else will so he still has to keep his hood on. They walked out of the halls heading towards the building his class was in.

"Just so you know AJ, you're going to be fashionably late for this class but you're with me so no need to worry." Ozpin said. AJ nodded.

"When it comes to classes there is no 'fashionably late' professor Ozpin." Glynda said as she approached and now walked beside the two. "There is just late, which you will not be aloud to be anymore than anyone else young man!" She yelled at AJ who just rolled his eyes and nodded his head. He agreed with her, but laughed internally at her scare tactics, everyone was so afraid of her, and it frustrated her to no end that AJ wasn't afraid of her. They were about to turn into the building when teams RWBY and JNPR ran by and didn't even see them.

"Looks like your friends are just barely going to make it to class." Ozpin pointed out. Glynda excused herself to answer a call and Ozpin and AJ continued to the latter's class.

They stepped through the doors to the class and Ozpin motioned for silence just before and smiled. It was so weird to see the headmaster of a well known school smiling like he's about to pull a prank, and AJ enjoyed it, it showed he was actually human unlike Glynda who almost never seemed to have emotion besides anger and frustration. They casually walked in, behind all the seats and looking down at Peter Port, the teacher of the class, who was deep in another one of his stories, this one in particular AJ heard often. No one knew they were there except for one random student in the back at the same level as them who looked back as if sensing their presence and went wide eyed seeing the Headmaster. AJ put a finger to his lips for silence and was smiling, the student nodded in understanding and turned back to the class, also smiling like an idiot knowing something no one else knows. That makes AJ, Ozpin, and this random student all smiling like idiots in the back of the class. Peter finished his story and bowed before speaking.

"The moral of this story is that a true huntsman must be honorable. A true huntsman must be dependable. A true huntsman must be strategic, well educated, and wise. Now, who believes themselves to be the embodiment of these traits!" Peter asked as his gut jiggled when he talked. Weiss's hand shot up.

"I DO SIR!" She yelled, she sounded angry about something. Peter instead looked up towards the back of the class.

"OH! Oz! When did you join us?" Peter asked.

"Just after the cabbages." Ozpin said, at the sound of this voice everyone turned to the back and saw Ozpin with his right hand up, and his left hand holding a certain tall brown cloaked figure's right hand up.

"Of course YOU are the embodiment of these traits Oz! You don't even need to raise your hand but AJ? You believe so?" Peter asked, even though he already agreed with Ozpin on raising AJ's hand.

"Yes, I believe he is." Ozpin said, before releasing AJ's hand. (Not dizzy anymore!)

"Well then, step forward, and face your opponent." Peter said motioning towards a cage at the front of the class that clearly had some Grimm inside. "Actually, for you AJ," He said to the boy that was now standing in front of him, he didn't look happy having to do this. "You need a tougher opponent, or maybe, MORE OPPONENTS!" He yelled dramatically as two more cages fell from the ceiling landing on either side of the first cage.

"Are you kidding me Peter!?" AJ whispered loudly. "I barely have any experience with Grimm!"

"My boy, I saw the footage of you and the first pack of Beowolfs…"

AJ stood his ground, crossing his arms.

"And the second…"

AJ's arms were crossed but he sunk down slightly.

"And the third…"

AJ's arms fell to the side.

"And I believe most of teams RWBY and JNPR saw what happened to the third! HAHA!" He laughed looking at team RWBY in the front and all but Weiss sweatdropped remembering what AJ had done to the last pack and the Ursa Major.

"But that was in a rage! I have no control over that and even if I did I would destroy your class!" AJ whispered angrily again. Peter sighed.

"Fine my boy. You will fight them one at a time." AJ nodded and got ready for his three opponents.

"You got this AJ!" Yang yelled.

"Fight well!" Blake yelled holding a small red flag with RWBY in white. 'Where did she-'

"Represent us AJ! You got this Plus one!"

"Plus One! Plus One!" They started to cheer, minus Weiss of course. AJ glared at them and they stopped. He hated the attention they were forcing on him, he needed to focus, and he didn't like being called Plus One.

The first Boarbatusk charged out of the cage. He jumped out of the way and drew his sword. The Grimm spun around and charged again. AJ turned and started looking at the pictures Peter had put on the whiteboard and looked for the picture of his current enemy, he saw it and tried to read it from where he was standing. The Grimm almost hit him but he put a glyph between him and his enemy and the Boarbatusk ran into it. He finally found the weakness on the picture and turned to his enemy who had recovered from running into a wall. He pointed two fingers at the Grimm and a white glyph with his symbol appeared below it, he pointed his fingers up toward the sky with his palm toward him and the glyph shattered, sending the Grimm into the air and he simply waited for the Grimm's belly to fall on his sword.

"Ha! You always were one to show off!" Peter said and AJ smiled a smug smile.

The next Boarbatusk came out of its cage and AJ put away his sword. The two charged each other and AJ grabbed it by the tusks and they struggled. His smile wasn't going away, it was like watching Yang, always smiling during a fight unless things actually get difficult.

"Bold new approach! I like it!" Peter said.

AJ lifted the Grimm by its tusks and threw it over his head into the ground behind him, he then picked it up again, spun, and threw it into the wall opposite the cages, the Grimm stumbled back up and charged him again, he punched it square in the bone mask with an Aura filled punch and it stopped the Grimm in its tracks and cracked it's mask. AJ grabbed the tusks and broke them off, the Boarbatusk squealed in pain before he kicked it into the wall and charged it holding the tusks like two daggers, he held them 'reverse' like the professionals do. Despite not having tusks the Grimm had no other attack besides charging. It was a juvenile, too easy for any real Beacon student. AJ kicked it in the jaw flipping it onto its back and stabbed it in the belly with both tusks.

"Excellent my boy! We trained you well!" Peter said.

"It was a young one Pet- Mr. Port, it was really an easy fight." AJ said trying to make the point the hadn't done anything special.

Peter broke the lock on the third cage and a larger Boarbatusk came out of the cage. AJ pulled out his sword again. He needs to win without showing too much of what he can do to the other students, and this is an older Grimm so that won't be easy, unless he uses his sword that he has years of knowledge on from the spirit. The Grimm charged and AJ jumped over it striking it as he went over, it barely scratched it, too much armor for any sharp weapon. He met another charge trying to kick it in the jaw but it actually moved it's head out of the way and its charge connected, sending him into the wall. It charged again as he got up and he caught the tusks with his hands and put both his feet in its face as it pinned him against the wall, it was strong, he couldn't push it away, he needed to hurt it, he could use his claws but that would suggest he was a Faunus, he had the idea of launching them both into the air with a glyph but realized he didn't feel his hood. His hood had fallen off when he was hit. 'WHY!? WHY!? It never fell off before why now!?' He thought and saw the look of shock on everyone's faces, except Blake, Yang, and Ruby, who looked concerned that his large cat ears could be seen and how he would react to discovering this. 'Don't need to use that glyph now.' His claws came out and he stabbed it just behind the mask with his right hand, letting go of one tusk wouldn't hurt him since it can't make use of just one tusk. The Grimm released him and squealed in pain and surprise as the claws had gone through it's armor. AJ used this chance and built up a lot of Aura into his right foot as he stood up, and then soccer (American soccer) kicked the Grimm and it flew across the room into the ceiling and fell dead. He pulled his hood back up and…

Team RWBY looked away from the astounding kill and saw AJ holding a white bow and pointing it at the door before disappearing and immediately after hearing the door out of class slam shut. They wanted to go help him, but they still had classes to go through, so they went through the rest of class, Weiss got to fight a Boarbatusk of her own before class ended and she left the class angry, Ruby followed her out and got yelled at. Ozpin helped Ruby with the whole "leader" thing and Port got Weiss to stop complaining about not being leader. Why do I not go more into detail with all that? Because in all the commotion of fixing Weiss's problem they forgot about AJ and he didn't have any part of the arguments and fixing and I'm doing this from his view more often than not so "WE SKIP TO THE NEXT DAY!" The author yells dramatically.

AJ spent all of Port's class for the second day of school hiding under his hood and not daring to look and see everyone staring at him, they had to be right? He couldn't hear anything bad being said about him so either they were SOMEHOW not racists or they were staring at him in disgust. Peter Port doesn't care for a seating chart so AJ took an empty seat in the back as close to the door as possible, RWBY found the same seats in the front as last time. It was then that guilt struck RBY and they realized in the commotion that W caused they forgot about AJ and they felt really bad about it. They were gonna make it up to him somehow.

After going through Port's class, they had their first day with Oobleck. He is almost as fast as Ruby, it's crazy, and he talks almost as fast. With his first class over they went for the second day in Goodwitch's duel class. Blake fought Ruby that class and after they fought Ruby told Blake about getting to know everyone in the team personally and in fighting styles. They need to be able to work together in a fight. Blake was happy about this because Ruby was clearly on her way to being a good leader. But AJ wouldn't talk to them much during lunch, actually he didn't say a word to them, he seemed deep in thought the entire time. Would he really want to tell personal things to them right now? Blake went up to the roof to think about how this would go but when she opened the door to the roof of their dorm she saw AJ leaning on the railing. Guess this is her chance to get him to join them.

It was in this silence of the roof he always went to that AJ realized he wanted some music to listen to. He had nothing to listen to except any song in his head. He heard someone walking behind him and he turned around and saw Blake walking up to him with a friendly smile. She stood next to him, leaning on the railing like he is.

"Hey." Blake said.

"Hey."

"Are you ok? You ran away from Port's class yesterday and haven't talked to us at all today."

"My hood had never fallen off before, no matter how hard I was hit it never fell off, I don't get why it had to do it when the whole class was looking at me."

"I didn't hear anyone in class say anything bad about you when you left." AJ looked at her like she was crazy. "I know, I was just as surprised."

"Gee, almost makes me want to ditch the hood and finally show it but if I could do that then you wouldn't be wearing a bow." There was silence after that, for a few moments at least. "Why are you here anyway?"

"I wanted to see if I could help you, just because I won't show my ears doesn't mean you can't." She said and pulled back his hood so she could see his big cat ears. "You already are ok around us and JNPR, why not let everyone else see? We're your friends AJ, we will make sure no one makes fun of you for it." She hoped this would help him, he seemed so depressed.

"If I show me heritage to everyone than you HAVE to show our team at the very least your heritage, preferably team JNPR as well." Blake was clearly about to revolt. "They all said they don't mind, come on. Can't you do it for me?" Blake found it really hard to say no to him when he put it that way. She sighed.

"Fine. I'll show them." She grabbed his arm. "But you WILL be there when I do it."

"Of course." He said, they both looked into each other's eyes for a minute, full moonlight, alone, "Geez it's a good thing Yang isn't here right now." He said. Blake looked around at how overly romantic everything was and blushed. He thought it was a cute blush, he also laughed, which earned a not-so-cute punch in the shoulder.

"Come on, we're having a team bonding thing going on right now and we have pretty much gone through all the girl stuff all that's left is you telling a bit about yourself."

"We're doing what now?"

They walked down the stairs and opened the door to RWBY's dorm. They were all sitting on the floor in a circle. Now AJ had a good chance to look at their room, mainly their bunk beds. One suspended with books and the other hangs on ropes haphazardly. He threw his arms out dramatically at the beds. "How!?" "I have no idea." was Weiss's response. "Seriously, someone is gonna get hurt!"

"Aww, glad to know the big guy cares for us little people." Yang said. "You guys are my friends of course I don't want you to get hurt!" AJ said. "Ya, but I think it's pretty obvious who you care about the most." She said that teasingly and was pointing between Blake and AJ. They both looked down and saw Blake's left and AJ's right arms were still locked together and they quickly pulled away blushing. Yang laughed.

"You said we're friends, really? Even me? I could have sworn we hated each other." Weiss said while Yang laughed. AJ looked at her with an odd smile.

"Ya, I ended up a lot stronger because of you." Weiss had a confused look on her face. "I have a LOT of Aura, but I can't use too much of it before I get tired, as I use it more often I get more resistance to using my Aura. I heard you and Ruby arguing in the Emerald Forest and when you talked about being perfect I lost it. I couldn't believe anyone actually thought they could be perfect and I let out a LOT of Aura in the attempt to find you and, I'll be honest, I got lost in anger and I wanted to kill you. But after going through a few packs of Beowolfs I realized I was overreacting again and stopped that train of thought, so don't worry, unless you somehow do something stupider than thinking you can be perfect, I'm not gonna kill you. But I used so much Aura in that rage that my resistance is a lot higher and I can use more of it now!" He finished with a smile. "It also helps that I heard what you did yesterday, and last night, so I know you have a heart now." Weiss didn't know what to say with so much thrown at her like that. She took so long to think that AJ just continued. "So now that we're past the serious stuff, I was told we were doing some sort of team bonding thing?"

"Yep! It was my idea!" Ruby said clearly proud of herself. "We're just doing social stuff for now, we'll learn how to fight together tomorrow."

"Ok, well… I go by AJ. I like music and video games."

"Which ones!?" Yang and Ruby interrupted.

"Um… COD, Halo, Battlefield, Dragon Age, Destiny…"

"What level are you in Destiny!?" Ruby asked, clearly excited.

"Level 31 Hunter." He said with a smile, he didn't think they would be gamers like him.

"Ya! Hunters! High-five!" Ruby yelled and AJ high-fived her.

"Alright gamers, please get back on track." Weiss said facepalming.

"Alright, um…"

"Favorite teacher!" Ruby said. "Random but ok.'

"My first grade teacher would have to be my favorite. She treated us like we were all her kids and she was just the nicest teacher I have ever seen. But there was this one teacher in sixth grade, don't remember her name, but she always got me to smile, I don't remember how though. I just remember she would always get me specifically to smile and I would try to hide it and everyone would look at me and probably be thinking 'Whoa! AJ can smile?' or something like that. I had no reason to smile back then and I guess she just noticed that and made it her goal to make me smile."

"You are kinda cute when you smile." Yang teased and AJ blushed and looked away, he was actually still smiling though, Yang realized then that he must not get compliments often and felt bad for him, but was glad to be here now and cheer him up.

"How about… Random odd facts! If you can think of one." Ruby asked. 'Also random.'

"Hang on… let me think… Oh! One odd fact I realized at one point was that I like to talk a lot but I'm shy."

"That's contradictory." Weiss said.

"Exactly!" Was AJ's response.

"So you like to talk but you don't like attention? That must have been annoying." Blake said. AJ nodded in agreement.

"Ever had a girlfriend?" Yang said after a moment.

"Yes I did please leave that topic alone." AJ said quickly. Yang realized she was treading on thin ice and left it alone.

"I know Ruby said we would learn to fight together later but what is your fighting style?" Weiss asked.

"Oh that's what makes me a difficult opponent, besides the large amount of Aura, I don't have one fighting style."

"Ah, being able to switch between one tactic and another is a useful ability." Weiss said.

"Oh you don't understand." AJ said with a creepy smile. "I don't have two. I have many, MANY different fighting styles. My semblance might as well be called 'plot twist' with the reactions I get when I use it." He said with a bit of a laugh.

"We weren't talking about semblances. Are you saying your semblance has to do with fighting styles?" Weiss asked.

"Oh I never said that." AJ said with that smile never going away.

"You're being cryptic on purpose aren't you?" Yang asked. AJ nodded.

"Come on AJ! Tell us! We already said what our semblances are!" Ruby whined and attempted puppy dog eyes.

"As it says with Varric and his crossbow Bianca: "Any further questioning simply results in him grinning and walking away." AJ said with a smile still present.

"Huh, I just read that when I was playing a few days ago before we came to Beacon." Yang said to no one in particular. (But now that dizziness has been replaced)

"Speaking of secrets, Blake here convinced me to promote to no longer hiding my heritage, but because of that, she has upgraded to telling you guys, and team JNPR, her secret." AJ said, a look of dread was now on her face. AJ went out and brought Jaune's team in. "Alright Blake, it's time to show them, don't worry, you know how they feel about this, you're fine."

Blake reluctantly took off her bow, it felt easier with AJ right next to her. Everyone had the expected reaction but immediately ignored their own feelings to tell her her ears looked cute and that they had no problem with this and she had nothing to worry. The relief Blake felt was immense. But as AJ looked away from her smiling face at everyone else, he saw Ren looked like he had just been given news his parents had died. "Ren? What happened?" He asked, his voice full of concern.

"I feel like I just lost something really, really important to me… I wanna cry and I don't even know what I lost, AJ I don't know what's wrong…" Ren said. He looked really scared. Ren being calm all the time made this look scare everyone else, especially Nora.

"Ren… What happened?" Nora asked, tears coming to her eyes at the sight of her friend's look on his face.

**Author's note:**

**What happened? Why am I posting right now with a short chapter? The answer, is Monty Oum. He animated RvB for a time, then got the idea of RWBY and went to work with it. Then he was the one to animate it, and be voice actor for Lie Ren. News on Roosterteeth's website came out Friday saying he was hospitalized, now just today we have news that he has past away… Head to their website for the news. I personally just wanna say what everyone else in the community is saying. **

**We will miss him, things won't be the same without him, the family has my condolences, as well as the entire community's condolences. Nothing about this chapter except the ending that I thought up not ten minutes ago is related to the news but this entire chapter is now in remembrance of Monty Oum, who without him, we wouldn't have RWBY, and we wouldn't have fanfics like mine, or The BLAD of RWBY and JNPR (Which is the best fanfic ever in my opinion) so remember when you read this fanfic, or any other fanfic, or if you ever think of anything related to this RWBY remember…**

**ON THIS DAY: FERBRUARY 2, 2015, WE ARE GIVEN NEWS OF THE CREATER OF RWBY'S PASSING. **

**Taking a quote from the news on their site:**

"As for honoring Monty, we will do that in our own way. In lieu of flowers or gifts, we ask that you simply do something creative. Use your imagination to make the world a better place in any way that you can. If you know Monty like we do, then you know he would certainly be doing that if he were able to. Monty was 33 years old. We love you, Monty."

**So this chapter, hell, the entire story, is now in remembrance of Monty. Every fanfic out there is now in remembrance of Monty, rather the author means it to or not. This is my imagination that made this story and all I ever want to do with every single chapter is make someone laugh, or smile, or get excited, all every chapter is tying to do is make this world a better place one person at a time. Forget have a great week, HAVE A GOOD LIFE, and I know you may not feel the emotion behind this because it is just words on a screen but believe me I mean it!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome back to chapter 6 which was supposed to be the last half of chapter five but oh well! I told you, I always post on Fridays! Title of chapter kinda tells you what to watch in the show, I lack creativity for names so there you go!**

**Chapter 6: Jaunedice parts 1&2**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing but my OC. **

"Speech"

'Thought' my OC unless it says otherwise.

Team JNPR went back to their own dorm to calm Ren down. Now it's just team RWBY, Blake without her bow and AJ with his hood down and tail now in view.

"So now that the big reveal is out of the way and JNPR is back in their dorm." AJ started. "Anything else for our team bonding session?" He asked the sisters.

The sisters thought for a minute before both of them blurted out "Favorite song!" "And that goes for all of us, not just AJ." Yang said.

"I like music too much to choose just one song." AJ said, Yang didn't like the answer.

"Well my favorite song is 'I Burn'." Yang said.

"Mirror Mirror." Weiss said hesitantly.

"From Shadows." Blake said also hesitantly.

"Red Like Roses. Obvious I know, but the lyrics have meaning as well." Ruby said the last part a bit depressed.

"Ya, the first part of the song was a lullaby our mom used to sing but the lyrics on the last part hold meaning for us." Yang said. Yang seemed depressed as well now.

"Blake can you hand me a piece of paper and a pencil?" AJ asked. Blake handed the paper and pencil and asked why. He didn't answer but instead wrote something on the paper and when she looked at it he had written down the names of the songs they mentioned. "Thanks Blake. I'm gonna go listen to this, see you guys tomorrow!" He said waving to them as he left. Yang looked up seeing him leave.

"Hey, wait a minute! Since when did we say he could go? Blake go get him!" Yang ordered. Blake didn't get why she had too but complied anyway. She jogged through the halls trying to find him and a few minutes went by when she remembered him on the roof and went there to find him. Her Faunus senses said someone was on the other side of the door but opened it slightly to make sure it wasn't someone else. He was standing near the railing and was whispering to himself, he had black headphones on and was bobbing his head slightly and shifting his weight slightly, she focused her cat ears and was able to her what he was whispering.

_From Shadows_

_We'll descend upon the world_

_Take back what you stole_

_From Shadows_

_We'll reclaim our destiny_

_Set our future free_

_And we'll rise_

_And we'll rise_

_Above the darkness and the shame_

_Above the torture and the pain_

_Above the reticule and hate _

_Above the binding of our fate_

He wasn't whispering anymore and he sounded angry.

_Born with no life...into subjugation_

_Treated like a worthless animal_

_Stripped of all rights_

_Just a lesser being_

_Crushed by cruel ruthless human rule_

_When it started_

_All we wanted was a chance to live our lives_

_Now in darkness_

_Taking everything we want and we will rise_

_We'll rise_

_We'll rise_

She couldn't take it anymore and she grabbed him by the shoulder and he calmed down when he looked at her. "I'm so sorry AJ. I shouldn't have said that song I should have thought of something else I… I didn't know you felt so strongly about this.

"No Blake, it's ok. I like the song actually, it just reminds me, you know?" Blake didn't feel much better about that. "I actually tried to use my Aura to remove the Faunus part of me." He said looking into the distance. She went wide eyed at the very idea. "I got beaten for being a Faunus back then and I tried to get rid of being a Faunus. It actually almost worked, but there is still a tether that connects me too it. That gave Neko the freedom to come out if he feels like it or I tell him too." Neko came out on cue and was on his shoulders, then he saw Blake and jumped into her arms. Blake laughed and began petting him. "But now I'm stronger, I'm not afraid anymore, I guess I just needed someone like you to say it was okay to show it.

"I'm glad I could help." Blake said. "You know, Yang told me to find you and bring you back to the dorm. But I think you have some music to listen too, so I won't. You might want to find a different roof though, their right below us."

"Aww, I always hung out on this roof." AJ said. Blake felt bad now.

"You can come back if you want to just not now, Yang might go out looking for you herself if I take too long". Neko jumped on her shoulder and jumped to AJ's shoulder and disappeared again, making AJ's cat ears and tail appear again.

"Alright then, goodnight. And thanks for not ratting me out." He said as he left.

"You're welcome."

AJ walked through the hall with his hood on till he got back to his room and closed the door behind him, he put down his hood again and as he jumped onto his bed Neko came out and jumped as well.

"I'll listen to those songs in the morning."

"She was really good with petting me, like REALLY good!" Neko meowed.

"She's a cat Faunus, what do you expect?" He said as Neko used his arm as a pillow.

"You should let her pet you sometime." Neko said teasingly.

AJ blushed. "Shut up." He said as he waved his arm and threw the cat off the bed. AJ heard him laugh a bit before jumping back up with a big grin on his face. AJ glared at Neko and the cat decided not to use his arm a pillow for tonight. 'Alright, I have crazy awesome powers I thought would only happen in an anime, I have a big group of friends, most of said friends are girls, one of them is a cat, and we all kill monsters with crazy mecha-shifting weapons, I don't have much to complain about to be honest. From playing video games to being in one. Except it's real and I could die, if any of the Grimm were actually a challenge! Seriously! THIS WORLD IS FUCKING AWESOME!' How much his life had changed. No wonder he was always smiling in a fight like Yang does. 'Seriously though, I might as well be in an anime.'

* * *

><p>Glynda Goodwitch's class, where we fight each other till our Aura goes into the red zone. Where students show of and settle differences, and create new ones. Where some students want nothing more than to be one of the people that gets to fight today, among them, Yang, AJ, Nora. Then there's Jaune, the one person here that wants nothing more than to NOT be picked. The second to last match of the class was about to begin, who would be picked? Jaune dreaded every time the two fighters were chosen, he was lucky this time, it wasn't him, now he just hoped the fight would be too long for another fight, and another chance at him being picked and humiliated.<p>

Yang went up to the stage and took her stance against her opponent, a certain brown cloaked cat Faunus.

"I finally get to see how you fight big guy!" Yang said. 'Frankly I'm surprised he hasn't gone back to hiding under his hood.' She thought.

"You won't be seeing everything, I promise you that." AJ said as he pulled out this sword.

"Begin." Glynda said and the two students charged with big smiles on their faces.

(I was listening to **My Demons by Starset** while writing this, may I suggest this fight scene become a bit more awesome by using your imagination to make it as dramatic as a fight scene would be in RWBY AND also listen to this song)

Yang swung at his face, he redirected with his left and lunged with his sword. It struck but she took it and hit him in the side with a left and fired a shot, knocking him away. He got up and saw her in his face already and he had to quickly dodge and redirect a couple swings before slashing to get her to dodge and back up. He took the offensive and struck with his sword and occasionally his left claws. She dodged or blocked the blade and claws with her gauntlets and sparks flew from them. She saw her chance and knocked his sword out of his hands and hit him multiple times and one final punch knocked him across the stage, his Aura was down to half. He got up and started firing Energy shots at her, she dodged at first but soon started firing her own shots at him and the shots collided in midair. There was eventually too much smoke for Yang to see him and he suddenly jumped out from the smoke, white Aura coming off him in a mist, and hit her hard, knocking her away but she landed on her feet only to be hit by a barrage of punches and she could only block about half of them. One hard hit knocked her down again but she rolled onto her feet.

"Damn, you hit pretty hard." She said with a smile that only grew when her hair started glowing. AJ lost his smile now and watched in anticipation.

She shot her gauntlets behind her and flew towards him and he jumped out of the way but she fired at him once and hit him in the air. He fell from the hit and when he got up he was hit really hard and knocked his Aura almost into the red. He landed next to his sword and picked it up. Her hair was glowing less now and she charged him. He let out more of his Aura and charged as well. They met in the middle, both kept attacking and redirecting at the same time, neither fully defensive nor offensive. After the onslaught of attacks went on for a whole 15 seconds Yang's hair stopped glowing and AJ got his smile back. He struck her with his sword and while she was reeling got a few more slices and one final thrust of the sword knocked her down. Her Aura kept any blood from being drawn but her Aura wasn't much higher than AJ's was. She got up and fired a shot at him which he deflected with his sword and it hit the ground next to him. They stood there for a couple seconds just breathing heavily. AJ lost his Aura mist and was threatening to collapse. Yang saw this and shot her gauntlets to charge at him again and he barely threw his sword up in an arc left to right and it threw her left arm past him but she simply hit him with her right fist while he was wide open and fired.

"Congratulations, Yang Xiao Long, you are the victor." Glynda said. (No one said you HAD to stop listening to the song now. ;) )

Yang fist pumped lightly and went to help AJ up, he stood up but almost fell again and had to lean on her for support as they walked back to their team and JNPR.

"I'm either not as good with my Aura as I think I am or your hits when your hair was glowing took a lot out of me." AJ said wearily. 'When I was angry I used a lot more Aura than that and recovered fairly quickly form the exhaustion. I didn't get hit then though, so maybe my Aura was focused on numbing pain and repairing damage that I couldn't keep it up this time. Guess I'll have to get hit a lot more to be able to REALLY make use of my Aura.'

"No, when your Aura came out like that you were moving really fast and it was hard to keep up, you did good." Yang said patting him on the back. They sat down with their team.

"Ya but I couldn't help but notice you were massively holding back, care to tell me why?" AJ asked and Yang tried to avoid the question. Luckily people's reactions make a good distraction, and their reactions are fairly predictable.

"That was so cool!" Ruby would say and make sound effects.

Weiss would usually not say anything.

"Good job." Ren would say and everyone would assume it was meant for both of them.

Nora was too unpredictable to really know what she would say but you could assume it would be a lot like Ruby's reaction.

Pyrrha would say a very professional form of "Good job."

"That was awesome!" Jaune would say but he thought they were all really cool when all he has is a sword and shield.

Blake however? She wasn't exactly being her quite calm self. "Are you ok? Are you bleeding anywhere? Is anything broken? How do you feel?" She was saying as she seemed to look over every part of his arms, legs, and especially his face. She felt some overwhelming concern for the boy that she assumed was because he was a Faunus just like her, in fact, he was the same kind of Faunus as her, and so she figured it was that.

"Wow, Blake really does care for you AJ." Yang said teasingly.

AJ didn't like how close her face was. "I'm fine Blake, I have too much Aura for this to leave any permanent mark, or hurt for very long. Yang doesn't use lethal rounds, if she did, THEN it would leave a mark." Blake seemed to calm down, but not as much as he would have liked, what he would have liked, was for her to not keep looking at him from her seat like he was hiding some secret mark where Yang had hit him hard, he REALLY. WAS. FINE! "I'm fine dammit!" He whispered at her, clearly losing his patience and tired of her glances, she looked away and tried her hardest to not look again, she would try to take his word for it. AJ was finally able to focus on the fight going on and who was in it. 'Oh no, poor Jaune, I guess he had to go up eventually.' Jaune was up there, and he was fighting someone AJ knew well, the guy hated Faunus after all, this guy would have learned his lesson but his friends, and Glynda, told him not to hurt the guy. His response was that he won't do it yet but he is rapidly losing patience with this guy. The chains in his head being pulled on lightly, remind him of that fact. "Cardin." AJ whispered to himself through his teeth.

Cardin stood on the left side of the stage, Jaune on the right, hands on his knees and breathing heavily. Jaune stood up straight and charged with an overdramatic battle cry and Cardin dodged easily. Jaune turned to see his opponent's mace hit him and he fell away, losing his shield in the process. He stood up and held his sword with both hands, 'His sword's grip is actually big enough to do that' and charged again with another battle cry, Cardin easily blocked with the handle of his mace. Cardin began pushing back.

"This is the part where you lose." Cardin said.

"Over my dead-" Jaune was cut off by a knee to the gut. Cardin raised his mace of an attack while Jaune was down, not seeing the knee strike had put Jaune's Aura into the red. The lights over the stage turned off and a buzzer sounded, the only reason Cardin stopped.

"Cardin, that's enough." Glynda said, she stepped between the two. "Students, as you can see, Mr. Arc's Aura has now dropped into the red. In a tournament style duel, this would indicate that Jaune's Aura would not last much longer, and the official may call the match. If your Aura meter were to be gone completely, then there would be nothing protecting you from a blade or claw cutting right through you, or at the very least, leaving a scar. Mr. Arc, it's been weeks now. (that's one way to update the audience that time has passed) Please try to refer to your scroll during combat. Gauging your Aura will help you decide if you need to take a more defensive approach to things. When your Aura is in the red, you are tired, and your Aura can't protect you from attacks very well, and when you're tired you can't stop from being hit more and losing the last bit of Aura, and unless someone else saves you, you will be defenseless, and we wouldn't want you getting gobbled up by an Ursa, now would we." Glynda finished. (That readers, is my idea of how Aura works)

"Speak for yourself." Cardin said before walking away.

Remember everyone, the Vytal Festival is only a few months away. It won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in Vale. So keep practicing." Glynda said. At the mention of the festival, Yang started punching the air, Ruby looked at us and could barely contain her excitement, squealing and all that, oddly enough, Weiss did the same thing but quickly composed herself. "Those who choose to compete in the combat tournament will be representing all of Vale." 'I am SO not ready for that yet. My fight with Yang tells me that much.' AJ thought, then noticed that Jaune was still on the stage, he hadn't even gotten up. He also had his head down in depression. "Poor guy." He said out loud and Pyrrha looked over at him with a face that showed she agreed and wanted to do something about it. They would definitely help him at some point, probably soon. The bell rang and everyone went to the cafeteria for lunch.

* * *

><p>"So… There we were in the middle, of the night." Nora said dramatically to the two teams sitting at their table. Blake sat on one side, reading a book and occasionally looking at the storytelling and AJ's interventions, AJ to her right, AJ was right across from Ren who sat to the left of Nora. To AJ's left was Yang, enthralled with the story, to her left was Weiss, with a small gap between them, Nora was right across from the gap. To Ice Queen's left with another gap was Ruby, Pyrrha was across from the gap between them and to the Spartan girl's right was Jaune, who sat right across from Ruby. This ended up being their standard seating arrangement after a couple days. No communication necessary, they all just sat somewhere and it stuck.<p>

"Ren?" AJ asked knowingly, smiling the whole time.

"It was day." Ren deadpanned and corrected.

"We were surrounded by Ursai." Nora continued dramatically.

"But in reality…" AJ said looking at Ren.

"They were Beowolfs." Ren deadpanned again.

"Dozens of them!" Nora shouted, putting her hands on the table and jumping up from her seat.

"Survey says…" AJ started, smile never leaving at the game the three have going.

"Two of them." Ren finished with a sigh.

"But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down! Making a boatload of lien selling Ursa skin rugs!" Nora said sitting back down with a proud and satisfied grin on her face. Ren sighed again.

"She's been having this recurring dream for nearly a month now." Ren said to Yang and AJ, being the ones that were listening. The former enthralled and the latter just enjoying the crazy story.

"And yet you find a way to correct a dream, which you didn't have and should not know what really happened but hey, I gave up on figuring that out last week." AJ said.

"I thought it was the week before." Ren said.

"Actually I think you're right." AJ conceded after a moment of thought.

"Jaune, are you ok?" Pyrrha asked from the other end of the table. Everyone now turned to the new conversation going on.

Jaune was just picking at his food and not eating, it seemed to take a few seconds for his brain to realize he was being asked something and he jumped in surprise. "Huh? Oh! Ya. Why?" He asked lamely.

"Well it's just you seem a little… not ok." Ruby said hesitantly.

"Ya, ever since the fight today." AJ's voice was heard at the other end of the table.

"Cardin has been picking on you since the first week of school." Said Pyrrha.

"And me after my big reveal." AJ said.

Cardin and his group could be seen surrounding a lone rabbit Faunus girl and laughing at her. Needless to say, AJ heard chains being pulled again.

Everyone looked at this but it didn't get away from the conversation. "Who? Cardin Winchester? He just liked to mess around, you know, practical jokes!" Jaune said feebly.

"Do not defend that bully Jaune." AJ said with a bit of anger in his voice.

"Oh please! Name one time he's "bullied" me." Jaune put up air quotes.

"Knocked books out of your hands activated your shield in a doorway trapping you and launching you into space with a rocket-propelled weapon locker." AJ said without pause. Leaning forward and glaring at Jaune showing that he had he made his point. Everyone now looked at Jaune awaiting a response.

"I didn't land far from the school!" Jaune laughed it off like it was nothing.

"You could have landed VERY far from the school and he wouldn't have cared! STOP defending him!" AJ almost yelled. The others didn't like how mean he was about it but it was just the way he did things like this, he did say he can't stand stupidity and they have to agree, defending Cardin is pretty stupid.

"Jaune, if you ever need help you can just ask." Pyrrha suggested.

Nora gasped with an idea. "WE'LL BREAK HIS LEGS!" She yelled. Everyone but AJ sweatdropped at the outburst, AJ simply looked at her like this was a casual thing as he talked.

"No Nora, that's a bit too much, just one leg. Actually no, that's still too much, maybe just one of his arms… Or his nose." He said with a hand to his chin in thought.

"AJ don't encourage her." Blake said with an exasperated sigh.

"Guys really, its. Fine. Besides, it's not like he's a jerk to me, he's a jerk to everyone." Jaune said as he got up and took his tray elsewhere.

"That's even worse!" AJ whispered loudly, throwing his arms in the air dramatically before facepalming. Laughing was heard in the distance and they all looked at the rabbit girl who was now having her ears pulled on by Cardin while him and his team, laughed.

"Ha! See, it's real, I told you!"

"What a freak!"

"Haha!"

"Please stop." The girl calmly asked in some sort of Australian accent or something. Cardin let go and she was able to walk away with her tray of food.

AJ heard chains pulled on harder and he even heard a low growl from the wolf, what was surprising was AJ started to make that low growl and everyone was both terrified of that non-human growl and the dark Aura that they felt from him.

"That's not a cat." Blake said with fear in her voice at the implications of that detail.

"Whoa, AJ calm down, there's no need to-"Yang put a hand on his shoulder and his head jerked in her direction. He was gritting his teeth which had become very sharp and for just a second, she thought his eyes were blood red but she blinked in fear of the sudden motion and his eyes were back to the bright green with gold flecks. He calmed down slightly and his teeth were normal again and he quickly got up and left. Anger still resonated form every step he took. The bell rang later and they went to their next class, history with Oobleck.

Oobleck is the teacher that everyone can't follow because he moves around the class like a green blur, part of his shirt isn't tucked in, he is drinking coffee more than Ozpin, and normally he's talking really fast, but today he's talking normal speed, probably, it's so much slower than normal all you can tell is he is talking slower, he still is a blur as he dashes through the class, coffee or semblance? No one can tell. Jaune sure can't tell seeing as he's asleep right now, which is normal for him in this class.

"…this is prior to the Faunus Rights Revolution also known as the Faunus war." The teacher said before he appeared in front of the map in the back of the class. "Mankind was quite, quite adamant about centralizing Faunus populations in Menagerie." He dashed to the side, took another sip of coffee and then appeared in the front of the class. "Now, while this may feel like ancient history to many of you, it is important to remember that these are relatively recent events." Seriously if you could see the whole class at once you would see a few heads have given up at keeping track of him while the rest rapidly move from one side of the class to the other trying to keep track of Oobleck. "Why the repercussions of this event can still be seen to this day." He said at normal person speed as he dashed across the whole front of the class. "Now, have any of you been subjugated or discriminated because of your Faunus heritage?" He asked as he took another sip of coffee and dashed around the front again. AJ, who was to the right of Weiss who sat behind Blake, that rabbit girl, who sat in front of Blake, and a few others raised their hands throughout the class. "Dreadful! Simply dreadful! Remember students it is this kind of ignorance that breeds violence." He takes ANOTHER sip of coffee and actually starts to speed up his speech now. "I mean, I mean, I mean just look at what happened to the White Fang!" *Dash* "Now! Which one of you young scholars can tell me what many theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year of the war?" Weiss raised her hand.

"The battle of Fort Castle." She said and AJ's eyebrows went up slightly as he just remembered this part of his private history lessons.

"Precisely!" Oobleck said from all the way in the back of his class behind his desk now. "And, who can tell me the advantage the Faunus had over the general's forces?" He asked. Cardin flicked a piece of paper onto Jaune's head from his seat above him and it woke Jaune up.

"Hey!" Jaune said as he woke up. Oobleck appeared in front of the clueless blond.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class I see! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?" The teacher asked. Jaune looked at his friends desperately trying to get a clue from them. Pyrrha, who sat to the left of Blake, was pointing at her eyes, AJ would have helped the dork but the only thing you could really do was point at your eyes and hoped he guessed, which is what Pyrrha is already doing.

"Binoculars!" Jaune spouted out. Everyone laughed at the perceived joke, or at the fact they knew he guessed horribly. Oobleck took a sip of coffee in disappointment if that was a thing. He appeared behind his desk again.

"Very funny Mr. Arc." Un-amusement filled his voice. "Cardin! Perhaps you would like to share your thoughts on the subject!" 'Oh this should be good.' AJ thought. It was physical things that got him angry, but the stupid things Cardin says are just amusing.

"Well I know it's a lot easier to train an animal than a soldier." Cardin said. A terrible fake laugh was heard to his right and he saw a Faunus he hated more than all the others.

"Oh you are just the embodiment of open minded! Aren't ya Cardin!" AJ said with a smile that may not have been 100% fake.

"Hey! You got a problem!?" Cardin asked.

'I think you're the one with the real problem here.' "Ya, but I also have the answer, its night vision." AJ said. "The general thought he could ambush the Faunus in their sleep, despite the massive army he had, he lost and was captured." Oobleck smiled at the fact that AJ remembered this without ever being given an assignment. "Odd that he could forget such a detail about his enemy, maybe if he paid attention in school he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure." The last part he said with a smug smile towards Cardin, who stood up in anger.

"Mr. Winchester, please take your seat." Cardin sat back down. Jaune laughed at the bully getting told what to do which resulted in him AND Cardin having to stay after class for extra assignments.

Pyrrha told her team to go on ahead and that she would wait for Jaune, AJ heard this and said he would wait as well. Eventually the teacher left the class as a blur and Jaune came out of the class only to be knocked down by Cardin. Pyrrha helped him up and AJ started to walk towards Cardin who was walking away laughing.

"AJ wait." Pyrrha said. AJ stopped and looked at Jaune.

"I think I might just break one of his legs." AJ said as he walked back to them.

"Wait! I have an idea! Come on!" Pyrrha grabbed Jaune and dragged him away and AJ followed them, they eventually made it to one of the roofs. Jaune walked over to the edge.

"Guys, I know I'm having a hard time but I'm not THAT depressed. I can just be a farmer or something." Jaune said and Pyrrha quickly pulled him away from the edge.

"No, that's not why I brought you up here! Jaune, I know you're having a difficult time in class so, I want to help you!" She said with a smile.

"What? You guys think I need help?" He was depressed now and AJ couldn't believe he was taking it that way.

"Yes Jaune! You need help! I need help! Pyrrha, Ren, Nora, all of us need help! Not just you!" AJ said.

"We can train up here where no one can bother us!" Pyrrha said. "AJ could help if he wants." She said looking at him.

"No that's ok. He's your teammate." AJ said and Pyrrha gave a look that said 'thank you.'

"Jaune you made it to Beacon like everyone else here!" Pyrrha said. Jaune looked away from them.

"You're wrong, I don't belong here." Jaune said.

"What? That's a terrible thing to say of course you do!" Pyrrha said while AJ was wide eyed about something.

"No! I don't!" Jaune turned around and yelled at them, then looked down away from them.

"Jaune… how did you get into Beacon?..." AJ asked hesitantly after a pause. He could be over thinking this, but that didn't just sound like a lack of confidence.

"I… didn't go to combat school. I didn't train! I didn't get accepted into this academy! I lied! I got my hands on fake transcripts, and I lied!" Jaune yelled.

"Why would you do that?" AJ asked. Pyrrha was surprised he didn't sound angry at this info.

"Because this what I always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father were all heroes! I wanted to be just like them…" Jaune said depressingly.

"Then let me train you!" Pyrrha pleaded.

"Ya. I'll help too if that's what this is about. We can make you a badass Jaune. We could help you reach your dream and show them you can do this!" AJ said with a confident smile.

"I don't want HELP! I don't want to be the damsel in distress I want to be the hero!" Jaune yelled at them again. "I'm tired, of being the lovable idiot! Stuck in a tree while my friends fight for their lives! Don't you understand!? If I can't do this on my own, then what good am I?"

AJ switched emotions on a dime and was yelling at him louder. "YOU DON'T GET TO ALWAYS BE THE HERO! With all my powers I'm no hero! I learned to do this with help I could NEVER have done this on my own! LIFE ISNT A GODDAMN FAIRY TALE!" He yelled quite loudly and Jaune and Pyrrha both backed up from him in fear. "You know what!? Let him do this on his own Pyrrha! He wants to be the hero! Let him try on his own and fail then!" He said to her and motioned to leave. "But don't come crying to us when you need help then!" He yelled at Jaune again, fed up with his stupidity. Jaune looked away from them in shame and Pyrrha left, AJ walked up to him and turned him around, Jaune stared at a very pissed off face, and he was getting poked in the chest. "You are on a TEAM now Jaune. You don't GET to do things on your own anymore." AJ siad through his teeth, and with that AJ finally left and went to destroy some training bots instead of sleeping.

**Just pretend that was part of the last chapter k? Good. Now I'm not sure I have that much to say besides have a great week, so ya, have a great week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back for chapter 7 (Episodes 13-15 of the show) of the only reliably updating fan fiction that I have seen! Seriously! Some people post chapters smaller than mine a month at a time! You guys are being spoiled by me! You're welcome by the way. In only two days I already have a few more favorites and likes, thank you for the encouragement but where did this come from? Was it the new chapter? Did you guys tell your friends about this? Either way, welcome followers new and old, I hope you enjoy! Oh, and I haven't gotten a PM or review since ch2. Could you guys do some of those? Even if it's just to say you like the story, I wouldn't mind. The only sign you guys like this is my best friend personally telling me and the follows/favorites I get, which isn't bad or anything but I'm just giving things to a mute audience here! Am I doing good or bad? I don't know! It's like you all forgot how to words! **

**Edit: Even more follows! I don't know what I did this time to get this much attention but thank you so much guys and gals! Side note, I'm kinda proud of my creativity this chapter. Edit: I could have posted this days before but instead of having you guys check every day in case I post, (you probably should just to be safe, your choice, it isn't the end of the world if you see it days later, in fact, don't waste your time looking) I will just keep posting on Fridays. Edit: You know, if any of you are like, really good at drawing, I wouldn't mind fanart. Just sayin.**

**Edit: I can't wait any longer I'm posting now! NExt chapter will come monday or something i'm just so impatient with the chapters just sitting there!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own things. Except OC. I think I saw someone doing another fic say that you don't need to do this anymore but I'm gonna be on the safe side. So don't bother telling me otherwise.**

**IMPORTANT DETAIL THAT I MISSED UNTIL I WAS ALREADY DONE WITH THE CHAPTER AFTER THIS ONE: The cat ears and tail turn white when he fights. I didn't mention that very much and it's too late for my lazy butt to change so, sorry!**

**Ch.7 Can't think of good title for so many different scenes!**

"Speech"

'Thought' Usually OC thoughts unless it says otherwise.

There was the debris of training bots everywhere in the training room AJ was currently in, blowing some steam and training at the same time. Now that he has calmed down he decided to head back to his room and sleep, seeing as it was late when he started cutting the bots, it's probably almost 2 in the morning now, which wasn't that late for him really.

A couple weeks later and it was pretty obvious AJ wanted little to do with Jaune, and Jaune wouldn't talk to any of them either, and he was always around Cardin of all people! Another day, more classes, talking at lunch, having fun, few more classes, just a bunch a friends getting along outside Jaune's behavior. Unless you were a part of the group, then you would see all that but you would also see AJ's dislike of Jaune, Pyrrha's concern of the blond, and the entire group really wondering what was going on. Yang decided to try and lighten the mood with her teasing, which doesn't exactly lighten it for the ones being teased. She started to recount an event that had happened the week before but AJ stopped her, which only meant that HE had to explain the whole thing now.

_Last week_

They do this at least once a week, go into town, go shopping getting what they need and maybe a few things that they want. Blake wanted to go to a book store and AJ went with her to see if there was anything interesting there. Yang teased them before following Ruby and Weiss to a Dust shop in another part of town. Team JNPR would initially go together but Ren would have to leave them to keep an eye on Nora. The two Faunus, only one of them showing it, arrived at Tukson's Book Trade and were welcomed by the owner, he would have welcomed them even if they were humans but he knew Blake as a regular customer and her friend was openly showing his Faunus heritage, so Tukson, the owner and secret Faunus welcomed them with open arms to say the least.

"Hey Blake! Good to see you again! This your boyfriend?" Tukson asked. They both blushed but while Blake momentarily glared at him the tall but thin boy came up to him and shook his hand.

"Hi, I go by AJ, and no." AJ finished with a slight glare as well, more of just a frown really.

Blake checked her usual spot for books and AJ looked all around for anything that seemed interesting and he actually stopped and looked at a lot of books. It was funny from Tukson's point of view to see Blake quickly check the more… private books that she likes and continue to look around in case AJ came around when AJ never got anywhere near her, he seemed interested in the area he was in, although it might have just been that he liked books of all kinds and just ended up over there for a long time. At one point AJ felt dizzy and said he was gonna step outside for a moment and he went outside and saw something that REALLY caught his eye, a video game store.

"Hey Blake I'm gonna go check a store down the road ok?" AJ asked from the door.

"Hang on a minute let me finish up and I'll go with you." Blake said while still looking at the shelves.

"I'm a big boy, I'll be fine."

"Just wait a few." She demanded. AJ sighed and walked back in and talked with Tukson for a bit until Blake came up and paid for a pair of books and handed one to AJ.

"Here, you might like this one." She said to him.

"Oh, thanks." AJ thanked with a smile.

"Alright now don't get in trouble you two." Tukson said teasingly, that was a real glare the boy gave him this time.

Oh but they _would_ get in trouble.

They walked out and AJ started walking towards some store fairly quickly and Blake followed. Blake was about to ask what the store was when he walked in and she quickly followed and saw the video games in shelves everywhere. He walked towards the VERY large section of games that were split into more sections. This entire section had games AJ recognized all too well. The rest of the games in the other parts of the store had games with Grimm in them but all these were games from his world. 'Halo… COD…. Battlefield… Destiny… Gears of War and other games that I don't play but still. EVERYTHING IS HERE! YES! THIS WORLD COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER!' Blake couldn't help but notice how incredibly happy he looked and while it made her feel happy and kind of… odd at the same time, she also wondered what he was so happy about.

"What is it?" She asked.

"Nothing that I can really explain, what matters is that these are here. I am SO coming back here later!" He said with excitement evident in his voice.

"Alright gamer boy, well we got what we need so we could just explore until it's time to meet up with the others." She suggested and he hesitantly left the store.

They walked around for quite a while, looking at all the different shops, coffee shops, more Dust shops, Weapon stores, stores where you pay to have a custom weapon or armor piece made. There was a lot to see in Vale, they also were pretty sure they saw Nora go by riding a robotic dinosaur but as they were about to agree that they had to be seeing things they saw Ren run in the same direction so they had to concede they did in fact, just see Nora.

They still had a lot of time actually since apparently Ruby kept getting distracted and delayed Yang and Weiss, at this rate they might walk through the entire shop district, Blake said she was thirsty a while ago but they had no money left to get anything and had forgotten to bring any water and at one point they noticed someone was giving free taste tests, of some sort of drink, they would agree it was reckless afterward but for now she needed something to drink so she jumped at the opportunity. She also may have had five of the small containers of clear liquid but she apologized saying she hadn't had anything to drink in a while and the man forgave them and they continued on their way.

"You know that was kind of a bad idea. He never actually said what you were drinking." AJ said to her as they walked side by side.

"I know but I was just so thirsty." Blake said with an expression that said she was sorry.

It would be awhile before AJ saw a message from Yang saying that they were done and that we all could head back to the docking station for the ships to take us to Beacon. But just as they started to head back he heard Blake giggle, a cute giggle but still why? He looked to his right and saw her look at him with a smile, he raised an eyebrow effectively saying "What's so funny?" and she just covered her mouth, blushed, and giggled again. AJ rolled his eyes and simply tried to ignore her odd behavior and immediately thought she shouldn't have had those free drinks. Then he felt her hug his arm and he blushed and looked down at her and saw she was leaning on him and hugging his arm.

"Blake… what are you doing?" He asked.

"What do you mean?" Blake said as she looked up at him and giggled again.

"Are you drunk?" he decided to get straight to the point, even though she might not be thinking straight anymore.

"What? Noooo!" She waved him off. AJ couldn't say he hated this but he worried about what Yang would say. He tried to walk faster but Blake wouldn't walk any faster.

"AJ, what's wrong? There's no need to run, we can just take our time." Blake suggested happily.

AJ thought about this and realized she wouldn't listen to reason right now, he needed a way to get her to hurry up, or maybe he could carry her… "Hey Blake?"

"Hmm?" She smiled cutely at him and he lost his focus for a moment.

"Um…"

She saw this and tried to keep the smile going so they could just walk quietly. He blushed and shook his head to get his focus back.

"Do you… want a piggy back ride?" He asked, hesitantly and not really sure why he thought she would believe this but found her acting just a bit like a child so maybe?

"OH! Can I!?" She yelled and he nodded, surprised this was working. Whatever she drank had her acting drunk in some ways and a child in other ways, and in love in a way… 'ya right, like that would happen'

Now Blake was squealing in delight and giggling as she had her arms around his neck and he held onto her legs at his sides, as he jumped across rooftops to beat the others and get on an early flight. They would, of course, get seen by police and chased. At one point AJ looked down at the police that were chasing him and missed a jump and fell into an alley. He turned one way and saw a dead end, the other way had two officers waiting for them.

"Just stop running and put the girl down!"

AJ walked up towards them. "Look officers I would like to say there is a perfectly good explanation for this but frankly I have no idea what's up with her." He said and then jumped at one of them and used his face as a stepping stone and jumped off the wall to get back on the roof.

"WHOOHOOO!" Blake cheered. "Do it again! Do it again!"

"Hell no!" He yelled.

They eventually got away and made it onto a different ship then they agreed to meet at and sat down. AJ now had to control her, keep her from being too loud or getting up to look at something. He imagined this was the very tame version of Ren and Nora. She was distracted with looking out the window while they were in the air but got bored of that half way through and was leaning on him asleep now. He ended up having to carry her while she slept all the way to their dorm, people looked at him as he walked wondering what happened but he had no time to answer questions. He set her down on her bed and Ozpin walked in.

"Why is Miss Belladonna asleep and why did I see police reports fitting the description of you two?" His voice was full of curiosity and he wasn't angry in the slightest. Instead he wondered what interesting things could have caused this. Once AJ explained everything they had some medical tests done and it seems she would be fine but they couldn't identify the substance. Of course when people were sent to arrest the man that was giving this out he was nowhere to be found. Blake eventually woke up and spent the rest of the day clinging to AJ and he blushed in embarrassment when people saw, especially when he had to explain it to the rest of RWBY.

"So you tried to get her drunk and take advantage of her?" Yang asked teasingly as he had never said anything like that during his explanation.

"No, Yang, of course not!" His glare was made a bit more threatening by his height but was lowered by his thinness and the fact that Blake was clinging to his arm and meowing and occasionally purring. Oh and giggling like she was drunk, she was also doing that. Blake would wake up the next day with no memory of what had happened since awhile after the drinks.

_End flashback_

"Well that explains a lot." Pyrrha said when the story was finished, "Yep, and it was pretty clear AJ enjoyed every second of Blake clinging to him!" Yang teased, and the two Faunus sank in their seats and blushed as they were teased almost endlessly, especially Blake with all her odd behavior while she was, for lack of a better description, 'drunk'. The rest of lunch went that way until the last classes started.

A field trip was coming in two days and everyone went to bed excited for the change of pace coming soon. AJ had somehow managed to get away with his room being next to his friends' dorms, they were gonna be in for a shock when they realize it after all this time, AJ smiled at the thought, before Neko cuddled up to him and he finally fell asleep.

He woke up in infinite white, he couldn't think straight for some reason, but he could tell that there was nothing here. His face suddenly filled with dread and recognition, he started crying, not just tears but sobbing as well, he couldn't stop crying and he just kept repeating in between sobs.

"Shut up… Shut up… shut up… shut up!.. Shut up! Not this again… SHUT UP!" He opened his eyes and saw he was on his bed and Neko was looking at him with concern, it was hard to see as tears blocked his vision and he was still sobbing.

"It's alright AJ, it was just a nightmare. You're ok." Neko meowed calmingly and AJ wiped away his tears.

"That hasn't happened to me in years, I thought I wouldn't have to deal with that ever again." AJ said.

"What? Deal with what?" Neko asked.

"Nothing important it's something really stupid that I can't explain but I'm ok now." He said to the cat. Neko wanted answers to what it was that had him in tears but if he didn't want to answer he wouldn't, so Neko stretched and was about to disappear back into AJ's mind when they heard a voice from the door along with knocking.

"AJ? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked.

"Is this seriously your private room!? Right next to us!?" A voice that was clearly Yang's yelled/asked. Great, now he had to talk to them when he had only just woke up, apparently he woke up late and RWBY walked by and heard his voice. AJ got up and opened the door.

"Hey guys." He said with a sheepish laugh and smile. "Plot twist, riiight?"

"You were right freaking next to us the whole time!?" Yang yelled again. AJ nodded hesitantly. Weiss face palmed.

"AJ, are you ok?" Blake asked with concern. Everyone looked at him closer and realized the signs that he had just been crying a lot.

"Yes guys, I'm fine. Now I still need to get ready so if you could just go cause I gotta change clothes and-" He was interrupted by Blake stepping into the room towards him.

"AJ, it's clear you are not ok, tell me what's wrong." Blake asked. Yang wanted to bring up the fact that she said 'me' not 'us' but decided against it.

"It's nothing, it was just a nightmare ok?" He pleaded, hoping she would leave it be.

She wouldn't. "AJ please, I know how bad a nightmare can be, you can talk to us about it, please." Blake pleaded. AJ found it hard to say no to her. The rest of RWBY was in the room now and AJ was sitting on his bed petting Neko.

"It's the only thing I will never be able to understand." He started. "Just me and infinite emptiness and there is this silence, but it's like I can feel the silence and the silence is deafening as well. For some reason this absolute lack of sound brings some feeling out and I just start crying and sobbing and I can't stop till I wake up and the feeling goes away. I have had this nightmare a few times before but that was years ago, I haven't had that nightmare in years but the feeling did actually come out once when I was awake, suddenly everything was quiet and I could feel that… feeling coming out and I started talking to my self loudly to make It go away. I don't know why this silence is something I can hear and I yell at it telling it to shut up but it feels like I can hear the silence and it is deafening. I just don't know why this nightmare ever happened in the first place." Blake had a hand on his back comforting him and they all looked very sorry that their friend had gone through this, Ruby of course hugged him again and Blake actually followed her leader and hugged him as well, AJ was now blushing slightly but continued. "Then there is another version of the dream. Where I'm walking through town and there are people everywhere and their all smiling and happy and yet despite the city being active I can't hear anything, the feeling comes back and I start crying again. People see me crying and they continue smiling and say cheer up and walk away and it pisses me off that they think it's a simple problem I can just think away. I only had that version of the dream once, its otherwise emptiness and silence, like now." Both girls tightened their hugs and he leaned on Blake's shoulders.

"Well we're here now and we can help you if it ever happens again. We'll wait outside for you to get ready and then we'll stay with you for the rest of the day, how's that?" Yang said honestly and AJ smiled greatly at the fact that these people weren't just 'friends' they really cared for him. "Or would you like to just have Blake around?" Yang said teasingly and the two Faunus blushed and glared at her giving Yang her reason to laugh again. Weiss dragged Yang out and Ruby let go.

"I had nightmares too when I was little. Yang would always be there for me and she would hold me till I felt better." Ruby said before leaving.

"Yang's right, we take care of our friends, that's what friends are for right? A shoulder to lean on." Blake said before letting go of him and walking towards the door.

"No." AJ said and she stopped at the door to look at him. "Friends are the people you get along with and hand out with. Best friends are the ones that really understand you and are there for you when you need them." He said with a smile as he looked at her and she smiled as well, nodded in agreement and left. AJ showered quickly, got ready, and went out his room to find they had actually waited. He smiled at them and they smiled back, even Weiss had the slight signs of a smile but masked it by rolling her eyes at all of them.

It was a nice day for him and his friends, another normal day but this time his friends stayed with him and were even nicer than usual. He was pretty much smiling and talking the entire day, as opposed to his normal staying in his own thoughts unless he had something to say. He would never take for granted this group of friends. Of course Yang wouldn't let him get through the day without being teased so she teased him about the story that was told yesterday and so he ended up falling asleep with that still in mind.

He was walking down a street that seemed familiar and he looked around in confusion as he walked, everything was hazy in his mind, and he couldn't remember why he was here or what he was doing. He heard giggling and saw Blake next to him. He raised a brow at her and she blushed, giggled again, and looked away from him. He decided to ignore her and figure things out while they walked but soon was pulled out of his thoughts by warmth on his right side.

"Ah!" He shouted and looked and saw her hugging his right arm with both of hers and was also holding his hand, for some reason he wasn't wearing his fingerless gloves and could feel her hand completely. "Blake?" He asked in disbelief.

"Hmm?" She asked and smiled cutely at him, he lost the ability to focus and just looked at her for a few seconds, "Um…" before she giggled in accomplishment and kissed him on the cheek. He went wide eyed and blushed heavily as he stared forward and continued to walk with her still hugging his arm and holding his hand, he couldn't get his ability to think back anymore so he simply enjoyed the moment.

He woke up and realized that was 1: A dream. 2: It was the same thing that had happened with him and Blake but it…changed. Well no time to think about that they have classes and a field trip to go through.

* * *

><p>A red forest. Imagine that, a red forest, beautiful crimson red leaves falling and grass the same color, birds chirping to finish off the scene, it truly was beautiful and AJ wondered how this was possible, it sure didn't exist in his world. He looked forward for a moment and saw every other student was looking around as well. He couldn't help but stare at Blake a bit too long. 'It was just a dream you idiot!'<p>

"Yes students, the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful." Glynda said as she walked at the front of the group. "But, we are not here to sightsee. Professor Peach had asked all of you to collect sap from the trees deep within this forest. And I am to make sure none of you die while doing so." She said as she stopped and turned around, the entire group stopped except for Jaune who wasn't paying attention and bumped into Cardin. "Each of you are (She said 'is' but that doesn't sound right to me) to gather one jars worth of red sap. However, the forest is full of the creatures of Grimm, they are attracted to the sap, so stay by your teammates. We will rendezvous at four o'clock, have fun!" The teams split up with Cardin's team plus Jaune going elsewhere while RWBY plus AJ and NPR of JNPR went together.

Everyone stood or crouched near a few trees and soon had full jars of sap, AJ was taking longer than others to fill his and he decided to use his claws and poked one small hole in the tree which had the sap pouring out, he saw it on his finger and was about to wipe it off when he looked over his shoulder and saw Nora drink a whole jar of the sap and decided there was nothing wrong with licking the sap off. 'I hate new trying new things why am I doing this?' He licked it anyway and found it was actually kinda sugary and understood why Nora drank a whole jar of it. Things were largely uneventful and they all sat around having finished their jar filling a while ago, AJ would either look at Blake too long or avoid her entirely. Eventually AJ's ears turned in one direction and Blake noticed.

"AJ? What is it?" She asked. AJ decided to stop being secret about what he was sensing and actually looked in the direction his ears were turned towards. (Obviously I mean the cat ears)

"I just felt a strong pulse of Aura, don't know who but I think a student might be in danger."

"Can you normally sense Aura's?" Weiss asked.

"No but that was a strong enough pulse for me to feel it, it's nowhere near the Aura I have but it is quite a bit more that I would expect from any of you." There was a roar in the distance and everyone stood up.

"You guys heard that right?" Ruby asked and the three other members of Cardin's team came out and were running away yelling "Ursa! Ursa!" One ran into Yang and she held him by his collar.

"What? Where!?" Yang demanded.

"Back there! Its got Cardin!"

"Alright, let's go save the fool." AJ said with a sigh. Pyrrha's eyes went wide.

"Jaune!" She yelled.

AJ looked at her. "Jaune?" He remembered Jaune was always with Cardin and his eyes went wide. "Oh shit! We gotta hurry!" He yelled.

"Blake, Yang, go find professor Goodwitch!" Ruby's leadership role took over. Pyrrha pointed at Ren and Nora. "Go with them! There could be more." The four nodded and went to find Glynda.

"I'll go with you." AJ said to Ruby. "Me too." Weiss said and followed them towards the sound of an Ursa Major. They got to a clearing and saw a big Ursa fighting Cardin who had no weapon, he had red sap on his armor that was attracting the Grimm. It struck at him with its massive claws and it was blocked by Jaune's shield. He was struggling against the strength of the Grimm and AJ pulled out his bow while Weiss readied her rapier.

"Wait." Pyrrha said to them both and Weiss relaxed while AJ kept his bow aimed and ready if this went south.

Jaune pushed the Grimm off and struck it with his sword it leaned back from the blow and while still on its hind legs, lashed out at the blond who rolled out of the way. It swept its left claw along the ground and Jaune jumped over it but was hit midair by its right and he hit the ground, but got back up and charged again. He was hit midair again and sent past the Ursa Major. He stood up again and the Grimm took position before him, they both charged and Jaune was about to hit the Grimm but his shield was out of the way with his swing, the Grimm was gonna hit him hard if they didn't do something. Pyrrha but her hand out and it glowed with her Aura and so did Jaune's shield, the shield moved back into place and it redirected the blow, Jaune used the opening to swing up with his sword taking the Grimm's head off.

"Um….what?" Ruby asked.

"Whoa." AJ said not in awe, but in surprise clearly seeing the Spartans secret interference.

"How did you-?" Weiss asked.

"Well, Ruby has speed, Weiss had glyphs, and AJ hasn't shown us his yet, but my semblance, is Polarity." Pyrrha stated.

"Whoa… You can control poles." Ruby said astonished. AJ and Weiss face palmed but AJ laughed as he did it.

"No you dunce, it means she has control over magnetism." Weiss explained.

"Magnets are cool too." Ruby said to herself. Pyrrha turned and started to walk away.

"Hey, where are you going?" Weiss asked.

"Ya, we need to tell them what happened!" Ruby said.

"We could… or…" Pyrrha started.

"Let me guess, we could keep it our little secret?" AJ asked with a knowing smile. Pyrrha nodded in agreement.

Jaune sheathed his sword and helped up Cardin. "Holy crap, Jaune?" Cardin asked. Jaune glared at him.

"Don't ever mess with my team, my friends, ever, again… Got it?" Jaune said. He walked away from him and found his team congratulating him, all but AJ, who stood outside the group staring at him. He realized he messed up and left the group to talk to him.

"Hey, AJ, I'm sorry, I get it, I messed up and I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled at you I-" Jaune stared.

"No, Jaune, there are times when you need to raise your voice to make a point, it showed you felt strongly about it and I left you alone with that. I really don't care that you yelled, but after seeing how you barely made it through that fight, do you see now that you need your team's help?" AJ had yet to smile so far.

Jaune thought about it for a few seconds. "Yes, I see now that I can't do everything by myself, I'll take up Pyrrha's offer." The moment Jaune finished talking AJ smiled.

"Good! I hoped you would come to your senses eventually!" AJ said as he patted Jaune on the back. Jaune smiled in relief.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when everyone was getting ready to go to sleep, AJ walked by the door to the roof he would always hang out at and he heard voices from the door to another roof.<p>

"Your team really misses their leader you know." It was Pyrrha talking to Jaune. "You should come down, Ren made pancakes! No syrup though, you can thank Nora for that."

"Wait!" Jaune called to her. "I know I don't deserve it after all that happened, but…would you, still be willing to help me? To help me become a better fighter?" AJ saw through the crack of the door being open that Pyrrha turned away from him to hide a smile before walking up to him and pushing him down. "Hey!" Jaune whined.

"Your stance is all wrong. You need to be wider and lower to the ground." Pyrrha said and helped him up. "Let's try that again." They trained for about half an hour since it was already dark and Pyrrha lagged behind Jaune as they went back to their dorm but she was grabbed by the arm and she turned and saw AJ.

"If I ever fall in love, I hope I'm not as hopelessly love-struck as you are now." AJ said with a smile and Pyrrha blushed and glared at him.

"Don't you have a thing for Blake?" She tried to get him back.

"You're just saying that cause we're both Faunus huh?" AJ said.

"No, but you're both cat Faunus, and you both glance at each other all the time, and today I noticed you staring at her more than usual and blushing, or avoiding her entirely. You both smile when you talk to each other, and she gives you her undivided attention if you speak to her, even if she was reading, so… if not you, then _she_ definitely has a thing for you." She teased, understanding why Yang always did this to the two Faunus.

"Ya right, like that would happen." AJ tried to shrug the accusations off.

"AJ, you both clearly like each other don't even try to say that you aren't good enough for her or that you will never find love because I'm telling you she likes you, and you like her." AJ simply walked away from her after stuttering a response and giving up.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later and it was another day in Goodwitch's class, RWBY hadn't fought in a while assuming it was bad luck with the randomizer, it wasn't a small class so it isn't a guarantee they would fight on any given day but this was a new record of days that they didn't fight. So it was certainly a twist when the two that were called up were both members of team RWBY, AJ and Weiss. They nodded at each other when they got to the stage and readied their swords.<p>

"Begin."

Weiss immediately put a glyph at her feet and shot towards him, he didn't move but instead but a glyph in front of him to block her. She used another glyph to get to his right but he used his sword to block just in time. She repeated this a few times until a sudden attack knocked her away and took a bit of her Aura, he had that damn smile again. She switched to ice Dust with her rapier and stabbed the ground creating a trail of ice that would have trapped him if he hadn't jumped out of the way and suddenly shot toward her without using a glyph, she parried and struck back and got a few hits before he parried her attack and punched her in the chest knocking her down. She jumped up angry at him and switched to fire dust but he dodged the trail of fire as well.

"I need to figure out how to use Dust. I wanna be able to do that." AJ said before pointing a bow at her. She prepared to block or dodge the arrow but instead he disappeared and she was hit in the back, she turned around and was sliced two more times before being kicked away. She stood up and saw she had less than half Aura and he had most of his Aura. AJ prepared to attack her but saw her focus and a clock appeared on the ground and sped up rapidly before disappearing and leaving her glowing green. She surrounded him with glyphs and went from one to the other and hit him again and again as she dashed around. He had little Aura to keep him above red and she knocked his sword away, 'He should be down after that many hits, how much Aura does he really have?' She thought, but before she could make more glyphs and attack again he released his Aura and charged, she still had her speed and damage boost and was confident in her skills so she charged as well. Even without his sword he had guards he could use to block her sword and it was a flurry of blocks and punches from him, and lunges and slashes from her, she had to dodge the punches. He kept up well and eventually managed to hit her again and continued with his claws easily putting her on the defensive and he kept sneaking in a hit until he went to punch her in the face and stopped just before he hit her and she froze. She looked at her Aura and saw she was in the red already.

"It's not fair! You did that to the others you fought as well! You would just unleash your Aura if you were about to lose!" Weiss complained.

"Hey, you did good Weiss. And, I'm sorry that I have a backup plan." He said sarcastically, before helping her over to their friends who congratulated them on their match, and Yang complained that she didn't get to go.

"You are rapidly improving AJ." Pyrrha pointed out, Ren nodded in agreement. AJ as usual brushed it off and shied away from anyone's praise.

* * *

><p>It was another week later and team RWBY was walking through the city of Vale, there were balloons and decorations everywhere in green, red, and yellow. A 'Welcome To Vale!' sign was being raised.<p>

"The Vytal Festival! Oh this is absolutely wonderful!"

"I've never seen you smile so much Weiss." Ruby said.

"Ya, it's almost kinda creepy." AJ said.

"How could you not smile though? It's a festival dedicated to the cultures of the world! There will be parades, dances, a tournament! Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into all this is simply breathtaking!" Weiss said smiling and excited to a level they had never seen before. They began walking down the street.

"Wow, you really know how to take a great thing and make it sound boring." Yang said and was apparently serious, not just teasing.

"No really if you think about it it looks cool on the outside but it took a lot to make it all happen." AJ said in one of his rare moments where he agrees with Weiss. Weiss smiled at him and inwardly thought just a bit better of him.

"I'm pretty sure I wasn't listening, again, so remind me, why are we at the docks?" AJ asked.

Ruby plugged her nose. "It smells like fish." 'It _is_ the docks.'

"I've heard that students from Vacuo will be arriving by ship here today," Weiss said before turning towards them and adopting her noble posture and speaking. "and as a representative of Beacon, I feel as though it is my solemn duty to welcome them to this fine kingdom." They started walking towards the walkway that passengers of the boat would go through to leave the docks.

"She wants to spy on them so she'll have the upper hand in the tournament." Blake said to the rest of them and Weiss turned around towards them.

"You can't prove that." Weiss stated.

"And _you_ won't deny it completely." AJ said to Weiss who glared at him.

"Whoa." Ruby said and they all stopped to look at her and then what she was looking at. A shop with broken windows and yellow police tape around the area. To detectives we at the scene and the team approached them.

"What happened here?" Ruby asked and AJ was looking past the tape and investigating the scene the best he could without going past the tape.

"Robbery, second Dust shop this week, place is turning into a jungle." The detective on the left, with a beard and glasses said.

"That's terrible." Yang said saddened by the news.

"They left all the money again." The other detective said, he had glasses as well but no beard.

"Oh really?" AJ asked curious.

"It just doesn't make a lick of sense. Who needs that much Dust?" The bearded one asked his partner.

"I don't know, an army?"

"You thinking the uh, White Fang?"

"I'm thinking we don't get paid enough." The beardless one said taking off his glasses.

"All I see is a shop striped off all things Dust related. Money left alone means this isn't for normal profit." AJ said and the detectives would normally keep civilians out of this but these were clearly Huntsman school students and the kid sounded like someone who wasn't incompetent so they didn't shut him up immediately. "Maybe they want to sell the Dust. But in that case you would have taken the money as well. If they are stealing Dust from stores then it would be in preparation for something. I understand someone stocking up for winter but this is way more than that. It would have to be a group, the White Fang for instance, preparing for war, but then with who? If it was said group the target is obvious but if it was some other group then we have no idea who could be the target. Regardless this lack of Dust means it will be used elsewhere and likely put innocent lives in danger. These people are smart then." The detectives were officially impressed, AJ turned to his friends. "Ozpin should probably hear about this." All but Weiss nodded in agreement. Weiss was to busy in her own thoughts.

"It's got to be the White Fang. A bunch of degenerates all of them." Weiss said.

"Geez, what's your problem?" Blake asked.

"My problem? I simply don't care for the criminally insane." 'And the bias thoughts are back.'

"The White Fang are hardly a bunch of psychopaths. They are a collection of misguided Faunus." Blake said.

"Misguided? They want to wipe humanity of the face of the planet!" Weiss said angrily.

AJ jumped in. "Still qualifies as misguided no matter how major."

"Either way it doesn't explain why they would rob a Dust shop in the middle of downtown Vale." Blake said.

"Don't jump to conclusion anyway Weiss. It could be Torchwich, that criminal Ruby fought." AJ explained noticing how tense Blake was.

"That doesn't change the fact that the White Fang are scum. Those Faunus only know how to lie cheat and steal." Weiss stated.

"_Filthy animal."_

"_Damn Faunus!"_

"_Hold him down!"_

"Hey! Watch it Weiss! I'm right here, and I do NOT, lie, cheat, or STEAL!" AJ barely managed not to yell. "And neither does Blake." He said quietly so others wouldn't hear. "And would you just drop it instead of continuing your clearly biased rant." He demanded.

"Ya Weiss, Faunus aren't like that." Yang said before hearing someone yell "Stop that Faunus!" 'Great, not helping our point here.' AJ sighed and the team ran back to the docks and saw a blond boy with a monkey tail running and jumping off of a ship.

"Thanks for the ride guys!" he yelled as he jumped.

"No good stowaway!" The men yelled.

"Hey! A no good stowaway would have been caught, I'm a great stowaway!" The boy said and AJ laughed a little. The detectives from earlier approached the monkey boy who was now hanging from a light post with his tail and eating a banana.

"Get down from there!" The bearded one demanded and was met with a banana peel in the face. The Faunus ran away and they gave chase. As he ran by team RWBY he turned to Blake and AJ pointed at them with two finger pistols without losing momentum and said "Sup." before continuing running.

"Well Weiss, you wanted to see the competition? Well theeeere it goes." Yang pointed out.

"Quick! We have to observe him!" Weiss yelled before racing after the detectives and the Faunus. AJ and Blake looked at each other, AJ rolled his eyes at Weiss' blatant observing before they both started to follow their team.

Weiss would eventually turn a corner while running and hit someone directly but instead of getting up she looked and saw the blond boy get away. "No! He got away!" She whined.

"Weiss pay attention!" AJ yelled like he was her father and before reprimanding him she looked down and saw the girl she had hit was still under her and had a creepy smile.

"Salutations!" The ginger girl said without getting up even though Weiss was off her now.

"Um… hi?" Ruby said awkwardly.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked honestly.

"I'm wonderful! Thank you for asking!" The girl said. The team all looked at each other and while RWBY had a face that said "What is wrong with this chic?" AJ simply had a lightly confused and concerned look.

"Do you… wanna get up?" Blake asked.

"Did you… hit your head or something?" Yang asked.

"I guess I would like to get up, and no, I did not hit my head." The girl said with a smile and finally stood up in one motion. The girls took a step back.

"My name is Penny!" The girl known as penny said.

"Hi Penny! I'm Ruby!"

"Weiss."

"I go by AJ."

"Blake."

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" *Nudge* "Oh! I'm Yang!"

"It's a pleasure to meet you!" Penny said.

"You said that already." Weiss pointed out.

Penny seemed to think for a second. "So I did!"

"Well, sorry for running into you!" Weiss said and they all took that as their cue and started walking away.

"Bye friend!" Ruby said as they left.

Once they turned a corner they finally spoke again.

"She was… weird." Yang said awkwardly.

"There was something up about her, that's for sure." AJ said looking at the ground in thought. He suddenly looked up and grabbed Blake's arm to get her attention and pointed forward. They were first to see Penny was now in front of them.

"What did you call me?" Penny said, and the group now realized she was there. Weiss kept looking between where she was and where she is now in disbelief.

"Huh? Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't think you heard me." Yang said apologetically.

"No not you." Penny walked by Yang and walked up to Ruby. "You." Ruby stuttered out an answer as she didn't know what she had done wrong.

"You called me friend! Am I really your friend?" Penny asked getting in the girl's face. Ruby looked over Penny's shoulder and saw the girls giving a very serious "no" and AJ did so hesitantly and less blatantly after some thought.

"Um… Ya! Sure! Why not?" Ruby said. The girls fell overdramatically at this and AJ just raised a brow and almost asked out loud "Why?" but settled for mouthing it out.

Penny seemed happy though. "Sensational! We can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys like the Faunus boy there!" Penny said pointing at AJ and he tried to ignore the last part only blushing slightly and saying what he was going to say.

"Hey Weiss, doesn't that sound familiar?" He asked her.

"Yes but this girl seems far more coordinated." Weiss said and AJ rolled his eyes again, which he did a lot around her.

"So, what are you doing in Vale?" Yang asked.

"I'm here to fight in the tournament!" Penny said.

"You're fighting in the tournament?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"I'm combat ready!" Penny said with a salute.

"You don't really look the part, then again, Weiss wears a dress." AJ pointed at Ice Queen.

"Hey! It's a combat skirt!" Weiss said proudly and Ruby jumped to her side.

"Ya!" They low-fived. AJ face palmed and laughed a little.

Weiss' eyes went wide from realizing something. "So if you aren't from here you might know that monkey-tailed… rapscallion!" Weiss suggested.

"The who?" Penny asked.

"The filthy Faunus from the boat!" Weiss said suddenly holding a crude drawing of said Faunus.

"Stop calling him a rapscallion! Stop calling him a degenerate! He's a person!" Blake yelled.

"Stop wording this like the Faunus are the problem I am RIGHT FUCKING HERE WEISS!" AJ yelled threatening to break the annoying chains in his head.

"Oh I'm sorry. Should I stop calling the trash can a trash can? Or this lamp post a lamp post?" Weiss said pointing at said objects.

"Stop it!" Blake demanded.

"Just drop it already!" AJ yelled, Aura actually leaking out a little.

"Why? He clearly broke the law." Weiss pointed out.

"He's a stowaway! It's not like he killed anyone! It's not like he is a member of the White Fang!" AJ reasoned.

"Give him time and he'll join just like all the other Faunus." Weiss said. 'It's like I'm not even here!'

"YOU IGNORANT LITTLE BRAT/BITCH!" Blake and AJ yelled respectively.

"Just when I started to respect you again you prove you are biased against Faunus!" AJ yelled. He and Blake both started walking away from the group.

"Hey! I am your teammate you two!" Weiss yelled and walked after them.

"Uh, we should probably go." Yang pointed out to her sister.

"Ya, this is getting out of hand." Ruby said.

"Where are we going?" Penny asked and they told her goodbye and went with their teammates to their dorm.

_Jump Cut To RWBY Dorms_

"I don't see how this is a problem." Weiss said, now sitting in her bed.

"That's a really big problem then." AJ said annoyed now, since this had gone on for so long and while AJ had mostly stopped the black and white of the team were still going at it full force.

"You realize you two are defending a Faunus group that hates humanity don't you?" Weiss asked.

"I'm defending the Faunus, not that group." AJ pointed out. "You have constantly made this sound like the Faunus are the problem and not that group."

"Because almost all Faunus are members-" Weiss started.

"I'M NOT A MEMBER! Blake isn't either, if she was, Ozpin would know." AJ pointed out. "I got made fun of, and yelled at, and beaten Weiss, BEATEN, for being a Faunus!" He said with tears forming. "And I still didn't join. I didn't get to have a single fucking friend until Yang and Ruby actually talked to me, I figured once they knew what I was that they would hate me as well and I was just not gonna tell them or anyone else but you guys and JNPR showed you weren't like all those other humans. You seemed like someone to share that bias and you never showed it till now, now I'll never be able to respect you! You haven't even said we are an exception to the Faunus! You just keep saying Faunus are terrible to our faces!" AJ yelled.

"You see this Weiss?! It's a pretty common story for Faunus like us if you take out his happy ending. People like YOU cause this! People like you and Cardin make Faunus take drastic action!" Blake yelled.

"Like me?" Weiss asked in disbelief.

"YOU'RE DISCIMINATORY!" Blake yelled.

"I'm a victim!" Weiss said and turned to look out the window. "Do you know why I hate the Faunus and the White Fang so much?" she asked in a low tone.

"I can take a good fucking guess! It's a classic right?! Killed family members, maybe even in front of you? Friends went missing? Did they hurt you personally? Did they 'make your childhood difficult'?" AJ questioned.

"HOW DARE YO-" Weiss turned in tears about to yell at him.

"_**SILENCE!" **_AJ screamed in an evil low pitch voice putting Aura into his voice and his foot as he stomped the ground creating cracks. (Bold, italics, and all caps, get the point?) "I am fucking sorry that all happened to you! I really am! BUT BIASED IS THE STUPIDEST THING YOU COULD EVER POSSIBLY DO! I DON'T CARE HOW MANY MADE YOUR CHILDHOOD DIFFICULT BUT YOU **NEVER** HAVE THE RIGHT TO BLAME ALL OF THEM FOR IT!" AJ yelled, his voice cracking, shaking from adrenaline, and tears in his eyes.

The room was silent for awhile, everyone stunned at how angry he really was about this, it seemed for a while like Blake and Weiss were the ones really into this since AJ had stopped for awhile, but he must have lost his patience. Weiss eventually spoke up.

"Yes," She said quietly before returning to normal volume. "All of that and a little bit more. My dad always came home furiousand that did in fact lead to a very difficult child hood. So yes, that's why I hate the White Fang." AJ had been giving her a strong death stare as she spoke, he didn't care to wipe away his tears or to stop shaking. Blake had actually been giving an apologetic look until Weiss raised her voice again.

"I hate, the White Fang, because they are all LIARS! THEIVES! AND MURDERERS!" Weiss yelled again.

"WELL MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND! AFTER ALL YOU DID TO US!" Blake yelled. Everyone's look of shock was clear. AJ's was less than the others but it was there. In desperation Blake recovered from her own look of shock and regained a straight and slightly angry face. "Come on AJ, let's go." She said as she grabbed his arm and pulled him outside. Frankly he didn't care, he wanted to get away from Weiss as well.

But soon Blake broke into tears and was running from him, he chased her until she was in front of the statue in the front of the school. A Huntsman and a Huntress standing over a Beowolf. Blake took off her bow, she was tired of hiding and it didn't matter if she didn't have a team to be with.

"I shouldn't have done that… you need to go back." Blake said sobbing to AJ who was behind her.

"No, I don't want to be anywhere near Weiss."

"Those are you're only friends and I know how much friends mean to you! You need to go-"

"No, I have you still, and that many friends isn't worth being near Weiss. I'm used to having only one good friend anyway." He said with a smile and hugged her and pet her to get her to stop crying. This was his one friend and he would not stand and see her cry. She cried into his chest for awhile until they heard a voice.

"Aw, you guys make a nice couple." They look up and see the monkey Faunus from earlier today. "I knew it would happen since you guys are both cat Faunus but I didn't realize it hadn't _already_ happened." he said with a teasing smile and for once they smiled back, it was good to see another Faunus.

"I guess I wouldn't mind two good friends." AJ said with a smile.

(One possibility early on in this story was AJ never showing his heritage. This whole scene would be different. AJ would stay there and yell at Weiss after Blake left. At least that's what I would have gone with.)

**ALL RIGHTY THEN! I think this has gone long enough! I could be almost done with the next chapter by the time I have to post this one! I'm gonna end up further and further ahead of what I post at this rate! I almost kept this chapter going with the next episode but then I realized I should just start the next. So while you are reading this, I'm typing up the next chapter, the final (probably) Chapter for volume one of canon RWBY! Edit: Nope, I'm done with it already, in one day, actually in 5 hours I'm already done with the canon parts, I really wanna post early now but I will keep my schedule. Edit: see how that turned out?**

**So, thank you for favoriteing or following my fanfic. Do so if you haven't and you enjoy this so far. Leave PM's or reviews of what you think. Have a great week everyone! Edit: Ermahgerd so many likes and favorites thank you! Edit2.0: I have edited this chapter more than 3X more than any other chapter. I guess since I had to put in full scenes of my own, but I ended up changing a lot of things and I even deleted one whole section of a paragraph and didn't replace it with anything. I didn't initially put in the dream, not the nightmare, the dream, I added in the police after I finished writing that paragraph. All of it was pretty dang fun! WHAT IS EVERYONES PROBLEM WITH OC FANFICTIONS! So what if they are a bit OP, so what if they end up with their favorite character! IT'S THEIR FANFIC AND I PERSONALLY THINK THEY ARE THE BEST TYPE OF RWBY FANFICS! My favorite fan fiction ever (The BLAD of RWBY and JNPR by Black Fuego) is hilarious and yet it has LESS likes (but more favorites) last time I checked! How is mine better!? HOW!? I am NOT that awesome! Anyway…**

**Thank you Monty for making this possible. Hope you like all the fanfics being made for you! Some of them have great meaning and are changing lives, some like mine are just to make people laugh and get excited. Rest In Peace.**

**I added so much to the author notes and now it's just a mess… oops…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome back to Chapter 8 of my fic. Enjoy. Just a warning, things had stayed relatively normal for the story and my OC till now, crazy things happen now, hope you enjoy crazy as much as I do! Some people would leave seeing crazy powers and stuff but I just get more into it!**

**To you, random guest that mentioned chapter 2. Hello fellow logical and caring person!**

**This big note below is something you all REALLY should read. The "before I post" edit:**

**So, this explanation is kind of late, but you should know why I write the way I do and why I'm easily satisfied with stories. Why does everyone hate OC fanfics? They say its because the OC ends up OP, especially in a self-insert fanfic. I never complain about that. People complain the bosses n Destiny are re-skins. I don't complain about that either, why? I don't see a story as something someone wrote. I see it as real life more or less, and real life doesn't have to have plot and character development! The bosses in Destiny have a story reason for why they are like that. If you see the story as something someone made, like the game Destiny, you say they are lazy when it comes to making bosses. I see the story reason for why instead. The Nexus is a big Hydra because it says, in the Grimoire, that a hydra is good with large amounts of information, so logically the Nexus would be a big hydra. You could say that's an excuse, but I ignore that idea, and simply see the story as reality. Imagine you were a Guardian in Destiny, you wouldn't complain that the toughest enemies look like large versions of weaker enemies! When I read a fanfic with a powerful character, I don't go: "Oh, this guy is just making himself OP." I see it as: "This guy has awesome powers!" I don't see it as something someone is making, that's why I don't do great with plot/character development, why I don't complain that a scene could have been done better, because if you were in that world, you wouldn't say that. If you could change your mind set to something like that, you'll enjoy fanfics a lot more, I know I do! Just pretend this is really happening somewhere in the universe, not as a story someone is making, but as something that is really happening to people, cause real life doesn't have requirements for: character and plot development, for romance scenes, for fight scenes, for conflict, that's not how real life works is it? Please don't argue with me about this if you are thinking about it, if you disagree then keep reading or just go…**

**Alright, on with the story, hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Black, White, and Red.

"So, I assume you want to know more about me as well?" Blake asked. She sat at one of the tables outside a shop, drinking tea that the waiter had given them. AJ sat next to her and the blond monkey Faunus, who's name is Sun, sat across from them.

"Yes, I would, its been nearly two days and AJ has been much more willing to speak but if you spoke it was usually to your boyfriend." Sun said.

Both feline Faunus blushed. "He's/She's not my-" They both said and both just gave up and sighed.

"Wait, your _both _in denial? I've seen the way you act around each other. Whatever, anyway, yes, tell me about yourself since you are the only one of us that hasn't." Sun requested.

"Do you know about the White Fang?" Blake asked.

"Of course! I don't think there is a Faunus on the planet who doesn't know about them, bunch of creeps who use force to get whatever they want." Sun said.

"I was once a member actually." Blake said calmly.

Sun spit out his drink. "Wait, _you_ were once a member of the White Fang?"

"Yes, most of my life actually, you could almost say I was born into it. Back then things were different, in the ashes of war the White Fang was a symbol of peace and unity between humans and Faunus. But despite being promised equality we were still treated as lesser beings. So the White Fang rose up as a voice for our people. And I was there at the front of every rally and boycott. I actually thought I was making a difference, but was likely just a youthful optimist. Then five years ago our leader stepped down and was replaced by a more… radical one. Our peaceful protests became organized attacks, we set fire to shops that wouldn't serve us, stole cargo from companies that used Faunus labor. The worst part of it all was that it worked, we were treated like equals, but not out of respect,"

"But out of fear." AJ finished knowing that was where the story was going. "What an idiot! Respect through fear is no respect at all!"

"That's why I left. I wasn't about to continue using my skills to aid in their violence, instead I would dedicate my life to becoming a huntress. So here I am, a criminal in plain sight, all with the help of a little, black, bow." Blake said and her bow moved.

"So did you ever tell your friends any of this?" Sun asked and Blake looked down.

"That's kind of how we got here." AJ said for her.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY was tired of waiting for Blake and AJ to come back and went out to search for them. They were currently walking through the streets of Vale.<p>

"BLAAAAKE! AJ!" Yang yelled.

"BLAAAAAAAAKE! AJ! WHERE ARE YOU!" Ruby yelled. "Weiss! You aren't helping!"

"Oh, you know who might be able to help? The police!" Ice Queen said.

"Weiss." Ruby growled.

"It was just an idea!"

"Ya, a bad one." Ruby said as she started to walk forwards again.

"Weiss, I think we should hear Blake's side of the story first." Yang suggested.

"I think when we hear it you'll realize I was right." Weiss said.

"And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!" Everyone turned around at the new voice behind them.

"AH! Penny where did you come from!?" Ruby demanded.

"Hey guys! What are you up too?" Penny asked ignoring the question.

"We're looking for our friends, Blake and AJ." Yang answered.

"Oh! You mean the two Faunus!" Penny said.

"How did you know Blake was a Faunus?" Ruby asked.

"The cat ears." Penny said pointing at the top of her head.

"But she has a bow, you can't tell she has cat ears." Yang said.

"So where are they?" Penny asked.

"We don't know. They've been missing since Friday." Ruby said.

"That's terrible!" Penny said with enthusiasm and grabbed Ruby by the shoulders. "Well don't you worry Ruby my friend. I won't rest until we find your teammates!"

"Well that's really nice of you Penny," Ruby said awkwardly to the strange girl. "But we've got this handled, right guys?" She looked at where Yang and Weiss were and found no trace of them.

* * *

><p>"So what's the plan?" Sun asked as they walked down the sidewalk of a street in Vale.<p>

"I still don't think the White Fang are behind the robberies." AJ said. "They could be, but I really think its Torchwich.

"Ya, they've never needed that much Dust before." Blake reasoned.

"What if they did?" Sun questioned and stepped in front of them. "The only way to prove that they didn't do it is to go to the mostly likely place they would be if they were to do it and not find them there, right?"

"You would have lost anyone else with that." AJ deadpanned. "But lucky for you I got that, and you're right." He said no longer deadpanning.

"Fine, but where would that be?" Blake asked.

"While I was on the ship I heard some guys talking about offloading a huge Dust crate coming in from… Atlas I believe." Sun said.

"How huge?" Blake asked.

"Huge!" Sun threw his arms out wide for emphasis. "Big Schnee Company freighter."

"Sounds like our 'most likely place'." AJ said with a smile. They started walking towards their destination.

"So what did you guys name your weapons?" Sun asked to break the silence while they walked.

"Gambol Shroud." Blake said.

"I… don't really have a name for my sword." AJ said sheepishly.

"You should have one!" Sun said excitedly.

"Ok, I'll try to think of something then." AJ said.

"You better!" Sun said before turning around and walking. Blake and AJ looked at each other and Blake just shrugged not really getting the enthusiasm either and they started walking again.

* * *

><p>Weiss and Yang walked out of another shop. "Thanks anyways!" Yang called out as they left. "This is hopeless!" She said depressingly. "You really don't care if we find them, do you?" She asked Weiss.<p>

"Of course I do! I'm just worried what Blake and AJ will say when they get back. He probably knew about this the whole time. The innocent never run Yang." She finished and began walking to the next shop.

"I feel like AJ would have a response to that but I'm not him so I don't know." Yang said to herself before following Weiss.

* * *

><p>It was night now and Blake was lying on her stomach on the roof of a hanger near the port. She starred down at the Schnee crates below. AJ jumped onto the roof and crouched next to her.<p>

"I didn't see anything on the other side. Anything here?" AJ asked as Sun came up to them with a small container of apples.

"Not really. They delivered all the crates from the boat and now they're just sitting there." Blake said.

"Well good news, I stole you guys some food." Sun said as he handed an apple to Blake, well, tried to, she just looked at him.

"Do you always break the law without a second thought?" Blake asked.

"Hey, weren't you in a cult or something?" Sun asked and Blake glared at him while AJ laughed/gasped a little.

"Ok, too soon." Sun said but AJ took the apple.

"Thank you, Sun." He said with a smile from laughing.

"See! Someone who appreciates my effort!" Sun said to Blake pointing with both hands to AJ. Blake rolled her eyes. Strong wind hit the three as an airship flew over them and once its search lights found the containers it landed.

"The hell?" AJ asked.

"Is that them?" Sun asked Blake as soldiers stepped out.

She saw the mark on their backs. "Yes, it's them." Blake said depressingly.

"Crap, so much for Torchwich." AJ said.

"You guys really didn't think it was them did you?" Sun asked.

"No. I think deep down I knew, I just didn't want to be right." Blake said.

"Hey! What's the hold-up!?" Someone yelled drawing everyone's attention.

A man with orange hair, a cane, a white suit, and a bowler hat stepped out.

"We aren't exactly the most inconspicuous bunch of criminals at the moment, so, why don't you animals try to pick up the pace!?" He yelled.

"Torchwich!?" AJ whispered in disbelief.

"This isn't right, the White Fang would never work for or with a human. Especially one like him." Blake said before pulling out her katana from her sheathe and jumping down from the building.

"Hey wait!" Sun yelled, then looked to AJ.

"Guess I wasn't entirely wrong." AJ said with a sigh before jumping down as well.

Torchwich was yelling at one of the soldiers who was holding large cables.

"No you idiot! This isn't a leash!" Blake put her sword to his throat. "What the? Oh for f-"

"Nobody move!" Blake ordered.

"Whoa! Take it easy there little lady!" Torchwich said nervously.

"Quiet you!" Blake ordered. The soldiers surrounded her with guns and she took off her bow. "Brothers of the white Fang! Why are you aiding this scum?!" Blake asked and most of the soldiers lowered their guns. The one that didn't, which was behind her, was stabbed with claws and pulled away from the group with his screams muffled.

"Oh kid. Didn't ya get the memo?" Torchwich asked.

"What are you talking about?" Blake asked.

"The White Fang and I are going in on a joint business venture together."

Blake but her katana closer to his throat. "Tell me what it is or I'll put an end to your little operation." Three more small airships flew over their heads.

"I wouldn't exactly call it a little operation." Torchwich said. While Blake was distracted looking up at the ships, he fired his cane at their feet and somehow didn't even faze him but sent Blake flying.

Blake tried to stand up and looked just in time to see Torchwich fire a shot at her and AJ came out of nowhere and picked her up and moved her just out of the way. Torchwich fired more shots at the two and AJ responded with Energy blasts that took out each shot before it hit them, they both stopped firing to let the smoke clear, Blake took this chance to hide.

"Aww, two little kitties! I'm gonna have some fun tonight!" Torchwich said smugly before he lost his smile and started walking towards AJ. "Wait I remember you." He said with a hint of anger. A banana peel landed on his hat and he got it off him and looked up just to see two feet planted in his face and Sun rolled off of him.

"Leave them alone." Sun warned. Torchwich stood up and multiple White Fang soldiers joined him and surrounded Sun with blades.

"You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?" Torchwich said and AJ face palmed in the background. Sun easily punched and kicked through the group but eventually pulled out a staff and was taking everyone out with that.

AJ was distracted by three soldiers landing near him holding daggers. Their frames were lithe and the seemed like elite soldiers built for speed and agility. 'Lets find out.' he thought and he charged them. The middle one struck out at him once and AJ leaned past the strike but was kicked by the other two at the same time. 'Oh, they're a coordinated team huh?' He went to attack but found the middle one attacking him first and he had to keep up with his guards to block the daggers as the soldier swung with lightning fast speed and was even flipping the blades between strikes. 'Show off.' Then the left one joined in and they danced around each other with clearly practiced coordination and only when AJ got fed up with dodging and struck out at them did they finally back off. He also just now realized they had hit him multiple times and they had yet to be hurt.

AJ let his Aura out and the soldiers took a step back before attacking all at once, even going so far as to throw their daggers at him, he leaned away from the dagger, and having one on the other side catch it and throw it back, to which he jumped and spun to avoid the dagger and the strike from the third soldier that followed. It was no wonder they managed to keep landing small hits as they were very skilled and he was fighting three guys at once and they kept moving around him. 'I need to change this up a bit.' He lashed out and fired in all directions at them and they easily dodged, in the cover of the debris one of them jumped up and went to hit AJ with both blades in a downward strike. AJ grabbed him by the arms and flung him into a nearby crate as hard as he could, Dust crystals burst out and the soldier never got up. 'Their strategy is to never get hit since they clearly can't take a hit but they can still take hits better than the grunts I suppose.'

Two left, they threw spare daggers at him which he blocked with a quick unsheathing of his sword. Now AJ focused his flowing Aura into focus and agility and started dashing around faster then the elites were capable of and struck them each a few times. The left one jumped at him and slashed at his face and AJ ducked from it but as he stood up the second one jumped over the first and kicked him in the chest knocking him back. The first one jumped over his partner and slashed at him which missed, or it seemed, it was actually meant to knock his sword out of his hands which they succeeded in, then he landed and his partner jumped over him again and he slashed and they repeated this a few times until AJ backed into the crate he had thrown the first soldier into. He saw a dagger coming for his face and he leaned out of the way as the dagger stuck into the crate and the soldier was smarter than to try to pull it out instead he slashed with his left dagger and AJ grabbed his wrist and snapped it, the soldier backed up and held his hand in pain and AJ turned to the other one.

This one took the dagger in the crate and attacked again. AJ dodged as the soldier kept switching between three daggers, one of the daggers was always in the air as he slashed and stabbed. 'Now this guy is good.' "I say you sir, deserve a medal!" He took the dagger in the air as he dodged a stab at his side and stabbed the elite's left hand and he dropped the dagger it held. He looked up at AJ in anger and recklessly struck out with his right and AJ ducked under it and knocked the guy in the side of the head and he landed next to his friend who was still holding his hand in pain. AJ and said soldier both looked down and saw an ice Dust crystal at their feet. "No. Wait!" The soldier shouted as AJ used an Energy blast to detonate the crystal sealing them in ice. "Oh, chill out! You're fine!" AJ said with a smile as the turned back to the fight.

Meanwhile Yang suddenly felt very proud of AJ for some reason she just couldn't pin down.

Sun and Blake were jumping out of the way of a crate that had fallen on them and Blake landed safely but Sun landed next to Torchwich who aimed his cane at him. "Hey!" A voice called out and the fighting stopped with every one looking at a hanger and saw Ruby standing on top with her weapon out in scythe mode.

"Oh, hey there Red! Isn't it past your bed time?" Torchwich asked and Ruby looked back at whoever was with her on the hanger and he saw his opportunity pointing his cane at her. "Die Red!" He yelled as he fired the shot that hit Ruby directly.

"NO!" AJ yelled as he jumped up there to see if she was ok. Penny was there as well, Ruby was out but she was alive. 'He could have killed her and he wouldn't have cared… Cause he's a criminal…' He imagined Ruby and all of his other friends dead and he couldn't stand the thought of losing them. He turned towards Torchwich and jumped down to him, landing near the Dust crystals he had let out earlier.

"YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HER!" He yelled. Aura already flowing out in its usual white mist.

"Well duh! That was the idea kid!" Torchwich said. AJ heard this and realized the images of his friends dying could become real because of this… criminal…

Now imagine deep inside AJ's mind there was a dark area, infinite darkness, and in that darkness was a figure, you couldn't really tell who it was because there was no light. But then a light appeared. The figure was facing the viewer, his left hand out in front of him, he wasn't far away, his shoulders almost reach the edge of the screen. The light is coming from his left hand and it is a white mist giving off just enough light to see its AJ, but his hood is not only, down, it just isn't there, the cloak isn't there at all. Only the left side of his face gets any light but you can see the faint white glow of his right iris, everything around him is dark and he stares at the viewer with a blank expression. Then you hear the chains shaking again, but then you hear a different sound, you hear them snap. And the white mist instantly turns red, red like Ruby's cloak, now the side of his face was red from the light instead of white, and the glow of his right eye was the same shade of red, but his left eye, the one you could see, you could see the real color of the iris was blood red, dark red, and his expression was one of a terrifying and evil smile showing all his very sharp teeth, specifically his fangs. Camera starts flying backwards out of his mind as the figure spoke with a demonic voice.

'_**He would just kill your friends without a second thought! He's a monster. KILL HIM**_**!'**

"**DIIIIIIIEEEEEEEE!" **Red Aura exploded out of him, his ears and tail turned one shade of red darker than Ruby's cloak, his iris's were blood red and a lighter red glow came out of them, fangs and sharp teeth suddenly were present, and Torchwich realized his mistake when he was sent flying to the other side of the area. He got up just to be hit in the face and sent flying away again. Every White Fang soldier left got between him and the red menace before him. A red blur went through the group, leaving black feathers in its wake, and every one of his men were down in an instant. Torchwich fired a shot at the mist and knocked AJ down but he was up in an instant and charged. Torchwich used his cane to block a strike and his arm went numb from the strength behind it and his cane cracked, he realized if he wanted to not be brutally murdered he would need to redirect the hits instead. He was somehow able to do that despite the utter speed and strength that was coming at him, he figured it was some sort of instinct to live that pushed him to his limit but he was still hit hard at one point and sent into a crate. Everything was a blur and he barely maintained his conscience, that was when he saw some lightning Dust and threw it at the boy covered in red mist. He detonated it with a shot from his cane and it tazed the boy till he passed out, even thought that much electricity should have killed him. Torchwich ran for dear life hoping the terrifying boy wouldn't wake up but he saw his ears and tail become brown again and he lost the red mist that was everywhere around him so he made it to his ship with a little bit of his dignity left.

"These kids are freaking crazy." Torchwich said as his ship got away.

The figure in his mind changed, the light mist was white again and in the light that shined on the left side of his face you could see his normal eyes again, but in the shadow of the right side (his right) you could see the eye was still glowing red.

AJ eventually woke up and saw Blake, Sun, Ruby, and Penny all looking at him with concern, until he looked at them and then they all let out the breath they had held in. AJ stood up and looked at them all.

"Ruby! Are you ok?" AJ asked as he suddenly got really close to Ruby.

"Huh? Ya, I'm just a bit sore is all, that Torchwich guy really hits hard." Ruby said but was suddenly hugged tightly by AJ.

"OH THANK GOD! I thought he really had hurt you there…" AJ said with relief that his friend was ok. Ruby blushed but hugged him back.

"Hey, what about me?" Blake asked a bit jealous. 'Wait, I'm not jealous, am I?' she thought.

AJ turned to her and suddenly jumped to her side. "What? Did he hurt you too? Are you ok?" He asked with real concern.

Blake laughed a little. "Yes AJ, I'm fine." She said and he hugged her as well.

"Oh good! That's a relief! I really thought he had hurt you guys." AJ said saddened by the thought.

"It's ok AJ, we can take care of ourselves too you know." Blake said when he stopped hugging her.

"Hey, don't I get a check up and hug?" Sun complained.

Blake and Ruby smiled at that. "You have Gun-Chucks, you're fine!" AJ said with a smile and Blake and Ruby finally laughed.

"Speaking of weapons, do you have a name for your's yet?" Sun asked.

"Um… Nipzona?"(the P is silent so it doesn't sound so stupid) AJ said more like it was a question than a statement. "Can I just use a made up word?"

"There isn't anything against using a made up word but that sounds like a magic spell or something." Sun said. AJ just shrugged and decided it was better to have a dumb name for it than no name.

They heard walking behind them and turned to see Weiss and Yang walking up to them. AJ looked the opposite way of them to avoid getting angry again.

"Weiss, I want you to know I am no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was-" Blake started.

"Stop. Do you have any idea how long we've been looking for you two?" Weiss asked. AJ was surprised she hadn't yelled at them yet. "12 hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this, and in that time I've decided… I don't care!"

"You don't…care?" Blake asked.

"You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

"No, no I'm not."

"Then that's all that matters! I just need to know that next time something this big comes up you'll come to your teammates, and not some…" Weiss looked at Sun. "Someone else." She said avoiding any rude descriptions.

Blake rubbed away her tears of joy that almost came out. "Of course, thank you Weiss." Everyone smiled for a moment but then they all saw AJ with his back to them. Weiss slowly approached him.

"AJ…" Weiss started actually sounding like she was sorry. AJ didn't respond. "I'm sorry… For what I said. I realize now that not all Faunus are bad and I shouldn't have worded things the way I did. You and Blake are proof of good Faunus. I always try to forget the one time you helped me. I'll admit it, I don't like that I was helped. But that's just my pride getting in the way. You came over to me when I was depressed. _You_ of all people, found me and comforted me even when I yelled at you and told you to leave." Flashback of AJ hugging Weiss despite her struggling. "What I'm getting at is… can you find some way to forgive me?" Weiss asked and AJ stood there for what felt like an eternity in thought.

…

…

…

The silence was finally broken by a sigh from AJ before he finally turned around and looked her in the eye.

"You have shown me twice now that you do have a heart. It's going to take a lot, but I am going to give you another chance and try to find some way to forgive you." AJ said without a smile but you could tell his words were sincere. Everyone, especially Weiss, sighed in relief and smiled.

"Ya! Team RWBY is back together!" Ruby cheered.

"I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!" Weiss said pointing at Sun.

AJ rolled his eyes, showing that things really were back to normal. "I suppose that's to be expected." He said.

"Hey wait, where's Penny?" Ruby asked and everyone looked around and saw no sign of her.

"Hey guys, it looks like it's gonna rain. We should head home." Yang pointed out. Everyone looked up and frowned except for AJ, who looked up and smiled like this was a beautiful day.

"Oh, is it?" AJ said excitedly.

Before they headed back a police member approached them. "Sorry about this but I have one last question for all of you, it's required your ages are put in the reports, sorry, I forgot to ask the first time." He said.

"17." Yang.

"15!" Ruby.

"17." Weiss.

"17." Blake.

"17." Sun.

"17." AJ.

"All right thanks." The policeman said as he left. There was moment of silence as the group was about to start walking but that silence was interrupted by Ruby.

"Wait! You said you were 16 didn't you!?" Ruby asked surprised.

"Ya." AJ responded.

"Then when did your birthday happen!?" Ruby asked surprised he hadn't said this earlier.

"I don't know." AJ shrugged. "Couple weeks ago."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Blake asked before Ruby could yell again.

"I don't celebrate my birthday." AJ said backing away from Ruby.

"Well you are SO getting a late birthday party!" Yang said with a smile.

"NO! I don't want a birthday party! You can get presents if you absolutely insist but I hate parties! Please." AJ begged. They argued for a while about this but AJ was adamant about the lack of a party so RWBY reluctantly agreed.

All the way back to Beacon they had smiles on their faces as team RWBY was finally whole again. But AJ wasn't smiling about that, Blake saw he was always looking up at the dark clouds and the shadowed scenery with a smile on his face. He seemed so happy and Blake couldn't stop looking. While they were on the airship heading to Beacon he was looking up and out the windows, still with a smile like it was a beautiful clear sky. When they got to the academy and to their dorms Blake saw AJ walk outside onto the roof when it was pouring rain. She peeked through the door and saw him standing in the rain with his hood down and looking up into the rain with a smile. She watched him stand there for a while wondering how a cat Faunus could stand being in the rain. He waved his hand above him and his Aura flowed out and the white mist made the rain sparkle as it hit it. He started walking around doing this until the air above the roof was sparking with rain as it passed through the veil of Aura. It was a beautiful sight and they were both too entranced by it to move. It was as if the rain was trapped in the veil and became small ice crystals, while in reality it just makes the rain sparkle as it passes through. There were so many sparkles it actually made the place glow in the lack of light being it was nighttime. Blake decided to leave before he found out she was there and go back to here dorm and sleep. Only she was called by Ozpin.

"Well, this has certainly been an eventful evening." Ozpin said as he walked into the room with his mug and cane. The room had a single table with a light above it and a chair on either side of it. Blake was sitting in the seat furthest from the door. I'm sure after a night of thwarting attempted robbery you would like nothing more than to go back to your dorm and take a nap, but, I was hoping maybe we might have a chance to talk." Ozpin said as he sat in the seat across the table.

"Of course." Blake said nodding.

"Wonderful. I'll make this quick though in case AJ gets worried, he's very protective of his friends, as I'm sure you have seen. Any ways, as you know, in order to enroll at this academy, students must pass a rigorous entrance exam. Most train for years at one of the many combat schools around the world. You are one of the few who did not, you passed the exam with flying colors."

"I was raised outside the kingdoms. If you can't fight you can't survive." Blake said.

"Oh you most certainly survived Blake. I admire your drive, and am proud to run a school that excepts individuals from all walks of life. Rich, poor, male, female, human, you've seen we except Faunus as well and I am most proud of that, there's someone who isn't even from this world." Ozpin said the last part like it was nothing major. Blake looked at him in disbelief but he ignored it. "Blake why do still wear that bow? You take it off when you're in your dorm and AJ shows it fully now, why not you?"

"AJ wanted to stop hiding, regardless what people thought, as long as he had a friend who would be there for him, I simply gave him the push he needed, I was that friend. I am not ready to do that yet, I can't have the attention. With all due respect, humans don't give us much respect yet, despite the supposed strides you have taken."

"AJ despises attention and he did it anyway. I will not force you Blake, but there simply is no reason to wear that bow and hide what you are."

"I want people to see me as an individual, not a Faunus. For who I am, not what I am."

"AJ said something once, that the animal traits didn't make you any different from anyone else. He said you are still human regardless, everyone else sees humans and Faunus as two different things so to hear him say that was a surprise. Most Faunus fight for equality, he wants people to see there isn't a major difference to begin with. But about what you said, what are you then?" he asked.

"I… don't understand the question."

"How did you know the White Fang would be at the shipyard tonight?" Ozpin turned serious.

"I didn't. I just happened to be in the right place at the right time."

"You wouldn't be the first. But what happened tonight was not an isolated incident. I may be your headmaster, but I am also a Huntsman, and it is my duty to protect this world from the forces that conspire against it. Blake, are you sure there is nothing else you would like to tell me?"

"I'm sure."

"Very well. Thank you for your time, Miss Belladonna." Ozpin said as he got up and left with his cane and mug. "If you ever need to talk to me, please don't hesitate to ask." he said before he finally left.

Ozpin walked back to the elevator to his office and stopped just before he entered. "I assume you have something to say?" He asked without turning around.

"Ya, I noticed your little sentiment and caring tone at the end but that doesn't excuse threatening and interrogating her! My best friend!" AJ said angrily.

"You know why I did that AJ." Ozpin said turning towards him.

"I don't care why!" AJ said before leaving and heading to his room. Ozpin sighed before getting in the elevator.

"Protective indeed, and a distrust of authority no matter how much he likes the authority figure." Ozpin said to himself as the elevator started its ascent.

* * *

><p>Blake waited till AJ joined their table to ask about yesterday.<p>

"Hey, AJ. I saw some students yesterday who didn't like that it was raining and others were kind of depressed by the dark and rainy day. So why did you seem to be happier because of it?" Blake asked and everyone else awaited an answer.

"Well, I understand clear sky's are beautiful and all, but they're so bland, a cloudy day is much more interesting to me. I prefer any form of inclement weather over a clear day. The darkness of a rainy day is just more interesting to me." He said with a smile and everyone was somewhat surprised by this, everyone else sees a clear day as a beautiful day but they understood his reason for preferring a cloudy day over a clear one, that doesn't mean they agree though.

* * *

><p>Not much longer and it will be time for a two week break and the next semester. It had been a few weeks since the event with the White Fang. Things were relatively normal for everyone now. Now there was just one more match in Glynda's class to go. Two cloaked figures stood on stage, one was tall and one was short, the cloaks were the same in ways, like how they both went down almost to the ankle, one was colored red, the other brown.<p>

"Alright, last day of school! Lets do this!" AJ cheered.

"Ya!" Ruby yelled excitedly.

"Begin."

**Red like Roses part II **

Ruby charged him with her speed semblance, he redirected with his sword but she was a blur leaving rose petals everywhere. He waited for the attack, hearing the shots she kept firing to keep moving, and ended up failing to react in time as he was hit a few times before he jumped away from that spot. He let out his Aura and stared forward, then smirked. He jumped and rolled in mid air dodging a slice, he landed and crouched dodging another, he jumped again, dodging again, landed and jumped backwards, dodging, he suddenly stuck his foot out to his left without looking and Ruby came into view again falling on her face.

"Not bad." He calmly said before punching the ground where she was lying at but she sped off and hit him again on the way out. She stopped on the other side of the stage and started firing at him with her weapon in gun mode, he blocked the slow paced shots with his sword a few times then jumped to avoid a shot instead and willed his bow into existence and pointed at her, she knew what this meant but wasn't sure what to do about it. He appeared in front of her hitting her once with his sword, she turned her Crescent Rose into scythe mode and shot, swinging the blade at him, he simply moved into her guard and blocked the sword by grabbing the pole of the weapon. His hand had a faint white glow.

"Plot twist!" he said like it was a punch line to some joke and jumped away for her. Her precious appeared untouched but she didn't trust it.

"What did you do?" She yelled across the stage.

"My semblance, Copycat." His Aura kept flowing off him yet he used more Aura, and again, an outer layer of Energy to keep the shape, to make Crescent Rose in his hand, only the red was replaced with pure white and the red appeared in his jeans instead, yes I'm saying his blue jeans turned the color of her cloak. "Pun partially intended." He said as he got into a stance Ruby knew well, he cocked the bolt and crouched, pointing the scythe behind him. Ruby took the stance as well, she had a serious look on her face while AJ had an excited smile.

They both vanished, white feathers and rose petals flowed throughout the stage, sounds of gunfire and weapons clashing were constant. Their Aura would occasionally go down a chunk. After a while they slowed down and they saw them in the middle of the stage. Ruby sliced at AJ who blocked with his scythe and struck at her, she jumped away and jumped back at him firing to spin her weapon, he blocked but was knocked back. They both stopped and breathed heavily for a few seconds. AJ lost his Aura mist. It was clear now that they weren't moving that AJ's scythe had cracks in it that were glowing white, which made them hard to see on a white weapon, but her Crescent Rose is red and black, and only the primary color red was replaced with white so the black was still present and made it easy to see the cracks.

"You two aren't quitting are you?" Glynda asked smiling, knowing the reaction she would get by asking this.

AJ chuckled. "Nope."

"Not a chance." Ruby said smiling as well.

They shot behind themselves and dashed towards each other beginning anew with the invisible fight. Once again the only sign of a fight is the sound and the items they leave behind.

_Red Like Roses_

_Fills my head with dreams_

_And finds me_

_Always closer_

_To the emptiness and sadness_

_That has come to take the place_

"OF!" The both yelled as they reappeared in the middle of the stage right next to each other with mad smiles on their faces, their cloaks flowing behind them from moving, and their weapons behind them as well, the two of them were surrounded by white feathers and red rose petals, ready for one big swing, they both fired to propel their swing, "YOU!" they both shouted, but Ruby was the one to land the hit and put AJ's Aura into the red. (almost made it a draw cause my OC is good enough for it by now but I was like "Its too cliché!")

"Ruby Rose is the winner, well done you two!" Glynda said with a smile and applause filled the crowd of students. "I think that was a good final match everyone! Have fun during your break and don't cause too much trouble!" Glynda said and people left the class or went to congratulate Ruby and AJ.

"Dang it! Good one Ruby." AJ said as he stood up, his white version of Crescent Rose disappeared and his jeans were blue again.

"Thanks! You did good too! And what an awesome semblance you have!" Ruby said.

"No kidding! You copy peoples weapons!? That's pretty badass." Yang said as the rest of team RWBY, and team JNPR walked up.

"So _that's _what you meant by multiple fighting styles!" Weiss realized. "I thought glyphs were your semblance?"

"No, I can barely use glyphs besides the simple one that acts like a wall, still helps but I can't do much more than that and maybe a speed glyph." AJ explained.

"How did you know how to use her weapon though?" Jaune asked.

"Well Ruby is crazy about weapons, me , I'm secretly wondering what that weapon has been through. When I copy a weapon I learn about all the fights its been in and learn how to use it all in an instant, it's a pretty incredible feeling." AJ said with a smile.

"Alright that's just freaking awesome!" Yang said with a laugh.

"So there you go! That's my semblance!" AJ said.

Weiss grabbed Ruby and pulled her away from the group and whispered something to her. They eventually turned to the others.

"Sorry guys, we gotta go to our dorm for a team meeting, see ya! Come on AJ." Ruby said.

They went to their dorm.

"So I'm guessing this is about my-" AJ started as he was the first to walk into team RWBY's dorm.

"Happy Birthday!" They all cheered.

"Ah, so this _is_ about that." AJ said.

"Cheer up you! We aren't letting you just not celebrate your birthday! So we got you some presents!" Yang said. They were all smiling at him so he wasn't gonna say no.

"Alrighty then. What did you get?" He asked.

"I got you a custom headset, you said you like music so…" Ruby said as she handed him the headset. Dark grey with his symbol on the sides in white, the circle with wings inside that touch the edge of the circle. The symbol is on the back of his black shirt but its hard to see behind the cloak.

"Wow, thanks Ruby." he said as he patted her on the shoulder.

"Consider that from the both of us since I had to pay for it but Ruby had the idea of it." Yang said. He nodded in thanks to her.

Weiss stepped forward with a familiar white briefcase. "I got you a few different types of Dust to try out. You said you wanted to use it."

"Wow, thank you Weiss." AJ said with an overdramatic bow.

"You better know how to use it by the time I get back from break." Weiss demanded.

"Ya, I'll try, it didn't really work last time." AJ said sheepishly. 'Stupid Energy neutralizing any Dust I touch.'

"And what did you get Blake? Are you gonna kiss him?" Yang asked with a smile.

Blake blushed and walked up to him. AJ blushed as well thinking she might actually do it. She hugged him suddenly.

"I just want to say thank you, thank you so much for being there for me, for all of us." Blake said.

AJ returned the hug and smiled. "Of course, you guys are always there for me, I can never thank you guys enough for that."

Everyone "aww'd" at that and he glared at them with his eyes glowing over Blake's shoulder and they all looked away from them avoiding his gaze.

"Even so," Blake said pulling out of the hug but still with her arms around him, she quickly kissed him on the cheek before letting go. "Thank you." She said before backing up to where the others were.

When Weiss, Yang, and Ruby looked back up they saw AJ blushing immensely and holding his left hand to his cheek with his mouth open slightly, he saw them looking at him and he looked away from all of them.

"Wait, you _did _kiss him?" Yang asked actually surprised. Blake blushed more than she already was and looked away. Yang started laughing. "Congratulations birthday boy!" She said before continuing her laughter.

"It was just a thank you." Blake mumbled.

"It's not even my birthday anymore." AJ mumbled without looking at them.

After more laughing and teasing they met up with JNPR and started heading towards the airships out of Beacon. All they talked about was their plans for the break except AJ who lagged behind everyone, Ren noticed this and slowed down to walk beside him.

"Are you alright?" Ren asked.

"I'm fine, I just… I'm not going anywhere for the break, I'm staying here and I'm gonna keep training, I'm just gonna be a bit lonely is all, but I hope you all have fun." AJ said with an honest smile at the end.

"Actually, Jaune and Pyrrha are staying to train as well." Ren pointed out.

"Oh, really?" AJ asked.

"Ya, and Blake said she's staying because she doesn't really have anywhere to be or family to see so she'll just keep an eye on their dorm." Ren said and AJ visually brightened in demeanor. "I have to say, despite all the colorful members of the group, you are the most… interesting one."

"I won't deny I'm interesting but I'm hardly the most interesting." AJ said with a chuckle.

"The big detail about you that shows more than the others is how much you care for all of us, even me and the rest of JNPR, and you seem to forgive them in the end no matter how bad they wrong you."

"Friends are the most important thing to me."

"That really shows with how protective you are. The one time Cardin tried to hurt Jaune, not just bully him, you almost broke his legs. You also literally get between us and Cardin when he walks by, no one see's it except me but I see you suddenly move to another part of the group and glare at Cardin as he walks by. You even hugged Weiss when she was depressed, no one else would have done that. We all see each other as friends and comrades and we would fight for each other, but you and Jaune are the ones that I'm sure would die for us if you thought you needed to."

"I hope it never comes to that though."

"I hope so as well. But what I'm getting at here is that, you don't treat us like friends, more like…" Ren searched for the word, he found one but wasn't sure if he should say it.

"Family. You are all family to me." AJ said with a smile. 'Since I don't have any to speak of here.'

"We are a really weird family then." Blake said with a smile as she fell back in step with them.

The group was outside and not far from the airships so they all turned to look at each other.

"See you all in a week and a half!" Ruby said next to Yang who threw them a peace sign.

"Yep." Ren said with a sigh next to Nora who was bouncing around ready to leave.

"Have fun." Jaune said to Ruby and Yang before turning to Ren. "Good luck." he whispered and Ren nodded his head in thanks.

Ren saw AJ looking depressed again and Blake stood next to him trying to comfort him. "Hey guys." Everyone looked at Ren. "We should do a group picture for the most caring person in our group." He tilted his head towards AJ who went to deny the statement. "It's the least we could do."

"That's a bold statement." Weiss said.

"Yes but you of all people know its true." Ren said with a knowing smile.

"Ya! Group picture!" Ruby cheered.

"Sure." Pyrrha said and her and Jaune walked over.

"Guys, really, I'm not." AJ said.

"You help all of us whenever there is a problem. You stole a cookie and gave it to Ruby when she was stressed about a test, you sparred with Yang when she needed to loosen up, the thing with Weiss, you helped Jaune a few times with his sword training, when you help us like that asking nothing in return its hard to say you aren't the most caring one of all of us." Ren pointed out.

"Come on AJ, you know you are." Blake said locking her right arm with his left.

"I know, I just wish he wouldn't point it out." AJ whispered blushing at the attention.

"Wait, who's gonna take the picture?" Weiss asked.

"No! Someone's gonna have to be out of the picture!?" Ruby asked saddened by the thought.

"I can help with that." Ozpin said walking in front of them with his cane and mug.

"Ozpin?" AJ said surprised.

"Would you really be willing to take the picture sir?" Jaune asked.

"Of course." Ozpin said with a nod and put his mug down to take out his Scroll. "Alright everyone."

Blake stood with AJ in the middle, Ruby to his right and Jaune to his left after Blake, Yang after Ruby, holding her little sis in a headlock, Pyrrha after Jaune, Weiss after Yang at the far left end of the picture, Ren on the far right of the picture with Nora on his shoulders. Smiles on everyone's faces regardless. They would see each other like this again in just less than two weeks and continue school and training with a new semester, but while they were all just happy and enjoying the moment, their enemies were plotting, Torchwich and Cinder Fall would not just stop after the failure at the shipyard, not by a long shot.

* * *

><p>A few more laughs and farewells left Jaune, Pyrrha, Blake, and AJ walking back to the school. The group were all looking at the picture which Ozpin had sent to them.<p>

'I think there are… 16 different ways to combine our names into a team name.' AJ thought. 'Never mind there are a LOT more ways! Well then… hmm…'

"You look deep in thought, what are you thinking?" Blake asked, bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I just for some reason started thinking of a way to make the four of us into a team, but there are so many ways to combine our initials." AJ said going into his thoughts again.

"You're making a team name out of us?" Blake asked smiling at the silly thought. AJ nodded.

"JAPB… JABP… I have no idea." AJ said giving up. "Too much to think about right now."

* * *

><p>The next day was the first day of the break and the cafeteria was quiet to say the least with many of the students leaving to see family and or friends for the break.<p>

"Almost as quiet as the library here." AJ pointed out.

"The library isn't quiet when the others are playing that board game though." Blake said sitting next to him.

"Ya, I enjoy the game and all but I don't get why they bring it to the library." AJ said.

"I know right!" Jaune said sitting across from them.

"It is rather disruptive for everyone else." Pyrrha said annoyed by the thought.

"Hey, since the library is actually really quiet, wanna go there after?" Jaune asked. The two Faunus agreed.

"No, Jaune, we're going to the roof to train after this." Pyrrha ordered.

"Aww…" Jaune said depressingly.

Those four didn't bond as much as you would expect. They bonded, sure, but mostly the two pairs bonded, Blake and AJ were always in the library or their dorms, while Jaune and Pyrrha spent their time training. AJ had to find extra time to try and use Dust again as well. He first tried to hold and use Dust but the Energy he has turns the crystal white until he releases the crystal. He realized this shouldn't be able to work because he can't just get rid of the Energy he has but he told Weiss he would try so he would simply continue to try different things till he figured it out.

* * *

><p>AJ was currently standing in Ozpin's office waiting patiently for Ozpin to begin.<p>

"Ozpin… it's the last day of the break, and my friends are hanging out without me right now so may we please start soon?" AJ asked politely.

Ozpin took a sip from his mug. "Of course, I just wanted to tell you that I still have no leads on how to get you back to your world and… well I was wondering… Do you even want to go back anymore? You and Blake are getting along better than ever and well, you're getting along great with all of them now. Do you really want me to contin-"

"No."

Ozpin actually looked shocked, which was a lot of emotion for him.

"I don't want to leave sir." AJ said depressingly. "As much as I will miss my family and friends, I have new ones here, I couldn't be happier here. You can just stop wasting your time searching, you likely weren't gonna find anything anyway."

"Are you sure of this? That is a very big decision you are making." Ozpin said.

"I'm sure!" AJ said immediately.

Ozpin thought for a minute. "If you are sure, you may go join your friends now."

"Thank you sir." AJ said with a slight bow of his upper body before leaving.

'There he goes again, calling me sir, he even bowed, I suppose he shows respect to show his immense thanks. He treats me like an equal otherwise.'

AJ spent the walk over to the cafeteria happy as could be. He didn't have to leave them anymore, he was here to stay. As he was getting close to the cafeteria he saw everyone running from it and he was pretty sure he saw Yang go flying out the roof and into the sky.

"What a place to stay." AJ said out loud shaking his head in amusement before running to the cafeteria.

**And we will end it there! Finished before I even post chapter 7! I will not be taking a break between volumes one and two, I just wanna keep typing my fic! Yes I made Blake and the OC into the "we clearly like each other but won't admit it" thing, also known as "we look cute together but wont admit it". Posting this Monday like I said I would and I think I might even post the next chapter on Friday since I always post Friday, except last week. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! Have a great week! **

**Edit: I'm gonna do a thing where I post Thursday/Friday, then I also post on Monday, as long as I stay ahead of the chapters that are being posted I think I can do that. So check in Monday and Thursday/Friday for the next chapters!**

I'm even giving you a sneak peek cause I'm just that nice! Defiantly not because chapter 9 is already done, nope.

"Now we just have to get Pyrrha and Jaune together." Nora whispered to Ren while Jaune was talking to Ruby and Pyrrha talking to Weiss.

"We shouldn't interfere with our leader's love life." Ren whispered.

"Arkos needs to happen already!" Nora yell-whispered.

"Did someone say shipping?"

"AH!"


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9! Let's do this! As title suggests, the food fight scene, but really this chapter is a bunch of non-canon scenes that I thought of as I went along. Don't worry, we get back with canon next chapter. Only now, with my own scenes, do I go back and change the scene the next time I read it, and I do it every time!**

**Episode 1 of season/volume 2 of RWBY is what you need to know by now. Although I'm sure you remember the food fight scene!**

**Disclaimer: I own no such things as music, video games, or movies, or tv shows and animes, nor do I claim too. The rightful owners of those things own those things. **

Chapter 9: The food fight

**Song is "Hero" by Pegboard Nerds**

Start with black screen.

_Hero, Hero._

Camera turns on as AJ suddenly opens his eyes and sees he is lying on his side in the middle of the forest.

_Hero, Hero._

AJ is training with Glynda.

_Hero, Hero._

AJ and teams RWBY and JNPR are all running across the bridge to get away form the Deathstalker in initiation.

_I wanna be a Hero, Hero._

All of them are standing for the picture at the end of the semester.

_Oh the Hero comes_

AJ is walking between Ruby and Yang as the sisters head towards the academy for the first time.

_I can hear the drums_

AJ lands in the forest at his part of the initiation.

_And the horses drawn_

Nora riding the Ursa.

_To the kingdom come_

Team RWBY and AJ walking under the 'Welcome to Vale!' sign.

_Through the pain_

AJ is knocked down by Yang in their fight in Glynda's class.

_And the light_

AJ and Blake starting in awe at the veil of Aura as the rain went through it.

_Hearts ignite to the call_

AJ looks back at Glynda while holding up a glyph as Torchwich fired at them.

_Ooooh!_

_Claim your prize_

AJ grabbed the grey king piece in the forest temple.

_For a crown_

Someone places a crown on AJ's head while he looks down with his eyes closed excepting it.

_Of stars_

AJ looked up at the viewer with a cocky grin and his eyes, as well as the points on the crown, glowed bright white.

_In the name of love_

AJ stood between the camera and Blake who was on the ground hurt, and pointed his sword as well as glared at the viewer.

_Made the sacrifice_

He took a hit from Torchwich that was meant for team RWBY.

_You and I_

Shows team RWBY and AJ on their knees breathing heavily with a brick wall behind them.

_Will stand_

They stood up and glared at the camera/viewer.

_And fight_

They all drew their weapons.

_Our backs to the wall_

The camera backs up showing the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Professors Oobleck, Port, Glynda, and Ozpin were all along the wall as well with their weapons drawn.

_Oooh_

_Hero,_

Shows Ruby for a moment.

_Hero._

Then Weiss.

_Hero,_

Yang.

_Hero._

Than Blake.

_Hero,_

Jaune.

_Hero._

Then Pyrrha.

_I wanna be a Hero,_

Nora.

_Hero._

Than Ren.

…

_Hero. Hero. Hero, Hero._

The moment before the bass drops where there isn't any sound. The screen is split in 9 pieces, The center piece had AJ's face. The four closest have team RWBY's faces, the ones on the outside have team JNPR's faces. All of them are smiling.

"I wanna be a hero." They all say and then the screen goes black, no bass drop. Text in white appears saying:

"The Plus One of RWBY Volume II. A RWBY fan fiction."

(and now I'm gonna put that intro at the start of every chapter, skip it if you don't like it!)

* * *

><p>AJ burst into the cafeteria seeing Sun and a blue haired guy just inside, but what caught his eye was the food… everywhere! No better way to describe it! There was food, EVERYWHERE! Then there was rubble from a support pillar that had broken and fallen, behind that was Ruby holding Weiss like she had died. AJ didn't jump to any conclusions and instead just started walking towards her.<p>

"What!? Just… WHAT!?" AJ asked dumfounded.

Ruby looked at him sadly. "Food fight…"

"You broke a support pillar and sent Yang into orbit in a FOOD FIGHT!?" AJ asked thinking he was losing his mind, or they were, either or. He heard a crashing sound and saw Blake land near him.

He spun around to the other side of the cafeteria yelling "_WHAT_ IS GOING ON HERE!?" Like Torchwich does later in the season. He saw two baguettes land in front of him and followed the food that was everywhere and the tables that were EVERYWHERE and saw team JNPR.

Ren had two leeks, Nora had a flag pole with a watermelon at the end, and Jaune and Pyrrha both had a baguette of their own. They were all standing shoulder to shoulder with a pile of tables and a few soda machines behind them.

"Take up your weapons new opponent!" Nora ordered. "Ren! Start the boss fight music!"

Ren looked at her like she was crazy. "We don't have any!"

Nora pouted. "Fine!" Before pointing her food hammer at AJ. "You will fight anyway! For I am queen of this castle!"

AJ suddenly became very confident in his skills against them. He smiled a very excited smile. "Alright…" He said quietly. "LETS DO THIS!" He yelled as he let out a lot Aura for the coming 1v4.

He charged the team with his two bread swords and Nora went up first with her melon hammer. It slammed the ground that he stood at but he had dashed left and hit her with one 'sword' knocking her away. Now they could see the Aura that flowed off him was flowing from his baguettes as well. Jaune and Pyrrha tag-teamed him but he blocked their attacks with what looked like little effort and his smile never left him. He took Jaune out with one quick hit and fought against the one person he knew he couldn't beat, Pyrrha. But he had two weapons so he should be fine.

Turns out without her semblance she isn't that scary. He got a few hits on her and knocked her back and Ren jumped in after him landing a few hits with a surprise attack before AJ finally started swinging back with his two glowing bread swords. They both held two weapons so it seemed like a fair match, until AJ tried something different, a strike for his side was blocked, by his tail! With that moment of shock left an opening he couldn't pass up and he knocked him away with a power strike only to see Nora catch him and the whole team attack at once. He parried a few strikes from the two sword wielders until Ren jumped out from between and got a few hits on him, the duo used this chance to get a few more hits on him but AJ partially recovered and blocked half the strikes, he went into a stalemate as the three all tried to hit him at once and he blocked, but this was a three on one push that he could still win with his Aura flowing out, only when he pushed them all back and went for another swing Nora went around and hit him with as much force as she could muster in a swing that send him into the wall much like she had done to Weiss only harder. AJ fell down onto his hands and knees and coughed up a bit of blood. Team JNPR both felt bad, and wondered how he wasn't out yet. He stood up and heard a sound he hadn't heard in a while… a click of something unlocking. He felt the need to let out as much Aura as possible and did so with a mighty shout.

He charged them again while Aura was exploding out of him as she reached a new limit in maximum Aura, his Aura actually took the form of see through angel wings for a moment but just before he reached them they saw a figure made of Aura appear to AJ's right and it took form, the wings disappear from AJ but appear on his double that was MADE OF AURA. The double didn't have the ears or tail though which was odd, it had the wings but not the Faunus parts… Suddenly what was supposed to be 1v4 became 2v4, the double had one of the baguettes while AJ had the other. Nora and Ren fought the double. It clearly was able to hit them, it wasn't an illusion, but what would happen when they finally hit it? It dodged or blocked attacks as well as AJ was right now with Pyrrha and Jaune, but just when AJ was about to knock down the baguette duo Nora finally got a hit on the double and it disappeared.

It went back to a 1v4 and AJ was backing up avoiding the swings from Nora and blocking everything else but it was not to last as Nora eventually got a hit on him while he blocked a strike from Ren. Once again AJ was sent across but this time he didn't get up but watched as Ruby got up before charging them as a red missile that went so fast the wind she created picked up all the food in the cafeteria and pinned team JNPR against the wall leaving them at the mercy of the food as they were barraged by it all and left the wall as a picture of modern art or something like that. "And team RWBY along with their plus one, de-throned the queen of the castle." AJ said out loud before finding the strength to get up. Both teams gathered near the door as Glynda walked in and used her semblance to place the tables back in their places before glaring viciously at them.

"Children please…" She said through her teeth. "Do not play with your food."

Everyone looked at her and AJ was about to laugh at Glynda's choice of words but the silence was instead broken by a burp from Nora, then Yang falling back to Remnant, finally, and breaking a table.

"AH!" Team RWBY shouted, all of them, Yang because she was falling and everyone else in RWBY including AJ because Yang almost landed on them.

"Welcome back." AJ said looking down at Yang with a smile.

Yang stood up and saw AJ and Blake leaning on each other for support and everyone burst into joyous laughter at her entrance and because they just went through the most crazy and awesome fight they have ever been in, and it was damn fun!

"What was that crazy thing you did where there were two of you!?" Nora asked.

"I have no idea. I have never done that before. Frankly it tired me out a _lot_ so I don't think I want to do it again." AJ said.

"But it was so cool!" Ruby said.

* * *

><p>Apparently Ruby had a lot of crazy and 'fun' things planned for their last day before school but they spent the rest of the day cleaning themselves up and talking about the food fight, it was actually the talk of the school and the fight was replayed on everyone's Scrolls since someone had recorded it. A lot of students came to RWBY and JNPR's table to say how awesome the fight was.<p>

"Bet you didn't have an awesome food fight on your list, huh Ruby?" AJ said with a smile.

"No but I'm glad we did it! It was awesome and we even won!" Ruby cheered.

"Only cause you had an extra." Jaune argued.

"Ya, I would still be queen of the castle if it hadn't been for you and your meddling Plus One!" Nora said pouting.

"Ruby was the one that dealt the final blow, not me." AJ pointed out.

* * *

><p>AJ jumped into his bed and Neko was launched into the air by it before landing in AJ's arms.<p>

"Now _that's _how you end the break!"

"Ya! That was awesome! And that new ability you unlocked was crazy! I didn't know we could do that!" Neko said excitedly.

They eventually calmed down and went to sleep.

AJ opens his eyes and he could tell he was lying on one of the benches outside the academy in the courtyard. He tried to raise his head but felt a hand on his head set him back down and begin petting him, he purred slightly despite trying hard not to, he wanted to tell whoever it was to stop cause of how embarrassing it would be if someone were to walk by and see this. He looked up and saw Blake looking down at him with that cute smile again. He lost his focus because of that and simply set his head back down on her lap and let her pet him for a couple seconds, he started to purr again, before he got his focus back and he realized he was resting his head on her lap and she was petting him. He shot up and sat on the opposite side of the bench.

"Huh!?" He asked finally registering what was going on.

"Oh, is it my turn now?" Blake said with an excited smile and rested her head in his shoulder waiting for him to pet her. He wanted to protest in case someone saw but she grabbed his hand and rested it on her head behind her ears. He started petting her and she was purring and he kept petting her but was looking around in case anyone came by, she nestled up to him and purred loudly and as he was about to ask the questions that finally came to his mind she pushed him onto his back on the bench and leaned close to him still purring, she got really close to him and closed her eyes about to kiss him.

AJ shot up in his bed blushing as red as Pyrrha's hair.

"Ah!" He tried to stop blushing for a few seconds and finally got his thoughts in order. "I get it! I like her! Geez! My dreams are really trying to make a point here." 'Try to just ignore it but my dreams just won't let me.'

* * *

><p>AJ tried to stay quiet during lunch on their first day of the semester and <em>not<em> think about the dream he had about the girl next to him, but she knows him well and just _had _notice it.

"AJ. You're being more quiet than usual, you ok?" Blake asked quietly while everyone else was listening to another story by Nora.

AJ looked at her and saw the concern on her face but pretty quickly his mind turned to her cute smile and leaning forwards to kiss him. He blushed and looked away from her. "Ya, I'm fine, just my mind wandering." AJ said hesitantly.

"Wandering to anything dirty?" 'Or course Yang had to be listening!'

"No!" AJ yell whispered at Yang.

"Then why are you blushing?" Yang asked smiling. 'You constantly make me regret sitting next to you…'

AJ simply groaned and put his head down, he knew better than to argue with her. 'I cannot stay around Blake, her and Yang might notice!' "I'm gonna go to the training rooms." AJ said getting up and walking out of the cafeteria. Blake looked at his retreating figure, turned and lightly glared at Yang, then went to follow AJ.

'Need to see if I can get that stupid ability to work yet.' AJ thought as a training bot stepped out. He set it to practice mode and he told it to charge him with a sword.

Blake watched as the bot attacked him and AJ seemed to prepare to move but the low level bot hit him and knocked him down and it didn't look like he even tried to move.

"Damn it." AJ said to himself not knowing anyone was watching. He stood up and had the bot attack again, same result. 'This is really frustrating. If I have to let out my Aura for this to work then there is no point to it. Just bring out the copy for a second! Just like Blake! It shouldn't be so hard!' "Again." he said and the bot attacked again. 'Come on. Come on. Come on.' Just as the bot struck the copy made of Aura appeared where AJ stood and they both were hit by the bot, making the winged double disappear again.

"Alright! It worked!… Kinda…" AJ said loud enough for Blake to hear without using her cat ears. "Again!" he said excited this time.

'Is he trying to copy my semblance?' Blake thought.

The bot attacked again and this time AJ had a confident smirk as it got closer, just as it was about to hit him he dashed to the side and left his double to block the hit before disappearing. AJ stood there grinning and the bot looked up and stood waiting any commands.

"Ha! YES!" AJ said as he jumped and fist pumped. Blake couldn't help but smile at the sight of AJ smiling. "It worked!" 'Really difficult and draining to use and frankly not worth dodging a weak attack but at least it's there for dodging a strong attack!' AJ realized classes were gonna start back up soon and figured he would head there early, only when he walked out the door he saw Blake had been waiting for him.

"Were you trying to copy my semblance?" Blake asked still smiling.

"Huh?" AJ asked, when he saw her smiling, it reminded him of her cuter smile and he blushed and looked away. "No of course not…" He said.

Blake thought he was being sarcastic on purpose but wasn't sure why he was blushing. "Well I think you are powerful enough. You can use glyphs like Weiss, you move as fast as Ruby, and now you have a move that works just like my semblance. If you were a video game character you would be overpowered." Blake said.

"Well… I can barely use glyphs, and I can't copy your semblance easily, it's so difficult it isn't even worth it, I'll admit I do move as fast as Ruby if I use enough Aura." He said smiling and finally looking at her.

"Hey, I have something I need to talk to you about later ok? Can you meet me on the roof after classes?" Blake asked seriously.

"Um… ya… sure, I can do that." AJ said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>AJ stood on the roof wondering what Blake had to say, he couldn't think of anything but his mind did repeatedly suggest she was going to admit her love for him but he shot the thought down each time it took off. He heard the door open and soon saw Blake next to him looking out at Beacon.<p>

"I can see why you always hang out here." Blake said. "It's quiet, and you have a nice view of Beacon."

"Ya." AJ said after a moment. "So, what did you bring us up here for?" he asked.

"I wanted to know what was up with you earlier today without Yang interrupting." Blake responded.

AJ blushed and looked away again. 'It was hard enough to talk to her after the birthday kiss, even harder after that stupid dream.' "I had a dream, where someone was petting me… and when I looked up to see who it was I saw it was you." AJ said slowly. "And then you… tried to kiss me…" he blushed more and looked further away.

'I guess that would make things awkward.' Blake thought. "Really?" she asked and AJ nodded still looking away. "Remember what Ruby asked us before initiation?"

"You mean why we were staring at each other? As she saw it."

"Ya, do you remember why we did that?"

"Ya."

"Me too. Umm… do you wanna say your reason?

"Not really." AJ said sighing.

"Let's just… let's say it at the same time and get it over with, how about that?

AJ sighed again. "Fine." He said and finally looked at her again, he blushed, but didn't look away this time.

"And we won't treat each other any different after this?" Blake asked and AJ shook his head. "You have to promise."

"I promise."

They both took a breath and AJ tried not to show that he was shaking.

"I got lost in your eyes." They both said.

They both stood there frozen and blinked a few times, only now did their hearts skip a beat at the realization that they both said the same thing and what that would indicate.

"Really?" AJ asked. Blake nodded.

"So you…" Blake tried to say it.

"You um…" AJ tried as well. 'Just say it you idiot! Say it! SAY IT!' "You… do you like me?" He finally spat out.

Blake's heart jumped again. They did feel the same way about each other. Now she just needed to stop celebrating in her head and say it. "Yes… Yes! Yes I love you!" Blake cheered and hugged him. He gladly returned the hug, immense relief hit them both. They didn't have to worry that the other wouldn't return their feelings, the only problem was Yang's teasing, but they would get to that later. Blake was surprised to feel, but not see, AJ's Aura wrapping around her and comforting her.

"I love you too." AJ said happily. It sounded foreign to himself to hear those words, yet he had said them to his parents so many times, but now it was love to someone other than family, _true_ love! He kissed her forehead while they hugged and just couldn't be happier, this world had been a scary place when he first came here, but it must have been destiny because he found true love, something he thought he would just never have.

"So, what made you realize it?" Blake asked.

"I always wanted to see you. I always wanted to be around you and was always happy around you, I enjoyed how close you sat during lunch. I was happy whenever we talked, I liked hearing your voice, I loved your hair, I loved looking at your eyes, I loved watching you fight, I just loved everything about you. Kind of stupid really that I pretended the feeling wasn't there." AJ finished sheepishly.

Blake blushed from his praise and AJ lost his ability to think and could only look at her blushing and smiling face, therefore he only heard the last part of what she was saying.

"…guess it was the same for me really. I just loved everything about you and being around you, but I especially love your eyes and your personality." Blake said smiling as they had their arms around each other.

"So we pretty much fell for each other's eyes at first? We can agree that is just the part we like the most about each other?" AJ asked.

"It's the part about you I like looking at and getting lost in, so yes." Blake said.

AJ would have smiled more if he could. Then a thought came to mind. "Well now I'm surprised we managed to hold a conversation with each other. How did we never just stare at each other?" AJ asked.

"Probably because Yang would never let us hear the end of it." Blake said laughing a little.

"Oh ya, that wouldn't go over well. Oh, what about when Yang finds out we're a couple now?" AJ asked not really wanting the answer to that.

The answer wasn't what he expected, but really he probably should have.

"WHAT TOOK YOU TWO SO LONG!" Yang asked them, sounded like she was just yelling though. She actually seemed angry about this. They had gone down to RWBY's dorm to find the whole team was awake and awaiting an explanation.

"Yay! Now the kid with the beautiful eyes will happen some day!" Ruby cheered.

"It was just one semester." Blake mumbled.

"Um… denial?" AJ guessed.

"NO REALLY!? That was obvious from the time when Ruby asked you two why you were staring at each other! You were both in denial from the start!" Yang yelled. Blake would have been scared of how Yang was angry enough about this for her eyes to turn light red, but she was holding AJ's hand and his Aura was still surrounding her and comforting her.

"Well actually we realized it pretty early on but were afraid the other wouldn't return the feelings." AJ explained. Yang showed no sign of calming down.

"But it was obvious you both felt the same way!" Yang continued to yell.

"Sis quiet down, people are trying to sleep." Ruby pleaded in the background.

"We thought it was too good to be true." AJ shrugged. Blake nodded in agreement.

"Well you were both stupid!" Yang yelled a bit quieter.

"I know, I know, now please calm down and stop yelling." AJ said.

"Yes, please, I would very much like to go back to sleep." Weiss complained.

"See? You should listen to Ice Queen." AJ said pointing at Weiss.

"Hey!" Weiss whined.

"Goodnight Blake." AJ said kissing her on the forehead.

Blake blushed but recovered quickly. "Goodnight." and kissed him on the cheek before turning to walk into her dorm, and stopped by Yang.

"Oh no you don't! If you are couple now the kiss needs to be on the lips!" Yang said smiling at the look of shock on AJ's face hearing this.

"Hey, look, I haven't even-" AJ started but stopped seeing Blake was smiling and walking towards him without complaint. Blake pushed him out and closed the door behind them.

"It's alright, believe it or not, it's my first kiss too." Blake whispered as she pinned him against the wall and tilted her head up for the kiss. AJ quickly accepted it and leaned in and they pressed their lips together quickly and pulled away, well that was the intent for both of them but when they actually felt the kiss they couldn't bring themselves to pull away and had just started making out when Yang pulled Blake away.

"All right love birds! That's enough!" Yang said with a smile.

"Hey!" They both complained but Yang closed the door leaving him along in the hall. He pushed two fingers against his lips and savored the feeling of his first kiss until he realized how dumb he looked right now and went to his room. Neko jumped out and landed on the bed with him.

"So, finally got with Blake huh?" Neko said with an obvious teasing tone.

"Neko, I don't need your crap right now, we have Yang for that." AJ said turning away from the cat.

"Oh no, you aren't getting away that easily!" Neko jumped onto his head and AJ grabbed him with both hands and chucked him out the window. AJ lied down in his bed and smiled as he heard the annoying cat falling and screaming. He felt his Faunus parts come back before disappearing again as Neko reappeared in front of his face. Neko didn't look happy.

"Not cool dude!" Neko growled. "Not cool!"

AJ smiled at his misfortune, this was just instant payback and shutting him up at the same time. "Why I have no idea what you are talking about Neko. I'm just trying to sleep." AJ said sarcastically. Neko growled before giving up and lying down for sleep as well. "Maybe if you had stopped teasing like you normally would have done by this point!" So ends a Monday. In the end, no hard feelings.

("…A great love is a lot like a good memory. When it's there, and you know it's there, but it's just out of your reach, it can be all that you can think about. You can focus on it, and try to force it, but the more you do, the more you seem to push it away. But if you're patient, and you hold still, then maybe… Just maybe… It will come to you." Is it too much to wish for that? Maybe, but it fit this chapter so I put it in.)

Although AJ didn't feel so sure of that right now as the cat was sitting on his head in the middle of Oobleck's class. He could hear the bastard snickering. 'Oh hey, a window.'

"Doctor Oobleck?" AJ asked raising his hand.

Oobleck stopped talking and looked at AJ. "Yes AJ?"

"Sorry for interrupting but I figured you should get a warning before I abruptly-" AJ cut himself off as he once again, grabbed the cat on his head with both hands and chucked him out the window, which was on the other side of the room, as hard as he could. Everyone else heard the cat crying out in shock.

"ASSHOOOOLLLLLE!" Was what AJ heard as the cat went out the window.

Then at lunch he was teasing him more and climbing on him a lot.

"Yang… um… may I ask, what happened to your face?" Jaune asked hesitantly and Yang glared daggers at him. "AHH! What I mean is, you have really big claw marks all the way down your face, what happened?" Jaune asked.

"I interrupted Blake's first kiss with her new boyfriend and she wasn't happy." Yang said glaring at Blake, Blake glared back and showed one of her claws causing fear to suddenly overcome Yang and she looked away. "I'm surprised it didn't happen while we were gone." Yang whispered to everyone at the table except Blake.

AJ eventually got tired of Neko and pushed him away, Neko got pissed and clawed him hissing at him, which pissed off AJ and he shoved the cat off the table hissing back, AJ quickly stood up as he had to dodge Neko's attempts at clawing him.

One thing that will get people's attention is someone jumping and leaning away from a cat trying to claw him in the face.

"What pissed off your cat so much?" Yang asked.

"I kind of *Dodge* threw him *dodge* out two windows *Dodge* cause he was being annoying!" He stopped dodging and instead caught Neko midair. "There weren't supposed to be any hard feelings after the first time but he kept going and I had to do it again." He said as he and Neko glared at each other.

"Hey Neko!" Blake called out and Neko and AJ both turned to her. "I'll pet you later if you stop trying to ruin my boyfriend's face!" AJ quickly found he held nothing in his hands and he had his cat ears and tail back. He was able to sit back down now. "Besides, now you have your green-gold eyes again." Blake said smiling and staring at him and AJ blushed.

"Well since the two new lovers are gonna talk for awhile, how have your guys' days been?" Yang asked.

"Well it was pretty funny seeing a cat on AJ's head in Oobleck's class." Pyrrha said.

"Ya, that was really the only interesting, let me rephrase, unique, thing so far today, that and seeing AJ and Blake are now a couple." Ren said.

"It's definitely _one_ way to start off the semester!" Yang said laughing a little.

"Now we just have to get Pyrrha and Jaune together." Nora whispered to Ren while Jaune was talking to Ruby and Pyrrha talking to Weiss.

"We shouldn't interfere with our leader's love life." Ren whispered.

"Arkos needs to happen already!" Nora yell-whispered.

"Are you trying to ship those two?" Yang asked Nora.

"Did someone say shipping?" Ozpin asked… wait, Ozpin!?

"AH!" Ren, Nora and Yang yelled and everyone looked to see what they were yelling about and Ren and Nora were looking behind them and then started looking around for someone, Yang was looking around as well, and AJ was laughing/gasping for some reason.

Blake barely kept herself from laughing as well. "What's so funny?" She said chuckling.

AJ eventually stopped laughing. "Ooooh nothing. Just Ozpin being a troll." AJ said smiling stupidly, then had another little laughing fit.

"Wait, Professor Ozpin? I didn't see him anywhere." Weiss asked. AJ didn't even try to explain how crazy and hilarious the headmaster can be sometimes.

* * *

><p>The next day, Wednesday, in Oobleck's class.<p>

AJ took one glance at Blake, ok maybe a few throughout the class but he will only admit to one glance. Oobleck apparently noticed this.

"AJ please stop staring at Miss Belladonna." Oobleck said and you could see the grin on his face, he tried to hide it behind a sip of his coffee. Most of the class laughed and AJ and Blake both blushed but AJ also glared at the teacher.

"Is this about when I threw Neko out the window yesterday?" AJ asked annoyed.

"Why of course not… It's just minor payback for interrupting my class yesterday." Oobleck explained and a few students laughed again. AJ rolled his eyes and hid under his hood.

* * *

><p>Friday, (yes Friday! Nothing interesting happened Thurday!) in Glynda's class. AJ and Blake are called up to fight.<p>

"Are you gonna use the Dust I gave you?" Weiss asked.

"Probably not, I'm still figuring out the best ways to use it." AJ explained before stepping up on the stage.

"Try not to get distracted." Blake teased as they pulled out their respective weapons.

"Oh please." AJ responded rolling his eyes. "You have the same problem."

"Begin."

**From Shadows**

Blake immediately turned her katana to gun mode and fired a few shots, AJ blocked them all with his sword and Blake stopped wasting ammo. AJ charged and the clashed weapons a few times. Blake realized he could block one weapon easily and tried for two, pulling out her sheathe which was actually sharp and looked like a large cleaver. AJ still seemed to block easily so she used her semblance to dash around him, he was hit at first but soon adapted and began blocking that as well, she tried to find a way through his defense but was suddenly kicked in the chest and knocked down. She got up and saw him charge, she blocked his first strike but wasn't ready for the strike behind her and was hit a few times before using her semblance to get above him. He jumped forward to avoid her and she shrunk her katana to a throw able size and threw it at him. He moved his head as it went over his shoulder, he went to attack but she pulled on the rope and the weapon fired launching it towards AJ from behind him and it sliced him once, it didn't hurt too much but she fired the weapon repeatedly causing it to move all around him slicing him as it went, it hit him many times before returning to her. She threw it again planning to do the same thing but he let out his Aura and his smile returned. This time as Gambol Shroud shot around him he moved like a blur in one spot and dodged every slice until she pulled to return her weapon and AJ stopped and grabbed it mid air. He smirked at her and her eyes went wide. He pulled hard and Blake was pulled with it right into his fist and she went flying back to were she was. When she looked up she first saw his legs, his jeans were black, then she looked all the way up and saw him holding a pure white Gambol Shroud in sword mode as well as the sheathe.

'He can block two weapons with one, and now he has two… great…' Blake thought getting up.

AJ attacked now and Blake blocked every strike she could but found he was moving fast with his Aura flowing out and he had two weapons, so this isn't easy. She used her semblance to avoid attacks and get around him, but he was still blocking and getting hits on her. As he hit her his copies of her weapon were getting bigger and bigger cracks in them. It was clearly a winning battle for AJ. He swung both weapons at her and she used her semblance to get above him again, this time he looked up late and had little time to move, so he decided this would be as good a time as any. He left his winged double to block the attack with his own sword and moved behind her, while she was still in the air AJ turned around and hit her in the back with both weapons at once and they shattered, sending her away with white shards flying everywhere, the shards seemed unaffected by gravity and faded away after a few seconds.

"And AJ is the winner, good job you two." Glynda said. Blake was in the red, AJ had below half Aura.

AJ went over and helped her up, only now did he start breathing heavily. "Well that went better than our spar last semester. Good job."

"Ya, better for you maybe, and you did good too." Blake said excepting his help in walking back to their friends.

"You gonna be ok?" AJ's concern took over.

"Ya, I'll be fine. How come that last hit hurt so much more? I should have still had just above red-level Aura after that." Blake asked.

"Well I can't use someone's weapon forever. As I use it you can see the cracks that form on it, but the last hit the weapon can take, the one where it shatters, hits a lot harder than a normal attack. Makes for a cool finishing move, but its not a guarantee that attack will finish the fight, it's just a stronger attack." AJ explained.

"Just when I thought your semblance couldn't be any more awesome, _there_ you go!" Yang said. "You might be able to beat me without me holding back."

"Give me another week and if we don't fight by then I will gladly take you on!" AJ said excitedly. They all looked forward to the rematch with Yang and AJ.

* * *

><p>It was midnight now, no school in the morning and everyone was asleep, except AJ, as usual.<p>

"Please don't be one of those days where I can't sleep." AJ pleaded. He laid there for another 10 seconds expecting to somehow fall asleep suddenly. He didn't. "Ugh." He said scratching his head, he realized his hair felt greasy, he went to the bathroom mirror and saw his hair was black. "Oh right! I forgot to shower! Might as well do that since I can't sleep." He said to himself.

"Isn't it really late to shower?" Neko asked tiredly.

"Yes but I really need to shower so I'm doing it anyway." AJ explained. Neko went back in his mind so he could wash his cat ears as well. When he came out of the bathroom with his hair wet and ready for bed, he looked at the bed blankly, blinked twice, and face palmed. Not the facepalm he normally does where he just puts his hand to his face, no this time there was the actual sound of palm meeting forehead.

"I could have just done it in the morning..." AJ grumbled.

"Really!? You _just_ thought of that!?" Neko asked disbelievingly. AJ just nodded before jumping to bed and somehow finally fell asleep, maybe he just needed to shower to fall asleep for some reason.

* * *

><p>He woke up early unfortunately and therefore was very tired, he forced himself out of the bed instead of closing his eyes like he really wanted to. He got ready slowly and went and opened the door to walk out, when he opened it he saw Blake standing there with her fist up indicating she was about to knock. She looked pretty tired as well.<p>

"Oh! Hey AJ." She said tiredly and rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

AJ found it cute but focused on speaking. "Hey. What are you doing here? It's still really early." AJ asked tiredly as well.

Blake found it hard to focus with his tired voice and look, she wanted to just stare but he asked a question and she would focus on answering. "I woke up early and decided I would wake you up so we could go to the library before the others woke up."

"Sure. I woke up pretty early myself." AJ said.

"Did you just shower? Your hair looks really clean." Blake noticed and went to touch his hair. "Wow, it's really soft." She said smiling. AJ stood there and let her feel his hair and was soon purring lightly because she had started petting him.

*Clearing throat sound* They both froze and saw Yang looking at them with a huge grin. They both turned red and Blake pulled her hand away much to AJ's disappointment.

"What's the matter? You'll hold hands together no matter who watches but you won't dare pet each other when other's are watching?" Yang asked teasingly.

"No!" Blake said.

"Why!? I don't get that!" Yang complained pouting.

"You wouldn't get it unless you were a Faunus." AJ said crossing his arms as well but not in a pouting way. 'It's freaking embarrassing! That's why!'

Blake and AJ got away from Yang and went to the library doing much the same thing they had always done before they became a couple, much to a spying Yang's disappointment. The only difference was they held each others hands while they read their books. Yang was of course, excepting more for some reason.

* * *

><p>Weekend ends, school week goes by normally, Yang teasing, Nora telling crazy stories and trying to ship Arkos secretly, Ruby going crazy over cookies, Jaune begging for one, Weiss and Pyrrha talking about school work, the couple snuggling together as they chatted. It quickly became the new normal for them. The only thing interesting this week was Weiss fighting Ren, and AJ getting to go up once to fight in Glynda's class on Wednesday, but it wasn't anyone from RWBY, it was Nora. 'Oh no.' AJ thought as he went up to the stage. 'This is gonna hurt.'<p>

"Ow…" AJ said sitting on a bench inside the infirmary, they were able to leave, but couldn't bring themselves to do so. Blake was sitting on his left comforting him and petting him when no one was looking. Nora sat on his right, both AJ and Nora had bandages on their head and their back. Nora had more bandages in other places but apparently her and AJ are the most resilient of the two teams so there aren't as many as they should have had. They should be in the beds but Nora had too much energy and AJ had a lot of Aura. They had large Nora hammer size bruises under their clothes, their sides, chest, and back specifically. AJ had to get hurt pretty bad to be even put here because of how much Aura he has.

"No kidding…" Nora said. "Now I know what it's like to get hit by my Magnhild." She said adjusting her ice pack on her head.

"It was funny seeing you wear pink jeans for a minute." Yang teased. AJ glared at her.

"You two sent each other into opposite walls leaving a perfect copy of your shape in the wall, and you say 'Ow?'" Weiss asked, the rest of their teams were there with them.

"You realize that's normal for her, right?" Ren asked, he knew his childhood friend well.

"Yes, I've been around her long enough to figure that out I just can't believe it." Weiss said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"And my cloak is, UNHARMED!" AJ said with a 'thumbs up.'

"What's with you and your cloak?" Weiss asked.

"Cloaks are awesome." AJ said simply and Ruby appeared next to him.

"Ya!" She said and her and AJ low-fived.

"And you're just jealous that I make it look good." AJ said smiling. Weiss scoffed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was Thursday and Blake was hoping to catch AJ practicing with Dust, she always caught him practicing anything else but when he practiced Dust she never caught him, she guessed he could be stealthy when he wanted too. How did she know he used Dust? She would walk into the training room just as he left and feel her hair stand on end from the electricity, the destroyed pieces of training bots that looked to have been frozen, struck by lighting, and set aflame, she more than anyone was excited to see him fight with Dust, and was glad he hadn't used it on her during their fight.<p>

* * *

><p>Friday now and Glynda's class went by without anyone from RWBY or JNPR fighting. Glynda seemed to give them a knowing look and AJ was suspicious that she knew about the fight but didn't mind not fighting since they would need their strength for their rematch.<p>

Classes over and the went to the arena rather than the stage that Glynda used for her class normally. Weiss was the referee for this match but Glynda was secretly watching from the shadows in case she needed to step in. There was a large crowd in the stands. Every seat and then some were filled waiting to watch the best first years of the school fight.

"Alright, whenever you two are ready. Try not to destroy everything." Weiss said from the stands. Everyone grew quiet.

"No promises." The both said with evil smiles.

"Actually," AJ started and held his hand out to Yang. "To a good fight." He said smiling.

Yang hesitantly shook his hand. "To a good fight." She said, then noticed the faint glow in his hand.

**I Burn (clean version preferably) **

AJ jumped away from her and saw his jeans turn yellow, and two white versions of Ember Celica appear on his hands. He slammed his fists together like Yang does and let his Aura out. Yang slammed her fists together as well. They both charged by firing shots behind them.

AJ got hit first in the gut, he fell back and dodged the next few swings. He swung and punched her in the side, fired and spun around to elbow her in the cheek. Yang leaned with the hit and backhanded him before firing a shot at his chest. AJ rebounded and they both fired shots at each other, none made contact, they either hit in mid air or they would miss entirely. AJ charged through and swung at her face but she ducked and uppercuted him. He went into the air and fired down at her with one of the shots connecting. He landed and charged her again and she swung with her right, he blocked and swung with his right, she blocked, they both stared at each other for a second before both firing a shot at their feet and blew them both away.

Yang stood up and her hair was glowing, she charged and got a few hits in the gut in response, her hair was glowing brighter with built up energy and she finally got to use it when he went to grab her. She got one solid punch in that send him to the other side of the arena. He saw the large cracks on his gauntlets and fired once, the white copies shattered and the shot was easily dodged but the explosive force pushed her a bit. He used the chance to swing at her with his sword but saw her recover so he threw it at her, she leaned out of the way and the sword hit the far wall. Then they saw a hair fall, a blond hair.

Yang exploded with fiery Aura and charged getting many hits on AJ as he wasn't putting out that much Aura. He was sent into the wall and everyone was shocked to see him lose little Aura from the barrage. Yang was angry, but shocked as well, so shocked AJ took a moment to look at the black wrist guards.

There is a small glass window in them in the shape of a Dust crystal, he saw the crystal inside was pure white, indicating neutralization by Energy. So he focused while Yang was distracted and removed the Energy from his arms and stored it in the rest of his body. The crystal regained its color. It was ice blue. AJ let out a lot more Aura and with all of it flowing out he focused his Aura on the crystal.

Simply imagine a Dust crystal, fire for instance, Aura passes through it and comes out fiery. Aura with Energy doesn't come out, it just neutralizes the crystal and it turns white. His misty free flowing Aura if it was effected by a crystal would _become_the element, not just act like it. His free Aura is just too willing to change. It took awhile to figure out how to drain Energy from his arms and let the Dust crystal work.

**Song ends. New song: Nightcore version of Ash Like Snow (Use your imagination for most of this fight. Make it as epic as you can in your head because it would be just too much for me to type up something happening every second, Good luck with that)**

_The sky _

AJ wiped blood away from his mouth_._

_Is dyed crimson red _

_That comes out of the darkness _

_Of what needs to be said _

_The stars we used to know _

He stood up and looked at Yang.

_No longer glow _

_Obscured by all the ash that falls like snow _

Ice formed over his hands.

I watched it all

He fired shots of ice at Yang. She dodged the shots that all created large ice spikes behind her.

_Through the window of my grief _

_I never dreamed _

_That I would feel so cold _

The icy blue glow started coming from his eyes and he covered himself in ice armor with very large and long claws of ice, which he charged with.

_There I come for you _

_All of my hopes are in a shroud of desolation_

Yang dodged a few swipes but AJ was moving really fast now and some swipes hit her and ice formed on her body, which melted off quickly because of her fiery Aura.

_Dreams I that once had, have all, been crushed_

_Now that everything's changed, I have been holding on so desperately _

She struck out and hit him in the chest hard, breaking his ice armor that quickly grew back.

_To the precious things _

He landed and fired another shot of ice and she was hit and trapped in ice.

_That I cannot _

She struggled in anger trying to break out but AJ came in with a strong punch that shattered the ice and knocked her away.

_Protect _

_'Cause I always break them... _

Yang landed, stood up and glared at AJ. "Not bad."

My heart

They charged again and struck at each other landing few hits but AJ landed most of the hits.

_Is played just like harp _

_By sinful hands of darkness _

_With nails oh so sharp _

_Your voice is like a drug _

_That makes me numb _

_It leaves me with no senses,_

_Deaf and dumb  
><em>_  
><em>_No matter how _

_we try to win this war _

_It never ends! _

_And why must it be me _

_Who does the fighting? _

_Even if all_

_The light around us is extinguished _

AJ jumped away from the engagement and tried making his bow appear and it did but this time was made of ice, and he began firing actual arrows at Yang, which she dodged easily.

_Even if the Earth_

_is turned_

Yang got frustrated dodging and smashed the ground where AJ stood creating a large fire explosion.

_to dust_

_I won't ever forget _

_That tiny wish that burns eternally _

AJ jumped from a swing and fired an ice arrow that made contact this time.

_It will guide us to a better world _

Yang shook off the ice and hit him with a powerful punch when he landed, knocking him down again, but he wouldn't stay down.

_Somewhere!_

there I come for you yeah…

AJ stood up again and took his left gauntlet and cycled it to the red fire dust crystal.

_Ash Like Snow… _

He looked up to Yang with an evil smile.

_is falling down from your sky_

_Ash Like_

He let out almost his maximum amount of Aura and ice covered his right hand while fire flowed from his left.

_Snow!_

_Ash like Snow!_

He charged her with fire and ice claws and struck her a few times before she returned the favor and they both began dodging and striking and blocking again.

_Ash like snow!  
><em>

_Let me hear..._

_why I _

He kicked her away and made a sword out of fire and one out of ice before attacking again.

_have to fight _

Yang was forced to dodge all the fast attacks with no chance to counter.

_And now all of my hopes_

_are in a shroud of desolation_

_Dreams I that once had_

_have all_

Yang got hit a few times but found a chance to swing but AJ simply jumped away from the swing. He looked down and saw the Dust he was using running out.

_been crushed_

_In exchange for the glory _

Yang used this chance and hit him a few times with all the anger and strength she had built up.

_that can overcome_

_the choking dark _

_I have given up the strength_

Yang hit him with an uppercut and then a hard punch in the crotch that sent him towards the ceiling_. _

_I used _

Everyone, especially the guys, winced from this. But AJ didn't…

_to protect what I love_

He turned around in the air just before he hit the ceiling and looked down at Yang with a "I am loving this!" smile on his face. He had a fist primed for smashing the ground with and Yang realized he looked just like she did back in that club…

_(It's falling from the sky)_

Wings of Aura appeared and a pulse of Aura behind him sent him rocketing down and punching the ground creating a wave of Aura that sent Yang into the wall on the other side of the stage.

_I don't know what to do..._

_(Baby I come for you) _

He looked up with that same smile and the wings disappeared but lighting started coming out from both arms and a deep blue glow came from his eyes. He had cycled over to lighting Dust.

Every time that I'm cut

He charged Yang with electricity going in every direction away form him and his claws were made of lighting. (Picture deep blue lighting like in Dragon Age rather than bland old white lighting)

_by broken shards of what was once_

He hit her multiple times as he dashed around leaving feathers MADE OF LIGHTING.

_a dream_

_I will reach into the darkness_

_of _

_my heart, _

Yang hit him multiple times and knocked him to the other side of the arena. "THAT'S IT!" She yelled and focused her Aura into her right fist. All the Aura she could spare into one final attack_._

_and I will try to find the strength_

AJ stood up and focused all his lighting Aura into making a large sword that curves at the end and put it behind him ready to swing it_._

_to carry _

Yang and AJ charged across the arena and met in the middle.

_on! _

A flash of blue and yellow had them on opposite sides of each other, Yang collapsed unconscious.

_'Cause I've made it this far... _

AJ turned around and looked down at Yang smiling in victory. "Worth it." He said before he collapsed from exhaustion.

Blake was in awe like everyone else the entire match. 'A caring boyfriend that can also kick butt and make it look cool.'

"You sure know how to pick em'!" Pyrrha said.

"Ya! You're pretty lucky!" Nora said.

(can I just take a moment to say that fight scene was the biggest reason for writing this besides making people happy? Cause it was. I wanted to write the scene in my head SO badly. And now I've done it… huh. Who would have thought?)

* * *

><p>AJ woke up in the infirmary, in one of the beds. 'Haven't had to be seriously admitted here in a long time. Usually me Aura can handle whatever fight I'm in.' He looked around and saw Yang in another bed still sleeping and covered in bandages, and he saw Blake with her head resting on his bed asleep. He moved his hand and found it hurt, then he realized everything hurt especially his chest. He had to settle for his voice.<p>

"Blake." His voice came out as little more than a whisper but it was loud and clear for a Faunus so close to him. Her head went up and she found him looking at her. They stared at each other for what felt like an eternity and they were both smiling.

"How do you feel?" Blake asked, resisting the urge to hug him because it would only hurt him, and settling for holding his hand.

"Everything hurts." AJ said honestly. "What happened?"

"You won the rematch, and then collapsed from Aura exhaustion apparently. I was really worried about you. Yang hit you really hard and broke quite a few ribs. But apparently you have so much Aura you will be good in a few days at most." Blake explained.

"Aura exhaustion? That's never happened before." AJ said surprised he had actually used up his Aura reserves, using the Dust and getting hit by Yang took a lot out of him he supposed. "I would have been really worried too if I saw you hurt badly like I was. You didn't… yell at Yang like you did with Nora did you?" AJ asked worried.

Blake laughed a little. "No, I learned my lesson. You can take care of yourself and Nora and Yang are just giving it their all. I love you but I need to remember we are fighters and we are going to get hurt."

"I love you too. And I am still trying to prepare in my head for whenever you get hurt by someone and how I need to _not_ yell at them and beat them for it. I also need to be ready for when we fight Grimm, that I can't keep looking at you constantly to make sure you're ok. I have to trust your abilities." AJ said smiling. Blake leaned in and they kissed before teams RWBY and JNPR came in, along with Ozpin.

"How is he? Ozpin asked Blake.

"He will be fine but for now everything hurts." Blake explained.

"And Yang?" Ruby asked.

"Still hasn't woken up, she used up almost all her Aura, and was hurt badly. They bandaged her up and as her Aura comes back she can get moving in a week, two at most. But she will need the sling for her arm for at least three weeks." Blake explained sadly.

"I hurt her that bad?" AJ asked feeling sorry.

"Don't worry." Blake said holding his hand and comforting him. "You both knew what could happen in that fight. We could end up with worse injuries against Grimm, we signed up for this by going to this school."

Ruby went over to Yang's bed and Yang actually moved and opened her eyes. Ruby almost hugged Yang but Glynda stopped her before she could hurt Yang with a hug.

Four days later and AJ was able to walk, albeit slowly. Blake stayed with him and they held hands as usual while they walked.

Yang ended up walking in a week and a half and proved she didn't need the sling at two weeks instead of three. AJ apologized a few times and Yang said she had no problem with what happened and actually really enjoyed the fight. Not to mention what the rest of the school felt about the fight.

It wouldn't be long though once everyone was well again, before they would start playing that damn board game in the library again!

Yang Xiao Long! Prepare your kingdom for battle!" Ruby shouted. 'Some things never change.' AJ thought.

**Yes, I know I'm terrible at romance scenes, and that Blake is OOC now, and that the OC is OP. LET ME JUST STOP YOU BEFORE YOU TRY TO TELL ME. I also realize I use 'and' a lot, sorry. Edit: I also used the horizontal line thing a bit excessively, sorry.**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed my many non-canon scenes! I'm sure it hadn't been that much time that passed between scenes in canon but this is a fan fiction after all! We don't have to follow canon word for word! In fact, that's the point of fanfiction!**

**Have a great week!**

**40 pages yet only 10000 words! Ch.3 was 15 or 17 pages and it had 11000!**

"A chainsaw!? Really!? After all the crazy, mecha-shifting weapons I've seen, you have a chainsaw!? Oh this is gonna be too-" He was interrupted by the chainsaw guy dashing towards him and swinging his chainsaw it him, he jumped over it put was punched by the guy while he was in the air and actually was knocked a few meters away. "easy…" AJ said standing back up.

**Teaser thing for you amazing readers!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Welcome back! Let's get back into the canon story! I'm thinking I should have made volume 2 a separate story and made it an adventure and romance instead of adventure friendship but I don't really care that much and its kinda late for that anyway.**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own things…**

Chapter 10: Painting the Town and The Dance Floor (Not really)

**Song is "Hero" by Pegboard Nerds**

Start with black screen.

_Hero, Hero._

Camera turns on as AJ suddenly opens his eyes and sees he is lying on his side in the middle of the forest.

_Hero, Hero._

AJ is training with Glynda.

_Hero, Hero._

AJ and teams RWBY and JNPR are all running across the bridge to get away form the Deathstalker in initiation.

_I wanna be a Hero, Hero._

All of them are standing for the picture at the end of the semester.

_Oh the Hero comes_

AJ is walking between Ruby and Yang as the sisters head towards the academy for the first time.

_I can hear the drums_

AJ lands in the forest at his part of the initiation.

_And the horses drawn_

Nora riding the Ursa.

_To the kingdom come_

Team RWBY and AJ walking under the 'Welcome to Vale!' sign.

_Through the pain_

AJ is knocked down by Yang in their fight in Glynda's class.

_And the light_

AJ and Blake starting in awe at the veil of Aura as the rain went through it.

_Hearts ignite to the call_

AJ looks back at Glynda while holding up a glyph as Torchwich fired at them.

_Ooooh!_

_Claim your prize_

AJ grabbed the grey king piece in the forest temple.

_For a crown_

Someone places a crown on AJ's head while he looks down with his eyes closed excepting it.

_Of stars_

AJ looked up at the viewer with a cocky grin and his eyes, as well as the points on the crown, glowed bright white.

_In the name of love_

AJ stood between the camera and Blake who was on the ground hurt, and pointed his sword as well as glared at the viewer.

_Made the sacrifice_

He took a hit from Torchwich that was meant for team RWBY.

_You and I_

Shows team RWBY and AJ on their knees breathing heavily with a brick wall behind them.

_Will stand_

They stood up and glared at the camera/viewer.

_And fight_

They all drew their weapons.

_Our backs to the wall_

The camera backs up showing the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Professors Oobleck, Port, Glynda, and Ozpin were all along the wall as well with their weapons drawn.

_Oooh_

_Hero,_

Shows Ruby for a moment.

_Hero._

Then Weiss.

_Hero,_

Yang.

_Hero._

Than Blake.

_Hero,_

Jaune.

_Hero._

Then Pyrrha.

_I wanna be a Hero,_

Nora.

_Hero._

Than Ren.

…

_Hero. Hero. Hero, Hero._

The moment before the bass drops where there isn't any sound. The screen is split in 9 pieces, The center piece had AJ's face. The four closest have team RWBY's faces, the ones on the outside have team JNPR's faces. All of them are smiling.

"I wanna be a hero." They all say and then the screen goes black, no bass drop. Text in white appears saying:

"The Plus One of RWBY Volume II. A RWBY fan fiction."

* * *

><p>"Bring it on!" Yang said in response to her sisters challenge.<p>

Teams RWBY and JNPR were all in the library, team JNPR was using the library like they were supposed to. At a nearby table however, team RWBY was playing a board game. AJ and Blake tell them not to play the game here but end up getting sucked into it anyway. The sisters are constantly trying to attack each other. Weiss has no clue what's going on. AJ holds the cards and works with Blake to come up with a plan. AJ is too defensive and the sisters are experts at the game so they win more often than AJ and Weiss do combined, but then again, Weiss has yet to win once.

"You fiend!" Yang said overdramatically bringing AJ and Blake out of their thoughts and they watch closely to see how this plays out.

"And since Atlas is part of Mantle, my repair time only last one turn!" Ruby said with an evil smirk.

"Pretty sneaky sis, but you just activated my trap card!" Yang responded showing said card. "Giant Nevermore!" Yang yelled slamming the table.

"Yang, quiet!" AJ whispered.

"If I role a seven or higher, fatal feathers will slice your fleet in two!" Yang announced proudly.

AJ found it hard to listen to their overdramatic banter and looked to Blake for advice but saw she was looking at the ground.

"Hey Blake." AJ said nudging her and bringing her out of her thoughts. "You wanna quit playing? You clearly aren't into it today."

"No, it's ok. I'm just thinking a lot today." Blake explained.

"If you say so, but really, if you want to quit playing I will. You know I'm not much more invested in this game than you are." AJ said.

"NO!" Weiss yelled. "You are not backing out now!" she said pointing at them. "I am just three moves away from winning!"

"Trap card." Yang said simply, before rearranging the board. "Your armies have been destroyed."

"I hate this game!" Weiss said.

"Don't worry Weiss! We'll make it through this together!" Ruby said fake crying along with her.

"Shut up! Don't touch me!" Weiss said as she and Ruby hugged to comfort the fact their armies have been destroyed.

"Alright love birds! You're up!" Yang said looking at the two Faunus.

"Look, I like Vale and all, but I'm not sure me and Blake really want to keep playing." AJ said sadly.

"Well I could play!" Jaune said jumping up from their table.

"Sorry Jaune, but I'm not sure I trust Vale with you." AJ said jokingly.

"This game requires a level of tactical cunning that I seriously doubt you possess." Weiss said.

"You attacked your own naval fleet two turns ago." Yang pointed out.

"Bring it on Ice Queen! I'll have you know I've been told I'm a natural born leader!" Jaune said proudly.

"By who? Your mother?" Weiss asked.

"Weiss, don't be mean." AJ scolded.

"And Pyrrha!" Jaune added.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha said in the background.

"Come on! Let me play your hand for a turn!" Jaune begged to AJ.

"Well since I don't have my "trusted advisor" Blake I guess you can have my cards. See you back at our dorms!" AJ said as he stood up.

"Sup losers!" Sun said as AJ and Blake turned to leave.

"Oh! Hey Sun!" AJ said smiling.

"Ruby, Yang, Blake, AJ, Ice Queen." Sun said.

"Why does everyone keep calling me that!" Weiss complained.

"Who's this?" Blake said pointing to the blue haired guy next to Sun.

"This is my good friend Neptune." Sun said pointing to Neptune.

"Aren't libraries for reading?" Neptune asked.

"Thank you!" AJ, Blake, and in the background, Ren, all said at the same time raising their arms dramatically.

"Pancakes!" Nora said as she was awakened by the yelling.

"Shut up, don't be a nerd!" Sun scolded.

"Gehgehgeh! Intellectual! Ok? Thank you." Neptune corrected. "I'm Neptune!" He said waving to everyone.

"So Neptune, where are you from?" Weiss suddenly asked.

"Haven. And I don't believe I've caught your name, Snow Angel." Neptune said walking up to Weiss.

"I'm Weiss."

"Are you kidding me!?" Jaune complained in the background.

"Pleasure to meet you." Neptune said.

"Alright, as I said before, see ya in our dorms." AJ said waving and Blake followed.

"So, you gonna be ok?" AJ said grabbing her hand as they walked away.

"Ya, I'll be fine." Blake said smiling. But when they got back to their dorms she wasn't smiling anymore and they both sat on Blake's bed while AJ held her and pet her occasionally. "It's just, while you were in the infirmary, it gave me enough time to start thinking about Torchwich, and I'm just really worried." Blake started. Eventually the rest of team RWBY came back to their dorm.

"Ugh! We should have never let him play!" Yang complained as they walked in. They all stopped and saw AJ holding Blake, who didn't have her bow on, like something bad had happened.

"Hey, are you ok?" Ruby asked concerned.

"You wanna tell them or me?" AJ asked Blake. Blake stood up and tried to find the right words for her problem.

"I just… I Don't understand how everyone is so calm." Blake said.

"You're still thinking about Torchwick?" Ruby asked.

"Torchwick, the White Fang, all of it. Something big is coming and no one is doing anything about it." Blake said.

"Ozpin told us not to worry. Between the police and the Huntsman, I'm sure they can handle it." Yang said.

"Well I'm not!" Blake shouted and AJ grabbed her hand, she looked at him and he smiled, she took a moment and with him there she calmed down before talking at a lower volume. "They don't know the White Fang like I do. I really doubt they can handle it."

"Ok, between blowing up Nightclubs," Weiss said looking at Yang. "Stopping thieves," She said looking at the two Faunus. "And fighting for freedom." She said looking at everyone. "I'm sure you all think you're ready to apprehend these criminals."

"After my fight with Yang. I think I'm ready." AJ said.

"Let me be the voice of reason here. We are still students and we aren't ready." Weiss said.

"Ya, that's what I told her." AJ said motioning to Blake.

"But we may never be ready. Our enemies aren't gonna wait for graduation day, their out there, planning something, and we don't know what it is but its coming. Rather we are ready or not." Blake argued.

"Yes but is now really the best time too-" AJ started.

"Allinfavorofbecomingthehunterandhuntressesthatsinglehandedlybringdownacorruptorganization, say I" Ruby said.

"I think that's a bad-" AJ started again.

"Ya!" Yang said.

"Ya but-" AJ tried again.

"I suppose it could be fun." Weiss said.

"Weiss!? Come on! I know we won't be able to graduate before the bad guys enact their plans but shouldn't we wait just a bit longer? Next semester at least! I mean-" AJ stopped when he saw Blake giving him that cute smile he saw with drunk Blake. He blushed and tried to glare at her to say he wouldn't listen. She leaned towards him and kissed him for about 10 seconds before stopping and looking at him still smiling. AJ recovered his thoughts after a moment and blushed more looking away from her without ever letting go of her hand. "Fine…" he said hesitantly.

"Heh, nice." Yang chuckled.

"None of you said I…" Ruby complained.

"Alright, so we're in this together." Blake said.

"Let's hatch a plan!" Ruby said excitedly.

"Ya!" Yang said pointing to her.

*Gasps* "I forgot the board game in the library!" Ruby realized.

"We're doomed." Weiss said facepalming.

"I'll be right back!" Ruby called out as she ran down the halls. Weiss closed the door not realizing what was happening outside.

"Alright, I have a good idea for where to start." Weiss began. The whole time AJ's Aura was giving him a bad feeling. There was something dark and evil in the school or somewhere near it and he couldn't pin it down.

They next day's classes could not have gone any faster.

"I thought that class would never end." Blake said excited for their secret scouting mission.

"Yep, today's the day. The investigation BEGINS!" Ruby said as she hopped down from her bed.

"I'm glad to see we're taking this _so_ seriously." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Hey, we've got a plan. That's… moderately serious." Yang argued.

"Everyone remember their roles?" Ruby asked.

"You and I will head to the CCT to check the Schnee records for any Dust robberies or inconsistencies. Seeing as I'm part of the family, it shouldn't be too difficult." Weiss said.

"The White Fang has regular faction meetings to hand out new orders and take new recruits." Blake said.

"We get into one of those meetings, it's easy access to their plans." AJ finished.

"I have a friend on the shady side of town that typically knows everything that goes on in Vale. Getting information out of him shouldn't be too hard." Yang said.

"Alright, then we meet up with Yang to go over what we found. Let's do this!" Ruby cheered.

"Do what?" Sun said while hanging from a tree by his tail he was at the same elevation as the window.

"AH!" Everyone yelled and the girls took a step back while AJ walked up to the window.

"Sorry Sun, but this is a team meeting, you understand." AJ said before closing the window.

"Hey, that's not a very nice thing to do to your friend." Sun's muffled voice complained through the glass window. AJ rolled his eyes and opened the window. "Thank you!" Sun said as he hopped in. "So, we getting back at that Torchwich guy?"

"_We_, are going to investigate the situation." Blake stepped forward and explained. "As a _team_." she said motioning to the rest of RWBY.

"Sorry Sun, we don't want to get friends involved if we don't have too." Ruby said.

"Pft! That's dumb! You should always get friends involved! That's why I brought Neptune!" Sun said pointing to his left and everyone looked out the window to see Neptune standing on a portion sticking out of the building with very little room to move.

"Sup!" Neptune said looking at them.

"I know Sun the Tree Climber can get up here but how did you?" AJ asked.

"I have my ways." Neptune said smiling, before losing the smile. "Seriously though can I come in? We're like, really high up right now."

"Alright then. Sun, you're a Faunus so you can go with Blake and AJ. Neptune you can go with Yang since she doesn't have a partner." Ruby said as she pushed Neptune over to Yang. "Everyone good?"

"Actually Ruby. Why not have Neptune go with me?" Weiss asked.

"Well then who would be Yang's partner?" Ruby asked.

"Well, you could! She is your sister after all." Weiss said.

Ruby thought about it for about a second. "Nah!" Before dragging Weiss out with her.

"But! But!" Weiss complained as she was dragged.

* * *

><p>The White Fang meetings only happen at night so they waited till night to approach the dark alley that most people would never want to enter. Blake ran her hand along a three-clawed mark on the wall. She looked around the corner and saw two people approaching a man, who talked with them for a moment before opening the door and letting them in.<p>

"This is it." Blake said to AJ and Sun who were behind her.

"Alright. Here we go." AJ said. Blake took off her bow, and they approached the man who soon let them in as well.

"I don't get it, if you think what you're doing is right, why hide who you are behind the masks?" Sun asked since they had been handed masks when they went in.

"The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to dawn the faces of monsters." Blake explained.

"Grimm masks, that's kinda dark." Sun pointed out.

"So is the guy who started it, unfortunately." Blake said before turning and walking towards the next door.

They easily blended in with all the other newcomers in Grimm masks as they all joined a massive group, all but the new recruits wore the White Fang uniform, including the man at the front of the stage. AJ was trying hard to not look afraid since he was surrounded by enemies, he felt Blake's fingers intertwine with his and he was able to relax.

"Thank you all for coming." The speaker on stage started. "For those of you who are joining us for the first time today, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for, for so long!" He said as Roman Torchwich stepped up form back stage.

"Thank you! Thank you! Please! Hold your applause!" Torchwich said.

"What's a human doing here!?" A girl in front of them said and pointed at Roman.

"I'm glad you asked, deary." Torchwich responded. "I'll be the first to admit, Humans, are the worst. Case in point." He said pointing at himself.

"So is he going somewhere with this? Or…" Sun asked.

"So I can understand why you would want to see us all locked away, or better yet. Killed! But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention, you and I ALL have a common enemy! The ones in control! The people pulling the strings! The rotten Humans that run our kingdom!" At this point the crowd was agreeing with him and shouting "Ya!" and largely ignored the fact that he is human.

"Government! Military! Even the schools! They're all to blame for your lot in life!" Torchwich said. "And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around… No offence to any rodents in the room!" He snapped his fingers and the cover behind him was removed to reveal a large machine with quite a few guns on it. Everyone began cheering at the sight of it.

"Well hello there..." AJ said looking up at the thing.

"Oooh… That's a big robot." Sun said discouraged.

"How did he get that?" Blake asked.

"As some of you may have heard, this right here, is Atlas's newest defense against all the scary things in the world! And thanks to my employer, we've managed to snag a few before they… hit the shelves!" Torchwich said. 'Those must be some big shelves.'

"Now, many of your brothers have already moved to our operation in the Southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine! But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in… this is the arsenal I can provide you! Any questions?" Torchwich asked and everyone started cheering.

"We should get out of here." Blake said.

"All new recruits, please come forward!" The White Fang speaker said and everyone started to move forward in their group.

"Well! Um…" Sun said seeing everyone move but them.

"Start walking! You'll stand out less!" AJ whispered as he started to walk forward before stopping when Blake spoke.

"Too late, I think Roman see's us." Blake pointed out.

"Then do something!" AJ quietly demanded.

"He can't see in the dark." Blake said smirking before pulling out her weapon in pistol form and shooting out the power to the lights. "Quick! The window!" She said over the panicked sounds of the White Fang soldiers.

"On it!" AJ and Sun both said and all three of them burst out the window. Not long after the robot broke through the wall and began chasing them. They jumped off a car onto the rooftops and began jumping across rooftops as the machine chased them along the streets.

"So, you guys wouldn't happen to have, oh I don't know… Some form of backup!?" Sun asked while jumping.

"Call the others!" AJ suggested.

"Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-" Blake started into her phone.

"HEEEEELLLLP!" Sun yelled.

"Torchwich is after us in a giant robot! Get here quick!" AJ yelled so they would hear him through the phone.

They jumped from a particularly high roof onto the highway and started jumping from car to car as the robot Torchwich is in jumped up as well but he simply pushed the cars out of the way.

"Whoa!" Sun said.

"Yep! Definitely keep moving!" AJ yelled as they continued to jump between cars.

Yang and Neptune came by on Yang's motorcycle and Neptune shot the robot a few times before jumping on and stabbing it. The machine began spinning trying to get him off.

"Neptune! Hold on!" Sun said and used him semblance to create two copies of himself that went and hit the robot before jumping up to hit it himself. The robot finally threw Neptune off and he hit Sun midair and they fell off the overpass.

AJ and Blake turned around on the cars they were on and almost started firing when they heard Weiss yell "I'm in position!" And land in front of them. She created a thin layer of ice on the road that the robot slid off of and fell below the overpass where Ruby was waiting, the rest of RWBY went down and joined her, AJ was about to do the same when the car he on moved suddenly and he fell off it. He couldn't see straight for a second cause he landed head first on the hard road. When he finally looked up he saw an unmarked van pull up in front of him and that White Fang speaker came out of it, and he had a chainsaw…

"A chainsaw!? Really!? After all the crazy, mecha-shifting weapons I've seen, you have a chainsaw!? Oh this is gonna be too-" He was interrupted by the chainsaw guy dashing towards him and swinging his chainsaw it him, he jumped over it put was punched by the guy while he was in the air and actually was knocked a few meters away. "easy…" AJ said standing back up.

He shot a Energy blast at Chainsaw Guy and was surprised to see him move out of the way quickly before running towards him. He jumped up hitting him in the chin with his knee before spinning in midair for a kick in the side of the head that knocked him back but he quickly swung his weapon at AJ again and he had to dodge the attacks. "Oh please! You are so slow you aren't even a challenge!" AJ mocked.

"Damn traitor!" Chainsaw Guy said before charging with reckless and predictable swings and punches. AJ honestly let the guy swing at him for a while and occasionally getting in one easy punch or kick because the guy left himself open, eventually he dodged a swing by jumping over him and kicked him in the back of the head. While he was reeling AJ drained the Energy away from his arms and activated the lightning Dust and started striking the guy with small bolts of lightning before getting bored and punching the guy with a lighting filled punch almost knocking him out. The guy couldn't get up and AJ was casually walking towards him when he saw a dagger land at his feet. He looked up from the dagger and saw two elite soldiers like the ones he fought last semester. One had bandages on his left hand.

"Oh! Hey! I remember you guys!" AJ said with a friendly smile. "I've gotten a _LOT_ better since last time! Wanna try again?" AJ asked, now sporting an evil smile. He deactivated the lighting Dust seeing as it wasn't worth using on these guys.

One of the soldiers struck at him and AJ backed up from the swing and the guy picked up his dagger so now he had two. AJ dodged his dual daggers without a terrible amount of effort when suddenly he jumped away from him and AJ saw the other elite was taking Chainsaw Guy and running away, the soldier he was fighting went to run with him.

"Oh come on guys! We were just getting started!" AJ whined before using his bow to appear in front of the elite he was fighting and hit him once with his sword. The soldier tried to swing back but AJ just moved out of the way and kicked him into a car and while the soldier was trying to get up, he grabbed him by the wrist.

"So, the one who's hand I stabbed made it out fine, why are there only two of you?" AJ questioned.

"You broke the guy's hand asshole! There was no way he could fight!" The soldier said.

"Aww… the poor thing can't fight with a broken hand… that's too BAD!" *SNAP*

"AAAAHHH!" The soldier cried out and held his now broken wrist. AJ punched him the face hard knocking him out.

"So now there's only one of the three guys left! Wonder if I'll ever see him again?" AJ said out loud before realizing he needs to help team RWBY with Torchwich.

"Sorry. Had to fight some guy. Here now! What're we doing?" AJ asked as he landed next to Weiss and Ruby.

"We need to slow this thing down!" Weiss said. AJ saw the robot had no arms and Yang was flying around hanging onto Blake's Gambol Shroud building up momentum for a powerful punch.

"Freeze it! Use ice!" AJ suggested.

"Ice Flower!" Ruby called out and she took position with Crescent Rose to snipe the robot while Weiss put a glyph in front of it that froze each shot as it traveled and hit the robot creating large chunks of ice on it. AJ also switched to ice Dust and fired a few ice blasts as well.

Yang finally built enough speed and smashed the thing into pieces with Torchwich rolling out surprisingly unharmed. "I _just _got this thing cleaned!" he said to himself dusting off his suit.

"Now that you're back," Ruby said looking at AJ. "White Flash!" She said and AJ let Energy flow back into his arms for his next attack.

AJ and Yang both stood next to each other "HEY-YO!" They both yelled, and fired off an Energy blast and Ember Celica round respectively. When their attacks both hit the same target it ends up making a really big explosion. Only the shot was blocked by some girl that appeared out of nowhere and blocked it with her umbrella.

"Oh that bitch did NOT just block the White Flash!" Yang and AJ both said simultaneously.

"Again!" Ruby said but Yang and AJ just charged Torchwich and the girl.

"Always a pleasure everyone! Neo, if you would." Torchwich said and the girl, Neo, made a simple motion and they both just stood there and when Yang and AJ hit them they turned to glass.

"Damn it!" They both said and turned to see the criminals on an airship that was leaving.

"Freaking new henchman, bastard!" AJ said.

I guess she really made our plans… fall apart." Weiss said laughing a little, AJ and Ruby also laughed a little.

"No, just no." Yang said.

"But, you do it!" Weiss complained.

"There's a time and a place for jokes." Yang said.

"Was this not one of them?" Weiss asked.

"No, it just wasn't very good." Yang said before walking away.

"At least I'm trying!" Weiss said before following. 'Yang's just mad that we laughed at Weiss's joke and not hers.' AJ thought.

"Aaaaaaannnnd, now we start walking…" AJ said with a sigh but Blake took his hand and they both smiled at each other.

"Wait, where are Sun and Neptune?" Ruby asked Blake and AJ.

"Umm… they're probably fine… I hope." AJ said hesitantly.

* * *

><p>A few days after RWBY's secret mission. Cardin approached his usual prey Velvet, but was pulled away from that by giggling coming from his left, he looked and saw that Faunus brat AJ, and Blake Belladonna, just walking together, holding hands and laughing.<p>

AJ and Blake saw Cardin walking up to them and they both stopped laughing to glare at him.

"What do you want Cardin?" AJ growled.

"I can't take it anymore! How can you be going out with an animal like him!?" Cardin asked Blake.

"Oh! I see you're still the embodiment of open minded." AJ said smiling sarcastically. He walked forward slightly hoping the motion would get Blake to follow but she held strong. AJ looked at her for a moment with a raised brow and then went wide eyed. "Blake! You don't need to do that! We can just go!"

"No, we've been a couple for a month or two. I'm surprised you never asked me to do this." Blake said.

"Because I wasn't gonna make you do that!" AJ argued. Blake wasn't gonna have it though.

Blake took off her bow. Team RWBY and JNRP's table went silent, so did Cardin. Cardin soon grew angry and walked away. Blake started walking while still holding AJ's hand so AJ went with her to team RWBY's dorm.

"Why did you do that? All because of Cardin?" AJ asked her as they were both sitting on her bed.

"No, while I was in that White Fang rally I realized I was never going back there, because I have you, and everyone else here. I don't care if everyone here knows because my friends already know and that's what matters. You guys will protect me from the attention I get by showing my heritage. I really should have done this when you had as well but I was just so scared." Blake said and she rested her head on his chest and hugged him.

AJ sighed. "While I am surprised and I bit annoyed that you did that when you did it. I am glad that you finally are showing it. Like I said, I was never gonna tell you to do this, I figured you would choose your own time, and, well… you did!" AJ said laughing a little while petting her.

The rest of RWBY barged in. "Are you ok? What happened? Why did you do that?" They asked.

"I'm fine. I just got tired of hiding." Blake said moving her head to AJ's shoulder so she could look at them. They all smiled, at the sight of the couple, but mostly because of Blake's decision to stop hiding.

Going through classes the next day showed that if anyone actually had a problem with Faunus, only Cardin and his team ever showed it. The biggest change in Blake's life that she thought would never happen, and yet it had happened. She stopped hiding, she could never thank her friends enough for that.

* * *

><p>Next week, Tuesday. Glynda's class. Pyrrha beats Cardin's team in a 1v4 without ever being hit once. GG.<p>

"Well done Miss Nikos! You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament!" Glynda said.

"Thank you professor." Pyrrha said.

"Now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. Miss Belladonna." Glynda said. Blake's head shot up and she closed the book she was reading. "You've been rather docile these past few days." 'I noticed.' AJ thought looking at Blake closely. "Why don't you-"

"I'll do it!" A student called out.

"Mercury, is it? Very well. Let's find you an opponent." Glynda said.

"Actually. I wanna fight… her!" Mercury said pointing at Pyrrha.

"Me?"

"I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished a match. I recommend choosing another partner." Glynda said.

"No it's fine! I'd be happy oblige!" Pyrrha said looking up into the stands at Mercury.

Nothing much of a fight, a few blows were exchanged, he disarmed Pyrrha, then forfeited soon after. Pyrrha was less than happy about it but there was nothing she could do about it.

"That is all for today!" Glynda said as the bell rang. Blake shot up again like she had just fallen asleep. "Remember, the dance is this weekend, but your first mission is on Monday, and we will not except _any_ excuses!" Glynda said to all as they left.

* * *

><p>"YOU WHAT!?" Blake asked, sitting in her bed along with Yang on her right and AJ on her left, Ruby and Weiss sat across from them on Weiss's bed.<p>

"We want you to go to the dance." Ruby answered.

"Why?" Blake asked.

"Because we're worried about you." Yang said. "This investigation is starting to mess with your head!"

"Were investigating as well. But we balance it with food, and homework, and most of all SLEEP! You aren't getting your beauty sleep and it kinda shows with the shadows under your eyes." AJ said, taking a hold of her left hand.

"There is no time for rest and grades when peoples lives are at stake." Blake argued.

"We know that, and we're still trying to figure out what Torchwich is up too." Yang said.

"Thanks to you, AJ, and Sun, we know they are operating somewhere outside of Southeast Vale." Ruby said.

"And the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the past few months." Weiss said.

"Don't forget the missing military tech." Yang added.

"That still leaves unanswered questions." Blake said.

"Of course there are unanswered questions. That's why we keep looking for answers. But as Huntsman and Huntresses, we have to fight. Blake stand up." AJ ordered and Blake just looked at him. AJ stood up and let go of her hand, getting rid of the only comfort she had. "Stand. Up." Blake stood up. "Ruby, you as well. Now, push Ruby as hard as you can, right now." Blake shoved Ruby and she stumbled back. "Great! She moved a little! You wouldn't be able to move a White Fang grunt! Let alone a Grimm, or any real opponent!" He set Blake back down and look at her with concern before taking her hand again.

"Please Blake, you have to slow down. I'm really worried about you. If you keep this up, you're only gonna get us hurt because you can't fight. You have to see that by doing this you only hurt yourself, you can barely stay awake and you can't fight." AJ hugged her tightly. "Please Blake, please, please just slow down. For yourself and for all of us." He said on the verge of tears. Blake looked at him and saw this and couldn't stand the sight of him crying and hugged him back as much as she could.

"Ok… Ok AJ… I'll slow down." Blake said quietly and AJ rubbed away his tears that were forming.

"Thank you." AJ said quietly.

"Thank you, we couldn't have done that without you." Ruby said quietly. The couple eventually calmed down after a quick kiss and looked back at them.

"The dance is gonna be fun anyway. We'll make sure of it!" Weiss said.

"Ya! We're planning the whole event!" Yang said.

"That's two contradicting types of fun planning an event. No way THAT could go wrong!" AJ said with a smile and one arm around Blake.

"Wait, why are you two planning it?" Blake asked resting her head on AJ's shoulder.

"Team Coffee's mission lasted longer than excepted. So we were told to pick up where they left off." Weiss explained.

"And now we can make sure you two have the perfect night!" Yang said.

"Wait I never agreed to go to the dance, I just said I would slow down." Blake said.

"Ya and I am certainly not going to a dance. Can't dance. Won't dance. Despise dances. Hate public gatherings of any kind. Doesn't help that it's ballroom dancing." AJ said.

"Oh no, you two are going! You haven't gone on a _single_ date yet!" Yang said.

"We don't want to go on a date! We are fine hanging out the way we do!" Blake said.

"Ya! We don't wanna go watch some movie or eat out somewhere, we're happy as we are." AJ said and Blake kissed him on the cheek with a "Love you too."

"Well this way you don't have to leave the school but you still do something different!" Weiss said.

"But we don't_ want_ to do anything different." AJ argued.

"You. Are. Going." Yang said pointing at them.

"And then we can return to our search rested and ready." Weiss said.

AJ decided to divert the conversation. "Speaking of rest, now that Blake agreed to not deny it she should probably go to sleep."

"What? Hey don't you change the-" Weiss started.

"Goodnight." AJ said a bit rushed, after he stood up, to interrupt Ice Queen and leaned in for a goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight." Blake said getting the message and tilted her head up to kiss him.

Yang waited till AJ was near the door. "You're still going to that dance." She said to Blake.

AJ almost opened the door when he heard knocking and opened the door. He saw Jaune with a guitar and quickly closer the door.

"Who was it?" Ruby asked.

AJ turned around with a smile they expect to see on Yang. "It's for you Weiss." He said barely containing his laughter.

Weiss opened the door, Blake looked from her bed, Yang and Ruby leaned over to see who was at the door, Weiss's shock comes as no surprise.

"Weiss!~" Jaune sang while playing guitar. He stopped to wink and Weiss shut the door on him.

"I'm glad you didn't try to do that for me." Blake said with a sigh.

"God no I would never embarrass myself like that." AJ responded.

"Well I think it was cute and romantic." Yang pointed out.

"Well I'm not romantic." AJ responded.

"Oh please, I've heard the things you say to Blake, like how beautiful her eyes are! Or how her hair flows in the wind!" Yang teased.

"Different kind of romantic!" AJ argued while blushing.

"Come on! Open the door!" Jaune begged from behind the door and knocking. "I promise I won't sing."

Weiss sighed and opened the door.

"I LIIIIIEEEED!~" Jaune sang when the door opened and AJ bust up laughing. "Weiss Schnee. Will you accompany me, To the dance OOOOOONNNN… Sundaaaaaay?~" Jaune asked.

"Are you done?" Weiss asked.

"Yes?" Jaune said hesitantly.

"No." Weiss said coldly and closed the door again. "What?" Weiss asked Ruby and Yang.

"And that, is why they call you the Ice Queen." Yang said. Meanwhile Ruby stopped to look at how her sis was leaning like she was. She saw how Yang was doing it an compared it to how she was leaning and realized she was doing it wrong before falling. It was like a cartoon character walking on air then realizing they can't walk on air.

AJ finally stopped laughing when he saw Ruby fall and then laughed a bit more.

"All my life boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind." Weiss said.

"Alright. Again. Leaving. Goodnight." AJ said and kissed Blake goodnight again before leaving.

* * *

><p>Next day, Thursday.<p>

"I need you to pick a table cloth!" Weiss said slapping two table cloths on a table that Ruby was sitting at. They were all in the ballroom getting things set up for the dance.

"Aren't they the same?" Ruby asked after a moment, she never checked to see if they felt different, she just looked and saw that they looked the same.

Weiss sighed. "I don't even know why I asked." She said simply and walked away.

AJ and Yang were each carrying a large speaker system for the music and set them down with a loud thud.

"So, you picked out a dress yet?" Yang asked Ruby while AJ went and picked up the last speaker system.

"I have a few idea's but I still don't like it." Ruby said.

"Oh come on! Wearing a dress isn't that bad!" Yang said. "You'll see, my dress will be turning heads on Sunday! Weiss I thought we agreed! NO DOILIES!" Yang yelled at Weiss who got in her face.

"If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!" Weiss threatened.

"Your dance is gonna have fog machines?" Neptune asked as he and Sun walked in.

"We were thinking about it." Weiss responded smiling at Neptune.

"That's pretty cool." Neptune said.

"You ladies all excited for dress up!" Sun asked.

"Pfft! Ya right!" Ruby said.

"Laugh all you want. I _will_ be turning heads." Yang said smiling.

"What are you boys wearing?" Weiss asked.

"Not going!" AJ said in the background and Yang went back there to argue with him.

"Uh… this!" Sun stated to his abs revealing shirt like it was obvious.

Neptune got in front of him. "Ignore him, for he knows not what he says."

Sun got back in front of him. "Hey! I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt and tie kind of place." Sun stated.

"Ya, we've noticed." Weiss said annoyed.

"Hey, AJ!" Sun called out to AJ and Yang. "What's up with Blake!?" Sun asked noticing a fellow Faunus's lack of presence here.

"I'm not going!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes. You. Are!"

"NO. I'M. NOT!"

"GUYS!" Ruby yelled getting their attention.

"Where's Blake?" Sun asked again.

"She's getting her rest right now." AJ said. "I'm not going!" He whispered to Yang.

"Don't start this again with me." Yang whispered back and they both glared at each other for a minute.

"Oh would you two STOP ARGUING!" Weiss yelled.

"Gladly!" AJ said and went back to his room.

* * *

><p>"I wish I could tell her how I feel, without messing it all up." AJ heard Jaune say in JNPR's dorm as he got near and saw Pyrrha walk up to the door.<p>

"Then do it!" She said. "Tell her exactly what you just said. No ridiculous schemes, no pick-up-lines. Just be yourself. Be honest."

"But-"

"Jaune!" Pyrrha interrupted. "You can't get it wrong if it's the truth."

"You're right! Thanks Pyrrha! Good talk Ren!" Jaune said and AJ saw him walk out of their dorm and go right past him smiling.

AJ walked up and opened the door. "Pyrrha!" He said annoyed. Everyone in the dorm, except Pyrrha, looked up at him. "Don't be stupid! Don't make others feel better at the cost of yourself I did that when I was young! I told everyone I was fine when I hurt inside and now you're just letting him walk away!? I thought you were smarter than that." AJ said and walked back out of their dorm and closed the door, he saw RWBY's dorm open and Blake looked at him. She looked a bit more rested then she was before.

"What happened?" Blake asked.

"Pyrrha told Jaune to go tell his true feelings to Weiss without doing it herself to Jaune." AJ explained.

"Oh. What did you say before that? About hiding your feelings for others?" Blake asked. AJ walked into their dorm.

"I used to feel terrible all the time at school, from second grade to eighth grade I hated school and pretty much everyone around me. But if anyone, rather they were my friend or not, asked me how I was doing I would smile and say I was fine. I didn't want attention and I didn't want to bother anyone with my problems. I pretty much pretended to be a quiet person, I didn't say anything funny at school unless I was alone with my friends, I just stayed quiet." AJ explained and Blake took his hand.

"Why? If they're your friends then they could help you." Blake said.

"I just didn't want them to worry. I didn't want them to help me, I just wanted to end the day and go home without people asking to help me. I hated the idea of the attention I would get." AJ said.

"What happened after eighth grade?" Blake asked hugging him with her other arm.

"I just got tired of it. I realized no one was going to change and that everyone was going to be a jerk anyway, so I just stopped pretending to be any different than I wanted to be. I was still quiet, because I really don't want attention. But I would say something if I thought it was funny. I would sit there in class thinking and listening to other conversations and if I thought I could get a laugh I would say what I thought. If I got a laugh I would just feel so much better for a moment. It really is just a part of me to want people to laugh, even if I don't know them, but I also am shy so I have to decide if it's worth the try. Then I made a friend and met his group of friends and suddenly there was a group of like, eight people that I didn't mind being around, oddly enough, it was one of those groups that had that one guy no one liked. I always thought that was dumb and people didn't really have someone like that in a group, but they did."

"You sound like you miss them." Blake noticed.

"I do, kind of. I have you guys now so I don't mind. But yes, I did actually consider about four people in that group my friends. I will definitely always miss my best friend though, we played video games whenever we had the chance after school, and during school we would talk about what we did the day before in video games. I think I have to prefer it here though."

"Why?"

"Is that a rhetorical question? I have you! Nothing could possibly be better than being with you." AJ said smiling. Blake realized they would be alone for a while and they started making out, that went on for what was probably a long time and they had gotten a bit too into it and fallen on Blake's bed when there was the iconic sound of a picture being taken. They both stopped and saw Yang with her Scroll out.

"Don't you have enough of those?" AJ asked annoyed that Yang keeps taking pictures of them.

"No, and this one is unique because of how long you guys went this time." Yang said teasingly and the couple blushed and glared at her. "Come on! Keep going!" Yang said without any subtlety.

"Give me the Scroll!" AJ demanded as he got up and walked towards her.

"I promise I won't send it to anyone!" Yang spat out hopefully.

"Why do you even keep those pictures!?" Blake asked.

"You have some weird fetish don't you?" AJ asked teasingly.

"NO! I just plan on sending them to you guys in a couple years!" Yang said angrily and blushed.

"Then why are you blushing?" AJ mocked Yang enjoying the one time he had the tables turned on Yang.

AJ eventually was forced out by a blushing and irate Yang and he laughed the whole time.

"So, were you two seriously about to-" Yang asked curiously.

"No. Yang! I'll have you know we agreed we would never do anything like that while we are in school!" Blake interrupted.

"That doesn't stop some people though." Yang said suggestively. Blake blushed and went to the library with AJ, avoiding any further talk with the blond. Yang sighed when she left. "Oh well, at least their shipping worked out, wonder how Nora is doing with the Arkos ship?"

"Did someone say shipping?!" Ozpin asked excitedly. He was crouched in the window…

"AH!" Yang screamed. She saw no one in the window…

* * *

><p>At the end of the next day AJ was on the roof looking out at Beacon and the lights everywhere. He heard the door opened and figured it was gonna be Blake again but saw it was Yang instead.<p>

"Oh, hey Yang." AJ said hiding all sense of disappointment in his voice.

"Why don't you want to go to the dance?" Yang got straight the point.

"Why do you want me to go so bad?" AJ asked.

"Because it's so _weird_ seeing how well you get along! You guys make out when no one is looking, you hold hands _all the time_, you cuddle whenever you guys sit together in lunch. I don't get how that happens when you guys haven't gone on a single date yet!" Yang yelled suddenly.

"What?… You want us to go to the dance because it's weird that we are such a couple without ever going on a date?… What kind of reason is that!?" AJ asked.

"I just need a reason for how you get along so well!" Yang pleaded.

"Fine! You want a reason!? It's called true love! We don't need to go on any stupid date. Just being around each other strengthens our bond, and we've been a couple for almost two months now right? Give or take. You could say it's a date whenever we are around each other." AJ explained.

"But that sounds so _weird_! Who is gonna believe that!?" Yang asked.

"Just leave us alone! WHY are you trying so hard to get us to go to a damn dance!?" AJ asked again.

"You know what? I'm gonna go get Blake to go the dance and then she'll convince you! She isn't nearly as stubborn as you!" Yang said turning to walk away.

"AAAGGGH!" AJ yelled in annoyance that Yang wouldn't just leave them alone.

Yang was caught off guard by this and turned around to see AJ jump onto the railing at the edge of the roof and jumped off, created his Aura bow, and pointed it towards the Emerald Forest and disappeared.

AJ found he was suddenly over Beacon Cliffs and used his bow again to appear in the forest. He started heading towards the cave that Deathstalker used to be in, determined to use it for shelter. Pyrrha and Jaune had told them about their encounter with it. A Beowolf pack found AJ on the way attracted to his anger.

"Oh you guys wanna fight!? Have you seen what I did to those three packs before you!? The first one? The third one? The second one maybe!?" AJ asked and the Beowolf's around him visually flinched. "Ya! That's what I thought! We don't talk about what happened to the second one…" He said quietly before attacking the pack.

* * *

><p>The next day Ozpin was looking out the window of his office when Glynda approached him.<p>

"Sir, I got a report from the Grimm scanners in the Emerald Forest. The amount of Grimm had dropped by hundreds. Do you have any idea what's going on? Professor?" Glynda asked.

"AJ is just venting." Ozpin responded simply.

"You call this venting?" Glynda asked.

"He's probably the best exterminator I have ever seen." Ozpin said to himself.

* * *

><p>AJ was had walked into another clearing, he had calmed down last night but figured he should kill as many Grimm as he could find while he was here. He heard something leap at him from behind and he jumped into the air while swinging Nipzona below him. The Beowolf continued forward and slumped down headless. He suddenly felt like he was being hunted, he had been hunted by that Beowolf but hadn't felt this, so whatever was after him must be a confident and skilled hunter. "I FOUND HIIIM!" A voice shouted and AJ jumped over whatever lunged at him from behind. Or maybe Huntress…<p>

He looked around and saw Ruby was the one that had attacked, Weiss came out as well, and then he heard Yang come out finally before charging him. He dodged her attempts at grabbing him before kicking her away. Weiss tried to freeze him in ice and he dodged before attacking and knocking her into the bushes.

"Back off." AJ warned as the sisters prepared to attack.

Ruby charged behind him and he jumped towards Yang to get away from Ruby. Yang began swinging again and he jumped and leaned out of every strike, even jumping seemingly randomly at one point, he actually had seen Ruby coming without even looking at her and easily dodged her swing trying to trip him.

He landed and let out his Aura as Weiss joined the fight. Yang stayed close and kept trying to grab him, Weiss and Ruby would attack randomly but AJ would easily dodge with his Aura flowing out since that boosted him in every way. They tried attacking at the same time but despite their coordination AJ would divert their attacks into each other. He dodged a lunge from Weiss and threw her into Ruby as she was about to attack. Yang got fed up with this and tried to actually punch him. AJ continued dodging and eventually kicked her away and was about to start running when he felt something wrap around him. He looked down and saw the familiar black wrappings that Blake usually has on her arms.

"You too!?" AJ asked the bushes behind him over his shoulder. Blake stepped out with a light smile.

"Yang managed to convince me." Blake said.

AJ sighed in resignation. Before suddenly twisting his body and throwing Blake past him into the others. He turned and ran into the forest while they got up.

"Oh come on!" Yang complained.

AJ toyed with them, letting them see him at times but always staying just out of range, he could have gone faster but decided to play this game instead. He decided after a long chase to head back to Beacon and the girls would look around for awhile before giving up and heading back to their dorm.

When they got back, they were all breathing heavily and exhausted, then they looked up and saw AJ smugly smiling at them breathing heavily as well but not nearly as much.

"Damn, that was a good run!" He said smiling.

Yang suddenly found some energy and tried to punch him, Blake reached him first and got between her and AJ.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Yang asked AJ.

"I realized when you convinced Blake that I was going to end up going to the stupid dance so I decided to have you guys chase me everywhere as punishment." AJ said smiling.

"You dunce." Weiss said falling in her bed.

"Well Yang said we didn't have to dance at the dance so I figured it wouldn't be that bad." Blake said to AJ.

"That's how she convinced you huh?" AJ asked Blake. He turned to Yang. "You could have told me that."

"Sorry." Yang responded sheepishly.

* * *

><p>"Did I mention I despise suits?" AJ asked Ruby as they walked towards the ballroom where Blake was waiting for them. AJ picked a simple black suit like most other guys there.<p>

"Yes, many times." Ruby said.

They finally got to the door to the ballroom and AJ froze at the sight of Blake in the purple dress she wore.

"Hey, Remnant to AJ." Ruby said waving her hand in front of him and he finally blinked.

Blake giggled and walked up to AJ and kissed him before grabbing his hand. "I know, I'm beautiful. You look good too, should wear a suit more often." Blake said.

"I'll wear the school uniform then if you wish. Still hate suits." AJ said that last part to himself.

"Still don't know why Ozpin lets you get away with not wearing the uniform." Blake said. They opened the door and saw Yang behind a pedestal with a list of people.

"Hey! The couple's here! Looking good you two!" Yang said as they walked in. They went and moved through the crowds till they were near the DJ's and sat down at two of the chairs along the wall and held hands as usual.

"Oh you look beautiful!" Yang's voice was heard all the way from where they were at. She must have seen Ruby finally come in.

"I feel bad now not dancing with you." AJ said sadly.

"No, I promise you I'm ok with it. I know how to dance somewhat but this isn't really the time to teach you now is it?" Blake said.

AJ looked around and saw Ruby and Jaune near the punch bowl and there were actually quite a few others throughout the place that weren't dancing which made him feel a little better. "Ya… I just never learned how to dance, never tried to learn how."

"You didn't have any dances at the school you went too?" Blake asked.

"Oh we did. I never bothered going to any of them. Someone once asked me what I would do if someone actually asked me to the dance, I said I would politely decline saying I needed to catch up on homework, which frankly, I did." AJ explained.

"Why would a girl ask a guy to the dance? Isn't it usually guys that ask?" Blake asked.

"The school has this tradition where they have a dance that is specifically meant for the girls to ask the guys. Odd tradition really." AJ said.

"That sounds interesting. You read all those stories about how hard it can be for a guy to ask a girl to the dance, yet at your school the girls had to go through it." Blake said. They sat there for a few quiet minutes. "What school did you go too?" Blake asked wanting to break the silence.

AJ panicked for a moment. "Uh… I don't remember anymore. Frankly I tried to forget about that place." He came up with quickly.

"That bad huh?" Blake asked.

"Not really. Some of the teachers were really cool people, the students never change though." AJ explained. "I'll be right back, gonna get some punch." He said and left.

He eventually came back and handed her a glass before sitting down again. "Here's to the punch not being bad." He said raising his glass. Blake laughed a bit and raised her glass as well. "Huh, not actually that bad." He looked at her and saw a less than satisfied face. "That bad huh?" he said smiling.

"Ya, ya it kinda is." Blake said simply and set her drink down.

AJ saw Yang and Ruby on the level above them on the other side of the ballroom and waved at them, they both waved back before going back to talking. AJ looked down and saw Sun walking over to them.

"Hey, how you love birds doin'?" Sun asked smiling.

"Surprisingly not that bad." AJ said and Blake nodded in agreement. "How are _you_ though? In an actual suit? It must be killing you." AJ said smiling at the misfortune written on Sun's face.

"Ya, stupid neck trap is a pain in the neck." Sun said pulling on his tie.

"Did you actually go with anyone?" Blake asked.

"I mean, technically ya, but not a girl. I went with Neptune, since everyone else we knew was gonna be here anyway." Sun said pointing at Neptune who had walked over and sat next to Weiss.

"Oh." AJ said and they all turned their heads to the laughing they heard. Jaune walked up to Pyrrha, in a dress… "Ok, I guess I can add that to the list of things that made this worth it." AJ said out loud.

"How long was the list already?" Blake asked barely containing her laughter.

"Seeing you in that dress, seeing the look on your face when you drank the punch, and now this." AJ said pointing at team JNPR which had all started dancing. "Oh hey, I remember seeing them practicing a dance! They really improved since last I saw." AJ said.

"Why don't you join them?" Ozpin asked appearing next to them. Blake looked surprised and AJ just looked at him normally as if he hadn't just appeared.

"Can't dance, won't dance." AJ said simply.

"Hmm." Was Ozpin's response before walking away.

"What was that about?" Blake asked.

"Not sure, but I don't like the look of thought he had." AJ said looking at Ozpin as he walked away.

(I could have kept things simple, but I'm not)

Getting towards the end of the dance and AJ noticed one of the DJ's motioning towards him.

"Be right back." He said and he walked up to the DJ's while music was still playing. "What do you need?" AJ asked.

"You were randomly chosen to pick a song to play. Anything you want, if you want to that is. If you do, we'll listen to it first and make sure it's alright and if it is we'll play it." One DJ explained.

'Damn it Ozpin, this is your doing isn't it? Well, I still don't have to dance I suppose.' "Fine, I have an idea." AJ said. He gave them the song and walked away while they listened to it and let other music play while they did.

"What was that about?" Blake asked as AJ sat back down.

"They said I was randomly chosen to pick a song. I gave them one. They're listening to it right now and if they deem it appropriate they'll play it." AJ explained.

"What did you suggest?" Blake asked curious.

"If they don't play it, I'll show it to you after this dance." AJ said with a smile.

A few minutes later and the music stopped which got everyone's attention.

"We have been given a song by one of you students, and we thought it was a bit much for ball dancing, but you all kill monsters for a living! So this one goes out to all the couples out there in the crowd!" The DJ's said and started the song.

"Well I guess they're gonna play it." AJ said and got up smiling. Blake was surprised to see him start singing the song to her.

**Nightcore version of "Angel with A Shotgun"**

_(I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
>An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun)<em>

_Get out your guns, battles begun,  
>Are you a saint, or a sinner?<br>If loves a fight, than I shall die,  
>With my heart on a trigger.<em>

_They say before you start a war,  
>You better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

_I'm an angel with a shotgun!  
>Fighting til' the wars won!<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,  
>Don't mean I'm not a believer.<br>And Major Tom, will sing along.  
>Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer!<em>

_They say before you start a war,_  
><em>You better know what you're fighting for.<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore,  
>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be.<em>

_I'm an angel with a shotgun!  
>Fighting til' the wars won!<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back!  
>I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.<br>Don't you know you're everything I have?  
>And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight.<em>

_(Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa)_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun,  
>Fighting til' the wars won,<br>I don't care if heaven won't take me back.._

_I'm an angel with a shotgun!  
>Fighting til' the wars won!<em>  
><em>I don't care if heaven won't take me back!<em>_  
><em>_I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe.  
>Don't you know you're everything I have?<br>(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
>And I, want to live, not just survive,<br>(Live, not just survive)_

_And I'm, gonna hide, hide, hide, my wings tonight!_

_They say before you start a war,  
>You better know what you're fighting for…<br>Well baby, you are all that I adore…  
>If love is what you need, a soldier I will be…<em>

AJ stopped singing and looked at her smiling. Blake was in tears as she hugged and kissed him deeply.

"Wow, AJ really knows how to make a girl feel special!" Yang said as she looked at her Scroll. She had recorded the whole thing. 'Didn't think they could bond anymore than they already have. Guess my persistence paid off.' Yang thought.

"That was beautiful!" Blake said when they finally sat down.

"Thanks, so are you." AJ said smiling and Blake giggled. "I heard that song and thought it fit my feelings for you perfectly." 'And now I add that to the list as well.' They stared at each other happily for awhile until AJ felt that dark, evil energy again and saw two guards rush in and search for someone in the crowds. There was nothing they could do about it and AJ had to ignore them for now. (So that actually ended up being worth it, not sure why I was afraid to do it anymore)

* * *

><p>When the dance was over Ruby came back and explained what happened while she was away. They were all just glad she was ok, and proud that she tried to fight whoever had broke in. The next day they waited for Ruby to come back from Ozpin's office and when she did come back AJ had to pull everyone away from her to give her space.<p>

"Well that was a risky move." Weiss said after Ruby explained what she said.

"Yes but luckily Ozpin is smart and covered for the slip up. He really helped us there." AJ said.

"You handled it well Ruby." Blake said.

"I hope so." Ruby said.

"I'm sure everything will be alright." Yang said with a hand on her sister's shoulder. "OH! I know what will cheer you up!" Yang said.

"What?" Ruby asked.

Yang grabbed a cylindrical shaped package. "Don't know yet, but Dad sent it to us." Yang said.

"OH! SOMETHING FROM HOME!" Ruby squealed and tried to grab the package. The bottom lid opened and a black cylinder fell out of it, everyone looked down at it and the black shape turned into a small dog.

"AAH!" The girls yelled in joy and fright.

"Zwei!" Ruby cheered.

"Huh!?" AJ said looking at the dog and Blake hid behind him. "He sent a Corgi!?"

"In the mail!?" Weiss asked.

Ruby was holding Zwei and he was licking her face repeatedly. "Oh he does this kind of stuff all the time." Yang explained.

"Your dad or your dog?" Blake asked. Ruby put Zwei down and she moved onto Ruby's bed to get off the floor where the dog was.

"Are you telling me this…mutt, is gonna wiv with us foev'a?" Weiss asked starting angry and quickly going into the speech you normally go to when talking to a cute little puppy like Zwei. "Oh yes he is! Oh yes he is!"

"Please keep it away from my belongings." Blake said.

"Oh calm down. It's just a dog. A nice, small dog that doesn't want to hurt you." AJ said and Blake glared at him. "And he isn't contagious."

"Would all first year students please report to the amphitheater." A voice said through the intercom.

"Well we can't exactly leave him here while we're gone for a week." Weiss pointed out.

Zwei stood next to AJ and joined him in looking up at Blake. "See? He wants to say hi!" AJ said. Zwei barked up at Blake. Blake wasn't budging.

"Look! There's a letter!" Yang said and pulled a letter out of the package. "Dear Girls, I've got to leave the island for a few days, so I'm sending Zwei to you to take care of. Enclosed is all the food you should need." Zwei's ears perked up at the word food and he walked over to them. "Love you both, Taiyang." Yang shook the container and a large pile of food cans buried Zwei but he quickly stuck his head out of the pile. 'How did all that fit in there along with the dog and a letter!' AJ thought.

"What is he supposed to do with that?" Weiss asked and a can opener dropped out of the package on cue.

"Well, that settles it! Zwei will be here when we get back!" Yang said and walked out. She apparently thought Zwei could use the can opener. Weiss puppy talked Zwei before leaving and Blake leapt from Ruby's bed to a nearby table and leapt out the door without having the touch the ground near Zwei.

* * *

><p>They all headed over to the amphitheater and stood near team JNPR.<p>

"Professor Ozpin would like to share a few words before we begin." Glynda said on stage before walking away and letting Ozpin speak.

"Today we stand together, united. Mistral, Atlas, Vacuo, Vale. Four Kingdoms of Remnant. On this day, nearly 80 years ago, the largest war in recorded history came to an end. It was a war of ignorance, greed, oppression. A war that was for much more than where borders fell or who traded with who, but the very idea of individualism itself. We fought for countless reasons, one of them being the destruction of all forms of art and self expression, and as you are well aware, that was something many could not stand for. As a result, those who opposed this tyranny began naming their children after one of the many aspects of art itself, color. It was their way to demonstrate, that not only would they refuse to tolerate this oppression, neither would the generations to follow. It was a trend that held to this day. We encourage, individuality, expressionism, and unity, through diversity. As I have said, today we stand together, united. But this bond cannot exist without effort. Which is why today, while the rest of the world celebrates peace, Huntsman and Huntresses will work to uphold it. As first year students, you will shadow a professional Huntsman or Huntress on a mission, some of you may be taken out of the kingdom for several days, others may work within the walls for the rest of the week. But no matter what path you choose, remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin finished and got off stage.

"All we have to do is shadow a Huntsman is the Southeast!" Ruby said.

"That's perfect!" AJ realized.

"We'll work with them by day and give em' the slip at night!" Yang said.

"A bit overdramatic." Blake chuckled.

"Let's check Search and Destroy." Weiss suggested.

"Alright, lets see here…" AJ said looking at the list.

"Here we go! Quadrant 5 needs Grimm cleared out!" Ruby said.

"It's in the Southeast." Blake said.

"Good place to start then." AJ said.

"Let's do it!" Yang said excitedly.

Ruby entered their team name but it said the mission is now available to first years.

"Wonderful." Weiss said sarcastically.

"Any other ideas?" Blake asked.

"Maybe a different mission?" AJ suggested.

"We mail ourselves there!" Ruby suggested.

"That's one option." Ozpin said as he walked up to them. "Unfortunately we thought the concentration of Grimm was too high for first year students. Then again, you do have a very good exterminator in your team," Everyone looked at each other trying to figure out who that was. "A very _protective _one." Ozpin finished and they all looked at AJ who laughed sheepishly at the attention. "I _am_ still curious how you all found yourselves at the docks last semester." AJ felt Blake squeeze his hand slightly in worry. "I'm interested to know how you really learned about a hideout in the Southeast, and I'm most curious as to why people reported rose petals in a dance club (there actually was one in the show believe it or not) and white feathers and a massive robot running by that same club some time ago. But if AJ won't tell me, well I doubt I ever will get the answers I'm looking for." 'He never questioned me… oh! He knows we did it but is just pretending, ok. Good guy Ozpin!' "So how about this, instead of waiting for you all to break the rules, why don't we just bend them?" Ozpin said and they saw their team name put in for the mission.

"Thank you sir." AJ said.

"We won't let you down." Ruby said.

"Do not thank me for this, teamwork and persistence have carried you far, but you must understand, the things that wait for you out there will not care. Stay close to your Huntsman at all times, and do exactly as he says. He will be leading you on this mission, and he can have you sent back." Ozpin said before walking away. Then quickly leaned back towards them. "Good luck." And left.

* * *

><p>"Well that wasn't exactly uplifting." Yang said as they walked out of the amphitheater heading towards the landing pads for ships to land at Beacon.<p>

"Well it's the truth." AJ said.

"It's gonna be tough but I know we can do it!" Ruby said.

"Hey look! Team Coffee is back!" A fellow first year said as the team walked through the crowd.

"Velvet!? Are you ok?" Blake asked.

"I'm fine! I had Yatsuhashi to look out for me!" Velvet said.

"Your mission was supposed to end a week ago. What happened?" Weiss asked.

"Nothing happened… there were just so many…" Velvet explained.

"Ominous." AJ said to himself.

"Oh but don't worry, you first year's are just shadowing a Huntsman, you'll be fine!" Velvet said. "I should go. Be safe ok?"

"We can do this! We never backed down before and we won't stop now!" Ruby said.

"Ya!" AJ and Yang said.

"Right!" Blake said.

"Besides! It won't just be us we'll be fighting along side a genuine Huntsman!" Ruby said excitedly.

That excitement was lost when they saw who they had to work with.

"Professor-" Weiss started.

"OOBLECK!?" AJ finished.

"Why hello everyone!" Oobleck said. "Who's ready to fight for their lives!?" He said with enthusiasm.

**Ya, rather you think this is a major romance or not, it is when compared to what it was supposed to be, no idea why I focused so much on it when it started but I'm not complaining. Just pretend there is a third thing along with Adventure and Friendship that says romance, K? **

**Yes the scene with Blake removing her bow was random and pointless but I did it anyway cause reasons! And I feel bad for taking away Blake and Yang's moment but he wouldn't be much of a boyfriend if he didn't convince Blake to slow down!**

**This might just end in the next chapter, I'm surprised! It's been that long already? I've typed that much already!? Well, luckily I have two idea's for fanfics after this. One with RWBY characters in a post-nuclear Earth and frankly the main OC will be similar to this one because I can't possibly create a character that doesn't act like me, I just wouldn't know how he/she would react to things if they don't think like I do. Another one is a Destiny fic where a Hunter and a Warlock go through the story of Destiny. So those will happen, gonna try the RWBY one first though, after this of course! Edit: I have started the fic by the time you are reading this! I posted early cause I already started on that fic and the last chapter (for now) of this fic is already done so I figured I would give you this to end your weekend! YOUR WELCOME!**

**This chapter has just over 12900 words! A NEW RECORD!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next chapter, loading, aiming, fire! Edit: Laziness hit me hard for the canon part of this and I am so incredibly sorry I just couldn't do it! I hope you don't hate it.**

**Disclaimer: There are few things that I own, RWBY is not one of them, nor is anything else I reference or name in this fic, I only own the OC. YOU JUST GOT DISCLAIMED!**

Chapter 11: Mountain Glenn

**Song is "Hero" by Pegboard Nerds**

Start with black screen.

_Hero, Hero._

Camera turns on as AJ suddenly opens his eyes and sees he is lying on his side in the middle of the forest.

_Hero, Hero._

AJ is training with Glynda.

_Hero, Hero._

AJ and teams RWBY and JNPR are all running across the bridge to get away form the Deathstalker in initiation.

_I wanna be a Hero, Hero._

All of them are standing for the picture at the end of the semester.

_Oh the Hero comes_

AJ is walking between Ruby and Yang as the sisters head towards the academy for the first time.

_I can hear the drums_

AJ lands in the forest at his part of the initiation.

_And the horses drawn_

Nora riding the Ursa.

_To the kingdom come_

Team RWBY and AJ walking under the 'Welcome to Vale!' sign.

_Through the pain_

AJ is knocked down by Yang in their fight in Glynda's class.

_And the light_

AJ and Blake starting in awe at the veil of Aura as the rain went through it.

_Hearts ignite to the call_

AJ looks back at Glynda while holding up a glyph as Torchwich fired at them.

_Ooooh!_

_Claim your prize_

AJ grabbed the grey king piece in the forest temple.

_For a crown_

Someone places a crown on AJ's head while he looks down with his eyes closed excepting it.

_Of stars_

AJ looked up at the viewer with a cocky grin and his eyes, as well as the points on the crown, glowed bright white.

_In the name of love_

AJ stood between the camera and Blake who was on the ground hurt, and pointed his sword as well as glared at the viewer.

_Made the sacrifice_

He took a hit from Torchwich that was meant for team RWBY.

_You and I_

Shows team RWBY and AJ on their knees breathing heavily with a brick wall behind them.

_Will stand_

They stood up and glared at the camera/viewer.

_And fight_

They all drew their weapons.

_Our backs to the wall_

The camera backs up showing the rest of team RWBY, team JNPR and Professors Oobleck, Port, Glynda, and Ozpin were all along the wall as well with their weapons drawn.

_Oooh_

_Hero,_

Shows Ruby for a moment.

_Hero._

Then Weiss.

_Hero,_

Yang.

_Hero._

Than Blake.

_Hero,_

Jaune.

_Hero._

Then Pyrrha.

_I wanna be a Hero,_

Nora.

_Hero._

Than Ren.

…

_Hero. Hero. Hero, Hero._

The moment before the bass drops where there isn't any sound. The screen is split in 9 pieces, The center piece had AJ's face. The four closest have team RWBY's faces, the ones on the outside have team JNPR's faces. All of them are smiling.

"I wanna be a hero." They all say and then the screen goes black, no bass drop. Text in white appears saying:

"The Plus One of RWBY Volume II. A RWBY fan fiction."

* * *

><p>The girls were still dumfounded so AJ was the only one of team RWBY capable of speech at the moment.<p>

"You go on missions still!?" AJ asked the professor who started pacing and talking at his fast pace that AJ understood easily. They all did by this point actually, they had been in his classes a lot by this point.

"Yes of course I do! I am a Huntsman! The one you are shadowing in fact! And those bags won't be necessary since this is essentially a reconnaissance mission!" Oobleck said. 'I thought this was a Search and Destroy mission.' "We will not be establishing a single base of operations, we will be traversing several miles of hazardous wasteland, and making camp at any suitable locations we may stumble upon! I factored over the essentials myself! Plotted the course and readied the airship! AND!" Oobleck paused before getting in Weiss's face. "It's Doctor Oobleck! I didn't get the PhD for fun, thank you very much!" Oobleck finished.

"Uuh…" Was all Weiss got out before Oobleck spoke again.

"Come now children! According to our schedule we are ready three minutes behind…schedule!" And suddenly Oobleck was all the way over at the ship…

"O…K….." AJ said with a sigh. He was around the Doc a lot more than RWBY was and even he had to sigh at how far he went in a blink of an eye.

"Well alright then! We're gonna save the world with Doctor Oobleck okay ya when you say it out loud it sounds worse…" Ruby said and the rest of the girls hung their heads down.

AJ grabbed Blake's hand, not even noticing it had slipped out. "Look, I've seen him fight, trust me when I say we are in good hands." AJ said reassuringly. (I just realized the pun there, no pun intended)

"Save the world!?" Nora called out as JNPR walked up to them. "You're going on world saving missions without us!? I'm hurt! Sad! Maybe a little hungry? That last one's not your fault though… Ren!" Nora said glaring at Ren who crossed his arms in response.

"Sounds exciting! Where ya going?" Jaune asked.

"Oh, just outside the kingdom." Ruby replied.

"Hey! So are we!" Nora pointed out.

"Ren and Nora wanted to shadow the sheriff of a nearby village." Pyrrha explained.

"We set out tomorrow." Ren added.

"Then you can party with us tonight!" Neptune said as he and Sun jumped out next to them. "We're shadowing a crime specialist! All inner-city detective stuff. We get junior badges." Neptune said and Jaune's eyes sparkled in envy.

"We normally go to the city with you guys. Which means stuff's always exploding and junk." Sun said.

"It was one time!… Okay, two times! But-" AJ started.

"Four minutes!" Oobleck called out from the waiting airship.

"Sorry, gotta go." AJ said pointing over his shoulder.

"Wish us luck!" Ruby said as they turned away from Beacon.

* * *

><p>"I guess I just never saw you as much of a fighter!" Yang said. They were in the ship now as it flew towards their destination.<p>

"I'll admit I fancy myself as more of an, intellectual but I assure you, I've seen my fair share of tussles!" Oobleck explained.

"Like the mushroom?" Ruby asked.

"Those are truffles." Blake corrected.

Ruby turned to Yang. "Like the sprout?"

"Those are brussels." Yang corrected.

"Besides, given my expertise in the field of history, as well as my dabbling's in the archeological survey's our dear headmaster saw it fit to assign me to this particular, assignment!" Oobleck said.

"What does history have to do with this?" Weiss asked.

"Why what a preposterous question you silly girl! Why history is the backbone of our very society!" Oobleck said.

"Seriously Weiss, there's history in everything." AJ said.

Oobleck hadn't actually stopped speaking when AJ had started. "And the liver! And probably the kidneys if I were to wager!" Oobleck rambled.

"And that means?…" Weiss asked.

"The Southeast quadrant of Vale is home to wild forests and deep caves, but, it is also the location of one of the kingdoms greatest failures!" Oobleck said.

"Mountain Glenn." Ruby answered.

"That's right! It was an expansion of Vale!" Yang realized.

"Oh ya! That! In the end though it ended up being fenced away from the rest of the city. Overrun by Grimm…" AJ added.

"Correct you three! Now it stands abandoned! As a dark reminder." Oobleck said.

"And a likely place for a hideout." Blake added.

Oobleck smirked and adjusted his glasses. "Precisely!"

* * *

><p>They eventually were hovering just over a road in the abandoned city and they all jumped out. Yang, weapons ready, then Blake, hand on the grip of her weapon, AJ with his fists, Weiss with her weapon out, and Ruby with her's out as well. Then Oobleck landed behind AJ and simply took a drink from his thermos.<p>

"Alright! You still may be students, but as of this moment your first mission as Huntsman and Huntresses in training has begun! From this point forward, you need to do exactly as I say!" Oobleck said before looking at Ruby. "Ruby! I thought I told you to leave the bag back at school."

"Well you hadn't told us to listen to you yet… so I didn't…" Ruby said.

"…She's not wrong…" Oobleck said to himself. "Very well then Ruby! Leave the bag and we can come pick it upon our return." Ruby stuttered a response. "Young lady! What in the world could you possibly have in that bag that is so import-" Oobleck stopped talking when Zwei poked his head out of the bag.

"Get back in the bag…" Ruby whispered to Zwei in the silence. Zwei barked in response.

"Ruby, we are in an abandoned urban jungle full of death and hostility… and you brought… a dog?" Oobleck asked. Ruby stuttered out another response. "GENIOUS!" Oobleck yelled and took Zwei right out of the bag.

"Canines are historically known for their excellent nose and acute sense of sound! Making them excellent companions for hunts such as ours!"

"I'm a genius!" Ruby said proudly and everyone but Blake face palmed.

"So, what are your orders Doctor?" Blake asked.

"Ah! Yes! Straight to the chase! I like it!" Oobleck said before promptly dropping Zwei. "As you've been informed, the Southeast has been marked as a recent hotspot for Grimm activity! One possible explanation for this behavior would be, Grimm." Oobleck said suddenly stopping all speech.

"Grimm causing Grimm? What? Can you try that again?" AJ asked.

"Grimm. A creature of Grimm, approximately one hundred yards from us, at this very moment." Oobleck stated looking past them.

"Huh?" They all said turning to where he was looking and seeing a lone Beowolf.

"Oh _that's_ what you meant!" AJ said while RWBY pulled out their weapons.

"Stop." Oobleck ordered and the girls all lowered their weapons. "There a number of reasons why Grimm would congregate in an area, most likely of which would be their attraction to negativity. Sadness, envy, loneliness, depression, hatred. All qualities that are likely held by our group harboring ill intent." Oobleck explained.

"So what now?" Ruby asked.

"We wait. We track. If this specimen leads us to its pack that pack may subsequently lead us to our prey." Oobleck answered.

"How long will that take?" Yang said not liking the idea of going slow and not shooting and punching stuff.

"It's uncertain. Hours, days, weeks. Why lone Grimm have been known to stay separated from the pack for months, And there's the whole pack!" Oobleck suddenly said.

"Huh?" AJ said looking back at the Grimm and seeing a whole lot more of them. "Ah! When!?"

"And now they've seen us." Oobleck said simply.

"What?" Weiss asked concerned.

Oobleck thought she didn't hear him. "AND NOW THEY'VE SEEN US!" Oobleck yelled.

"So what do we do now?" Ruby asked.

"Show me what you're capable of." Oobleck responded.

AJ charged into the group with his Aura flowing and started one-hit-knockout-ing every Beowolf that got near him, he consciously or unconsciously stayed closer to Blake than to anyone else. He saw Blake using her semblance and cutting Grimm in half so he focused on the three moving towards him.

He punched the first one and killed it. He second one clawed at him and he leaned out of the way to dodge before returning the favor with his own claws and cutting off the arm that struck at him before quickly unsheathing Nipzona and taking its head off. He used the sword to divert the claws of the third and cut it in half with a horizontal swing and sheathed his sword.

He heard a loud roar and him and Blake turned to see the Alpha Beowolf of the pack alone and wanting revenge for the killing of his pack. He looked at Blake and saw she was looking at him, instead of getting lost in her alluring eyes he saw the serious look on them and it spurred him to fight. They both nodded and Blake threw her weapon at him. He caught it and activated his Semblance before throwing it back to her. His jeans turned black and a white Gambol Shroud appeared in his hands. Him and Blake both threw their weapons at the same time and it went over the Alpha's shoulders, they both pulled and fired their weapon at the same time, it came back and took off both its arms. They fired again and the weapons went back towards it taking off its legs, they fired again and their weapons both hit its neck taking its head off, all in an instant.

"Heh. Piece of cake!" Ruby said now that the pack was dead.

"Do not celebrate yet. For I am sure this is the first bout of many." Oobleck said. And he was right, they would go through quite a few more packs of Beowolfs while Oobleck looked at plants and did anything but help them, team RWBY was pretty tired after all the encounters, AJ was only breathing heavily like he had been on a run and he actually kept bouncing between his left and right foot like he had energy he wanted to let out. All this as opposed to the others who are hunched over and out of breath.

"Excellent work everyone!" Oobleck said. "Fortunately there doesn't seem to be any signs of criminal activity in this sector… Oh well! Moving on!" Oobleck said and started to walk away.

"Hey, Doc, you know, I was kind of hoping to see a pro Huntsman in action. Like, fighting, or helping us fight!" Yang complained.

"Ah! But I am in action! Scouring this once great city for any signs of irregularity!" Oobleck said with enthusiasm before turning serious. "Not every mission is filled with daring and heroism! Sometimes it's just a heightened form of extermination! Remember! This is a job! And you all signed up for it! I do hope you understand that." Oobleck said.

"Well ya… Of course!" Yang said, Oobleck wasn't amused.

After taking down another pack.

"Tell me Yang. Why did you choose this line of work?" Oobleck asked.

"Well, to fight monsters and save-" Yang started.

"No! That is what you do! I want to know why you do it." Oobleck interrupted. "The honest reason you chose to be a Huntress."

"The honest reason? I'm a thrill seeker! I wanna get wrapped up in as many crazy adventures as I can while I travel the world! Huntresses help people along the way so it's a win-win, ya know?" Yang answered.

"I see." Oobleck responded.

Later as they cut down another pack.

"And what about you Miss Schnee? A girl born into fame and fortune such as yourself certainly doesn't need the extra work, so. Why choose this over a cushy job at Atlas?" Oobleck asked.

"It's just like you said, I'm a Schnee, I have a legacy of honor to uphold. Once I realized I was capable of fighting, there wasn't a question of what I would do with my life. It was my duty." Weiss answered.

"Interesting." Oobleck said.

Blake cut down a door and a bunch of juvenile Nevermore(s) came out and she shot them all down.

"And what about you Blake? You seem to carry yourself with a sense of purpose." Oobleck pointed out.

"My purpose is pretty clear to see now that I don't wear my bow. There is too much corruption in the world and someone needs to stop it." Blake explained.

"I agree. How though?" Oobleck asked.

"I…um…" Blake looked down.

"Hmm…" Was all Oobleck said before dashing away and finding AJ alone and observing a Beowolf as it evaporated.

"Ozpin just recently told me of your decision. Why did you do that? Why did you stay here and become a Huntsman in training?" Oobleck asked the boy.

AJ stood up and looked at him. "I have friends here that I never thought I would have, I have a girlfriend, something I was certain I would never have, I have incredible powers and skills, and there are a lot of evil things out there that want to kill us all. I stayed because I have people I care about here, and I help the world with every Grimm I kill." He explained.

"If that is your choice." Oobleck said before they went and joined with RWBY.

"Oh! Doctor! Uh… Are we ready to keep going?" Ruby said when she saw Oobleck.

"Nope! I'm afraid this will have to do for the day, it's going to be dark soon." Oobleck said and threw his bag to Yang. "You three, set up camp in that building. Oh, and do make sure there aren't any more of those… creatures. AJ, your leader, and I are going to secure the perimeter. Come on you two!" He said and Ruby, AJ, and Zwei followed him.

They turned a corner and came to a cliff that overlooked a forest outside the city and a herd of very large Grimm that looked like elephants were clearly visible.

"Whoa!" Ruby and AJ said in awe.

"What is that thing?" Ruby asked. "It looks awesome!"

"That my dear girl… is a Grimm." Oobleck answered.

"Let's kill it." Ruby said pulling out Crescent Rose.

"I'm afraid your sniper rifle will do little more than aggravate a Grimm of that size." Oobleck said.

"But, what if it attacks us?" Ruby asked.

"Fret not Ruby. Those Goliaths are not concerned with us. Not every Grimm is mindless, or not every Grimm is still mindless. The Grimm you see before us are so powerful, so superior to the Grimm you've fought, they've undoubtedly lived hundreds of years." Oobleck explained.

"Wow." AJ said impressed.

"And in their time between killing humans and attacking our borders, they've done one important thing, they've learned. They've learned that if they attack our borders, they are likely to die. What we lack in strength, we make up for in will." Oobleck said.

One of the Goliaths looked at them and AJ felt its hatred. He felt it overwhelming him and he let out his Aura to resist the evil that it was giving off.

"Why did you do that?" Ruby asked.

"I could feel it's hatred… It hated us so… much I don't know how it holds itself back." AJ explained.

"What are they doing then if they hate us so much but won't attack?" Ruby asked the Doctor.

"Waiting." Was the answer. The Grimm looked away and AJ didn't feel its hatred trying to get to him anymore.

Oobleck started to walk back to the others. "Doctor Oobleck. I've been wondering." Ruby said.

"Wondering why I've been interrogating your team?" Oobleck guessed.

"Actually, I was wondering, why did _you_ become a Huntsman?" Ruby asked.

"Look around and tell me what you see."

"Empty streets… dust old buildings." Ruby said.

"A dangerous place that used to be a livable area." AJ said.

"I see lives that could have been saved. As a Huntsman, it is my job to protect the people. And while I can do it with traditional weaponry, I believe I can make a much larger impact if I do it with my mind. As a teacher I am able to take knowledge, the most powerful weapon of them all and place it into the hands of every student that passes through my classroom. I look at this wasteland and I see lives that could have been saved, but I also see an opportunity, an opportunity to study these ruins, and learn from this tragedy, and therefore become stronger. I am a Huntsman Ruby, because there is nothing else in this world, that I would rather be." Oobleck finished and they continued the walk back to the others.

"Ah! A textbook campfire! Well done!" Oobleck said as he dashed into the destroyed room. "Now! Eat your dinners and hurry to bed! We have a lot of ground to cover tomorrow, and will need you to take turns keeping watch over our temporary abode! Any volunteers for first watch?" Oobleck asked.

"I nominate Oobleck!" AJ yelled suddenly, smiling.

"What!? AJ Don't you dare!" Oobleck said angry at the sudden prank being pulled on him.

"I second that!" Yang said smiling and going with it.

"What!" Oobleck asked surprised

"I'll do it!" Ruby said.

"Thank you Ruby!" Oobleck said and quickly sped off.

"You're no fun." AJ said to Ruby who ignored him and walked away with Zwei following to take watch.

AJ took a spot against the wall and set his 'bed' horizontally along the wall, leaving him close to Blake, but far from the fire, and looked out one of the windows. Blake noticed his ears were twitching a lot and his tail was flicking, which was a clear indication he was annoyed, she was about to try and comfort him when he suddenly activated his ice dust and shot an ice spike out the window into the street below and heard a cry of pain from a Beowolf, she decided to leave him be. Only Yang was less inclined to leave him be.

"What's wrong AJ?" Yang asked.

"This whole place is oppressive." AJ said grumpily.

"Well it is a ruin of a city after all." Yang responded.

"No, I feel strong negative emotion everywhere. I don't know why I can feel all these strong emotions, but I can, and the whole place just ends up being oppressive. The emotions are rubbing off on me and it frankly is pissing me off." He said shooting another ice spike at another poor unsuspecting Beowolf. Yang left him alone after that and they all decided to try to sleep. Blake would check on him every few minutes and see him with his back to the wall sitting down on his bed, looking to his right, his eyes were either closed or opened, either way he clearly was frustrated. She wanted to help but found herself falling asleep and wished him the best of luck.

She found herself conscious again and opened her eyes seeing it was later at night, she closed her eyes again but soon heard a voice.

"Hey Blake, you awake?" Yang asked.

"Ya."

"Why do you think he asked us about being a Huntress?" Yang asked. "Like, what was he trying to say?

Blake opened her eyes. "Maybe he was just curious."

"You think so?"

"…No."

Yang sighed. "Weiss? You awake?"

"Of course I'm awake! You two are talking!" Weiss said harshly as usual. "And I think he… when I said I wanted to honor my family's name, I meant it. But, it's not what you think. I'm not stupid. I know what my father has done to the Schnee Dust Company. Since he took control, we've operated in a… moral grey area." Weiss said.

"That's putting it lightly." Blake said.

"Which is why I want to put things right!" Weiss said sitting up. "If I had taken a job in Atlas, it wouldn't have changed anything… My father was not the start of our name, I refuse to let him be the end of it." Weiss said lying back down.

"All my life, I fought for what I thought was right. I had a partner, named Adam. More of a mentor, really. He always assured me that what we were doing would make the world a better place. But of course his idea of a perfect future turned out to be… not perfect for everyone. I joined the academy, because I knew Huntsman and Huntresses are regarded as the most noble warriors in the world. Always fighting for good. I never really thought past that. When I leave the academy, what will I… How can I fix so many years of hate?" Blake asked.

"I'm sure you'll figure it out. You aren't one to back down from a challenge." Yang said.

"But I am! I do it all the time! When you learned I was a member of the White Fang I didn't know what to do so I ran! When I realized my oldest partner had become a monster I ran! Even my semblance! I was born with the ability to leap behind a shadow of myself. An empty copy that takes the hit while I run away. I saw AJ learn how to copy my ability, but he doesn't run and hide, he dodges and the copy even fights back. There is no cowardice in his version of it." Blake said sadly.

"At least you all have something that drives you." Yang started depressed as well. "I've just kind of always, gone with the flow, you know? And that's fine, I mean it's who I am! But how long can I really do that for? I wanna be a Huntress, not really because I wanna be a hero, but because I want the adventure! I want a life where I won't know what tomorrow will bring, and that will be a good thing! Being a Huntress just happens to line up with that. I'm not like AJ or Ruby… I heard AJ say he is becoming a Huntsman because we are doing it as well, he just wants to be with his friends and kill Grimm because that helps the world. He wants friends and to help the world, that's it! And Ruby… Ruby always wanted to be like the hero's in the books before she even knew she could fight. They aren't conflicted like we are." Yang said.

"Well Ruby is still just a kid." Weiss pointed out.

"We all are." AJ's grumpy voice pointed out and everyone looked to see him still looking to his right out the window while sitting in his bed instead of lying in it, he had his arms crossed and his face still showed frustration.

"Oh, AJ. I didn't know you were awake. Have you even slept yet?" Blake asked getting up to go sit with him.

"I take hours to get to sleep in a comfy bed, I immediately knew I wasn't gonna fall asleep when I sat here." AJ said and when Blake sat to his left he didn't even turn to her.

Blake decided he wouldn't get mad at her and tried putting a hand on his shoulder, he didn't relax much but it was there, so she started petting him.

"We really aren't kids anymore." Yang said. "I mean come on. We're in a war zone and armed to the teeth!" AJ gave in when Blake began scratching behind his ear and started purring, leaning on Blake's shoulder.

"It's the life we chose." Blake said as she guided his head to her lap.

"It's a job. We all have this romanticized vision-" Weiss went on but AJ found their voices, and his purring, and the crackling of the fire were all muffled and his eyes were heavy. He soon happily gave in to sleep while using Blake's lap as a pillow and being pet by her. Blake wouldn't bring herself to get up and ended up falling asleep there with her hand on his head.

* * *

><p>AJ would wake up later in the night, seeing he was still in the same position as he fell asleep in. He tried to go back to sleep, he really did, but he couldn't, which was odd. Normally if he had just woke up he could go back to sleep if he closed his eyes, but while he was trying to go back to sleep he found he was more and more awake, till he was strangely wide awake. He gently stood up and looked at Blake's cute sleeping face, he felt something was forcing him up, and he didn't like the familiarity of it. He felt a presence rushing towards him, he looked around and couldn't see anything, but he could feel it coming closer, it felt like it was going to come out of a dream… why did he think that? What could come out of a dream? Whatever he felt struck him with absolute terror, and just as he felt it on top of him, he then saw Yang come out from her watch, and he felt the strangely familiar presence retreat.<p>

"Hey Weiss, it's your… Ruby?" Yang asked looking down at the red cloaked girl's bed and found she wasn't there. "Hey! Where's Ruby?" Yang asked and everyone woke up.

"What?" Oobleck asked and Zwei ran in.

"Zwei?" Yang asked seeing the dog come up to her.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as she stood up.

"Grab your weapons. Your leader may be in trouble." Oobleck said. They all got ready and ran out following Zwei. AJ was worried about the feeling he had, but he had to focus on the present now, whatever came for him wouldn't get near him when his friends were around and awake it seemed. They found a large hole in the street that seemed to lead way down.

"Do you think she fell?" Weiss asked.

"Looks like it, seeing as her weapon is nearby and there is no sign of anything attacking." AJ said.

"Of course. Of course! Of course! Of course!" Oobleck yelled realizing something.

"What is it?" Yang asked, wanting to know what happened to her sis.

"HOW COULD I BE SO STUPID!?" Oobleck continued ranting.

"OOBLECK! SLOW DOWN!" AJ yelled and the Doctor did NOT slow down!

(I don't wanna type all this…)

"Mountain Glenn! An expansion of Vale that was overrun with Grimm! Previously home to thousands of people! They developed a subway to the inner city! Grimm attacks increase! People in danger now searching for shelter! City evacuated into the metro tunnels and what do they find!? The Southeast quadrant of Vale is known for deep caves!" Oobleck yelled.

"Wait, are you saying?…" AJ asked.

"We aren't just looking for an underground crime network we're looking for an _underground_ crime network!" Oobleck yelled.

"They're working in caves!?" Blake asked surprised.

(Alright, I'm sorry, but I'm not typing everything he says… just…. No… Sorry for being lazy but I just can't…)

"The kingdom officially sealed off the tunnels… making the world's largest tomb. If Ruby is down there," Oobleck started and his thermos became his weapon, "We must find her."

* * *

><p>It was simple enough, charge in, start shooting people, eventually they would find her. They had to right? Well they did, just barely saving her from a group of White Fang soldiers with guns, courtesy of a White Flash! (The explosion was larger than normal in canon so it being a White Flash is a good excuse)<p>

"Ruby!" Yang cheered as she hugged her little sister.

"Are you ok?" AJ asked.

"I'm fine! I'm fine! But listen! Torchwich has all sorts of weapons and gadgets and stuff on that train!" Ruby said.

"Wait, Torchwich?" AJ asked.

"Ya, he's here guys! We gotta move!" Ruby said, everyone looked and saw AJ looked about to kill someone.

"TORCHWIIIIICH!" He yelled creating his bow and using it to get on the train as it started to move and the others chased him to get on as well.

"AJ STOP!" Blake said as she grabbed him by the shoulder once they got on top of the train as well.

"I am going to kill him! Don't try to stop me!" AJ said and started running towards the White Fang soldiers that were in his way, he plowed right through the group without even bothering to take out everyone. He jumped down a hatch and landed in the cart, he started walking through the doors while the others fought up top and dealt with bombs in the carts, and realizing the ultimate plan of this train.

He walked through a couple before the Blake, Yang, and Weiss fell through a hatch and landed in front of him.

"AJ, wait, you can't just-" Weiss started.

"I'm fine now, I vented, broke a couple boxes and surprisingly feel better now, don't know what came over me, I'm sorry." AJ said.

"If you say so…" Blake said concerned that he might be lying.

"I promise I'm ok." AJ said.

"Well, alright then." Weiss said before giving Blake a few Dust rounds for her weapon. "Here, this should help you."

As they were running towards the door a familiar girl landed in front of them and smiled at them.

"Hey Yang, recognize her?" AJ asked.

"Ya, I remember her. This one's mine." Yang said angrily.

"You sure?" AJ asked. Yang didn't answer.

The other three charged the girl, Neo was her name, and just before they reached her AJ tried to punch her, she blocked with her parasol/umbrella but AJ had actually created his double and let him attack while the real AJ tripped the girl then kept running with the others.

They reach the next room and AJ sees a familiar mask.

"Hey! Chainsaw Guy! C.G! How's it goin'?" AJ asked smiling.

"Damn traitor." C.G. responded.

"Is that all you can say?" AJ asked chuckling.

"I'm gonna kill you." He said.

"_There_ you go!" AJ said satisfied.

"If you are done talking now, go on ahead." Weiss said. Blake and AJ went on past C.G. and went to the next room.

Torchwich was waiting.

"Hey Blake! You miss me?" He said. Then AJ walked through as well and terror took over in Torchwich's mind. Everything went red from AJ's view at the sight of him until he saw the fear on his face and was satisfied.

"Have fun." AJ said to Blake before running past Roman and going through the next door. He saw this was clearly the driver's room seeing how small it was and with the window at the end letting you see forward. He saw the driver at the front of the room.

"Look, Boss, we aren't there yet and no, I can't make this thing go any-" The driver stopped talking when he stood up and saw AJ there, they both stared at each other for a sec, AJ starring at his mask and the bandage on his left hand.

"YOU AGAIN!?" They both yelled.

"I guess I do get to see the last of you three! Get any messages from the other two? Or can they not do that either since I shattered their hands?" AJ said smiling evilly.

The soldier growled at him and struck with his left dagger, AJ redirected it into the wall seeing as they had little elbow room in the first place. The guy struck with his right and AJ redirected that into the wall as well, the elite tried punching him and AJ got bored at this point and punched him hard and knocked him into his controls. AJ brought his fist down on the guy, or at least where he was, and instead broke the controls trying to hit him. The elite tried another predictable swing and AJ leaned out of the way and punched the guy in the face as hard as he could and sent him out the side window. "And then there were none." AJ said then noticed the controls sparking and broken. "Oops…" He grabbed one of the guy's daggers to keep as a souvenir and went out to see how Blake was doing.

He heard something hit the door before it opened and showed Torchwich had been sent into the door and was still in the air from bouncing off the door, so AJ grabbed him by his face and slammed the back of his head into the metal floor.

"Well, that was easy." AJ said feeling much better after getting to really hit Roman. Weiss suddenly rolled out of the other door and Chainsaw Guy stepped through.

"Really Weiss? You lost to C.G?" AJ said disappointed before sighing.

Ruby was heading towards the front of the ship from on the roof when suddenly a guy with a chainsaw came flying out of a hatch along with AJ, who had clearly uppercuted the guy. While they both were still in the air AJ spun and kicked him in the side sending him off the train. They saw the train was about to hit a wall/door and Weiss and AJ used ice dust to surround them with ice but the force of the impact still knocked them out.

'_**Remember me?'**_

…

…

…

"GET OUT!"

…

…

…

The figure in AJ's mind turned normal again. The red glowing eye became white glowing again, it was AJ, completely normal now with a pure white Aura mist like he always had, no red evil parts anywhere.

AJ woke up feeling a purity in him, and quickly stood up seeing they were in the middle of the city with people looking at them. He then heard the warning sirens from Beacon, then saw RWBY just waking up and standing up. Grimm began pouring out and chasing everyone. They all jumped out and took action but quickly found themselves surrounded.

The mass of different Grimm attacked them and they all lashed out at them. AJ fired Energy blasts and took down many before being attacked by a few Ursa and having to actually dodge claws from them before jumping back at them and taking their heads off. They turned to the King Taijitu when Nora came flying in and smashed it with her hammer, then the rest of JNPR came in and began taking them out as well. In the middle of all this with everyone in different parts of the area Neptune and Sun came out.

"Nobody move! Junior detectives!" Sun said pulling out his badge.

"We have badges so you know it's official!" Neptune said holding out his as well.

AJ landed between them. "Shut up and shoot things!" he said and fired an Energy blast at a nearby Beowolf. "Like that!" Before jumping into the middle of the area where everyone else was at. Neptune and Sun joined them. There was another pause as the 11 students were all surrounded by Grimm again. They all started firing at once and started cutting down the group before everyone rushed out into the fray again as more Grimm kept pouring in. AJ cut off an Ursa's arm, then a leg with Nipzona before stabbing it in the head. He turned and saw Blake fighting a Deathstalker and was knocked down.

"NO!" AJ yelled letting out as much Aura as he could to fight the scorpion Grimm. He once again had wings made of Aura but they didn't go away this time, he couldn't use the wings as they weren't real and his Aura just took that shape for some reason. He almost got to her and the Deathstalker struck with its tail and Jaune got in the way and blocked the hit with his shield. AJ jumped over him and cut the tail off the Grimm. He landed in front of them and saw Aura flowing out of him like crazy, he had wings of Aura, and his weapon had Aura flowing out as well, there was just so much Aura coming from him! He slashed once without even hitting the Grimm and cut the thing in half vertically. The Aura that flowed off him returned to normal levels and he was suddenly exhausted.

"Thank you… for saving her…" AJ said to Jaune who was still in awe from the power he had.

A Beowolf ambushed them but was shot midair by Neptune who gave them a thumbs up from where he was and they copied the motion. The military arrived and began cutting down the Grimm with their guns, soon team Coffee joined in as well and showed off their skills as well. The professors came in and took to fighting as well. In the end Torchwich was arrested and Glynda fixed the massive hole the train made.

"You just love to show off don't you? Yang asked smiling.

"Me or them?" AJ asked.

"I'll admit I enjoy showing off a bit from time to time." Coco of team Coffee said smiling as well.

"Well that was fun!" Ruby said happily.

"You did good Jaune." Pyrrha said to Jaune.

"Did you see what I did to the snake Ren?!" Nora asked Ren.

"I sure did!" AJ said to Nora.

"Thank you for saving me Jaune, AJ." Blake said to those two.

"That was freaking epic!" Sun said.

"It was pretty cool." Neptune said.

"Just like good old times!" Port said to Oobleck.

"But what I did was nothing compared to you!" Nora said turning to AJ. "The way you cut that thing in half without even touching it was CRAZY!"

"I knew you had a lot of Aura but I was not aware you could do _that_ with it." Ren said.

AJ rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "Heh, I didn't know I could do it either, I was just protecting Blake and Jaune and felt so much Aura trying to come out so I let it out and it did _that_ to my weapon!" AJ explained.

* * *

><p>Team RWBY now was back at Beacon sitting on the edge of the cliff that looked over the lake in between Beacon and Vale.<p>

"Well, we did it." Yang said.

"We did it." Blake said.

"If we don't get extra credit for that, I'm going to be seriously disappointed." Weiss said.

"Weiss, a two headed snake literally crushed a bakery. I wouldn't count on it." Yang said.

"Plus, I mean, we didn't solve everything. Lots of people we hurt, and we still don't even know why they did this, or who that mystery girl was." Ruby said.

"Well, not every story has a neat and tidy ending." Weiss responded.

"We might not have all of the answers, but we do have a lot of dangerous people behind bars, and I think that's something we can be proud of!" Blake said.

"And I think you guys should stop being so close to the edge!" AJ said annoyed and concerned.

"And I keep telling you, we're, fine!" Yang said to AJ who was standing a good few meters behind them and looking at them as they sat on the cliff.

"If a gust of wind comes in you could fall!" AJ said to all of them.

"You manage to hold back your protectiveness when I fight Grimm but you can't help it when we are sitting on the edge of a cliff?" Blake asked.

"No! I can't! My parents used to always come out to this one place that had a cliff and they would always sit on the edge and I would freak out!" AJ explained.

Blake sighed and got up and walked over to him to kiss him so he would calm down. "I know you're worried but we're fine. We aren't going to fall." Blake said reassuringly. AJ didn't believe her but tried to calm down.

"So what now?" Yang asked.

"Well I would suggest training for the tournament, but I think we have that taken care of, and AJ is probably going to destroy the place with little effort so he is certainly ready." Weiss answered.

"So… time for bed then? Ruby asked.

Weiss, Ruby, Yang, and Zwei began standing up.

"Oh! Yes, I am gonna sleep forever!" Yang said.

"Absolutely!" Blake said.

"Yes. Please." Weiss said.

Zwei barked. Blake stood on AJ's left so he was between her and Zwei all the way back. AJ rolled his eyes and but an arm around her waist as they walked back. He was going to get her to not hate Zwei, he had an idea, she wouldn't like it but he thought it should work.

* * *

><p>The next day after lunch, one where Blake and AJ were absent, team RWBY came back to their dorm. They saw AJ sitting on Blake's bed, Blake sitting in his lap angrily, and Zwei sitting in Blake's lap. Yang immediately laughed.<p>

"You see? He hasn't done anything wrong this whole time besides try to lick you." AJ said smiling. Blake growled. "You know he's not bad, you just don't want to believe it, which is silly, just accept that he's nice, just pet him." AJ requested. It would be five tense minutes before Blake moved her hand towards Zwei's head. Zwei turned his head to look at her hand and she tried to pull her hand back but was stopped by AJ grabbing her hand.

"He's just curious." AJ said calmingly. She slowly moved her hand again and Zwei sniffed it as it got closer, he made no motion that he cared and Blake very slowly settled her hand onto his head and froze, waiting, nothing for another minute, then she slowly moved her hand and pet him lightly. Another minute and she was actually petting Zwei, blushing in embarrassment that they had to see it happen. AJ smiled knowing she had accepted Zwei was a cute little dog that isn't gonna hurt her.

"See? He knew you were scared and let you take your time." AJ explained. "He isn't so bad is he?" He asked.

Blake answered hesitantly. "N-No… he's not…" The rest of RWBY was happy that Blake stopped hating Zwei and was even happier the next day when Zwei actually went to Blake to be pet and Blake happily accepted.

**Yes I realize I didn't do the breach scene justice but I just couldn't, after going through all the typing of non-canon scenes, having to follow canon was so boring, I absolutely hated writing Oobleck's name again and again, I hated having to write everything he said word for word (mostly). Odd seeing as he's my favorite character, yet my most hated to write. It just wasn't fun to type, it was fun typing chapter 9 and 10, it wasn't fun doing this one.** **Oh well, hope you enjoyed this chapter somehow, have a great week! Hopefully the show continues so I can keep writing this fanfic! **

(HA! You thought this fic would finish easily! NO! You get a curveball while we wait for volume 3! MUAHAHAHAA!)

AJ walked out to the roof after another day of school, he saw someone was already there, so he turned to walk back inside and just go to sleep but the person which never even looked at him called out to him instead.

"**Where do you think you're going…" **The person asked and AJ stopped in his tracks in fear. **"You thought getting rid of me meant you were done with me? Please!" **The demonic voice said.

AJ turned and looked back at the figure. It was him, the evil double. Red iris, red glow coming from his eyes as well. Blood red cloak, red claws, the Faunus parts had red fur. The sheathe he had was pitch black as opposed to AJ's pure white. He had very sharp teeth, especially his fangs, all in view from his evil smile. All of AJ's Aura wanted to end this thing, it was pure evil in every way, but it wasn't like the Blood Red wolf in his mind, this thing was smart.

"I thought I killed you." AJ said, the fear in his voice was clear.

"Killed me? No. You defeated me once." The evil double said in a voice that suddenly sounded identical to AJ's.

_Flashback to when he was tazed unconscious by Torchwich._

AJ woke up in a familiar clearing, the beautiful White Wolf was scared of something. The Blood Red Wolf was nowhere to be found, the broken chains are all that remain of his presence. The White Wolf growled into the mist and The Blood Red wolf jumped out and attacked AJ, he barely kept it from biting him in the face and instead clawed the wolf in the face. The wolf backed up and cried in pain. A dark mist came out of it and the evil double appeared, red misty Aura flowing from him.

"**That moment of anger was all I needed to take form, now I'm gonna kill you." **The double said.

"I don't think so, demon." AJ responded pulling out his Nipzona. He let out his Aura and charged.

The evil double responded with his own red Aura and charged as well. They clashed and dashed around each other for a few seconds, in that time they struck at each other a dozen times before jumping away from each other, neither of them were actually hit, they all blocked or redirected each other's slashes.

"**Demon? Oh how right you are!"** The evil double said before attacking again.

The evil double slashed at AJ who blocked, but was kicked in the gut, hit a few times with the evil double's red version of Nipzona and kicked in the head knocking him down.

"**I am a pure evil that has grown inside of you! You have been a very naughty angel."** The demon said.

"What do you mean angel?" AJ asked.

"**Oh you don't know? A shame, really not important though as you will soon be dead" **The double said.

AJ got up and shot an Energy blast at him and it hit. The demon got up and fired a red Energy blast of his own which AJ dodged before they began firing shots at each other.

This went on for a few seconds until AJ used his bow to get behind the evil double and slash him a few times. The demon spun around and kicked the sword away and AJ was forced to dodge the next few swings. He used his claws to block the sword after a moment and slashed the double across his chest, the double cried out in pain and fell back. There was a white mist flowing out of his wound and it sounded like it was burning him. AJ figured this hurt more than his sword so he pushed on and slashed the demon a few more times with his claws, the demon tried to run from him suddenly abandoning the fight but AJ chased him down and stabbed him with his claws. The demon continued to cry out in pain, it eventually stopped moving and AJ assumed he was dead, so he got up, went over to the White Wolf, and used her as a pillow to fall asleep, and therefore wake up in the land of the living.

_End flashback_

"But as you can see, I'm not dead." The double said pointing at himself.

"Yes, but I knew you weren't dead when I saw you again." AJ said pointing at the demon.

"Hm?" The demon said not knowing what he was talking about for a second. "Ah! Yes. That time, I won't say that didn't hurt, but it hardly killed me either." He explained.

_Another flashback_

AJ woke up after the train crash but found he was in his mind again, in that clearing surrounded by a mist.

"Why am I here again?" AJ asked the White Wolf, it approached him and the Red Wolf growled at them, threatening to attack.

"You know I could kill you with little effort right?" AJ said to the Red Wolf.

"**But can you do that to me?" **The demons voice said from everywhere as it echoed.

AJ quickly looked around searching for him. 'No! No! No! No! He should be dead!'

The double appeared before him with his red Nipzona out and an evil grin that never leaves his face. **"Remember me?" **

AJ reached for his sword. "GET OUT!" He yelled at the demon.

"**Not so fast."** The demon said and AJ suddenly had his weapon knocked away from him and half his Aura was gone in one powerful hit. The demon had built up Aura into that hit.

AJ tried to stand up but was grabbed by the throat and he tried to pry the hand off of him to no avail. The demon started walking forward holding AJ out in front of him. The White Wolf jumped at the double and bit him in the arm. He recoiled in pain and turned towards the Wolf, AJ took his chance and kicked him in the jaw, loosening his grip. He got out of his grip and went to claw him, since it hurt him so much last time.

The demon backhanded him hard and knocked him down, then turned to the White Wolf and punched it away from him. **"Get out of here!"** He yelled in anger as he hit the White Wolf. He then turned back to AJ, picked him up by the throat again and started walking forward again planning to pin him to a tree. He got half way to the edge of the clearing before the White Wolf bit his left arm again. He knocked it away again yelling **"Get out of here!"** again and growling demonically. He didn't lose his grip of AJ this time but failed to notice AJ building up Aura in his hands. He pinned AJ to a tree still holding him by the throat and prepared to crush the life out of him, or stab him, he had a lot of choices at this point. He was about to just crush him when the damn wolf bit him again! He knocked it away with a blast of red Aura and turned towards it over his shoulder still holding AJ to the tree. **"GET OUT OF-"** The demon started but felt two hands pressed again his chest and he looked back at AJ.

"MY HEAD!" AJ shouted before firing a massive laser of Aura and Energy from both his hands that enveloped the double and vaporized him.

AJ would have celebrated but was too busy trying to understand how he did that. It looked like something from Dragonball Z or something! Frankly the move took just about everything out of him and was probably too dangerous to use in the real world. Because of the 'taking everything out of him' part he fell down on the White Wolf who saw he was about to fall, and fell asleep. When he woke up though he felt full of energy and was ready to fight anything, he felt oddly pure, maybe getting a demon out of your head does that? Or maybe he unlocked something, like that awesome laser move he had just done? He needed the energy either way as the Grimm began to flood Vale.

_End flashback_

"But you said get out, so I got out, still can't kill me." The demon said smugly.

"So, since I'm not dead yet, mind telling me what you meant when you said I was an angel?" AJ asked.

"I suppose. If you _must_ know. When you woke up on Remnant, you were touched by an angel, the angel of emotion to be exact. I think her name was Muriel. Don't ask why she gave you powers, I don't know how an angel thinks." The double said shrugging. "But normally angel's don't have evil in them like mortals do, since you are part angel, but still mortal, the evil in you developed into me! And you probably noticed that you could feel strong emotion? Now you know why! Now, if you'll excuse me…"

He suddenly sprouted black angel wings and took to the sky but looked at AJ before he left. "Don't bother fighting me right now, I might just lose control and destroy the school. We wouldn't want that, now would we?" He said with a smug smile again before leaving.

AJ stared at him with his bow out ready to attack, but he just kept staring as the black wings got further and further away till he was gone. AJ sighed and yelled in frustration that he couldn't do anything. He sunk down and just sat thinking, he didn't get to think long as Blake was soon next to him.

"Blake?" AJ asked surprised to see her. "How much did you hear?" He asked worried about the answer.

"All of it." She said simply and AJ hung his head down realizing he would have to explain everything. "How you are part angel apparently, how that thing came out of the evil inside you, but what I don't get is how he said you woke up in Remnant, what did he mean by that?" Blake asked, not understanding the severity of the question.

AJ sighed. "I guess there is no going around it, I have to tell you, my biggest secret, I would rather you not tell the others though."

"No. Tell me first but then we are going to the others and telling them." Blake said sternly.

AJ sighed again. "I am from a place with 7 billion people, none of them are Faunus." Blake went wide eyed at both facts. "There are over 200 different countries, a few hundred different languages, there is no such thing as Grimm, where I'm from, the place I'm from is called Earth, and I don't mean like the soil, I mean an entirely different planet than Remnant." AJ finished and let it sink in with Blake.

She didn't speak for a minute. "So… You aren't from this world? At all?" Blake asked disbelievingly. AJ shook his head. "The number of people is unheard of, unthought of, but with no Grimm I suppose it would make sense. With that kind of numbers the amount of countries and languages only makes sense…" Blake said to herself. "So… your friends… your parents…" Blake realized where this was going and hugged him. "Oh AJ… I'm so sorry!" She said and he returned the hug.

"It's ok. Like I said, I stayed here to be with you guys, but not just stay at Beacon, but stay on Remnant. If I hadn't come her I never would have been through so much pain, so much hatred, but I also never would have had these amazing powers, had such a great group of friends and people I can depend on… But most of all… I would never have met you. I probably never would have fallen in love at all back in my world." AJ said looking at her in the eyes. They both got lost in each other's eyes for a minute or so before recovering.

"That is a big decision you made, but I'm glad you stayed." Blake said and kissed him.

"I'm glad too." AJ said after the kiss. "So," He started with a sigh. "now we have to explain this to the others." He said and she nodded. They walked back to RWBY's dorm and explained everything.

"And we're just supposed to believe this?" Weiss asked.

"Well… ya!" AJ said simply. "Why would I come up with a story like this? I have no reason too!" He reasoned. The others believed him, Weiss was understandably doubtful.

"Prove it!" Weiss demanded.

"I already gave you facts about the place! What do you want from me?" AJ asked Weiss.

"What does the world look like? Draw it!" Weiss demanded and gave AJ a pen and blank paper.

AJ drew a rough shape of the continents of the world, gave them all names, told what he knew about the seven continents and any major countries. He went to America and named many major cities on either coast and anywhere else he could remember. He named off many states off the top of his head.

"SO, do you think I still made this up!?" AJ asked smiling, with all the random facts and names he just spat out over the last half hour or more he knew he had her.

"Alright. I have to admit, you couldn't have just made up that many names, with how many times you corrected yourself on the names, the facts, the drawing, I would be stupid to doubt this was false. But do you really not know how you got here?" Weiss asked.

"I have no clue! I want to know but at the same time I'm not complaining." AJ said wrapping an arm around Blake at her waist.

"So… wait… If you have no Faunus in your world, are people still racist to anything? And why are you a Faunus then?" Yang asked.

"I became a Faunus when I came here for some reason, and people are still racists. People discriminate against skin color instead. There are the religious disputes as well but that's a given. People hundreds of years ago thought dark skinned people didn't have a soul." AJ said but was interrupted before he could continue.

"What!? That's so stupid!" Yang yelled.

"Exactly! But anyway, they would enslave anyone who wasn't white skinned, it went this way for thousands of years and only recently did civil countries get rid of slavery all together, racism against skin color is still a thing but it's actually frowned upon to be racist nowadays. That doesn't stop people but it still helps immensely, being treated equal is an important thing in my world now. Even if you don't have white skin or even if you are a woman, you still have rights like everyone else now, that's what we strive for in our world." AJ finished.

"Wow, I kinda want to go there now!" Blake said.

"I would love to bring you guys there for a visit if it meant we could still go back here afterward. But we can't, and I don't mind." AJ said shrugging.

"Again, I'm sorry you can't see your friends and family anymore." Ruby said sadly.

"And again, I don't care, you guys are my friends and family now." AJ said smiling at all of them.

**Well that was a thing! Now we have to wait till volume 3! I hate waiting! (Don't we all?) Authors note in the authors note!? What is this illuminati bullshit!? Anyway, hope you guys didn't hate my fanfic! Seeing as so many of you just favorited and followed me and the fic after reading, apparently some, scratch that, many of you, **_**really**_** like this! I'm glad you enjoyed my amateur fic! Thank you everyone that supported me through this and those of you who pointed out the problems, thank you for not being assholes about it. Now I start my next fic! See you there, if you don't mind something a bit darker and having actual blood in it, I'm actually gonna give it an M rating because of blood which means less people will see it and less people will read it but oh well! (Just saw a fic with blood, sexual themes, and partial nudity yet still kept it T rated, and I'm making mine M rated over blood! Am I overreacting? Or is that guy underreacting? I think the latter.) **

**I can't say it enough, thank you everyone who supported me and my fic after all this time! Thank you anyone that read this at all! I really appreciate it! You all are awesome!**

**Just over 11000 words again, I'm satisfied with that.**

_**HAVE A GREAT WEEK!**_

"Odd." AJ said.

"What is?" Blake asked.

"Only one person even said the fic I am in is a self-insert. Never said it was, but he immediately knew it was a self-insert." AJ said.

"Did anyone else guess?" Blake asked.

"No. NO ONE GUESSED! Yet one person still said it was a self-insert without me even saying it was, everyone else said things about not putting too much of myself into my OC. _They never figured out this was a self-insert!_" AJ said surprised. "That I am a more awesome version of the author. Same nickname and I act the same as him." AJ said, and then the door swung open. "Oh no…" AJ said.

The person who walked in looked just like him, hair and face, height as well, but he wore a black T-Shirt that said "Kill 'em with your awesome" and wore camo pajama pants. He also had AJ's green grey eyes that he has when Neko is out rather than the green-gold that AJ currently has, the boy also had no Faunus parts.

"WE SAID WE WEREN'T GOING TO TELL ANYONE ABOUT YOU BEING A SELF INSERT!" The other AJ said angrily.

"Well the fic is gonna end for awhile and I read the reviews and PM's you got and how they clearly didn't know this was a self-insert. I didn't want them having the wrong idea!" AJ said.

"YOU IDIOT!" The other AJ said.

"You can't call me an idiot I'M YOU, GENIOUS!" AJ yelled. Blake backed away from the two.

"Ya but I'm the writer here!" The other AJ said. "I can get rid of you if I want!"

"I know myself so I know that's an empty threat!" AJ responded.

The other AJ growled and walked out.

"Wait, so that was you?" Blake asked.

"Yes." AJ said simply.

"The real you?"

"Yes."

"From the real world?"

"Yes! He's the one that shipped us!" AJ said angrily because she kept asking questions, not because he didn't want to be with her, no! He loved her! He was just losing his patience and hoping he could go back to his fanfic reading.

"Did someone say shipping!?" Ozpin asked excitedly.

AJ turned to the door. " NOT NOW OZPIN! " AJ yelled letting his Aura out for a moment and Ozpin sulked as he slowly walked down the halls.

**I feel like the 30-40 follows and favorites are my audience but then I look at the traffic graph and see that I actually get many a view every day, my audience is much bigger than I realize. AND YET THERE ARE SO FEW REVIEWS! I want reviews to know what people think but then people say bad things about it and then I get sad so it's a double edged blade but I need to deal with it. I have this problem with reviews and I freak out when I see that I have one because I think it's gonna be someone saying they hate the fic and my adrenaline gets going, no matter how stupid it is to be freaking out over that I can't help it! Don't insult me and then say you were kidding because the insult has already hit me by then and really hurts my feelings, even when I know you were joking I still feel it, it's the one big problem I have, guess nobody is perfect. WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?**


End file.
